Last Man
by Usagi1004
Summary: Sungmin seorang gadis sebatang kara yang baru saja menjual satu-satunya rumah peninggalan ibu angkatnya demi sebuah mobil tua, yang berharap dapat berkeliling ke banyak tempat yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk menemukan jalan hidupnya. REMAKE. KYUMIN/GS
1. Chapter 1

"_Last man"_

"_a Kyumin Fanfiction"_

"_REMAKE from one of novels by Phoebe"_

_Warning : Crack pair with a little smut at first until third story, but asfter that i will showering you with a lot of Kyumin moment_

***  
><strong>Memory, First Man<strong>

**First time Loving**

SUNGMIN tau ini adalah tindakan bodoh, menjual rumah peninggalan ibu angkatnya demi sebuah mobil tua. Tapi Sungmin merasa bukanlah prioritas untuk menetap di satu tempat mengingat dirinya masih sangat muda. Dengan mobil itu, Sungmin berharap bisa berkeliling ke banyak tempat yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk menemukan jalan hidupnya. Sebenarnya, jelas-jelas Sungmin ingin melanjutkan kuliah. Tapi ia akan berhenti sementara tentang cita-citanya yang satu itu dan akan melanjutkannya lagi jika memiliki uang yang cukup suatu saat nanti.

Sekarang, beginilah nasibnya, berkeliling di Jung-gu yang merupakan sebuah kota dengan daya tarik dari Deoksugung Palace, dan bekerja di banyak tempat dengan keahlian yang sangat minim. Setidaknya Sungmin tidak perlu merasa bosan karena ia hanya akan bertahan di satu tempat selama beberapa minggu. Hari ini ia sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya menjadi Waitress di sebuah rumah makan tradisional. Sungmin sudah bekerja cukup lama disana. Sebulan, rekor terlama Sungmin tinggal di suatu lokasi. Ia sedang menghitung uang bekalnya untuk berpindah ketempat yang baru saat melihat seorang pemuda kebingungan. Usia pemuda itu mungkin sebaya dengannya, tapi wajah asingnya membuat Sungmin memutuskan untuk menganggap orang itu sebagai pendatang baru atau lebih tepatnya seorang turis. Sungmin memandanginya beberapa lama dan tidak membuang wajah saat pemuda itu juga mendekatinya.

"_What Can I do for you sir?_" Hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin ucapkan. Kata-kata yang selalu di ucapkannya kepada pelanggan asing yang datang untuk makan di tempatnya bekerja.

"Kau tau kemana aku harus melapor? Aku semalam tidur di penginapan itu bersama dengan seorang wanita penghibur" Ia menunjuk ke sebuah penginapan yang Sungmin baru sadari keberadaannya, pemuda itu menggunakan Bahasa Jepang dengan diselingin sedikit bahasa inggris

"Begitu aku bangun pagi, semua barang berhargaku hilang" Kata pemuda itu lagi dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekesalannya

"Apa saja yang hilang?" Tanya Sungmin cukup prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda dihadapannya itu, dan beruntungnya dia mempunyai keahlian dalam bebahasa Jepang, mengingat dulu ia sangat mengagumi negeri sakura itu dan sempat belajar bahasanya secara otodidak.

"Banyak, dompet, uangku juga. Untungnya aku menyimpan satu kartu kreditku di tempat rahasia. Aku dari Jepang dan sedang berlibur disini dan semua surat-surat pentingku di bawa oleh wanita itu!" Kata Pemuda itu dengan menggebu-gebu mengenai kehilangannya

"Termasuk passport?" Tanya Sungmin dan pemuda itu mengangguk sehingga Sungmin tertawa renyah.

"Seharusnya kau berhati-hati dengan kecendrungan meniduri wanita penghibur! Ayolah naik ke mobilku! Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kantor polisi terdekat" Ajak Sungmin dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di wajah manisnya

"Terimakasih" Ucap pemuda itu merasa tertolong

Sungmin mengangguk. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Sungmin menatapnya heran, lalu tersenyum dan menyambutnya dengan jabatan tangan yang kokoh.

"Lee Sungmin!" Ucap gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan pemuda yang ingin ia tolong itu

"Don-hé! Tapi apa kau tau aku sudah memiliki nama Korea panggil saja aku Donghae, dan aku beruntung bertemu denganmu, Sungmin!" Ucap pemuda itu dengan senyuman hangatnya

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak menetap di satu tempat?" Donghae menatap Sungmin antusias.

Mereka sedang menanti keputusan polisi atas laporan yang sudah di buat oleh Sungmin untuk Donghae. Sekarang hanya tinggal menanti keputusan petugas tentang kapan mereka di perbolehkan untuk pergi. Berbekal dengan sikapnya yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, bukan hal yang sulit bagi Sungmin untuk akrab dengan laki- laki ini. Ia bahkan tau kalau Donghae adalah pemuda yang berasal dari Tokyo dan sangat suka bepergian. Sama seperti dirinya. Adanya kesamaan pokok tentang diri mereka membuat Donghae juga merasa cepat akrab dengannya. Bagi pemuda itu Sungmin adalah gadis yang menyenangkan. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini. Satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki adalah ibu angkatku dan dia sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ku fikir akan sangat membosankan hidup di tempat yang sama untuk seumur hidupku mengingat aku masih muda. Selama ini aku selalu di dera kebosanan dan aku menghindari kebosanan itu untuk kehidupanku selanjutnya" Ucap Sungmin mengisahkan kenapa seorang gadis belia sepertinya bisa hidup bebas seperti sekarang

"Jadi kemana kau akan menuju sebenarnya?" Tanya Donghae semakin antusias

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin berkeliling Korea Selatan. Untuk kehidupanku, aku bekerja di rumah makan yang pastinya akan menerima tenaga tambahan yang siap bekerja penuh dan bersedia di gaji murah. Untuk sementara ini hidup seperti itu lebih menyenangkan. Akan lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau aku bisa jalan-jalan tanpa harus memikirkan uang!" Sungmin lalu tertawa, ia sedang bercanda.

Donghae memandangnya dengan serius lalu tersenyum begitu mendapatkan ide baru.

"Kita pergi bersama bagaimana?" Kata Donghae mencetuskan idenya kepada gadis itu

"Maksudmu apa? Jangan kau fikir…." Pangdangan mata Sungmin sudah was-was sambil menatap tajam Donghae.

"Aku tidak berfikir apa-apa selain mendapat tumpangan yang aman. Jangan khawatir karena aku tidak akan menumpang secara gratis. Aku pastikan kalau aku akan memberikan uang yang pantas selama aku bersamamu!" Kata Donghae semakin memperjelas maksud dari ajakannya itu

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ya, dan dia tidak perlu susah payah bekerja setidaknya untuk sementara ini. Tujuan merekapun juga sama, berkeliling Korea Selatan, oke lebih tepatnya Donghae yang ingin berkeliling Seoul, dan kota itu kan salah satu bagian Korea Selatan. Mungkin dirinya tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Kau menjamin segalanya? Aku akan setuju kalau kau menjamin biaya bahan bakar, penginapan, makan, dan…. " Kata Sungmin sambil mulai menghitung dengan jarinya

"Aku bahkan akan membelikanmu pakaian baru jika kau menginginkannya. Uang bukan masalah bagiku. Lagi pula kau akan memiliki teman yang tidak membosankan dalam perjalanan kehidupamu!" Sela Donghae saat Sungmin tengah sibuk dengan rencananya

"Lalu berapa lama kau akan menjadikanku pemandu?" Tanya Sungmin sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan ajakan pemuda tampan itu.

Donghae menyeringai, Sungmin mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah pemandu? Ya, gadis ini memang pemandunya untuk sementara selama ia menghabiskan waktunya di Seoul.

"Sampai kita kembali lagi ke tempat ini untuk mengambil pasporku! Aku harap saat itu mereka sudah menemukan perempuan penipu itu!" Kata Donghae yang sepertinya menyesal sempat bermain-main dengan wanita seperti itu saat ia sedang berada di negeri orang.

Kisah yang terlalu sederhana, mereka bepergian bersama dan Donghae tidak bisa menghindari kalau mereka adalah sahabat baik. Sungmin terlalu menyenangkan dan seringkali membuatnya tertawa. Gadis itu juga sangat pengertian atas segala hal tentang dirinya. Perlu waktu seminggu untuk membuat Donghae tertarik kepada Sungmin melebihi seorang teman. Walau bagaimanapun kebersamaan mereka yang berlangsung setiap hari ini membuatnya terbiasa untuk melihat Sungmin dan bercanda dengannya.

Ada satu hal yang selalu mengganggu Donghae tentang Sungmin. Dia terlalu manis untuk di tinggalkan sendirian di malam hari. Tapi Sungmin tidak bermaksud untuk tidur selain di dalam mobilnya dan selalu mengusir Donghae untuk mencari penginapan di waktu tidur tiba. Padahal Donghae meyakinkan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena kepalanya selalu memikirkan Sungmin. Interaksi mereka selama ini membuat Donghae begitu tertarik dan itu akan terus berkumpul di dalam otaknya.

Seharusnya Donghae tidak memikirkan hal itu karena mereka terlalu seperti saudara. Mereka selalu bersenang-senang di berbagai tempat wisata, tertawa bersama dan berlarian bersama. Hingga di suatu waktu, Donghae melihat Sungmin mengganti pakaiannya di dalam mobil dengan sengaja. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan itu, tapi Sungmin akan segera marah-marah kepadanya. Interaksi nakal mulai Donghae lakonkan semenjak itu. Ia seringkali menatap pinggul dan dada Sungmin berlama-lama. Sangat ranum dan menyenangkan.

Pada awalnya Sungmin akan marah tapi lama kelamaan sepertinya gadis itu sudah mulai terbiasa. Apakah dia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Donghae? Bukankah Donghae terkenal memiliki pesona yang tinggi?

"Malam ini kau mau tidur di penginapan atau disini?" Tiba-tiba Sungmin mengeluarkan suara saat Donghae baru saja akan keluar mobil untuk mencari penginapan malam ini.

Donghae menahan nafas. Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin menawarkan. Selama ini gadis itu bahkan selalu memastikan agar Donghae tidak berada di dekatnya disaat-saat yang menggoda seperti malam hari.

"Kau menawarkanku untuk tidur...bersamamu?" tanya Donghae hati-sati, takut kalau tadi sebenarnya ia salah dengar. seketika itu wajah Sungmin memerah di ketemaraman cahaya lampu mobilnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu ke penginapan terdekat!" Sungmin mulai menyentuh kemudi karena salah tingkah dan terdiam saat Donghae menjauhkan tangan Sungmin dari benda itu.

"Sungmin, katakan satu hal. Interaksi kita satu bulan belakangan ini apakah membuatmu menyukaiku?" Tanya Donghae dengan tangannya yang masih berada di atas jemari Sungmin yang memegang kemudi.

Sungmin mendesah, Ia ingin sekali berbohong dan mengatakan tidak. Tapi berbohong tentang perasaan hanya akan membuatnya merasa menderita. Sungmin mengangguk, jika karena ini Donghae tidak lagi ingin bersamanya, Sungmin yakinkan kalau dirinya akan menerimanya dengan baik. Begitu lebih melegakan bila terus harus bersamanya tapi selalu memendam perasaan.

"Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang mau terikat! Perjalanan hidupku masih panjang untuk di kacaukan oleh perasaan yang seperti itu" Kata Sungmin lalu terdiam

"Sejak kapan kau merasakan perasaan seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae

"Sejak kau selalu mengganggku, kau sangat baik pada minggu pertama. Tapi setelah itu tindakanmu selalu membuat wajahku memerah. Awalnya aku tidak suka tapi lama-kelamaan aku mengharapkannya. Tapi sudahlah, kau juga tidak akan bertahan di Seoul, kan?" Kata Sungmin sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke wajah pemuda disampingnya

"Tapi kita tetap bisa jadi kekasih, kan?" Donghae menatap Sungmin serius. Saat Sungmin memandangnya dunia terasa berhenti berputar.

"Sungmin, jadilah kekasihku. Setidaknya selama kita bersama!" Kata Donghae mulai meyakinkan Sungmin

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin…..."  
>"Aku tau!" potong Donghae.<p>

"Aku juga tidak ingin terikat. Tapi apa salahnya kalau kita menjadikan kebersamaan kita sebagai kenangan indah..." Bujuk Donghae

"Kenangan yang ada sudah cukup indah..." Elak Sungmin

"Tapi kita bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih indah lagi..." Kata Donghae

"Kau selalu melakukan ini bila mampir di satu tempat plesir? Ah, ya! Aku lupa, kau bahkan tertipu karena itu! Tapi aku bukan pelacur yang mau di bayar untuk menemanimu!" Sindir Sungmin pada kejadian apa yang telah menimpa Donghae karena mengira ia akan direndahkan oleh Donghae seperti seorang pelacur

"Aku tidak bilang akan membayarmu sebagai wanita yang menemaniku, kan? Aku membayarmu atas jasa sebagai pemandu! Soal hubungan khusus kita, itu di luar kesepakatan. Kecuali kalau kau menginginkan aku membayar untuk ini juga!" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sungmin dan menyentuh bibir Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

Sungmin merasa gemetar saat Donghae menjilati bibirnya meskipun hanya sekilas. Ia juga menyukai Donghae dan itu sudah di akuinya. Sungmin tidak tau harus menyetujui atau tidak. Ia ingin bersama dengan Donghae lebih dari sekedar teman meskipun hanya untuk sementara. Yah, hanya sementara saja. Hanya untuk kenangan seperti yang lainnya. Sungmin tidak mungkin mencintai Donghae untuk selamanya karena ia tau kalau Donghae tidak akan tinggal dan menetap disini.

"Bagaimana Sungmin? Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Tawar Donghae lagi

"Sulit untukku. Tapi berjanjilah kalau aku tidak akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk sampai kita berpisah. Aku tidak ingin di tinggalkan ketika mengandung anakmu!" Kata Sungmin ketus dan Donghae tertawa renyah.

"Kau sangat mengerti dengan apa yang ku inginkan" Kata Donghae di sela tawanya

"Tentu saja aku tau kalau kau hanya ingin bercinta denganku. Karena itu kau menjadikanku kekasihmu, kan? Interaksi kita selama ini sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, hanya saja tidak ada seks. Dan kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu untuk melengkapi interaksi kita dengan seks!" Kata Sungmin tentang isi pemikirannya.

"Ah, ya! Kau sangat pintar!" Kata Donghae sambil kembali mendekatkan tubuh mereka

Sungmin tidak bergerak setelah Donghae mengatakan itu. Laki-laki itu merebahkan sandaran bangku setirnya sehingga menjadi sangat rendah dan mereka memulainya. Mereka berciuman, bukan hal yang asing bagi Sungmin. Ciuman sudah seringkali di lakukannya saat berpacaran di sekolah. Tapi ia harus gemetar saat Donghae membuka celananya dan merangkak di atas tubuhnya. Saat Sungmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang memaksa masuk di wilayah pangkal pahanya, Sungmin merasakan kepedihan menyeruak, ia bahkan tidak segan untuk berteriak tanpa perduli dengan Donghae yang terus mencari kenikmatan dari dirinya. Sungmin menahan nafas sejenak, kedua tangannya memeluk Donghae dengan kuat karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tak kunjung hilang. Ia baru bisa berhenti saat Donghae juga berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Astaga, kau masih…. Perawan? Ya!" Kata Donghae agak terkejut

"Berapa usiamu Sungmin, aku harusnya menanyakan hal itu! Sembilan belas tahun?" Lanjut Donghae lagi mengutarakan keterkejutannya itu

Tapi Sungmin tidak akan mengatakannya. Donghae bisa saja meninggalkannya karena itu. Sungmin juga tidak pernah mengatakan kepada orang lain tentang usianya yang sebenarnya.

"Dua puluh tiga!" Jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit meringis

"Dan kau masih perawan? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa percaya!" Kata Donghae kembali dengan rasa terkejutnya, ayolah Donghae mungkin adalah lelaki bebas yang sering bermain dengan wanita di bawah usia yang dikatakan Sungmin, tentu saja akan mendatangkan pemikiran tidak percaya bahwa di usia yang sudah dua puluh tiga Sungmin ternyata masih perawan, sedangkan ia mungkin sudah sering bercinta dengan gadis berusia 17 tahun.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak suka berdekatan dengan laki- laki karena ini bisa mengikatku..." Jelas Sungmin

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengikatmu. Meskipun tidak bisa ku pungkiri kalau aku sangat beruntung menjadi yang pertama.." Bisik Donghae sambil memberikan senyuman nakal kepadanya.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan membayarnya dengan sesuatu yang sangat indah.. " Lanjut pemuda itu dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda lagi

Dan Sungmin terpaksa mengikuti kata hatinya malam itu. Ia melakukan hal yang selama ini sangat di hindarinya bersama laki-laki yang sudah memastikan kalau hubungan mereka sementara. Sungmin tidak perduli, ia hanya ingin menikmati kehidupan yang tidak pernah nikmat baginya selama ini. Mungkin Donghae adalah orang pertama yang mengajarkannya tentang cara menikmati hidup. Meskipun ia berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya terlalu sering, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa menolak saat Donghae memintanya. Sungmin harus menyesal karena itu pada akhirnya membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa lepas dari Donghae. Sayangnya Donghae menepati janjinya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya setelah mereka kembali ke Jung-gu dan berpisah. Sungmin merasa sakit hati meskipun ia terus berharap kalau Donghae akan kembali lagi untuknya. Laki-laki itu membuatnya merasa ingin mati untuk yang pertama kali.

**Memory; Second man! **

**Leaving Everything then Loosing **

KEPERGIAN Donghae membuat Sungmin tidak ingin beranjak dari Jung-gu. Pada akhirnya Sungmin memilih menetap di tempat itu dan menyewa sebuah Apartemen kecil setelah menjual mobil tuanya. Sungmin tidak ingin melihat benda itu lagi. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa membuat ingatannya melupakan Donghae. Tentu saja, dengan prinsip lama, Sungmin akan mudah mendapakan pekerjaan. Bekerja penuh dan meminta bayaran yang lebih sedikit dari seharusnya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasa kelaparan meskipun harus bekerja dengan semangat yang minim sampai ia harus membuang waktu beberapa minggu untuk berhenti berharap kalau Donghae akan kembali dan membawanya pergi.

Hingga di suatu hari, Sungmin harus merasakan Dejavu saat melihat seorang laki- laki mendekatinya dan menanyakan tentang angkutan umum yang bisa membawanya ke Seong-Dong. Saat itu, Sungmin hanya membantu dan sama sekali menghindari perkenalan. Namun sebulan kemudian mereka bertemu lagi dan laki-laki itu masih mengingatnya. Ia menyapa Sungmin lebih dulu.

"Kau gadis yang waktu itu membantuku kan? Kita bertemu lagi, perkenalakan namaku Cho Siwon,..." Ucap pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya tapi Sungmin hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung

"Kurasa ini perlu karena saat kita pertama kali bertemu kita sama sekali belum sempat berkenalan" Ucap pemuda itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah yang sepertinya tidak gatal, dan tampak malu-malu seperti seorang remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

_TBC_

_*Preview Next Chapter*_

_._

"_Seharusnya kita tidak pernah saling mencintai!" Sungmin menyesali semua tindakannya. Ia akan kehilangan lagi dan ia tau itu. _

"_Percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu! Tapi aku harus menikahinya!"Ucap Siwon_

.

.

"_Berapa yang harus ku bayar untukmu?"_

_Berapa? Sungmin bahkan tidak tau ia harus di bayar berapa. Tapi ia teringat dengan kata-kata Sooman sewaktu Sungmin memilih pekerjaan ini untuk dirinya. _

"_Sepuluh ribu won untuk satu jam?"_

_._

_._

"_Apa yang terjadi?" Yunho bergumam. _

_Nyonya Ann, pemilik Flat empat lantai itu berdesis kesal lalu menunjuk Donghae dan Sungmin bergantian._

"_Eunhyuk memergoki suaminya bercinta dengan perempuan ini. Kau tau betapa sakitnya dia? Suaminya berselingkuh dengan orang yang setiap hari bersamanya. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan pekerjaan wanita ini sebagai pelacur. Karena itu aku menerimanya tinggal disini. Tapi kejadian ini pasti membuat Eunhyuk sakit hati, akupun yang melihatnya juga sakit hati"_

_._

_._

_See you next chap_

_*Iklan bentar_

Oke maaf tadi ada crack pair, smut pula...mian, ini hanya untuk mendukung cerita kedepan *udah di warn ya di depan*

Hahaha...ketauan nih author LessInspiration atau LessImagination *ini gue ngomong apa?*, gak ada cerita yang ori semua REMAKE, tapi gak apa ya yang penting gak nyontek dan udah nyantumin yang punya cerita asli. Cuma ya sedikit diubah sana-sini dan sedikit tambahan. Thanks For PHOEBE...

Lagi galaunih tgl 13 udah deket, apakah dunia Kyumin ini hanya akan berada di dunia delusi gue untuk selamanya? atau bakal jadi _True Love Story_?*ceilehhh,,,gue kenapa sih?

December wish gue itu #real life makin baik dan lancar #Kyumin nikah tgl 13 #SungSang gagal nikah, secara salah satu mempelai nikah ama Kyukyu #embek mati ditangan tukang sate

Dari sekian wish gue, yang dua terakhir emang Doa yang buruk ya, tapi baik di gue jadi gak apa-apa lah, Tuhan pasti ngerti dengan hambanya yang sedang sakit hati ini

Oke...ini kebanyakan iklan ya dibawah, akhir cerita jika berkenan boleh di review...

Thank KYUUUU~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Memory; Second man! **

**Leaving Everything then Loosing **

KEPERGIAN Donghae membuat Sungmin tidak ingin beranjak dari Jung-gu. Pada akhirnya Sungmin memilih menetap di tempat itu dan menyewa sebuah Apartemen kecil setelah menjual mobil tuanya. Sungmin tidak ingin melihat benda itu lagi. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa membuat ingatannya melupakan Donghae. Tentu saja, dengan prinsip lama, Sungmin akan mudah mendapakan pekerjaan. Bekerja penuh dan meminta bayaran yang lebih sedikit dari seharusnya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasa kelaparan meskipun harus bekerja dengan semangat yang minim sampai ia harus membuang waktu beberapa minggu untuk berhenti berharap kalau Donghae akan kembali dan membawanya pergi.

Hingga di suatu hari, Sungmin harus merasakan Dejavu saat melihat seorang laki- laki mendekatinya dan menanyakan tentang angkutan umum yang bisa membawanya ke Seong-Dong. Saat itu, Sungmin hanya membantu dan sama sekali menghindari perkenalan. Namun sebulan kemudian mereka bertemu lagi dan laki-laki itu masih mengingatnya. Ia menyapa Sungmin lebih dulu.

"Kau gadis yang waktu itu membantuku kan? Kita bertemu lagi, perkenalakan namaku Cho Siwon,..." Ucap pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya tapi Sungmin hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung

"Kurasa ini perlu karena saat kita pertama kali bertemu kita sama sekali belum sempat berkenalan" Ucap pemuda itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah yang, dan tampak malu-malu seperti seorang remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

oooooooooooo

"_Last man"_

"_a Kyumin Fanfiction"_

"_REMAKE from one of novels by Phoebe"_

_Warning : Crack pair at first until third story, but asfter that i will showering you with a lot of Kyumin moment_

_Chapter 2_

_oooooooooooo_

SIWON adalah orang yang sangat baik, laki-laki itu seringkali mengunjungi Sungmin di tempat kerja dan beberapa kali mereka keluar bersama untuk makan malam. Tapi Sungmin tidak pernah berharap dan tidak ingin membiarkan laki-laki lain menyentuhnya seperti Donghae menyentuhnya.

Sungmin tidak ingin menerima luka karena ia tau kalau Cho Siwon adalah seorang pria dengan latar belakang keluarga serba ada dan mustahil untuk bersamanya. Siwon selalu bersikap sopan dan menghormatinya. Ia sangat dewasa. Siwon juga membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman untuk mengatakan dengan jujur siapa dan seperti apa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Anehnya Sungmin mulai jatuh hati lagi meskipun jiwa raganya menolak. Sikap Siwon yang tidak pernah menyentuhnya membuat Sungmin merasa sebagai seseorang yang sangat berharga. Harusnya ia tidak begitu, harusnya ia membuang perasaannya jauh-jauh. Tapi perasaan Sungmin sedang berada di puncak saat Siwon menyatakan cintanya dan mereka menjadi kekasih untuk beberapa lama. Tetap saja, Siwon tidak pernah datang ke Jung-gu untuk menyentuhnya meskipun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Siwon hanya menemuinya untuk mengobrolkan beberapa hal, juga membicarakan tentang perjodohannya yang membuat Sungmin sakit hati.

"Seharusnya kita tidak pernah saling mencintai!" Sungmin menyesali semua tindakannya. Ia akan kehilangan lagi dan ia tau itu.

"Percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu! Tapi aku harus menikahinya!" Ucap Siwon sama frustasinya

"Dan kau akan meninggalkanku? Itulah masalahnya. Aku sudah terlalu berharap. Aku sudah menyimpan banyak impian dan ini hanya akan membuatkun semakin merasa pedih. Seharusnya kau tidak menyapaku, tidak mengingatku, tidak mendatangiku!" Ucap Sungmbil menatap sengit Siwon

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa? Kau sudah menarik hatiku sejak pertama kali" Ucap Siwon sambil menggapai tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!" Lanjutnya dengan melembutkan suaranya

"Lalu ingin menjadikanku simpanan untuk bersenang-senang setiap kali kau mengunjungi Jung-gu?" Sengit Sungmin lagi tampak berusaha melepaskan jemari tangannya dari genggaman Siwon

"Pernahkah aku memperlakukanmu sebagai alat untuk bersenang-senang?" Tanya balik Siwon dengan tatapan terlukanya dan tentu saja jawabannya dari pertanyannya tadi tentu saja tidak, Sungmin terpaksa menggeleng. Siwon bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya selain menggenggam tangannya kali ini.

"Kau wanita pertama yang mengisi hatiku!" Siwon melanjutkan ucapannya

"Kita tidak akan berpisah. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersamamu" Ucap Siwon

"Tapi…." Sungmin hendak membantah

"Berhentilah mencari alasan untuk bersedih Sungmin. Aku akan mengurus semuanya untuk kepindahan kita ke suatu tempat. Dua minggu dari sekarang, aku akan menjalankan pernikahan itu seperti biasa. Tapi setelah itu, aku akan membawamu pergi. Kita akan menuju Negara manapun yang di tunjuk oleh benda itu!" Siwon menunjuk sebuah globe kayu berwarna coklat dan sangat mengkilap yang berada di sebuah meja hias restoran itu. Ia beringsut mengambilnya lalu menghadapkan benda itu kepada Sungmin. Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon sudah menggenggam tangan Sungmin kembali.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Sungmin bertanya heran. Siwon hanya tersenyum, lalu memutar sebuah jarum yang terbuat dari plastik yang berada di puncak benda itu menuju perut Globe. "Silahkan tentukan tingginya!" Sungmin mengangkat jarum itu dengan posisi yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sungmin masih bingung

"Dimanapun bayangan jarum ini berakhir! Kita akan kesana dan memulai hidup baru. Mengerti?" Jelas Siwon

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia melihat Siwon memutar bola dunia mini itu dengan semangat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat bola itu mulai berhenti bergerak secara perlahan, lalu angin bertiup kencang entah darimana, sehingga globe-nya bergeser sedikit. Tapi sangat menentukan karena bayangannya menunjukkan kemana mereka harus pergi.

"Guangzhou?" Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Aku tidak bisa bahasa Mandarin" Kata Sungmin masih menatap Siwon yang malah tersenyum padanya

"Kita masih punya waktu selama dua minggu. Aku akan mencarikan guru untukmu dan kau harus belajar serius selama dua minggu itu. Aku juga akan memantapkan bahasa mandarin-ku sampai benar-benar mahir" Ucap Siwon sambil menepuk kepala Sungmin lembut

"Dua minggu tidak cukup!" Pekik Sungmin sambil memikirkan tentang kemampuannya

"Tentu saja lebih dari cukup. Kita hanya belajar untuk berkomunikasi, sekarang aku akan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk kepindahanmu ke luar negri. Aku sudah punya karena aku sudah cukup sering pergi ke luar negri. Bagaimana denganmu? Punya paspor atau visa?" Tanya Siwon dan Sungmin pun hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Aku tidak pernah keluar negri. Bagiku keluar negri hanya mimpi!" Sahut Sungmin lemah

"Baiklah Sungmin. Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu data lengkapmu saja. Kau kan memberikannya, kan?"

"Sebagai diriku yang sebenarnya? Sung Min-ah?" Siwon menggeleng.

"Kau tidak boleh menggunakan nama Sung Min-ah lagi, Sungmin. Aku akan membunuh Sung Min-ah dan menghidupkan dirimu yang sekarang. Bukankah kau sendiri sudah lama mengubur Sung Min-ah?"

Sung Min-ah adalah nama gadis itu saat masih di panti asuhan, sejak Nyonya Lee seorang janda tua mengadopsinya nama Sung Min-ah telah di ubah menjadi nama Lee Sungmin. Ya, seharusnya Sungmin memang sudah membuang nama itu jauh-jauh

oooooooooooo

BENAR-benar seperti mimpi yang terwujud. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pangeran rela hidup bersamanya demi cinta dalam keadaan sulit tapi bahagia. Sungmin merasa tidak menginginkan hal yang lain lagi jika Siwon sudah ada disampinya. Saat Siwon memintanya menunggu di bandara, Sungmin tidak yakin kalau laki-laki itu akan benar-benar datang. Tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti berharap hingga akhirnya mereka hidup berdua saja di Guangzhou, China, menyewa sebuah flat kecil dan hidup selayaknya pasangan yang tidak akan terpisah selamanya. Selama seminggu kehidupan mereka, Sungmin benar-benar mendapati dirinya yang bersinar-sinar karena bahagia, Janji Siwon untuk segera menikahinya membuatnya merona menghadapi hari-hari dalam hidupnya.

Siwon yang dewasa, Siwon yang mengayomi dan Siwon yang mengerti akan dirinya membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta kepadanya setiap hari dan semakin lama perasaan itu tumbuh dan membesar. Bukan hanya cinta, tapi juga harapan untuk dapat memiliki Siwon selama-lamanya. Suatu hari, Siwon membawa uang yang sangat banyak yang di sebutnya sebagai uang yang akan di gunakan untuk biaya pernikahan mereka. Selanjutnya Sungmin dan Siwon menyiapkan pernikahan yang sederhana dan mengesankan selamanya. Mereka merencanakan pesta yang hanya di hadiri oleh mereka berdua di tepi pantai.

Sayangnya pernikahan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Di suatu hari, Siwon tidak pulang cepat seperti biasanya. Siwon bahkan tidak pulang hingga malam, hingga pagi, hingga berhari-hari. Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi. Fikiran buruk mulai menyerangnya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Siwon? Atau mungkin Siwon memang tidak bisa segera pulang karena pekerjaanya yang baru. Karena cinta Sungmin memutuskan untuk terus menunggu.

Di akhir minggu, Seseorang mengetuk pintu Flatnya. Sungmin sangat bahagia karena mengira bahwa Siwon sudah kembali, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum lagi saat tubuhnya di seret-seret ke hadapan seseorang. Sooman. Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau Siwon berhutang kepadanya dan bahkan tidak mencicil bayaran apa-apa sama sekali, sepeserpun. Tapi karena ia mencantumkan nama Sungmin sebagai penjamin, maka Sungmin harus menggantikan Siwon untuk membayar hutang itu. Ada sebuah rasa kecewa berkecamuk saat Sooman mengatakan kalau Siwon sudah melarikan diri sebelum sempat di cegah.

Namanya tercantum sebagai orang yang berangkat ke Seoul pada hari dimana Sungmin khawatir karena ia tidak pulang. Siwon meninggalkannya. Mungkin Siwon menyesal dan kembali kepada istrinya disana. Tapi Sungmin mencintainya. Kenapa ia begitu tega meninggalkan Sungmin yang bahkan tidak tau banyak tentang China.

Tiba-tiba Negara yang semula di anggapnya indah karena Siwon ini, membuat Sungmin merasa telah terjerumus dalam kesuraman abadi. Kehidupannya dalam rengkuhan Sooman benar-benar membuatnya kalut dan nyaris gila. Sungmin sudah berusaha melarikan diri berkali-kali, tapi berkali-kali juga ia tertangkap dan disiksa. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan mengatakan kepada Sooman kalau dia bersedia mengerjakan apa saja asalkan bisa segera keluar dari tempat itu. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Sooman menceritakan pekerjaan jenis apa yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang, dan dari sekian banyak Sungmin memilih menjajahkan tubuhnya, Hanya itu keahlian alami yang dia miliki dan hanya itu pekerjaan tercepat yang akan membawanya keluar dengan segera.

oooooooooooo

PELANGGAN pertama, Sungmin harus menghadapinya saat ini juga. Lima orang anak buah Sooman benar-benar mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini jika Sungmin tidak menemukan satu laki-lakipun malam ini. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa selain membuat seorang laki-laki tergoda kepadanya. Tidak, lima orang laki-laki. Itu yang seharusnya di lakukan Sungmin untuk mencapai standar yang wanita penghibur lain lakukan selama disini. Seorang laki-laki yang tampak dewasa menghampiri Sungmin sambil meremas bokongnya. Seharusnya Sungmin marah, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Ada yang duduk disini?" Katanya sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah Sungmin, wanita muda itu menggeleng. Ini pertama kalinya dan ia harus bisa memikatnya. Laki-laki itu duduk di sebelah Sungmin dan memandanginya dari kaki hingga kepala.

"Apakah kau bekerja disini?" Tanya pria itu

"Ya" Jawab Sungmin singkat

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya, kau mengenakan seragam menggoda ini, kan?" Kata pria itu lagi kembali mengamati tubuhnya dan lagi-lagi Sungmin mengangguk, mungkin ia terlihat sangat kikuk.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kris" Laki-laki itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lalu namamu?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap wajah sungmin dengan intens

"Sungmin!"

"_Very sexy name_!" Kata Kris dengan nada merayu

Apakah mulut Sungmin mengatakan terimakasih? Tidak, ia bahkan tidak tersenyum. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa.

"Berapa yang harus ku bayar untukmu?" Tanya Kris to the poin

Berapa? Sungmin bahkan tidak tau ia harus di bayar berapa. Tapi ia teringat dengan kata-kata Sooman sewaktu Sungmin memilih pekerjaan ini untuk dirinya.

"Sepuluh ribu yen untuk satu jam?" Kata Sungmin ragu-ragu

"Untuk segalanya?" Tanya Kris semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin

"Segalanya? Maksud anda?" Tanya Sungmin yang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria di depannya ini

"Segala apa yang ingin ku lakukan padamu!" Sungmin tersenyum bodoh.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untukmu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengerutkan dahinya

Just Spread your leg, dan aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencoba!" Kata pria itu kini sambil memainkan rambut Sungmin yang terjuntai kedepan

"Mencoba?" Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan pria ini, ia begitu tidak berpengalaman

"Tentu saja. Setiap wanita disini berhak untuk di coba, kan?" Sungmin memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ya, nyaris semua wanita yang berseragam sama sepertinya sedang di coba. Ia menggigit bibir sebentar untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan memperlihatkan daerah sensitifnya kepada Kris. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan terkesima. Ia menyentuhnya perlahan dan Sungmin nyaris memejamkan matanya. Laki-laki ini mempermainkannya.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, kau bisa _Squatting_?" Sungmin menghela nafas berat, laki –laki ini mengajaknya bicara di saat ia sedang menikmati hangatnya di wilayah terdalam dirinya? Ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan ini.

"_Squatting_?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengumpulkan fokusnya

"Ya, _with your feet on the bed and use your ass to bounce up and down!_" Sungmin menghela nafas lagi. Laki-laki ini menggunakan bahasa Inggris terlalu sering. Seharusnya Sungmin sadar kalau laki-laki ini sama sekali bukan orang China. Bahkan bahasa Mandarin yang di gunakannya sangat kacau balau.

"Kau orang Inggris?" Tanya Sungmin

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan mengenai asal usul. Aku bertanya apakah kau bisa _Squatting_?" Pria itu sedikit mendengus tidak suka

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya. Tapi akan ku coba!" Kris melepaskan dirinya dari Sungmin dan beranjak pergi setelah mengatakan.

"Sepertinya kita tidak cocok!" Dan Sungmin merasa sangat tersinggung. Laki-laki itu ingin pergi begitu saja setelah mencobanya?

Sungmin mengejarnya untuk memohon, ia sangat terluka saat melakukan itu. Memohon seorang laki-laki untuk bersetubuh dengannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas di dalam otaknya selama ini. Tapi Kris masih menolak. Sungmin terus membujuknya hingga laki-laki itu bersedia membawanya keluar. Ia memperlakukan Sungmin dengan sangat hina dan Sungmin tidak melakukan apa-apa karena membutuhkan uangnya. Tapi begitu Kris selesai dengan hasratnya, ia bahkan tidak membayar Sungmin dengan harga yang pantas.

Sungmin benar-benar kecewa. Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau Sungmin sangat tidak berpengalaman dan harga itu sangat pantas untuknya. Akhirnya Sungmin belajar satu hal. Ia harus terlihat sangat lihai dalam pekerjaan ini. Sungmin mulai belajar menggoda dan lama kelamaan ia kehilangan dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Semua ini karena Siwon, Sungmin mulai menumbuhkan perasaan bencinya dan ia tidak akan pernah melupakan Siwon sebagai penyebab nasib buruk yang terjadi padanya. Ia tidak akan melupakan itu seumur hidupnya.

**oooooooooooo**

**Memory; Third Man**

**First Love Temptation (after almost Three years latter) **

"SUNGMIN, cepat pulang. Ibu mengajakmu makan malam bersama tetangga flat yang lain!" Suara Jungmo terdengar nyaring di telpon. Laki-laki itu seusia dengannya dan selalu menjadi temannya semenjak Sungmin memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk keluar dari tempat Sooman meskipun ia masih harus melakukan pekerjaan itu untuk beberapa waktu lagi. Ia berhasil membujuk Sooman yang sudah bersikap seperti ayahnya agar Sungmin bisa tinggal di tempat lain.

Sekarang Sungmin menyewa sebuah flat yang tidak jauh dari lingkungan Sooman untuk mempermudah mobilitasnya. Setelah hampir tiga tahun, Sungmin akhirnya merasakan udara yang bebas juga.

"Memangnya kennappaa..ahh!" Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak berdesah. Seorang laki-laki tengah berada di atas tubuhnya saat ini, mereka sedang mekaukan sex dan Sungmin selalu mendapatkan uang yang banyak darinya. Tapi sepertinya Jungmo mendengar desahan yang tertahan dari mulut Sungmin. Laki-laki itu berdecak.

".Kau sedang bekerja?" Tanya pria itu merasa terganggu dengan suara desahan tertahan itu

"Ya!" Jawab Sungmin singkat takut suaranya yang lain akan lolos begitu saja

"Cepatlah selesaikan. Ada tetangga baru yang menyewa flat di lantai empat. Kita akan merayakan kedatangannya. Malam ini kau tidak usah kerja, aku akan mengganti uangnya!"

Mendengar ucapan Jungmo itu, Sungmin merasa bersemangat. Jungmo seringkali melakukan ini jika ia ingin Sungmin melakukan sesuatu.

"Sepuluh ribu yen untuk satu jam?" Tanya Sungmin

"Aku akan membayarmu semalaman! Sekarang juga aku menunggumu di halaman! Sekarang tutup telponnya. Aku bisa gila mendengar desahanmu!" Suara Jungmo tak terdengar lagi. Ia meminta Sungmin menutup telpon tapi Jungmo sudah menutupnya lebih dulu. Sungmin tertawa menyadari itu, lalu melempar ponselnya kesisi lain ranjang. Dengan perlahan ia menggenggam bantal dan menatap pelanggannya.

"Cepat selesaikan. Aku punya urusan keluarga!" Laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Aku membayarmu untuk ini!" Protes pria itu

"Kalau kau bisa menyelesaikannya dalam tiga puluh detik, aku akan memberikannya secara gratis" Tawar Sungmin, dan laki-laki itu tersenyum, harga yang pantas. Ia bergerak semakin semangat dan cepat sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berteriak.

Dalam sekejap klimaks menyerangnya. Tapi ini tidak membuatnya merasa lelah. Sungmin segera berdiri dan mengenakan pakaiannya kembali lalu pergi setelah mengatakan 'senang berbisnis dengan anda' kepada laki-laki itu.

Taksi yang segera di temuinya membuat Sungmin merasa beruntung. Ia sepertinya memang di takdirkan untuk menghadiri acara itu. Jungmo sudah menunggunya di depan gedung flat sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke tanah. Ia memandangi Sungmin yang menyongsongnya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak terlambat, kan?"Sungmin bergumam manja sambil menyelipkan tangannya di lengan Jungmo.

"Ya, kau sangat terampil dalam pekerjaanmu, sepertinya! Kau berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan cepat"Sungmin tertawa.

"Aku melakukan pekerjaan itu selama bertahun-tahun.!" Ucap Sungmin sambil terkekeh pelan

"Harusnya kau sudah berhenti!" Kata Jungmo tidak suka dengan pekerjaan Sungmin

"Beberapa bulan lagi. Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan itu selamanya!" Sungmin merasakan Jungmo menarik tangannya menuju kedalam flat. Jungmo adalah sahabat yang baik, Sungmin harus mengakuinya.

"Tentang tetangga kita itu, siapa?" Tanya sungmin mengingat itulah tujuannya untuk pulang lebih cepat

"Pasangan pengantin baru. Itu yang ibu katakan. Tapi kami belum memangundangnya untuk datang! Bagaimana kalau aku yang memanggilnya?" Jungmo melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang di gandengnya.

"Pergilah! Berteriak saja jika tiba-tiba dia menghisap darahmu!" Sungmin tertawa lagi. Jungmo memandangnya yang berlarian menuju lantai teratas flat empat lantai itu.

Kamar yang di ujung itu, selama ini kosong. Sekarang sudah ada penghuninya. Sungmin bertanya-tanya tentang seperti apa mereka. Tetangga yang baik atau tidak. Sungmin tersenyum sambil menggerai rambutnya yang sekarang sedang di cat pirang lalu mengumpulkannya kesamping, ia selalu mengganti warna rambutnya beberapa bulan sekali. Sungmin sudah tiba di depan pintu Flat itu dan segera mengetuk pintu.

"_Xiawu hao_ (selamat sore) , Ada orang di rumah?" Sungmin menunggu, tidak ada orang yang menjawab.

Ia menunggu beberapa saat lalu mengulangi kata-katanya. Kali ini segera di jawab. Sungmin mendengarkan jawaban samar itu dan meyakini kalau seorang wanita yang akan segera membuka pintu. Tidak salah lagi, begitu pintu terbuka, Sungmin mendapati seorang gadis manis dengan rambut pendek yang kecoklatan menatapnya heran.

"Anda siapa?" Itu kata-katanya yang pertama.

"Aku?" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku Sungmin. Tinggal di flat bawah. Nyonya Ahn mengajakmu makan malam di flatnya, kau belum makan. Kan?" Seharusnya gadis itu tau kalau nyonya Ahn adalah pemilik flat ini.

Ia seharusnya menyambut baik ajakan itu. Tapi Sungmin mendengarkan jawaban yang sebaliknya membuat ia merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku memang lapar, tapi aku sedang menunggu suamiku" Sungmin menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Dia bisa menyusul nanti. Marilah, mengobrol dengan tetangga yang lain. Kau tidak takut sendirian dalam suasana gelap seperti itu?" Sungmin memandang kedalam ruangan flatnya. Mereka bahkan belum memiliki lampu padahal hari sudah malam.

"Aku sangat ingin. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku harus menunggunya pulang" Jawab wanita itu masih tetap pendirian

"Baiklah" Sungmin mendesah.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan membawakan lampu lalu kita mengobrol. Tunggu ya?" Sungmin tidak mau mendengar alasan apa-apa.

Jika gadis itu tidak mau berkunjung ke flat Nyonya Ahn, maka Sungmin yang akan mengunjungi tempatnya. Anggaplah sebagai perwujudan keperduliannya terhadap tetangga. Sesampainya di bawah, Sungmin melapor kepada Nyonya Ahn atas penolakan gadis itu dan Nyonya Ann segera maklum. Ia menyuruh Jungmo membawakan segalon air ke lantai atas. Sungmin juga sempat mampir ke flatnya untuk mengambil lampu lalu Jungmo membantunya memasangkan benda itu di flat yang baru berpenghuni.

Sayangnya Jungmo tidak ingin berlama-lama. Ia segera meninggalkan Sungmin dengan tetangga barunya. Sungmin sangat senang berbincang-bincang dengan gadis itu. Namanya Hyukjae, tapi gadis itu meminta Sungmin untuk memanggilnya Eunhyuk, ia seorang gadis yang kelihatannya sangat polos dan ceria. Ia bahkan menceritakan kalau dirinya—sama seperti Sungmin—melakoni kawin lari dengan suaminya tanpa beban dan ia juga orang Korea. Sungmin baru sadar kalau Eunhyuk sudah bersuami.

Wajahnya masih sangat remaja. Usianya baru dua puluh tahun dan sedang menjalani dongeng melarikan diri itu dengan penuh harapan yang datang bersamaan dengan kecemasan. Sungmin tersenyum getir saat mendengar cerita itu, ia teringat akan Siwon dan kembali mengulas nasibnya hingga saat ini. Apakah Eunhyuk akan berakhir sebagai pelacur juga seperti dirinya? Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak ingin mengungkit cerita itu dan menakut-nakuti Eunhyuk. Ia berusaha untuk tertawa seolah-olah semua yang di ucapkannya adalah lelucon.

Di pertengahan obrolan mereka tiba-tiba pintu di buka dan Sungmin terdiam lama. Seorang laki-laki yang di kenalnya masuk dan duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk. Ia menahan nafasnya beberapa lama dan membuang wajahnya dari laki-laki itu sejenak. Donghae.

oooooooooooo

SUNGMIN ingin menghindar. Ingin menjauh. Tapi Eunhyuk mungkin merasa kalau Sungmin adalah tetangga terdekatnya sehingga Eunhyuk sangat rajin mendekati Sungmin. Lama kelamaan Sungmin tidak lagi bisa menghindar. Ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi Eunhyuk meskipun cerita romantis Eunhyuk tentang suaminya selalu membuat Sungmin sangat iri.

Ia bahkan beberapa kali berbicara dengan Donghae dan berusaha menganggap kalau sekarang mereka hanyalah teman meskipun tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau Sungmin mulai kembali membangun harapan. Donghae adalah suami dari sahabatnya, Eunhyuk dan ia tau membangun harapan seperti itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Karena itu lah Sungmin pun berusaha keras untuk bisa bersahabat dengan Donghae.

Selama ini itulah yang terjadi. Donghae bahkan meminta Sungmin menjaga Eunhyuk dan Sungmin selalu berusaha membantu apapun yang mereka perlukan. Hingga suatu ketika, harapan itu datang lagi. Donghae Lee yang tampaknya mengetahui tentang profesi Sungmin datang ke flatnya dan menunjukkan keperduliannya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan ia memulai semuanya.

Sebuah ciuman mesra di berikan dengan sepenuh hati untuk laki-laki pertama yang di cintainya itu. Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka kalau Donghae akan menerimanya. Donghae bahkan melakukan lebih dari itu. Mereka bercinta lagi. Tangisannya tidak mungkin bisa membayar semua itu meskipun ia sudah membasahi dirinya dengan air dingin selama semalaman. Sungmin merasa kalau dirinya adalah wanita yang paling jahat di dunia. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia tertarik untuk bercinta dengan suami sahabatnya? Jika saja Donghae Lee tidak menyebutkan nama Eunhyuk, mungkin Sungmin tidak akan sadar dengan kesalahannya. Mungkin saja ia dan Donghae akan terus melakukan kesalahan itu berkali-kali.

Tapi Semalam adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya belakangan ini. Bukan karena ia bercinta dengan laki-laki yang bukan suaminya, Sungmin sudah terbiasa untuk tidur dengan banyak laki-laki karena itu memang pekerjaannya. Tapi karena Eunhyuk memergoki mereka sedang bercinta, memergoki Sungmin yang sangat menikmati saat-saat bercinta dengan Donghae, saat Laki-laki itu berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Seharusnya Eunhyuk masuk dan menarik rambutnya. Seharusnya Eunhyuk mencaci maki tentang betapa jalangnya Sungmin karena sudah berusaha menggoda suaminya. Jika Eunhyuk melakukan itu, Sungmin tidak mungkin memendam rasa bersalah yang berlipat-lipat. Tapi Eunhyuk malah memilih untuk lari meninggalkan mereka, Eunhyuk mengurung dirinya semalaman tanpa berkata apa-apa meskipun Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu Flatnya sehingga suasana Flat empat lantai itu menjadi gaduh. Sungmin sudah lelah berteriak, ia lelah meminta ampunan atas kesalahannya.

Anggapan bahwa Eunhyuk butuh waktu membuat Sungmin menunda keinginannya sampai pagi. Ia hanya mampu meratapi kesalahannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa dirinya kotor. Lebih kotor bila dibandingkan dengan melayani banyak laki-laki selama ini.

"Sungmin, kau bisa sakit kalau seperti ini!" Sungmin memandangi Jungmo sekilas, laki-laki itu putra pemilik Flat yang selama ini bersikap baik kepadanya.

Tapi semalam sikap nyonya Ahn dan semua orang berubah kepadanya, kecuali Jungmo. Ia dan Jungmo sudah berteman cukup lama, Hanya Jungmo-lah yang tidak mencaci makinya atas keributan yang terjadi di flat ini semalam.

"Tinggalkan aku!" Jungmo mendesah berat.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk di usir, Sungmin. Aku ingin memberi tahu padamu kalau Eunhyuk sudah keluar dari flatnya. Dokter Jung sudah datang dan kelihatannya berhasil membujuknya." Sungmin menatap Jungmo dengan perasaan heran. Dokter Jung?

Ya, Sungmin mengingat laki-laki itu. Jung Yunho adalah seorang dokter berkebangsaan Korea yang menangani Eunhyuk saat wanita itu mengalami kecelakaan di rumah sakit. Saat di rumah sakit, Yunho memang terlalu memperhatikan Eunhyuk, mereka sepertinya sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

Sungmin segera beranjak dari kamar mandi flatnya dan keluar tanpa pakaian ganti. Penampilannya mungkin sangat kacau, tapi ia tidak sempat memperbaiki penampilannya. Sungmin harus menemukan Eunhyuk segera. Langkahnya berusaha menguak selebar mungkin demi sampai di lantai atas dengan cepat.

Dari kejauhan Sungmin bisa melihat Eunhyuk. Ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Yunho, bersembunyi dari semua orang yang ingin melihatnya. Entah darimana datangnya, Sungmin menambah kecepatannya untuk berlari hingga ia berakhir dengan bersimpuh menghadapi Eunhyuk yang terhalang oleh tubuh Yunho. Eunhyuk mengintip sedikit dan Sungmin berusaha menggapai tangannya.

"Hyukie!" Dan Sungmin harus kecewa karena Lee Hyukjae kembali menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam dibalik punggung Harold.

"Hyukie maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Kami melakukan itu di luar kendali. Aku tidak berfikir panjang saat itu" Sungmin masih memohon kepada Eunhyuk

"Kita bisa bicarakan semua ini, Kan?" Donghae juga ikut membujuk. Suaranya terdengar serius untuk Eunhyuk. Hanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku tau kalau aku bersalah atas semua ini. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencintaimu bukan orang lain!" Kata Donghae ikut membujuk istrinya

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yunho bergumam.

Nyonya Ahn, pemilik Flat empat lantai itu berdesis kesal lalu menunjuk Donghae dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Eunhyuk memergoki suaminya bercinta dengan perempuan ini. Kau tau betapa sakitnya dia? Suaminya berselingkuh dengan orang yang setiap hari bersamanya. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan pekerjaan wanita ini sebagai pelacur. Karena itu aku menerimanya tinggal disini. Tapi kejadian ini pasti membuat Eunhyuk sakit hati, akupun yang melihatnya juga sakit hati" Kata Nyonya Ahn sambil memandang sinis Sungmin

"Astaga, Hyukie" Harold terdengar mengerang. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan apapun yang terjadi saat ini. Eunhyuk pasti sangat kecewa,

"Aku pernah bertanya padamu, apakah kau bahagia atau tidak. Kau mengatakan ya, Aku harap semua kebahagiaanmu sebanding dengan apa yang kau tinggalkan. Tapi kalau begini tidak ada yang bisa di bilang sebanding" Kata Yunho sambil berdiri menghadap gadis itu

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Donghae memotong ucapan Harold dengan nada heran.

"Aku Jung Yunho, Jika bukan karenamu, Eunhyuk adalah calon istriku" Kata Dokter itu sambil memandang Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

_TBC_

_*Preview next Chapter_

_._

_._

"_Pulanglah, Kau akan lebih bahagia dengan hidupmu yang seharusnya" Donghae berujar dengan kata-kata putus asa._

_Sungmin membenci Donghae saat itu. Sangat! Terlebih saat menyaksikan Eunhyuk pergi dan dia, sebagai suaminya tidak bisa mencegah. Sungmin membenci Donghae yang melepaskan Eunhyuk, padahal Eunhyuk jelas-jelas masih ingin bersamanya._

_._

_._

"_Kau masih memilikiku!" Jungmo memotong kata-kata Sungmin dengan ucapan tegas. Saat melihat Sungmin terpaku menatapnya, Jungmo berusaha meraih tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat-erat._

"_Masih ada aku, Sungmin! Aku saja sudah cukup, kan? Kau tidak perlu orang lain jika ada aku. Aku berjanji!" Ucap pria itu sambil mengertakan pelukannya_

_._

_._

"_Anda siapa?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum mendengar suara halus Sungmin_

"_Ucapan yang sangat sopan untuk seorang pelacur!" _

_Pelacur? Ya, laki-laki itu kembali mengingatkan Sungmin tentang siapa dirinya. Dia hanya seorang pelacur yang sudah berpindah tangan kepada seseorang. Mungkin orang ini? _

"_Kau yang membeliku dari Sooman?" Tanya Sungmin_

"_Ya, Kau tidak bertanya siapa aku?" Tanya pria itu sambil menampilkan senyuman khas miliknya_

.

.

_See U next chap_

#intermezoooo~~

Sepertinya intermezo di ff ini bakal jadi ajang curhatan saya ya...hahaha

Saat-saat galau menuju tgl 13 desember, kenapa berita menyedihkan kembali menggemparkan kita wahai para ELF sedunia, pasti kalian udah tau kan tentang hastag #JusticeforDBSJ, sumvah...pertama baca di facebook, rasanya itu kayak 'What? ini seriusan?', padahal kan ini tujuan utama kita (SJ & ELF), pake alasan yang beda-beda teruskan pihak GDA-nya, jadi curiga gue!

Tapi ditengah kemelut ini, selalu C-ELF yang bikin merinding. Mereka katanya sedang berdiskusi mengenai Golden Disk yang sempet mereka kasi waktu jaman Bonamana, dan akan mereka kasi lagi ke SJ, woww...mereka emang daebak! Dan juga katanya mereka tetep beli tiket GDA, wehhh...kalo seandainya emang bener SJ gak masuk nominasi, apakah yang akan mereka lakukan disana? Jtentunya BO dong, bayangin aja event sebesar itu gak ada yang nonton...krik..krik...krik...HAHAHA

Dan mengenai fto ming yang 'itu', abaikan saja anggap dia lagi maen drama terbaru sama 'embe', ntar abis dramanya 'end' si bunny juga balik lagi sma Kyukyu...^^

oke-oke segitu dulu, kalo ada yg gak suka intermezo-nya boleh di skip kok, trus langsung klik 'Review', hehehe

*Chit-chat

**kyuxmine** : kalo versi panjangnya gmna? 'nyess' juga? hehehe

**xelo** : mereka kan udah bilang ini hub sementara, dan donghae harus balik ke Jepang, jadi mereka pisah deh...hukzz, sayangnya di chapter ini Siwon ninggalin ming dengan cara yang lebih menyakitkan dari donghae T_T

**abilhikmah** : Iya kasian, tapi kalo gk kasian gk aseeekk...*ditabokbunny

**bunnyming1186** : iya, dia lagi di kamar saya, lagi nyanyi 'at gwanghwamun' buat sayahhh...hahaha tenang chap depan kyukyu bakal muncul kok ^^

**Cholee** : namanya juga anak ababil, hehehe, pasti dong~~kasian kyuhyun, setidaknya di dunia delusi saya Sungmin itu selamanya milik ChoKyu...hehehe

**Jijidonghae** : kok horor? ini kan cerita romance...#nyengir, iya isi novelnya gitu, ngikut ajah...hahaha tapi kan asik banyak konflik, lebih seru...

**Guest** : makasi masukannya, nanti bakal diperbaiki lagi...^^ sebenernya sih udah ada yang diubah-ubah ato ditambahin, hmm...kalo ngubah keseluruhan agak susah buat saya...hehehe, tapi bakal diusahakan ^^

**pinzame** : abis chap ini ketemu ya kayaknya, hahaha

**Tika137** : Sungmin juga gak dapet perjakanya kyuhyun kok, hahaha

**Frostbee** : Ya, amin...sungmin memang akan selamanya bersama kyuhyun *gorokembe

buat review-nya makasi banget ya, liat ada yg nge-review jadi pengen lanj

utin ceritanya...^^hehe,

_bye..._

_See ya~~~~_


	3. Chapter 3

0000000000

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yunho bergumam.

Nyonya Ahn, pemilik Flat empat lantai itu berdesis kesal lalu menunjuk Donghae dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Eunhyuk memergoki suaminya bercinta dengan perempuan ini. Kau tau betapa sakitnya dia? Suaminya berselingkuh dengan orang yang setiap hari bersamanya. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan pekerjaan wanita ini sebagai pelacur. Karena itu aku menerimanya tinggal disini. Tapi kejadian ini pasti membuat Eunhyuk sakit hati, akupun yang melihatnya juga sakit hati" Kata Nyonya Ahn sambil memandang sinis Sungmin

"Astaga, Hyukie" Yunho terdengar mengerang. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan apapun yang terjadi saat ini. Eunhyuk pasti sangat kecewa,

"Aku pernah bertanya padamu, apakah kau bahagia atau tidak. Kau mengatakan ya, Aku harap semua kebahagiaanmu sebanding dengan apa yang kau tinggalkan. Tapi kalau begini tidak ada yang bisa di bilang sebanding" Kata Yunho sambil berdiri menghadap gadis itu

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Donghae memotong ucapan Yunho dengan nada heran.

"Aku Jung Yunho, Jika bukan karenamu, Eunhyuk adalah calon istriku" Kata Dokter itu sambil memandang Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

0000000000

"_Last man"_

"_a Kyumin Fanfiction"_

"_REMAKE from one of novels by Phoebe"_

_Warning : Crack pair at first until third story, but asfter that i will showering you with a lot of Kyumin moment_

_Chapter 3_

_0000000000_

SUNGMIN tidak pernah mengerti tentang hubungan rumit mereka. Yang di ketahuinya hanyalah masa lalunya dengan Donghae. Mereka sepasang kekasih, lalu berpisah. Setelah bertahun-tahun mereka bertemu lagi sebagai tetangga di flat ini. Dan Donghae ternyata sudah menikah dengan Eunhyuk yang sudah dekat dengan Sungmin sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Sungmin merasa kalau dirinya sangat sial dan tidak seharusnya hidup di dunia ini.

Ia kecewa karena Siwon meninggalkannya setelah mereka melarikan diri ke Guangzhou. Sekarang ia nyaris saja membuat Donghae melakukan hal yang sama kepada Eunhyuk. "Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya lagi sambil menoleh kepada Eunhyuk yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau akan pulang? Aku akan siap mengantarkanmu pulang!" Kata yunho tegas

Mendengar perkataan Yunho itu Eunhyuk berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Tapi kelihatannya ia kesulitan melakukan hal itu hingga Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk terus menangis beberapa lama. Setelah merasa lebih tenang Eunhyuk sedikit bergeser untuk melihat wajah suaminya hanya suaminya dan ia bertindak seolah-olah Sungmin tidak ada disana. Sungmin merasa semakin pedih.

"Katakan sesuatu!" Ujarnya kepada Donghae.

"Katakan sesuatu yang bisa mempertahankanku untuk ada disisimu. Satu hal saja, dan aku akan tinggal!" Donghae kelihatan tak percaya karena Eunhyuk masih bersedia bersamanya.

Tapi dia sudah membuat Eunhyuk sangat menderita. Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Donghae fikirkan. Tapi kata-kata Donghae selanjutnya membuat Sungmin akan membenci hidupnya selama-lamanya.

"Pulanglah, Kau akan lebih bahagia dengan hidupmu yang seharusnya" Donghae berujar dengan kata-kata putus asa.

Sungmin membenci Donghae saat itu. Sangat! Terlebih saat menyaksikan Eunhyuk pergi dan dia, sebagai suaminya tidak bisa mencegah. Sungmin membenci Donghae yang melepaskan Eunhyuk, padahal Eunhyuk jelas-jelas masih ingin bersamanya. Melihat Eunhyuk berjalan di belakang Yunho dengan kikuk membuat Sungmin sedih.

Apakah ada sesuatu hal yang bisa di lakukannya untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya? Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae berpisah. Sungmin menoleh kepada Donghae sejenak hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Eunhyuk menuju lantai terbawah. Langkahnya sangat lemah. Ritual menyiksa diri semalaman menghambat langkah-langkahnya untuk mengejar Eunhyuk. Sungmin masih berusaha sekuat tenaga hingga ia berhasil menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk sebelum wanita itu masuk ke mobil.

Ia menatap Eunhyuk dan berharap Eunhyuk mau memandangnya. Sayangnya tidak, Eunhyuk berontak melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sungmin dan memutuskan untuk segera menghilang di dalam mobil. Eunhyuk tidak perduli meskipun Sungmin memanggi-manggil namanya.

"Sudahlah, Sungmin. Dia tidak mau bicara denganmu sekarang!" Jungmo berusaha menenangkan. Sungmin bahkan tidak sadar kalau laki-laki itu terus mengikutinya sejak tadi. Ingatannya hanya terfokus pada Eunhyuk dan rasa bersalah yang mendesak di dadanya. Sungmin memandang mobil milik Harold, lebih berharap. Tapi mereka terlalu segera memutuskan untuk pergi. Sungmin putus asa.

"Hyukie!" Teriak Sungmin melihat mobil itu membawa Eunhyuk menjauh dari area parkir

"Sungmin!" Jungmo berusaha menghentikan Sungmin yang hendak berlari dengan keadaan kacau sperti ini

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi. Aku sudah bersikap terlalu buruk kepadanya. Hidupku sudah buruk dan semakin buruk setelah ini. Hanya Hyukie satu-satunya yang kumiliki" Sendu Sungmin sambil menatap ke bawah dengan air mata yang jatuh mengikuti pandangannya

"Kau masih memilikiku!" Jungmo memotong kata-kata Sungmin dengan ucapan tegas. Saat melihat Sungmin terpaku menatapnya, Jungmo berusaha meraih tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Masih ada aku, Sungmin! Aku saja sudah cukup kan? Kau tidak perlu orang lain jika ada aku. Aku berjanji!" Sungmin mengangguk.

Ya, masih ada Jungmo.

Sungmin merasa lebih baik bersama Jungmo hingga akhirnya, Jungmo pun pergi meninggalkannya.

0000000000

HIDUP seseorang seharusnya di penuhi mimpi. Tapi Sungmin meragukan dirinya akan bisa bermimpi lagi jika satu-satunya mimpi yang di milikinya sudah hilang. Ingatannya bahkan kesulitan menangkap saat-saat bahagia lagi. Terlebih setelah Jungmo meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Ada perasaan marah terselip, tentang nasib buruknya yang entah sampai kapan akan berubah, terlalu sering kehilangan dan frustasi karena di tinggalkan membuat Sungmin hampir gila.

Ia fikir hidupnya akan bahagia. Bagaimana mungkin Jungmo meninggalkannya setelah ia berjanji? Padahal Sungmin membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk meyakini kalau Jungmo memilikinya. Sungmin menangis lagi. Hidupnya begitu getir delapan tahun belakangan ini.

Pindah ke China dan berharap bisa hidup bahagia malah menjerumuskannya kedunia yang sangat gelap. Di saat Jungmo berjanji akan mengeluarkannya dari kegelapan itu, mimpi-mimpi Sungmin benar-benar tumbuh. Jungmo adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang menerima keadaannya. Sejauh ini hanya Jungmo yang membuatnya merasa berharga. Tapi Tuhan mengambil Jungmo darinya di saat rencana pernikahan itu semakin dekat. Padahal Sungmin sudah bergantung padanya. Hidup bersama Jungmo membuat Sungmin melupakan kalau dirinya pernah hidup sebagai wanita siap pakai yang harus di bayar per-jam dengan tarif tertentu. Jungmo membawanya menuju kehidupan yang tenang dan sangat nyaman.

Tapi di saat harapannya tumbuh, Sungmin lagi-lagi harus kehilangan. Ia lelah berharap. Demi biaya pengobatan Jungmo, Sungmin sudah berhutang lagi kepada Sooman. Sekarang ia harus membayarnya dengan cara yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Menjajahkan diri, entah sampai kapan. Sungmin berdiri sejenak. Langkahnya terhenti meskipun rumah hiburan milik Sooman masih beberapa blok lagi.

Ia masih bisa melarikan diri jika mau. Sungmin bisa pergi dan tidak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi. Tapi buat apa melarikan diri? Dimanapun ia berada, keadaannya akan tetap sama. Karena Sungmin di takdirkan untuk mengalami kesedihan di sepanjang hidupnya.

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk rambutnyanya yang sudah kembali berwarna gelap dan terkontaminasi debu jalanan. Beberapa orang laki-laki bersiul menggodanya. Ia tersenyum getir, pasti karena pakaiannya yang terlalu terbuka. Gaunnya terlalu pendek. Hampir setengah dari payudaranya terlihat dan Sungmin harus rela memamerkan punggungnya di balik kain tembus pandang. Ia berharap bisa memulai kerja hari ini. Selama ini pekerjaan itu bisa membuat Sungmin melupakan masalahnya. Maka ia ingin segera bekerja agar bisa melupakan penderitaannya.

Langkahnya menyala lagi meskipun lemah. Sungmin memandangi ujung-ujung sepatunya dengan tidak bersemangat hingga tiba-tiba rasa nyeri menyerangnya. Seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak, hanya sekali karena Sungmin langsung terkapar dan tak sadarkan diri. Samar-samar terdengar suara-suara orang berdiskusi tentang seseorang yang menebus Sungmin dengan uang kepada Sooman Sungmin diambil alih, ia mungkin akan di pekerjakan sebagai wanita hiburan juga. Tapi di tempat yang berbeda.

0000000000

SEBUAH ruangan yang luas dan hagat tiba-tiba saja menyejukkan matanya. Sungmin menggeliat dan merasakan betapa nyamannya ranjang dimana dirinya berbaring sekarang. Ia nyaris saja melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Seseorang membelinya dari Sooman yang memperkerjakan Sungmin di rumah hiburan miliknya, dan entah mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba saja ada di tempat hangat ini setelah mendapat pukulan di kepalanya.

Ya, Sungmin nyaris saja melupakannya. Sayangnya sakit kepala itu kembali menggerogotinya yang harus membuatnya memejamkan mata kembali beberapa saat untuk menenangkan diri. Sungmin kembali membuka matanya lagi saat ia merasa kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sakit di kepalanya juga sudah lebih baik. Begitu ia membuka mata, Sungmin harus mengakui bahwa yang terjadi kepadanya bukanlah mimpi. Sekarang dirinya tengah berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang luas dengan warna marun yang dominan. Ia tertidur di atas seprai satin berwarna merah hati dan berapa tumpukan bantal bulu yang di lapisi katun dengan warna marun. Sebuah selimut marun yang tebal juga menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sungmin yakin kalau dia akan baik-baik saja jika selimut itu tidak ada karena ruangan itu cukup hangat. Lampu menyala berwarna kekuningan tapi cukup terang seolah-olah cahaya itu timbul dari nyala api di tungku perapian yang berada di tepi ruangan.

Hal yang tidak pernah di alaminya selama ini, ia tertidur di dalam sebuah kamar yang sangat indah. Selama ini dirinya hanya bisa hidup di dalam sebuah flat kecil yang penuh dengan barang-barang. Lalu saat ini? Sungmin selalu berharap menjadi putri dimana seorang pangeran datang dan menjemputnya untuk menikmati tempat seindah ini. Hidup bersama selamanya, mempunyai anak yang banyak, mimpi yang di janjikan oleh Jungmo sebelum kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawanya dan melemparkan Sungmin kembali ketangan Sooman.

Seumur hidup Sungmin, yang di kenalnya hanya panti asuhan hingga dirinya di adopsi oleh seorang wanita tua yang berharap memiliki teman sebelum ia meninggal. Lalu Sungmin menjadi anaknya meskipun sebenarnya Sungmin lebih pantas memanggilnya nenek. Nama Lee Sungmin juga di berikan oleh wanita itu untuk menggantikan nama Sung Min-ah yang selama ini di sandangnya dan sejak awal Sungmin tau kalau dirinya harus berterima kasih dengan mengurusi wanita itu di hari tuanya hingga akhirnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang di milikinya itu meninggal.

Semenjak itu, Sungmin hidup sebatang kara, pergi kemanapun yang di sukainya hanya berbekal uang hasil penjualan rumah peninggalan ibu angkatnya dan membeli sebuah mobil tua yang pada akhirnya menjadi rumahnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Siwon dan pergi ke Guangzhou, China.

Siwon, laki-laki yang entah berada di mana itu adalah penyebab Sungmin menjual dirinya hingga dirinya bisa berakhir di tempat ini. Seharusnya Sungmin tau kalau semua yang di lakukannya adalah salah. Siwon pasti menyesal telah pergi bersamanya, menjalani hidup yang serba kekurangan sedangkan Sungmin tau kalau Siwon berasal dari keluarga berada. Seharusnya Sungmin tidak pernah bermimpi untuk bisa hidup bahagia di pelarian. Apalagi menjadi gadis biasa yang mendapatkan pangeran. Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk bermimpi.

Sungmin melangkah perlahan mendekati tirai beludru merah yang mungkin menutupi jendela di baliknya. Ia menggesernya pelan-pelan sehingga bunyi besi-besi pengaitnya saling bertumburan terdengar nyaring. Sebuah pemandangan indah memanjakan matanya. Pohon-pohon Ume, bangunan-bangunan menjulang tinggi di kejauhan, ilalang-ilalang berwarna kekuningan, jalan setapak dengan alas kayu. Pemandangan ini mengingatkan Sungmin kepada…

'Astaga, ini Sungai Han?' Sungmin berbisik. Jadi dirinya sekarang berada di Seoul? Sungmin sudah kembali ke Korea dan sekarang dirinya sedang berada di Seong dong-gu, di sebuah rumah besar yang menghadap ke sungai Hangang.

Sungmin berusaha mengamati semakin serius. Sekarang mungkin dirinya sedang berada di lantai dua sebuah rumah yang megah. Rumah ini berbentuk huruf U dimana Sungmin berada di tengah-tengah ceruk yang menjorok ke dalam. Sungmin juga yakin kalau sekarang dirinya tidak menghadap ke depan rumah, jendela kamar ini pasti menghadap ke belakang rumah karena di bawah sana, rumah ini seolah-olah di kurung oleh pagar yang terbuat dari susunan batu-batuan besar yang menjulang tinggi dengan pemandagan Sungan Han yang Sungmin yakini berada di wilayah _Ttukseom Hangag Park _yang berada di bawah _Cheongdamdaegyo bridge_, tempat itu memang menakjubkan di musim gugur seperti sekarang.

Keyakinan Sungmin pupus kalau dirinya sedang berdiri di balik jendela di lantai kedua, pasti ia sedang berada di lantai yang lebih tinggi lagi. Lantai ke tiga? Atau ke empat? Entahlah, Sungmin tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau sekarang dirinya sedang berada di rumah seseorang. Mungkin Sungmin sedang berada di sebuah Hotel? Bukankah di sebuah resort biasa tersedia hotel? Sungmin tidak tau dengan Hotel yang ada di sebuah Resort, ia hanya pernah ke hotel untuk melayani seorang pelanggan memuaskan nafsunya dan itu selalu terjadi di hotel kelas menengah kebawah.

Bunyi pintu di buka membuat Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya secepat yang ia bisa dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya termenung. Sungmin memandang seorang laki-laki berjalan mendekat setelah ia menutup pintu. Laki-laki itu berambut kecoklatan dengan rahang tegas yang membuat Sungmin teringat pada seseorang. Tapi Sungmin tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Laki-laki itu, benarkah dia…

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya!" Kata pria itu

Tidak, Sungmin yakin dia bukan orang yang sama. Suara mereka sangat berbeda. Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sepatah katapun meskipun sebenarnya Sungmin bisa memastikan kalau pertanyaan itu memang untuknya. Ia memandang laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya dengan lebih seksama. Tapi wajah itu benar-benar tidak asing.

"Anda siapa?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Ucapan yang sangat sopan untuk seorang pelacur!"

Pelacur? Ya, laki-laki itu kembali mengingatkan Sungmin tentang siapa dirinya. Dia hanya seorang pelacur yang sudah berpindah tangan kepada seseorang. Mungkin orang ini? .Kau yang membeliku dari Sooman?

"Ya, Kau tidak bertanya siapa aku?" Tanya pria itu dengan senyuman khas miliknya

"Apakah kau akan memberi tahu namamu yang sebenarnya? Atau hanya nama palsu seperti yang kebanyakan orang pakai?" Lagi-lagi Sungmin memandang senyumnya.

Ada sesuatu yang bergelora, Sungmin mendapati dirinya seperti kehilangan tenaga melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sangat menarik yang belum pernah di lihatnya pada wajah lelaki manapun di dunia ini. Sungmin yakin dia orang yang berbeda dengan orang yang di duganya.

"Kau beruntung Nona. Hari ini aku sedang ingin menunjukkan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Namaku, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ingat sesuatu? Tentang Cho misalnya?" Tanya pria itu kini sambil berjalan ke arah Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun? Tentu saja Sungmin mengingat dengan jelas nama belakang Cho itu. Nama yang selalu di kenakan oleh laki-laki yang sangat di percaya. Laki-laki yang pada akhirnya membuat Sungmin terjerumus dalam club milik Sooman dan menjadi pelacur demi membayar hutang-hutangnya.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Cho Siwon?" Sungmin menyadari bahwa nada suaranya berubah.

Ia mungkin terdengar sangat marah saat ini. Sungmin sangat membenci Siwon dan apapun yang menyangkut laki-laki itu. Tapi sekarang ada seseorang yang mengaku memiliki nama belakang yang sama dengannya? Mereka pasti memiliki hubungan darah, mereka punya kemiripan itu,

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Teriak Sungmin mulai hilang kesabaran karena pria itu tak kunjung menjawabnya

"Kenapa kau harus marah-marah!" Kyuhyun memberi jeda sesaat.

"Kau tidak ingin membicarakan semuanya secara perlahan? Tentang dimana kau sebenarnya? Mengapa kau di bawa kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan santai

"Aku juga butuh itu, tapi jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang pertama lebih ku butuhkan!" Kata Sungmin dengan tegas

"Kalau begitu duduklah dulu, kita bicara secara baik-baik. Aku yakin kau cukup cerdas untuk tidak memberontak"

"Tidak perlu. Cukup beri tau aku…."

"Dan kau akan bertahan dalam posisi berdiri seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau ceritaku sangat panjang dan sangat memakan banyak waktu. Aku hanya memintamu duduk meskipun sebenarnya saat ini aku lebih suka untuk membayangkan bagaimana bila seandainya kau berbaring telanjang di atas ranjang itu..."

"Aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu yang satu itu meskipun kau membayarku dengan harga tinggi. Aku tidak menyukai siapun yang menyandang nama Cho. Sekarang segera jawab pertanyaanku, Aku ingin jawaban secepatnya!" Sela Sungmin sebelum pria dihadapannya semakin banyak bicara tentang omong kosong

Kyuhyun mendekat lalu mencengkram bahu Sungmin kuat-kuat, kedua matanya yang tajam mengawasi setiap inci wajah Sungmin yang kelihatannya sangat tidak meyukai suasana seperti sekarang. Dengan agak keras Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di atas ranjang dan setelah Sungmin tenang, ia kembali ke Sofa yang membelakangi ranjang. Kyuhyun tidak duduk disana. Ia berpindah ke kursi kayu yang berada di dekat tungku pembakaran lalu duduk mengadapi Sungmin dengan sangat nyaman, Kyuhyun sedang menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah rajanya.

"Baiklah, Nona. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya selagi kau tetap diam seperti itu!" Kyuhyun memulai.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, seperti yang sudah ku bilang. Dan aku adalah sepupu ketiga dari Cho Siwon—pertanyaan pertamamu sudah ku jawab. Lalu…. "

"Lalu ada urusan apa kau membawaku kemari?" Sela Sungmin lagi dengan tidak sabaran

Kau cukup keras kepala. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menceritakan semuanya jika kau diam!" Kata-kata Kyuhyun berintonasi lebih kokoh di bandingkan dengan kata-katanya sebelumnya.

Hal itu cukup membuat Sungmin kembali tutup mulut. Ia harusnya tidak perlu marah-marah, seharusnya Sungmin bisa bersikap sedingin biasa.

"Baiklah, aku akan diam!" Sungmin kahirnya mengalah dan duduk dengan manis disana

"Nah, begitu lebih baik!" Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"Aku membayar mahal kepadaSooman untuk membawamu kemari. Kau adalah kekasih Siwon, Kan? Sepupuku itu meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu dan kau tau kejutan apa yang menjadi alasan mengapa kau di bawa kemari? Siwon mewariskan semua harta kepadamu!" Alis Sungmin terangkat, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Siwon sudah meninggalkannya. Lalu apa yang dia inginkan dengan harta itu? Minta maaf? arena dia takut akan langsung ke Neraka jika membiarkan Sungmin terus segsara? Meskipun begitu Sungmin tetap merasa terpukul mendengar kematian Siwon, walau bagaimanapun, kematian Siwon tidak pernah berada dalam khayalannya.

"Lalu? Aku tidak tertarik dengan semua harta itu!" Jawab Sungmin yang memang tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan harta milik Cho manapun

"Kau serius? Bukankah kau menjual dirimu untuk mendapatkan harta yang berlimpah?" tanya Kyuhyun mungkin agak meragukan perkataan gadis di depnnya

"Sekarang jangan katakan kalau aku harus membayar uang yang kau berikan kepada Sooman dengan tubuhku. aku mungkin akan tetap menjual diri, tapi jangan berharap aku akan melakukan itu denganmu! Aku akan pergi sekarang!" Sepertinya emosi Sungmin sangat mudah terpancing bila berada dekat denganCho yang satu ini

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan bercerita lebih banyak lagi!" Tawar Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin kembalik ke posisinya semula

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar cerita dan tidak ingin berhubungan dengan keluarga Cho" Bentak Sungmin

"Kau ingin pergi? Membawa lari harta itu sedangkan disini banyak orang yang membutuhkannya? Keluarganya lebih berhak di bandingkan dengan dirimu" Kata Kyuhyun seolah menuduh gadis itu

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak tertarik, Kan?" Sungmin semakin gusar.

"Sekarang yang terpenting adalah hartamu. Dia menyia-nyiakan keluarganya, juga hartanya dan pergi ke China bersamamu. Sejak itu aku harus mengurusi semuanya, begitu juga saat dia kembali, Siwon tidak pernah sekalipun menjalankan kewajibannya yang satu ini. Lalu setelah meninggal dia fikir bisa memberikannya padamu?" Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar mungkin dengan sedikit mencurahkan isi hatinya

"Kalau begitu ambillah. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku tidak butuh harta itu, kan? Sekarang biarkan aku pergi" Sungmin kembali berdiri dan hendak melangkah

"Ya, Aku sangat senang karena kau mengatakan hal yang tak terduga seperti itu. Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi, Nona! Kau harus tetap tinggal untu mengembalikan harta itu kepadaku. Kau harus melakukannya karena aku tidak akan merelakan semuanya begitu saja!" Kyuhyun kembali duduk setelah menemukan kembali pikiran dinginnya

"Maksudmu?"tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Sungmin yakin jika ia terus melihat pemandangan seperti itu, pertahanannya akan runtuh. Kyuhyun memiliki kemiripan yang sangat akrab, tapi pesonanya jauh di atas Siwon. Ia tau bagaimana caranya membuar dirinya terlihat sangat menggoda sedangkan Siwon hanya tau bagaimana caranya untuk terlihat baik hati dan terhormat.

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu sampai aku menyiapkan surat-suratnya, Nona! Dan aku harap kau tidak berubah fikiran untuk mengembalikan semua harta itu kepadaku!" Ucapan Kyuhyun itu di ucapkan dengan tatapan yang sangat sensual sehingga membuat Sungmin tertegun lama.

0000000000

_HANGANG river_ terlihat brilian seperti biasanya. Warna biru tua yang nyaris kehijau-hijauannya kembali menyejukkan hati dan kepala Kyuhyun. Ada beban besar yang menyelubunginya sekarang. Wanita yang mendapat anugrah harta yang berlimpah itu sudah memaksa Kyuhyun untuk memperhatikannya lebih dari yang seharusnya. Lee Sungmin ternyata seorang wanita yang sangat spesial dan segar.

Bagaimana mungkin di usia yang mungkin hampir menginjak tiga puluh tahun, Sungmin memiliki keremajaan yang menggairahkan. Sebagai penakhluk wanita, Kyuhyun tentunya sudah sangat sering berhadapan dengan perempuan cantik, tapi Sungmin lah yang tercantik. Ia memiliki kesempurnaan yang semua laki-laki inginkan. Seharusnya ia hanya mengutus Yesung untuk menemuinya, bukan menemui Sungmin sendiri seperti yang di lakukannya hari ini. Sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar terjerat dengan kecantikannya.

Sungmin sangat istimewa, dia memiliki kulit keemasan yang nyaris putih, kulit terang yang berkilauan sehingga membuat Kyuhyun terus membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menyentuh Sungmin dan membelai kulitnya dengan lembut. Bukan hanya itu, Sungmin memiliki rambut gelap bergelombang panjang dengan bola mata yang nyaris sama gelap. Jika tidak jeli, Kyuhyun juga tidak akan melihat bulu mata berwarna gelap yang meneduhi matanya dengan sangat lebat. Hidungnya mancung dan mungil, bibirnya memiliki bentuk yang jelas dan sangat menggairahkan.

Tentunya hal itu saja tidak cukup. Kyuhyun tidak akan mengatakan kalau Sungmin memiliki apa yang laki-laki inginkan dari seorang perempuan jika hanya kecantikan yang seperti itu. Gadis itu juga menyempurnakan dirinya dengan tubuh yang indah, berlekuk dengan sangat jelas dan hal itu tidak mungkin di sembunyikan dengan pakaian seperti apapun. Tubuh Sungmin sangat penuh, tapi ia memiliki lengan dan kaki yang langsing. Pinggul dan dadanya seimbang, dan terakhir, lekuk pinggangnya cukup dalam sehingga mendorong Kyuhyun untuk menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pagi ini. Ia harus menunjukkan kepada Sungmin betapa dirinya adalah seorang yang berbahaya demi mendapatkan kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Kyuhyun harus bisa membuat Sungmin melepaskan hartanya dan mengembalikan harta itu ke dalam genggaman Kyuhyun, orang yang semestinya. Tapi, setelah melihat seperti apa Sung Min-ah ia merasa maklum mengapa Siwon meninggalkan segala dunia yang sudah menjadi miliknya demi seorang wanita yang menyebut dirinya dengan nama Lee Sungmin.

Siwon terlalu baik, terlalu polos untuk mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati. Sepupunya itu membawa kepolosannya untuk melarikan diri dengan Sungmin dan membawanya pergi ke China. Ia bahkan meninggalkan Seulgi begitu saja di Altar setelah janji suci terucap. Siwon benar-benar menggemparkan keluarganya, bahkan seluruh Seong dong-gu dengan gossip bodoh meninggalkan seorang istri yang cantik dan kaya demi wanita yag tidak jelas siapa.

Yang pasti aib seperti itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa mencari Siwon dan dalam waktu beberapa minggu, laki-laki itu berhasil di culik dan di bawa kembali kepada istrinya di Seong dong-gu.

Kyuhyun sudah berusaha membujuk Siwon untuk menjalankan kehidupan yang normal dan meninggalkan wanita itu. Sayangnya Siwon berkeras dan selalu ingin kembali menemui Sungmin di China hingga pada suatu hari, saat Siwon hendak melarikan diri sekali lagi, Ia mengalami kecelakaan tragis yang membuatnya seperti mayat dengan bantuan selang-selang untuk bertahan hidup selama lebih dari delapan tahun. Dan semenjak itu, tidak ada keributan tentang simpanan atau yang di sebut Siwon sebagai cinta sejatinya lagi, yang ada hanya Seulgi yang dengan setia menunggui suami yang tidak mencintainya dan itu berhasil membuat Seulgi di juluki wanita mulia karena dengan setia mengurusi mayat hidup itu dengan perhatian ekstra.

Siapa sangka kalau ternyata wanita yang di tinggalkan Siwon di China itu ternyata sangat mempesona. Senadainya Kyuhyun tau sejak awal, maka ia akan mencari Sungmin lalu menjadikan wanita itu sebagai miliknya. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun telah membiarkan banyak lelaki di Guangzhou menikmati tubuhnya karena ketidak tahuan itu.

Sungmin menjadi wanita penghibur demi membayar hutang dan sepertinya ia sangat membenci Siwon karenanya. Sungmin terlihat tidak perduli saat Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Siwon, Kebenciannya kepada Siwon sudah berakar. Bisa di bayangkan kalau saat ia dan Siwon melarikan diri, usianya masih Sembilan belas tahun dan dia harus menjual dirinya hingga beberapa tahun kemudian.

Tapi Siwon yang dia benci dengan sangat itu terbangun di suatu hari dan langsung meminta Kyuhyun untuk memanggil pengacaranya. Semua orang tau kalau dia sedang mengurusi tentang hartanya, mungkin Siwon juga sudah mengetahui kalau kematian sudah semakin dekat. Siwon juga bersikap dengan sangat baik di akhir hayatnya, ia terlihat menyayangi Seulgi dengan sangat berbeda, mungkin karena saat itu Siwon menyadari kalau Seulgi selalu setia merawatnya selama delapan tahun? Tidak, Kyuhyun tau itu tidak benar. Siwon masih mencemaskan Sungmin sehingga ia mencantumkan nama Sung Min-ah dalam sebagai satu-satunya nama yang tertera pada surat wasiatnya.

"Semua prosedurnya sudah siap, Kyuhyun! Kau hanya perlu meminta tanda tangannya dan semua itu akan beralih kepadamu!" Kata-kata Kyuhyun di telepon terngiang terus.

Ya, semudah itu dan seharusnya Kyuhyun bahagia karena seluruh harta berharga itu akan berada di genggamannya. Tapi haruskah ia melakukan semua ini? Haruskan ia melepaskan Sungmin dalam waktu sesingkat ini? Tentu saja tidak. Ia harus mengulur waktu lebih lama agar Sungmin tetap berada di sisinya. Setidaknya sampai dirinya merasa bosan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat telpon genggamnya lagi dan menghubungi Ned yang mungkin sedang berada di sisi lain dari rumah itu. Yesung terdengar menjawab dengan mulut penuh dan pemuda yang sudah menjadi tangan kanannya selama lima tahun lebih itu mengakui kalau dirinya sedang menikmati kudapan sore yang di buatkan oleh Mrs. Song, Satu-satunya wanita terpercaya yang sudah melayani keluarga Cho sejak usianya masih belia.

"Cepat masuk ke kamarku!" Dan ponsel itu di tutup lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali mengamati sungai Han dari jendela kamarnya. Di seberang sana, ia bisa melihat kalau kerlip lampu kendaraan menyala dari kejauhan. Di bawahnya terdapat sebuah taman yang tepat berada di pinggir sungai Han. Sewaktu remaja, Kyuhyun dan Siwon seringkali bermain kesana. Mereka sudah seperti saudara kembar yang sering bertukar identitas karena kemiripan mereka. Tentu saja mereka melakukan hal itu kepada orang-orang yang tau siapa keluarga Cho tapi belum pernah melihatnya.

Siwon terlalu baik sehingga ia merelakan namanya untuk Kyuhyun gunakan sebagai senjata untuk memikat perempuan cantik. Lalu siapa yang bisa menolak saat pangeran dari keluarga Cho mendekatinya? Semua wanita tergila-gila dan Kyuhyun menikmatinya. Ia tampan dan Kaya, dan siapapun akan bersedia menyerahkan dirinya tanpa di minta. Lalu sekarang? Jika seluruh harta itu berpindah ketangan Sungmin, maka Image itu akan segera sirna.

Semula Kyuhyun mengira kalau wanita jalang seperti Sungmin pasti akan menghabiskan seluruh harta itu untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi kenyataannya, Sungmin malah menolak dan Kyuhyun akan segera mendapatkan harta yang di inginkannya. Tapi ketamakan Kyuhyun menjalar. Ia bukan hanya harus mendapatkan hartanya saja, dia juga harus mendapatkan Lee Sungmin. Setidaknya sampai ia merasa bosan. Bunyi pintu di ketuk beberapa kali, Kyuhyun hanya perlu mengucapkan satu kali kata 'Masuk' dengan intonasi yang biasa dan Yesung segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu lalu menutup pintu. Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menghadapnya dengan perilaku yang mencerminkan betapa ia menghormati Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Kyuhyun melirik sebuah bangku di dekat jendela dan berkata.

"Duduk disana. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu hal" Yesung mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun dan duduk di kursi yang membelakangi ranjang sambil terus memandangi Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan bahu bersandar ke pinggiran jendela kaca yang lebar. Ia menunggu Kyuhyun mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa mungkin kita membuat prosedurnya sedikit lebih sulit?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun berbicara. Yesungmengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Prosedur apa?"

"Pemindahan harta Siwon, tentu saja!" Kata Kyuhyun sambilmenoleh ke Yesung

"Semua orang menginginkan kemudahan Bos! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hanya sebuah tanda tangan saja dan kau akan mendapatkan semuanya!" Pikir Yesung

"Masalahnya, aku tidak hanya mengingikan tanda tangan. Aku ingin Lee Sungmin lebih lama disini, bersamaku!" Yesung berdecak tak menyangka.

Ekspresinya menunjukkan tak habis pikir dengan keinginan konyol Kyuhyun barusan. Dia sudah tertarik dengan Sungmin, tentu saja. Yesung tau kalau Kyuhyun tidak pernah membiarkan keinginannya kepada wanita tidak tersalurkan. Ia tertarik kepada Sungmin dan Sungmin harus menjadi miliknya.

"Tapi, jika kau menginginkannya kau bisa membayarnya. Dan dia pasti akan melakukan hal apapun untukmu" Kata Yesung memberikan alternatif lain

"Aku rasa kau salah, hyung. Dulu dia memang seorang pelacur. Tapi kita juga tau kalau tiga atau empat tahun belakangan ini dia sudah tidak lagi melakukan hal itu semenjak hidup bersama dengan laki-laki bernama Jungmo Sampai akhirnya laki- laki itu meninggal" Kyuhyun tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatkan Yesung

"Tapi kau membayar semua hutangnya dengan kompensasi besar kepada Sooman sehingga wanita itu terjebak dan bisa kita bawa kemari. Dia harusnya melakukan apapun untuk berterimakasih" Protes Yesung

"Ya.." Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Yesung barusan. Tentu saja Yesung tau, Yesung selalu mengetahui hal apapun yang di lakukannya.

"Ada alasan lain, Dia membenci Cho Siwon, dan siapapun yang menyandang nama Cho. Mustahil dia mau melakukan hal itu dengan laki-laki Cho manapun" Kyuhyun menjelaskan

"Lalu?" Tanya Yesung

"Aku akan menakhlukkannya dengan cara lain, Hyung. Kau tau kemampuanku untuk yang satu itu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Lee Sungmin bisa bersamaku lebih lama disini. Dan aku berjanji akan menakhlukkannya dalam waktu singkat" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian tercetak indah di bibirnya

"Ya, tidak ada yang bisa menolak ketampananmu!" Yesung berdengung lemah, ia tidak yakin Kyuhyun mendengar keluhannya karena laki-laki itu segera mengatakan;

"Cepatlah fikirkan sesuatu!" Yesung mengerutkan keningnya beberapa lama lalu bergumam penuh semangat.

"Bukankah Siwon memang menginginkan wanita itu tinggal disini mengurusi hartanya?" Tanya Yesung mengingat sesuatu

"Dia tidak akan mau!" Jawab Kyuhyun malas

"Aku punya ide, aku yakinkan ini akan menjadi alasan mengapa dia harus tinggal disini lebih lama sedangkan kau bisa menikmati harta yang sudah jatuh ke tanganmu" Ucap yesung semangat yang membuat alis pria Cho itu terangkat.

_TBC_

_*preview next chapter_

_._

_._

"_Kalau begitu kau tidak akan bebas dariku. Nona! Kau harus berusaha untuk berbaur dengan mereka. Tinggal disini dan…."_

"_Menerima banyak penghinaan?" Sela Sungmin, Kyuhyun tertawa sejenak._

"_Begitu menurutmu?"_

"_Lalu apa lagi yang akan ku dapatkan jika bertahan di rumah ini?"_

"_Aku dan ranjangku, bagaimana?" Kata kyuhyun dengan tatapan nakalnya_

_._

_._

"_Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana! Aku perlu ganti pakaian dulu!" Ucap Sungmin yang sebenarnya terselubung perintah agar Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamar itu _

"_Kalau begitu, gantilah, sekarang!" Ucap Kyuhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah_

"_Ya, tentu, kau keluar dulu dan tutup pintu!" Jawab Sungmin_

_Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya seolah-olah tidak mengerti dengan permintaan Sungmin. Laki-laki itu berhasil membuat Sungmin menggeram. Apa maksud ekspresi itu? Ia ingin melihat Sungmin mengganti pakaian di hadapannya dengan pintu terbuka dan ada Mrs. Song yang memperhatikan mereka. Laki-laki itu bukan hanya tamak, tapi juga cabul._

.

.

"_Siapa tau, kau hanya takut jatuh cinta padaku!" Kata Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin_

"_Aku sudah lama berhenti mengharapkan cinta. Semenjak hal itu di renggut dengan kejam dari takdirku.. "_

"_Oh, Sungmin…." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar makin lembut. Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun benar- benar menjadikan kata-katanya tadi sebagai kenyataan. Dengan sedikit usaha dan tenaga lebih, Kyuhyun menggenggam pinggang Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya dan memindahkan wanita itu ke pangkuannya._

.

.

#intermezo

BOM buat Sj sama ELF akhir-akhir ini banyak banget yaa, sampe hancur lebur nih hati gue! Hukzzz

Gomen, kali ini gk bisa balas review-nya, tapi saya sudah membaca semuanya kok, makasi ya untuk kalian yg sudah menyempatkan diri me-review...*hug  
>masih pendek-kah? kalo masih saya usahakan next chap akan diperpanjang..hehehe<p>

_See ya next chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

000000000000

"Ya, tidak ada yang bisa menolak ketampananmu!" Yesung berdengung lemah, ia tidak yakin Kyuhyun mendengar keluhannya karena laki-laki itu segera mengatakan;

"Cepatlah fikirkan sesuatu!" Yesung mengerutkan keningnya beberapa lama lalu bergumam penuh semangat.

"Bukankah Siwon memang menginginkan wanita itu tinggal disini mengurusi hartanya?" Tanya Yesung mengingat sesuatu

"Dia tidak akan mau!" Jawab Kyuhyun malas

"Aku punya ide, aku yakinkan ini akan menjadi alasan mengapa dia harus tinggal disini lebih lama sedangkan kau bisa menikmati harta yang sudah jatuh ke tanganmu" Ucap yesung semangat yang membuat alis pria Cho itu terangkat.

000000000000

"_Last man"_

"_a Kyumin Fanfiction"_

"_REMAKE from one of novels by Phoebe"_

_Chapter 4_

000000000000

DIA harusnya melarikan diri saat Jungmo meninggal. Tidak seharusnya Sungmin membiarkan dirinya kembali kepada Sooman dan berpidah tangan kepada laki-laki yang sekarang memintanya untuk menyerahkan seluruh harta yang Siwon berikan kepadanya.

Sungmin kesal, meskipun ia tidak lagi membenci Siwon setelah mendengar cerita dari Kyuhyun tentang apa yang terjadi pada Siwon selama ini. Tapi semua hal itu malah membuatnya semakin merasa terjebak oleh keadaan. Cho Kyuhyun, tidak bisa di pungkiri cukup menarik. Tidak, sangat menarik. Sungmin suka melihatnya tersenyum, Sungmin juga suka saat Kyuhyun menggodanya tadi. Tapi Sungmin sudah sangat putus asa untuk berharap dan mencintai seseorang. Semua laki-laki yang tersimpan di hatinya selalu di pisahkan dengan cara yang sangat tidak adil dari hidupnya.

Dimulai dari cinta pertamanya dengan seorang laki-laki Jepang bernama Donghae. Saat itu dirinya masih sangat belia, baru Sembilan belas tahun dan ia mengaku kepada Donghae kalau saat itu usianya sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Mereka menjalin cinta selama tiga bulan saat mereka melakukan perjalanan bersama dengan mobil tua milik Sungmin mengelilingi Seoul. Cinta pertama, laki- laki pertama yang mengajarinya tentang romantisme, yang membuatnya merasa di cintai dengan seluruh hingga akhirnya Donghae pergi meninggalkannya setelah perjalanan mereka selesai. Saat itu Sungmin sangat berharap Donghae bersedia untuk tinggal bersamanya, tapi ia tidak berani meminta. Sungmin hanya membiarkan dirinya terus berharap dan pada akhirnya ia mulai merasa frustasi.

Selang beberapa minggu kemudian Sungmin bertemu dengan Siwon di sebuah taman kota. Saat itu Siwon kebingungan memilih Bus yang akan di naikinya untuk pergi menuju Seong dong-gu dan Sungmin membantunya. Sebulan kemudian mereka bertemu lagi dan Siwon mengingatkannya tentang pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Hal itu pada akhirnya membuat mereka berakhir di sebuah pojok rumah makan cepat saji dan mengobrol berjam-jam. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk memikirkan penawaran Siwon menjadi kekasihnya karena saat itu Sungmin tengah tertarik padanya. Siwon membuatnya berbunga-bunga dengan cinta, laki- laki itu bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya membuat Sungmin merasa sangat di hormati. Laki-laki itu juga penuh dengan kesopanan yang tanpa cela. Tapi Sungmin tau kalau percintaan mereka tidak mungkin ketika Siwon mengatakan kalau dia sudah di jodohkan. Sungmin putus asa, namun Siwon mengobatinya dengan cepat. Laki-laki itu menawarkan kehidupan baru di China dan tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin menerimanya.

Kehidupan bahagia itupun pada ahirnya mereka rasakan. Siwon mencari uang untuk pernikahan mereka, janji yang membuat Sungmin terlena hingga di suatu pagi Siwon menghilang dan Sungmin dengan bodohnya menanti.

Pagi berikutnya ia diseret-seret menuju ke sebuah tempat yang membuatnya merasa harus kehilangan nyawa saat itu. Siwon berhutang dan ia mendaftarkan nama Sungmin sebagai penjaminnya sehingga Sungmin harus selalu memulai pekerjaannya di bawah ancaman mengerikan.

Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, ia bisa menata hidupnya, setengah lebih dari hutang-hutang itu terbayar dan Sungmin bisa hidup bebas. Ia memulainya dengan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri dan bertemu dengan seorang sahabat bernama Jungmo. Kehidupan yang sangat menyenangkan di luar dunia Sooman yang berbau rokok dan Alkohol. Sungmin berusaha berbuat baik dengan siapapun untuk mencari teman yang tidak di milikinya selama bergaul dengan banyak pelacur di sarang Sooman. Semua orang memikirkan dirinya sediri, dan memikirkan kesenangan.

Hampir setengah tahun, Sungmin baru menyadari kalau Jungmo menaruh perhatian lebih kepadanya, sayangnya di saat yang sama Sungmin bertemu kembali dengan Donghae. Saat itu sejumput harapan kembali Timbul. Sungmin tau, tidak seharusnya ia berharap. Seharusnya ia membunuh harapannya saat mengetahui bahwa Donghae sudah menikah dengan Sahabat barunya, Eunhyuk. Tapi setiap kali mendengar Eunhyuk bercerita tentang Donghae, kehadiran harapan itu tidak bisa di cegah dan semakin membuncah. Puncaknya adalah disaat Sungmin merasa kalau Donghae memperhatikannya dan mereka bercinta, Sayangnya Eunhyuk memergoki mereka dan itu membuat Sungmin merasa semakin berdosa. Eunhyuk tidak bersedia berbicara apapun dan mengurung diri semalaman itu, Sungmin juga mengurung diri di flatnya untuk menangisi kebodohannya karena terus berharap.

Hingga pada pagi selanjutnya Jungmo mengetuk pintu dan mengatakan kalau Eunhyuk sudah bersedia keluar dari flatnya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak perduli dengan hal apapun lagi, yang di perdulikannya hanya bersimpuh di hadapan Eunhyuk dan memohon pengampunan.

Sayangnya Eunhyuk bertindak seolah-olah dia tidak perduli dengan apapun yang Sungmin katakan, Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkannya dan Donghae tanpa sepatah kata maafpun. Seharusnya Sungmin senang, rumah tangga Donghae dan istrinya sudah hancur dan dia memiliki kesempatan besar untuk memiliki Donghae lagi. Tapi apalah dirinya, Bukan Sungmin yang dulu. Bukan Sungmin yang lugu. Donghae hanya kasihan kepadanya dan tentunya tidak berharap hidup bersama degan wanita yang menjual dirinya selama hampir empat tahun. Sungmin benar-benar hancur dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya dan kembali kepada Sooman. Ia merasa lebih pantas disana.

Perlu waktu setahun untuknya bisa terbebas dari Sooman dengan bantuan Jungmo yang masih setia kepadanya. Jungmo bahkan ikut bekerja keras untuk membantu Sungmin melunasi hutangnya. Laki-laki itu terus setia hingga ia berhasil menarik perhatian Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tidak mencintainya, ia mencintai harapan yang mulai tumbuh setiap kali melihat keseriusan Jungmo untuk pelacur seperti dirinya. Maka di tangan Jungmo Sungmin berubah. Setelah ibunya meninggal, Jungmo membawanya untuk tinggal di tempat yang lebih jauh dan memulai kehidupan baru, sayangnya Jungmo mengalami kecelakaan naas yang menyebabkannya koma di rumah sakit dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Semua uang simpanannya untuk pernikahan mereka juga simpanan Sungmin, habis dengan cepat untuk biaya perawatan. Jalan buntu mulai menerpa. Sungmin merasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain kembali kepada Sooman dan meminjam uang dalam jumlah besar.

Sial, setelah uang itu juga habis, nyawa Jungmo tidak bisa di tolong lagi. Kesedihan Sungmin berlipat-lipat dan ia benar-benar terpuruk dan menyembunyikan diri dalam waktu lama, hingga Sungmin kembali kepada Sooman dengan suka rela.

Sungmin sudah pasrah dengan hal apapun yang terjadi padanya, termasuk menjual diri lagi untuk membayar hutang. Ia merasa kalau dirinya memang tercipta untuk menderita dan Sungmin tidak akan menuntut keadilan apa-apa dari Tuhan. Tuhan sudah sangat baik dengan membiarkannya menikmati apa yang mungkin tidak akan dia rasakan bila tidak terlahir.

Bernafas, memiliki ibu, cinta pertama dan cinta-cinta lainnya, bahkan kesedihan. Sungmin sudah terlalu menikmati kesedihannya. Toh ia juga di lahirkan sebagai anak yang tidak di inginkan sehingga orang tuanya membuang Sungmin ke jalanan sebelum ia menemukan ibu baru di panti asuhan. Dia memang terbuang dan harus menerimanya. Termasuk juga menerima saat beberapa orang memukulnya dan mengatakan kalau seseorang membayar semua hutangnya dan berarti Sungmin harus berpindah bekerja di tempat lain. Ia pasrah.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang kembali menyejukkan hatinya. Laki-laki yang membelinya dan mungkin saja Sungmin akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Tapi Sungmin tidak seharusnya berharap, Cho Kyuhyun hanya menginginkan harta Siwon yang ternyata sudah berpindah ke dalam genggaman Sungmin. Tunggu dulu, Sungmin memiliki uang yang cukup untuk menebus dirinya, kalau begitu ia akan segera bebas dari Kyuhyun juga dengan negosiasi yang pantas. Sungmin hanya ingin kebebasan dan sedikit bekal untuk menjalani kehidupa barunya.

Bunyi pintu terbuka lagi, kembali menarik perhatian Sungmin. Ia yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di atas ranjang menanti malam menjelang hanya menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam ruangan itu, kembali menutup pintu, dan kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. Ia menyodorkan seberkas surat kepada Sungmin untuk di tanda tangani. Sungmin mendapatkan sebuah bolpoint juga bersama dengan kertas itu. Ia membaca semua yang tertulis dalam kertas itu dan merasa tidak ada yang bisa merugikannya. Kertas pemidahan hak atas harta Siwon itu akan di tanda tanganinya, tentu saja. Tapi sebelum itu,

"Setelah semua harta ini ada di tanganmu. Aku bebas, kan?" Sungmin bergumam sambil memandangi Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi serius. Dia mengharapkan jawaban Ya. Tapi anggukan Kyuhyun cukup untuk membuatnya senang.

"Kau tidak akan memintaku melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus uang yang kau berikan kepada Sooman sebagai kompensasi…."

"Tentu saja!" Kyuhyun memotong.

"Kau bebas dari apapun setelah semua harta itu jatuh ke tanganku! Kau juga akan mendapatkan uang yang tentunya cukup untuk memulai hidup baru" Jelas Kyuhyun lagi

Sungmin tersenyum senang lalu merebahkan kertas itu di atas pahanya untuk di tanda tangani. Setelah selesai, ia memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun dengan kesenangan berlimpah. Dirinya akan bebas dan sudah kembali ke Seoul. Yang harus di lakukannya sekarang hanyalah memulai hidup baru tanpa laki-laki manapun karena dirinya tidak di takdirkan untuk itu. Dia tentunya tidak boleh berharap banyak. Tidak, tidak boleh berharap sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku mau pergi! Kau hanya perlu memanggilku lagi untuk memberikan uang itu, atau aku yang akan menemuimu secepatnya" Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Sungmin yang kini sedang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, Ia membuat Sungmin berdelik dan berontak.

Beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sungmin dengan kuat dan Sungmin tidak tau harus melakukan hal apa lagi selain menggapai-gapai pintu dan berteriak.

"Bukankah aku sudah bebas? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sungmin tidak terima

"Aku belum medapatkan harta itu!" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan kembali menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang.

Sungmin mengeluh lalu menyapu sejumput rambutnya yang memenuhi wajah, ia berbaring terlentang dan menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri menghadapnya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah menanda tangani surat itu!" Teriak Sungmin

"Tanda tanganmu hanya sebagian kecil Nona! Kau harus tetap disini, setidaknya sampai aku siap mengumumkan siapa dirimu" Tatap Kyuhyun

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti

"Kau tau apa yang surat wasiat itu katakan? Kau harus bisa berbaur dengan keluarga Cho setidaknya selama setengah tahun untuk bisa mendapat hak penuh dari harta itu. Dan itu berarti, surat ini berlaku setelah kau tinggal disini, bersama keluarga Cho selama setengah tahun" Jelas Kyuhyun menjawab petanyaan Sungmin tadi

"Astaga, mana mungkin ada wasiat seperti itu!" Protes Sungmin tidak percaya

Ada, tentu saja. Siwon tidak mungkin memberikan hartanya begitu saja kepada wanita asing jika keluarganya juga membutuhkan harta itu, ibunya dan istri Siwon juga harus menikmatinya setidaknya selama setengah tahun!" Kata Kyuhyun lagi mempertegas penjelasan sebelumnya

"Mereka tidak mungkin menerimaku" Sungmin putus asa

"Mereka bisa saja melempar kotoran ke wajahku" Lalu ia memandang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, Jika itu terjadi maka aku pastikan kalau kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan harta itu!" Ancam Sungmin

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan bebas dariku. Nona! Kau harus berusaha untuk berbaur dengan mereka. Tinggal disini dan…."

"Menerima banyak penghinaan?" Sela Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa sejenak. mendengarnya

"Begitu menurutmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan

"Lalu apa lagi yang akan ku dapatkan jika bertahan di rumah ini?" Tanya Sungmin frustasi

"Aku dan ranjangku, bagaimana?" Goda Kyuhyun

"Jangan membuat lelucon konyol. Di perjanjian tadi, tidak ada kata yang menunjukkan kalau aku mendapat hadiah seburuk itu!" Sengit Sungmin

"Kau bilang aku dan ranjangku buruk? Sangat banyak wanita yang menginginkan aku!" Kata Kyuhyun membanggakan diri

"Ya, tapi bukan aku. Hanya wanita-wanita bodoh yang melakukan kebodohan" Ejek Sungmin sehingga menimbulkan bunyi menggeram dari mulut Kyuhyun terdengar beberapa saat.

"Sudahlah, kita bahas mengenai ini lain kali. Yang pasti, Nona. Kau sudah menandatangani surat yang di salah satu pasalnya berisi bahwa kau siap membantu segala hal untuk kelancaran proses ini. Dan tinggal setahun disini adalah Proses penting. Atau kau akan ku tuntut dengan denda besar, kau lihat sendiri tadi jumlahnya?" Kata Kyuhyun yang lebih tepat disebut ancaman

Sungmin tidak bisa menyangkal karena ia sudah membaca bagian itu. Tiga ratus juta won dan dia sekarang tidak tau harus membayarnya dengan apa karena Sungmin tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun. Lalu apa yang harus di lakukannya? Tidak ada satu logikapun yang bisa bergulir di otaknya. Sepertinya ia harus menyerah,

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi hanya setengah tahun dan berjanjilah untuk melakukan apapun agar waktu-waktu penghinaan itu bisa cepat berlalu!" Kata Sungmin menyerah, tidak ada jalan keluar yang lain, sehingga Kyuhyun pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Lalu sekarang, bagaimana dengan undangan ke kamarku untuk merayakan ini semua? Kita bisa minum-minum lalu..."Ia menggantung ucapannya beberapa saat untuk memberikan efek merayu.

Tapi sayang sekali Sungmin sepertinya menolak. Wanita itu membuang wajahnya kearah lain dan tidak ingin memandang Kyuhyun sampai dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Yah, kalau begitu nikmatilah keberadaanmu di kamar ini sebelum akhirnya kau harus merelakan dirimu berbagi ranjang bersamaku!" Seringai Kyuhyun

000000000000

KALAU Sungmin bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang di dapatnya di rumah itu, jawaban pertama yang di dapatnya adalah kenyamanan. Setidaknya Sungmin hanya menghadapi satu laki-laki bajingan di rumah ini dan tidak harus tidur dengannya karena uang. Sungmin merasa lega karena Ibu dan Istri Siwon sedang tidak berada di rumah ini. Mereka semua sedang ada di Ilsan dan mengunjungi kerabat Cho yang kebanyakan memang berkembang biak disana.

Jadi setidaknya Sungmin bisa menyiapkan banyak hal sebelum mendapatkan berbagai macam hinaan. Entah apa yang terjadi Seandainya Sungmin tidak di bawa kemari, malam ini seharusnya ia sedikitnya harus melayani lima orang pria sebagaimana target yang selalu di wajibkan oleh Sooman.

Laki-laki itu mungkin tidak tau kalau seseorang membeli Sungmin darinya karena Sungmin ternyata memiliki harta berlimpah. Jika Sooman tau, dia pasti tidak akan memberikan Sungmin kepada siapapun dan bertindak seolah-olah harta itu adalah miliknya dengan dalih mewakili Sungmin untuk mengurusnya.

Cho Kyuhyun akan kecewa dengan itu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun hanya memiliki satu hal positif dari dirinya, yaitu menarik. Sisanya, Kyuhyun adalah seorang laki-laki yang tamak dengan harta yang bukan miliknya, itu yang menjadi alasan kuat Kyuhyun menculik dan memaksa Sungmin untuk hidup disini. Sayangnya, Sungmin tidak melihat ada pilihan lain. Ia benar-benar sebatang kara dan menghadapi kehidupan yang tidak terencana. Sungmin takut merencanakan sesuatu. Takut semua rencananya tidak pernah terjadi dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya hidup dalam keadaan yang mengalir begitu saja. Selama ini Sungmin hanya perlu mengikuti arusnya.

Baginya, Mendapat harta yang berlimpah, lalu kehilangan dan tinggal bersama keluarga yang tidak pernah di harapkannya adalah bagian dari perjalanannya yang mengalir. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang sia-sia seperti melawan arus kehidupan.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan melirik ke atas ranjang. Pakaiannya sudah ada disana. Semula Sungmin mengira kalau dirinya akan kembali mengenakan Jeans dan T-shirt yang tadi siang di gunakannya, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun menyiapkan lebih dari itu. Kyuhyun mungkin sudah memata-matainya karena dia juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian Sungmin dan berserakan di atas ranjang. Cukup banyak, mungkin semuanya. Kyuhyun memindahkan semua pakaiannya kemari dan Sungmin harus berterima kasih karena itu setidaknya membuat Sungmin kehilangan alasan untuk kembali mengulangi masa-masa buruk selama di Guangzhou. Dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah kembali kesana lagi untuk selamanya.

"Maaf, Nona! Boleh aku masuk?" Sebuah suara terdengar keras dari sisi lain pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Sungmin mendekap erat handuk yang di kenakannya dan berjingkat menuju pintu. Ia membukanya sedikit dan mengintip siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu. Seorang wanita tua tersenyum ramah kepadanya lalu berujar degan kata-kata yang sangat sopan.

"Kyuhyun menyuruhku mengemasi pakaian Nona ke lemari!" Katanya sekali lagi.

Sungmin membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menjaga dirinya tetap berada di belakang pintu untuk menghindari kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang melihatnya hanya mengenakan handuk saja. Wanita tua itu masih berdiri disana dan tidak bergerak, mungkin ia sedang menanti Sungmin mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Masuklah!" Ujar Sungmin baru sadar

Suaranya sedikit serak karena merasa lelah seharian ini. Wanita tua itu masuk dan Sungmin kembali menutup pintu. Ia melirik ke atas ranjang dimana pakaian-pakaian milik Sungmin berserakan tak berbentuk. Wanita itu mendekat untuk bekerja, meraih satu persatu pakaian yang masih bisa di lipat dan meletakannya di atas ranjang sebelum di susun ke dalam lemari. Sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng jika melihat ada beberapa lembar pakaian yang tidak mungkin tertolong dan harus di setrika kembali.

Sungmin hanya memandanginya heran dan masih berdiri di belakang pintu. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa sampai akhirnya wanita tua itu memandangnya dan mendesah lalu kembali memberikan senyum ramahnya.

"Maafkan saya. Saya seharusnya memperkenalkan diri dulu" Ucap wanita itu

"Ya, Mungkin aku akan merasa lebih nyaman jika mengenalmu terlebih dahulu" Jawab Sungmin.

"Saya Song Qian , Nona. Pelayan di rumah ini. Beberapa orang lebih suka memanggil saya dengan nama Victoria" Kata wanita itu memperkenalkan diri.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum lega. Ia kemudian duduk di atas sofa yang membelakangi ranjang dengan tubuh yang setengah berputar agar bisa melihat wajah Mrs. Song yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kau bekerja di rumah ini? Berapa banyak orang yang berada di rumah ini?" Tanya Sungmin

"Tiga orang majikan dan banyak pelayan. Tapi jika anda butuh sesuatu, anda boleh memanggil saya. Pelayan di rumah ini tidak di perbolehkan berbicara dengan majikan. Selain saya, tentunya" Jelas Victoria

"Jadi, kau semacam kepala pelayan?" Mrs. Song mengangguk.

"Begitulah kebanyakan orang menyebutku. Tapi aku disini sudah sangat lama, Nona. Aku juga yang membesarkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun" Kata Victoria sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, kau seperti ibu mereka?" Gumam Sungmin

"Pengasuh, lebih tepatnya seperti itu. Aku sudah tidak bertenaga, sering sakit kepala dan seharusnya mereka sudah mengeluarkanku. Nyonya rumah ini juga berencana untuk memberiku pensiun beberapa kali meskipun dia tau aku akan menolak. Lalu kedua anak itu tetap mempertahankannku hingga sekarang" Ucap Victoria

Jelas saja, karena Siwon dan Kyuhyun mungkin lebih menganggap wanita ini sebagai ibunya di bandingkan dengan yang lain. Sungmin teringat kepada ibu angkatnya. Wanita itu juga sama lembutnya seperti Victoria, hanya saja sedikit lebih cerewet.

Semasa hidupnya, Sungmin sering mendapat teguran yang membuatnya mengurung diri di kamar seharian sampai wanita itu datang dan meletakkan seporsi bulgogi di depan pintu kamarnya. Sungmin sangat menyukai bulgogi. Baginya saat itu, bulgogi adalah makanan terenak yang belum tentu bisa di santapnya setiap tahun.

"Nona, apakah kau ingin mengambil satu pakaian untuk makan malam kali ini? Kau tidak akan makan malam dengan handuk itu, kan?" Kata Victoria menyadarkan lamunan Sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia mendekat dan menggapai sebuah celana pendek dan T-shirt. Mungkin ia terlalu tua untuk pakaian seperti ini. Tapi hanya pakaian-pakaian santai seperti itulah yang di milikinya. Tiba-tiba handuk Sungmin melorot, ia merasa malu kepada Victoria dan segera memperbaikinya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja!" Gumam Sungmin gugup.

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak pernah melihat itu, Nona. Jangan khawatir" Ucap Victoria sambil tersenyum

"Terimakasih" Sungmin diam sebentar lalu nyaris saja berbicara mengenai menu makan malam hari ini jika saja tidak mendengar bunyi pintu yang di buka tiba-tiba. Sungmin boleh merasa lega karena ia sudah berhasil memperbaiki handuknya sebelum Kyuhyun bersandar di tepi pintu dengan kaki bersilang dan tangan yang juga menyilang di depan dada.

"Kau terlalu lama. Beberapa menit lagi kita melewatkan makan malam" Ujarnya.

"Cepat keluar dan makan malam, kau tidak perlu mengganggu pekerjaan Mrs. Song lagi" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Tidak! Nona ini tidak mengganggu sama sekali" Sanggah Victoria

"Nyonya!" Kyuhyun meralat ucapan Victoria terhadap panggilan terhormatnya untuk Sungmin.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilnya dengan sebutan resmi. Jika kau ingin melakukannya, panggillah dia dengan sebutan Nyonya. Dia bukanlah perawan lagi untuk di panggil dengan sebutan Nona!" Kata Kyuhyun

Sungmin mendengus mendengar ucapan itu. Apakah Kyuhyun lupa? Seharian ini, setiap kali Kyuhyun berbicara dengan Sungmin tentang harta itu ia selalu memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Nona. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun melarang orang lain untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama? Sungmin melirik Mrs. Song dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana! Aku perlu ganti pakaian dulu!" Ucap Sungmin

"Kalau begitu, gantilah, sekarang!" Ujar Kyuhyun santai

"Ya, tentu, kau keluar dulu dan tutup pintu!" Teriak Sungmin

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya seolah-olah tidak mengerti dengan permintaan Sungmin. Laki-laki itu berhasil membuat Sungmin menggeram. Apa maksud ekspresi itu? Ia ingin melihat Sungmin mengganti pakaian di hadapannya dengan pintu terbuka dan ada Mrs. Song yang memperhatikan mereka. Laki-laki itu bukan hanya tamak, tapi juga cabul. Sungmin tentu sudah mengetahuinya dari ucapannya tentang Sungmin yang berbaring telanjang di tempat tidur saat perbincangan mereka yang pertama kali.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kamar mandi saja!" Akhirnya Sungmin mengambil keputusan itu. Siapa sangka Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Laki-laki itu menutup pintu kamar mandi dan memperhatikan Sungmin dengan pose yang sama seperti tadi, kaki dan tangan saling menyilang dan bersandar dengan nyaman seolah-olah sedang memperhatikan sebuah tontonan bagus. Sungmin terdiam sambil memandanginya dengan geram beberapa saat. Laki-laki itu benar-benar ingin menyaksikannya mengganti pakaian?

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku kemari?" Ketus Sungmin

"Melihatmu berganti pakaian, seharusnya kau mengerti kalau aku sedang berusaha memanjakan mataku! Kita lihat apakah kau adalah pemandangan bagus untuk membantuku menyegarkan otak" Ucap Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan tubuh Sungmin

"Pelayanmu ada disana dan dia bisa salah paham!" Kata Sungmin menahan emosinya yang semakin naik

"Artinya kau tidak keberatan melakukannya kalau dia tidak salah paham? Apa pentingnya persepsi seseorang yang pastinya akan menutup mulut untuk itu? Mrs. Song tidak akan mengomentari apa-apa meskipun dia terganggu. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir" Ujar Kyuhyun santai

"Astaga, kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Siwon. Siwon bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhku!" Ucap Sungmin frustasi

"Ya. Dan dia bodoh karena melewatkanmu, Sungmin. Seharusnya dia menghabisimu sebelum meninggalkan Lee Sungmin untuk membayar hutang-hutangnya di rumah pelacuran!" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya geram mendengar perkataan pria yang berada di depannya saat ini

"Sekarang keluarlah. Aku tidak suka ada seorang Cho di dekatku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika bukan karena terpaksa dan…."

"Dan?" Sela Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum meremehkan

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu di depanmu. Seperti yang pernah ku bilang. Aku bisa saja membuka pakaian di depan laki-laki manapun. Tapi bukan di hadapan seorang Cho!" Geram Sungmin siap meledak

"Kau tidak adil. Membenci satu Cho, lalu melibatkan seluruh Cho di muka bumi pada kebencianmu!" Kyuhyun memasang wajah terlukanya

"Sekarang keluarlah!" Suara Sungmin menjadi lebih tinggi. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Lakukan Sungmin. Aku ingin melihat seberapa sensualnya dirimu. Kau sering melakukan ini, kan? Membuka pakaian di depan laki-laki hidung belang adalah pekerjaanmu!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek kali ini

"Aku tidak sedang bekerja, dan satu lagi. Aku akan berganti pakaian, bukan sengaja untuk membuka pakaian!" Suara Sungmin seperti tercekik karena menahan amarahnya

"Lakukan!" Perintah Kyuhyun

"Tidak akan pernah!" Tolak Sungmin mentah-mentah

"Lakukan, Sungmin!" Kata Kyuhyun masih tak berubah pikiran

"Harus berapa kali aku mengulangi kata tidak?" Frustasi Sungmin

"Lakukan karena percuma saja kau menolak. Ini rumahku dan semua orang tidak akan mau perduli dengan teriakanmu jika aku yang membuka pakaianmu. Percayalah, kau tidak akan menemukan satu pakaianpun untuk di pakai kalau itu terjadi, hanya akan ada selimut sutra untuk menyelimutimu dan benda itu malah akan memperindah bentuk tubuhmu!" Goda Kyuhyun sekarang

"Jadi kau akan melakukan itu bila aku menolak?" Tanya Sungmin atas pernyataan laki-laki itu

"Kau keras kepala!" Sebuah senyum sinis hadir di sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu lalu membuka pintu dan mengedipkan matanya sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri. Sungmin termenung sesaat. Ia fikir Kyuhyun akan melakukan ancamannya. Ternyata tidak, Laki-laki itu meninggalkannya dalam perasaan lega yang teramat sangat. Ia menghela nafas, sedikit kebebasan untuknya sudah hadir sampai pintu di ketuk beberapa kali lalu suara Kyuhyun terdengar lagi.

"Cepatlah, sayang! Jika tidak, aku pastikan kalau aku akan segera masuk dan kita akan bercinta di kamar mandi. Kau tidak ingin kelaparan karena itu, kan? Bercinta juga butuh tenaga. Percayalah!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari luar

000000000000

BUNYI

DESIRAN

AIR

SEMAKIN memperkaya lamunan Kyuhyun untuk mengkhayalkan apa yang terjadi semalam jika saja ia tidak bersegera keluar dari kamar mandi. Keindahan Sungmin yang sudah tampak nyata akan terlihat lebih jelas lagi kalau saja ia betah untuk berdebat lebih lama. Tapi jantungnya sendiri hampir melompat jika Sungmin benar-benar melakukan keinginannya.

Kyuhyun merasa belum siap untuk menyaksikan Sungmin menanggalkan handuknya sekarang. Ia bisa saja tidak tahan dan kehilangan kendali diri. Lalu beberapa waktu kemudian akan terdengar erangan liarnya bersama dengan teriakan Sungmin. Tidak, mungkin saja Sungmin tidak akan berteriak karena semalam Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan kalau tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menolongnya jika Kyuhyun sampai menyerangnya. Mungkin saja Sungmin akan mendesah, meritih,

"Arrrrghhh….!"

Kyuhyun memukul air di dalam Bathub-nya sehingga bunyi kecipak air memperkaya suasana. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak seharusnya ada disini, tapi ia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya dan juga rencananya untuk membuat Sungmin tetap disampingnya selama beberapa waktu.

Setengah tahun harusnya sudah cukup untuk memuaskan dirinya dengan Sungmin dan membiarkan wanita itu pergi dengan kompensasi besar untuk hidup barunya. Tapi reaksi Sungmin tentunya sangat berbeda dengan reaksi kebanyakan wanita yang selama ini menemaninya di tempat tidur. Sungmin terlalu berpengalaman, terlalu liar, terlalu cantik dan menggairahkan.

Kyuhyun mendesah, ia tidak mengerti mengapa setiap kali memikirkan Sungmin, otaknya selalu berfikir tentang bagaimana rasanya. Selama ini Kyuhyun hanya menjajah wanita-wanita dari kalangan menengah sampai terhormat untuk menemaninya dan seluruh wanita itu akan bertindak polos seolah-olah mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang bercinta.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Apakah Sungmin juga sama? Ia terlalu keras memikirkan tentang penolakan Sungmin semalaman. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah pernah mengalami penolakan-penolakan seperti ini. Tapi ia selalu berhasil mendapatkan wanita yang menolaknya dengan berbagai cara.

Semua wanita itu hanya berpura-pura menolak dan pasti akan memberikan apapun yang Kyuhyun inginkan jika saja Kyuhyun menunjukkan sedikit usaha. Sayangnya wanita yang satu ini kelihatannya benar-benar tidak tertarik. Sungmin terlalu sibuk tentang kebenciannya kepada Siwon yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun. Alasan yang membuatnya tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Cho manapun didunia ini seperti yang sudah di katakannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah sekali lagi. Ia bisa gila kalau membiarkan dirinya memikirkan itu terus menerus. Sepertinya sudah saatnya mengakhiri acara mandi pagi. Kyuhyun keluar dari Bath tube-nya dengan santai lalu mengambil handuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah berdiri di depan cermin dengan pakaian santai yang lengkap. Ini akhir minggu dan hari ini Kyuhyun akan berusaha menggoda Sungmin sekali lagi. Tidak untuk yang terakhir, tentu saja. Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti sebelum Sungmin jatuh ke pelukannya. Membuat Sungmin mencintainya mungkin adalah sesuatu yang sulit, tapi mereka bisa membuat kesepakatan bukan?

Kali ini Kyuhyun sengaja melewati kamar dimana Sungmin menginap. Ia ingin menyapa Sungmin pagi ini. Sayangnya Sungmin tidak ada disana. Sejurus kemudian, Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin dalam diam, dia tidak ingin memanggil-manggil nama Sungmin karena itu bisa saja membuatnya malu karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan wanita itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun menemukannya di dapur. Ia sedang memasak bersama Mrs. Song untuk beberapa waktu Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikannya dan mendengar setiap pertanyaannya. Sungmin sangat cerewet, ia membuat Mrs. Song kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang di lontarkannya.

'Sangat mudah akrab dengan orang lain, sangat cantik dan…'

'Astaga, aku memikirkan hal itu lagi?' Kyuhyun membatin. Ia harus segera mendapatkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya tersiksa terlalu lama karena itu.

Melihat seluruh gerak-gerik Sungmin adalah kesenangan tersendiri. Saat Sungmin memegang Wortel, cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali berfantasi dan ia harus merasa nyilu yang entah datang dari mana. Sungmin terlalu menggoda.

"Kyuhyun?" Mrs. Song bertanya seakan-akan terkejut melihatnya.

Jelas saja begitu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menginjak dapur selama ini dan ini adalah kali pertama. Ia melakukan hal yang sepertinya tidak mungkin akan di lakukan Kyuhyun seumur hidupnya. Ia pernah masuk ke dapur itu sewaktu kecil dan itupun hanya untuk mencari Mrs. Song. Ingatan itu membuat Kyuhyun memandangi seluruh sisi dapur dan menyadari kalau sudah terlalu banyak perubahan selama ini.

"Awh!" Teriakan mungil itu berasal dari mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mungkin tidak akan pernah terbangun dari kenangan yang menyerangnya jika saja bukan Sungmin yang berteriak. Ia tidak akan terlalu sayangnya, Sungmin sudah mencuri perhatiannya dan wanita itu sedang terluka. Sungmin sejak tadi bertindak seolah-olah dirinya tidak memperdulikan kedatangan Kyuhyun, tapi melihat Sungmin mengiris jarinya sendiri, Kyuhyun nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum. Sungmin pasti gugup dengan kehadirannya. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang menghisap jarinya lalu menarik tangan kirinya untuk melihat jari mana yang terluka. Semula Sungmin menolak, tapi mereka tidak akan berkelahi di depan orang-orang. Banyak pelayan di dapur saat itu dan Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengurusinya sendiri" Sungmin berdesis sambil meringis.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu, atau malam ini kau akan ku seret ke ranjangku!" Ancam Kyuhyun dengan manis

Beberapa orang pelayan muda berusaha menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya saat mendengar ucapan itu. Tentu saja mereka sangat tertarik dengan ucapan-ucapan seperti itu. Dan Sungmin sepertinya juga cukup terpengaruh. Ia berdiam diri mendengar kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Semburat darah kembali terkumpul lalu mengalir dari ujung jari telunjuk Sungmin menuju telapak tangan, lukanya tidak besar tapi menghasilkan banyak darah. Tidak ada ide lain yang bisa terlintas di otak Kyuhyun selain menghisapnya. Tapi ia melakukannya dengan sikap yang lebih sensual. Kyuhyun menjilati darah Sungmin yang sudah mengalir di telapak tangan hingga akhirnya jari telunjuk Sungmin masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menghisap jari Sungmin bukan karena jari itu terluka, lebih kepada alasan ingin memiliki pemiliknya, ia tidak berhenti melakukannya dan membuat Sungmin bergindik beberapa kali. Sesaat kemudian Sungmin mendesah dan Kyuhyun melihat betapa gairah gadis itu sudah terpancing. Mrs Song menyuruh para pelayan yang berada di dapur untuk segera keluar begitu bisikan tentang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membahana.

Kyuhyun Menyadari kalau dapur sudah sepi, ia melepaskan jari Sungmin dan mendekat untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau sangat bercita rasa Sungmin. Terlalu sensitif dan mudah di pancing" Ucap Kyuhyun, Seperti tersadar, Sungmin segera mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh darinya.

Ia kembali meneliti lukannya dan tidak ada lagi darah yang keluar. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah meghisap banyak darahnya. Yang tersisa hanya denyutan lemah, entah karena apa. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun, atau memang karena lukanya. Semuanya menjadi tidak begitu jelas lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak komentar, Cho!" Ketus Sungmin

"Kyuhyun" Pria itu meralat ucapan Sungmin.

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun, atau kekasihku, atau…."

"Tidak akan pernah.." Sela Sungmin

"Kau terlarang untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang belum terjadi dengan sangat yakin, Sayang. Karena kau bisa saja menyesali sumpahmu sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Seharusnya kau tau dimana tempat yang baik untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi! Terlalu banyak pelayan yang melihat" Protes Sungmin

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berfikir panjang jika melihatmu terluka?" Ucap Kyuhyun merayu, Sungmin menggigit bibirnya karena kehabisan kata-kata. Terlalu manis.

"Kemarilah, Sungmin. Peluk aku, Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitmu karena luka itu. Kau merasa nyeri, kan?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil melancarkan aksi selanjutnya

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang bisa menyenangkanmu!" Kembali Sungmin berujar dengan nada ketus

"Ya, itu hanya untuk sementara ini. Setelah itu kau akan melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkanku, bukan? Satu lagi, kau tidak perlu memikirkan pelayan manapun karena…." Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Sungmin kembali menyela

"Karena mereka akan tutup mulut!" Kata Sungmin sudah mengetahui apa yang akan pria ini katakan

"Karena mereka sudah memaklumiku dengan sangat sempurna. Seperti yang pernah ku bilang. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa membuatmu bisa menolakku berlama-lama. Kau akan segera jatuh dalam pelukanku dalam waktu singkat, Sungmin!"

Sungmin terlihat berfikir lama. Kyuhyun tau kalau Sungmin memikirkan segala jenis ancaman yang mungkin akan terjadi kepadanya. Tapi sikap seperti itu semakin memperjelas Kyuhyun kalau Sungmin akan segera jatuh ke pelukannya. Tidak ada seorang wanitapun yang bisa menolak Kyuhyun. Pada akhinya Sungmin akan takhluk kepadanya.

"Apa kau akan terus melakukan ini sampai aku pergi dari sini?" Suara Sungmin terdengar tak bersemangat.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan rela keluar dari rumah ini jika aku terus melakukan hal ini!" Goda Kyuhyun

"Kenapa kau terus menggodaku?" Sungmin mendesah pelan

"Karena kau menarik, alasan itu belum cukup? Percayalah, Sungmin. Tidak ada satu wanita pun yang pernah ku lewatkan. Bahkan juga Seulgi saat Siwon meninggalkannya" Ucap Kyuhyun enteng

"Kau benar-benar bajingan. Dia kakak iparmu, kan? Meskipun Siwon bukan saudara kandung…. "

"Dia terlalu cantik untuk disia-siakan dan di biarkan kesepian. Siwon sungguh malang karena melewatkan banyak wanita luar biasa dalam hidupnya."

Kyuhyun kembali mendekat kepada Sungmin. Meskipun wanita itu melangkah mundur untuk menghindarinya, tapi Kyuhyun berhasil menggapai tangannya. Setelah ia yakin kalau Sungmin tidak akan melepaskan diri, Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Mrs. Song. Wanita tua itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memandang Kyuhyun menunggu perintah.

"Siapkan obat secepatnya. Aku harus mengobati luka ini" Perintah Kyuhyun

Sungmin membiarkan dirinya diseret Kyuhyun keruang tengah. Bukan karena ia menyerah, tapi karena mungkin ia sedang berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun sama bajingannya dengan dirinya. Jika Kyuhyun meniduri kakak iparnya, maka Sungmin bercinta dengan suami sahabat dekatnya. Ia membenci Kyuhyun saat mengatakan hal seperti itu tadi, tapi kemudian kebencian terhadap dirinya sendiri juga timbul. Sungmin benar-benar termenung dan dia sama sekali tidak sadar saat Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa dan mengobati jarinya.

"Lukamu akan segera membaik. Aku harap tidak ada bekas luka, wanita cantik tidak seharusnya memiliki bekas luka!" Kata Kyuhyun mencari alasan kenapa ia begitu perhatian pada Sungmin

"Aku punya beberapa bekas luka asal kau tau!" Jawab Sungmin datar sehingga membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Karena apa? Kau pernah kecelakaan?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelahnya

"Karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkan satu laki-lakipun untuk mengeruk uang mereka. Aku di cambuk dengan ikat pinggang dan ku harap kau tidak menyukai itu" Jawab Sungmin masih sama datarnya

"Kalau kau mengira aku akan menjauhimu karena itu, kau salah. Aku semakin penasaran dan ingin melihatnya" Kata laki-laki itu sambil merengkuh pipi Sungmin

Wanita itu membiarkan Kyuhyun merengkuh pipinya, memandang ke dalam matanya membuat Sungmin merasa sangat hancur. Ia meleleh, Kyuhyun begitu tampan dan hangat. Tapi segala ingatan tentang Siwon kembali menyeruak. Bukan kebencian lagi, tapi rasa kasihan. Siwon sangat malang, Kecelakaan yang membuatnya menjadi mayat hidup selama delapan tahun sudah membuatnya kehilangan istrinya dan wanita itu beralih kepada Kyuhyun. Jika saja Siwon tidak pergi bersamanya, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin Siwon akan hidup bahagia bersama dengan wanita yang bernama Seulgi itu.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Kyuhyun berujar pelan.

"Siwon! Seandainya aku tidak ada dan Siwon tidak pernah melarikan diri, apakah kau akan tetap menggoda Seulgi?" Tanya Sungmin

"Kau sedang cemburu mendengar ucapanku tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin

"Tidak sama sekali!" Sungmin menjawab dengan sangat yakin.

"Sekarang apa yang kau tawarkan sebagai jawaban?" Lanjut Sungmin mengenai pertanyaan pertamanya

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti menggoda siapapun, sayang! Salahnya sendiri karena tidak bisa menolakku" Jawab Kyuhyun menatap kedua bola mata Sungmin

"Yah, aku sudah menduganya!" Gumam Sungmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangnya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Ia bisa saja mencium Sungmin sekarang, tapi Kyuhyun merasa harus menyimpannya untuk nanti. Sungmin sedang tidak fokus, tidak memikirkannya. Kalau dia mencium Sungmin tapi wanita itu tidak memikirkannya, Kyuhyun tidak akan memaafkan dirinya. Wanita itu harus memikirkan Kyuhyun saat bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan orang lain.

000000000000

MAKAN, bermalas-malasan, nonton tv, Sungmin benar-benar seperti berada di rumah. Ia menikmati semuanya dengan sangat santai. Tentu saja ia harus menikmati semuanya sebelum penghuni lain di rumah ini pulang dan menyiksanya. Selanjutnya mungkin Sungmin akan di perlakukan seperti anak tiri, atau mungkin Sungmin akan kehilangan kendali diri dan melawan. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mempertahankan dirinya selama ini dan itu mungkin terjadi di rumah ini.

Dirinya dan Kyuhyun seringkali bertengkar, laki-laki itu selalu mengganggunya seolah-olah mengganggu Sungmin adalah hobi yang membuatnya kecanduan. Sungmin sudah melakukan banyak hal agar Kyuhyun berhenti, namun tidak ada satupun usahanya yang berhasil. Pada akhirnya ia hanya akan memilih untuk berdebat karena hanya dengan berdebat Sungmin bisa membentengi dirinya dari godaan Cho Kyuhyun.

Pagi ini Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya pulang lebih cepat. Seharusnya ia ada di rumah saat mendekati malam pada hari-hari kerja, tapi untuk kali ini Laki-laki itu pulang beberapa jam lebih cepat. Kyuhyun hanya menghilang untuk mengganti pakaiannya sejenak lalu kembali mengganggu Sungmin yang sedang menonton TV.

Sungmin harus menghela nafas berkali-kali karena jelas kalau Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud menonton televisi. Laki-laki itu malah sibuk menikmati aksinya, menonton Sungmin.

"Hentikan!" Sungmin menghempaskan majalah yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja. Untungnya meja itu cukup kuat untuk tidak pecah dalam satu kali serangan. Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun dengan sangat galak dan harus mendengus karena laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku juga sangat ingin berhenti. Tapi tidak bisa!" Kata Kyuhyun

"Kau bisa melakukan hal lain yang lebih berguna, membantu Mrs Song menyiapkan makan malam misalnya" Sungmin memberikan pilihan yang mungkin Kyuhyun akan lakukan dari pada memandanginya menonton TV

"Ini masih sangat siang untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kau ingin mencari- cari alasan agar aku tidak bisa memandangmu? Semua orang sedang bermalas-malasan pada jam segini dan hanya aku yang sibuk, menikmatimu dalam artian yang, Yah….tidak sebenarnya. Meskipun aku berharap aku bisa mengecapmu untuk arti yang sebenarnya!" Goda Kyuhyun

"Kau tidak bisa mencari wanita lain untuk menyalurkan hasratmu itu? Kau sangat tampan dan pasti banyak wanita yang berharap bisa melakukan itu padamu!" Kata Sungmin dengan bunyi gemeletuk giginya pertanda sudah sangat kesal

Kyuhyun berpindah duduk ke sisi Sungmin, Sungmin harus menyesali ucapannya tentang Kyuhyun yang tampan karena kata-kata itu menyebabkan Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat untuk mendekatinya. Sungmin ingin melarikan diri, tapi Kyuhyun sudah merengkuh pinggangnya cukup kuat meskipun hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Astaga, Sungmin! Pinggangmu dalam sekali, aku seringkali membayangkan bagaimana mengangkatnya saat kau duduk di atas pangkuanku!" Kata Kyuhyun terkesima

"Berhentilah berbicara tentang itu. Kenapa kau sangat suka membicarakan hal yang vulgar kepadaku!" Bentak Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan-tangan jahil itu

"Karena aku menginginkanmu. Kau tau itu. Sekarang jawab, benarkah aku tampan menurutmu? Benarkah banyak wanita yang mengharapkan untuk bisa bercinta denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun masih memegang erat pinggang Sungmin dan tentu saja dengan suara yang dibuat se-sensual mungkin

Sungmin mulai di jalari rasa gugup. Ia berusaha menegakkan kepala dan mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengeluarkan ekspresi tergalak yang pernah di lakukannya.

"Setidaknya beberapa pelayan wanita mengatakan itu" Jawab Sungmin

"Dan kau termasuk kedalam salah satu wanita itu?" Jawab Kyunhyun tenang

"Kalau aku termasuk ke dalamnya, apakah aku akan menawarkan alternatif untuk mencari perempuan lain?" Tanya Sungmin membuat alasan

"Siapa tau, kau hanya takut jatuh cinta padaku!" Kyuhyun hanya menggidikan bahunya

"Aku sudah lama berhenti mengharapkan cinta. Semenjak hal itu di renggut dengan kejam dari takdirku" Jawab Sungmin dengan pandangan kelamnya

"Oh, Sungmin…. " Suara Kyuhyun terdengar makin lembut.

Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun benar- benar menjadikan kata-katanya tadi sebagai kenyataan. Dengan sedikit usaha dan tenaga lebih, Kyuhyun menggenggam pinggang Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya semakin erat dan memindahkan wanita itu ke pangkuannya. Ia segera memandang Sungmin sebelum gadis itu sempat berontak lalu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Mengapa hanya ekspresi-ekspresi seperti ini yang kulihat dari wajah cantikmu? Kau akan marah, lalu bersedih, lalu berfikir dengan ekspresi sedih, tapi kau tidak pernah terlihat berfikir kalau marah-marah" Lalu Kyuhyun tertawa, tawa itu benar-benar di luar rencananya.

Tapi ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin. Wanita itu tidak berontak seperti biasa. Sungmin malah memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Menurutmu ada yang lucu?" Gumam Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya membayangkan saat kau marah-marah!" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Jadi selama ini kau selalu menertawakanku kalau aku marah-marah!" Gumam Sungmin lagi

"Sudahlah, Aku tidak ingin membahas soal marah-marah. Katakan padaku, apa yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat satu alisnya

"Banyak uang!" Jawab Sungmin singkat

"Kau bohong. Kalau sebegitu cintanya kau dengan uang, kau tidak akan menandatangani surat itu!" Kata Kyuhyun sehingga Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana dengan kebebasan?" Lanjut Kyuhyun bertanya

"Mungkin iya…." Sungmin terdiam sejenak

"Tapi, ku rasa tidak!" Sungmin meralat ucapannya sendiri.

"Selama aku bersama Jungmo, aku tidak pernah tersenyum dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan itu, sudah lama tidak merasakan arti senyumku." Jelas Sungmin

"Kalau begitu, Demi Kyuhyun tersenyumlah!" Kata Kyuhyun seolah memberikan perintah

"Aku mana mungkin bisa tersenyum karena kau!" Kata Sungmin mengejek

"Kalau begitu bagamana demi nyonya Song?" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Demi Yesung? Ilalang? burung-burug ditaman? awan di langit? Ayolah…" Desah Kyuhyun seolah sedang membujuk anak TK

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil" Cibir Sungmin

"Kau memang lebih kecil dariku. Berapa umurmu, Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali

"Tiga puluh sa…. " Sungmin hendak menjawab

"Dua puluh tujuh!" Kyuhyun meralat ucapan Sungmin. Dia selalu meralat ucapan orang lain.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong tentang umurmu kepadaku. Itu bisa kau lakukan kepada siapapun termasuk pada orang-orang di Guangzhou, tapi tidak padaku!" Kata Kyuhyun tegas

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sejenak lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia sangat ingin tersenyum. Ini bukan karena Kyuhyun tentunya. Sungmin rasa karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang tau usianya yang sebenarnya selain Siwon dan ibu angkatnya.

"Lihat! Kau bersinar seperti bintang kalau tersenyum!" Rayu Kyuhyun sambil ikut merekahkan senyumannya

"Sudahlah, berhenti merayuku!" Sungmin berdesis.

Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi jika Kyuhyun terus menggodanya. Sungmin tetaplah wanita biasa yang sangat sulit untuk menolak perlakuan seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Mungkin saja peratahanannya akan runtuh. Bukankah Sungmin tidak ingin menyerahkan dirinya kepada laki-laki lagi? Setiap kali ia mencoba mencintai seseorang, maka hal yang buruk selalu terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Kemesraan apa ini?" Sebuah suara menyeruak ke setiap sendi ruangan. Sungmin memandang seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Secepat mungkin ia menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan berdiri dengan perasaan tidak enak. Dua orang wanita berada disana, salah seorangnya lebih muda di bandingkan dengan yang lain. Sungmin yakin mereka adalah penghuni lain dari rumah ini. Istri dan ibu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan santai lalu berbalik, wajahnya tersenyum saat melihat kedua wanita itu. Secepat mungkin Kyuhyun menyongsong mereka dengan tangan terkembang lalu memeluk bibinya dengan ekspresi penuh kerinduan.

"Aku kira kalian masih akan di sana dua atau tiga hari lagi!" Kata Kyuhyun masih memeluk bibinya

"Kami punya firasat kalau kau membawa selirmu kerumah!" Yang lebih muda berujar.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu tersenyum, gadis itu menunduk dalam mendengar perkataan Seulgi yang pastinya akan menyakitkan jika itu di tujukan untuk wanita biasa. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin kalau Sungmin tidak mudah terluka.

"Benarkah itu, Bibi?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada bibi kesanganya , Cho Heechul tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Aku hanya tidak betah berlama-lama di rumah orang lain. Siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Heechul kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada seorang wanita yang tak dikenalnya itu

"Ya, Siapa dia? Sudah ku bilang, jangan pernah membawa selir-selirmu ke rumah kecuali jika kau…. " Seulgi menyambar.

"Dia istriku!" Lalu Kyuhyun berusaha tampak menyesal.

"Maafkan aku Bibi, aku tidak memberi tahu mengenai hal ini!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyesalnya yang lebih dramatis

Heechul memandangi Sungmin sekali lagi lalu kembali mengamati wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Kyuhyun? Kau menikah lagi dan tidak memberi tahu siapa- siapa! Kau keterlaluan!" Ujar Heechul murka

_TBC_

_*preview next chapter_

_._

_._

"_Tapi apa yang akan ku katakan bila mereka bertanya macam-macam saat makan malam nanti?" Tanya Sungmin dengan panik_

"_Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Biarkan aku yang menjawab dan tetaplah berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang malu-malu. Tapi aku tidak berharap kau seperti itu di hadapanku. Aku tidak suka perempuan yang malu-malu!" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menggoda_

_._

_._

"_Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengurus istrimu dengan baik" Seulgi mulai dengan aksinya untuk memperkeruh suasana._

"_Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan istrimu memakai pakaian seperti itu." Lanjutnya_

_Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Sungmin dan ia melihat Sungmin memandangi pakaiannya. Sungmin hanya mengenakan T-shirt dan celana pendek seperti biasa. Itu pakaian rumahannya dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau di rumah ini, hal sesepele pakaianpun harus di komentari. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya._

_._

_._

#Intermezo

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini gue kesel tiap liat mukanya Cho Kyuhyun, denger suaranya aja gue kesel...*ngidam kali gue yak? hahahaha #anaksiapa?

buat yg udah menyempatkan review makasih banget, maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu soalnya kepepet kuota internet...T_T buat yg gak sengaja mampir ato baca makasi juga walaupun gk sempet review...  
><em>mind to review again?<em>


	5. Chapter 5

000000000000

"Ya, Siapa dia? Sudah ku bilang, jangan pernah membawa selir-selirmu ke rumah kecuali jika kau…. " Seulgi menyambar.

"Dia istriku!" Lalu Kyuhyun berusaha tampak menyesal.

"Maafkan aku Bibi, aku tidak memberi tahu mengenai hal ini!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyesalnya yang lebih dramatis

Heechul memandangi Sungmin sekali lagi lalu kembali mengamati wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Kyuhyun? Kau menikah lagi dan tidak memberi tahu siapa- siapa! Kau keterlaluan!" Ujar Heechul murka

000000000000

"_Last man"_

"_a Kyumin Fanfiction"_

"_REMAKE from one of novels by Phoebe"_

_Chapter 5_

000000000000

"Aku tau, aku keterlaluan. Tapi aku merasa tidak yakin akan bertahan. Semua pernikahanku hancur dalam waktu singkat, makanya aku merahasiakannya. Tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Kemarin dia sakit dan aku terpaksa membawanya kemari. Aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkannya sendirian, Kan?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah seriusnya

"Tidak, tentu saja kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya sendirian!" Heechul bergumam lalu menoleh ke Sungmin.

"Nak, kemarilah!" Panggil Heechul ramah

Sungmin harus menahan nafasnya tak percaya. Ia fikir, Kyuhyun akan memperkenalkannya sebagai simpanan Siwon dan dia sudah pasrah akan menerima caci maki. Tapi pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun mengaku kalau Sungmin adalah istrinya. Sungmin tidak tau apakah ini akan menyelamatkannya atau malah menjerumuskannya dalam bahaya yang akan di dapatnya dari Kyuhyun. Kata 'melakukannya lagi' yang tadi Heechul katakan mengesankan kalau Kyuhyun bukan hanya menikah sekali seumur hidupnya. Jadi dia sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya?

"Ayolah, Nak! Jangan takut!" Ucapan Heechul terdengar lembut dan melegakan.

Ia memandang Seulgi sesaat dan wajah wanita itu sangat datar. Perlahan-lahan, Sungmin melangkah mendekati Heechul dan berhenti di hadapannya. Ia merasakan pandangan Heechul yang tak biasa, merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan Heechul ke wajahnya. Sungmin merasakan kembali kehadiran seorang ibu dalam hidupnya.

"Istrimu sangat cantik!" Ujar Heechul kepada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun menunduk penuh ungkapan terima kasih untuk pujian itu.

Heechul lalu menyentuh wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya begitu menyadari kalau Sungmin tidak begitu tinggi seperti Seulgi.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" Tanya Heechul

"Sungmin…" Jawab Sungmin takut-takut

"Miyuki Usagi, tapi nama Korea-nya Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun menambahkan. Ia menyisipkan nama Jepang untuk mengesankan kalau Sungmin adalah seorang gadis Jepang yang menetap di Korea, Sungmin sudah memiliki cirinya, kulitnya putih bersih dan rambut gelapnya. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang meragukan itu. Jika ia membiarkan Sungmin mengucapkan nama Sung Min-ah , maka serumah akan riuh. Mereka mengenal Sungmin sebagai Nona Sung Min-ah. Nama Sung Min-ah adalah musuh besar di rumah ini dan selalu di bicarakan dalam mimik negatif.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sejenak lalu menoleh kepada Heechul lagi.

"Ya, Lee Sungmin atau Miyuki Usagi" Ucap Sungmin dengan sedikit gugup

"Jadi berapa umurmu?" Tanya Heechul, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lagi dan berharap sebuah bantuan datang kepadanya.

"Ya, katakan saja usiamu. Kenapa masih ragu?" Kyuhyun lalu menoleh kepada Heechul.

"Dia sedikit malu, Bibi. Usianya dua puluh tujuh tahun. Dia pasti sangat gugup bertemu denganmu" Kata Kyuhyun membuat alasan yang logis dan Heechul kelihatan agak kecewa, tapi ia memaksakan sebuah senyum ramah dan berkata,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan membiarkannya beristirahat sampai makan malam tiba. Sampai jumpa di meja makan!" Heechul tersenyum lagi.

000000000000

"KENAPA KAU berbohong seperti itu?" Sungmin mendesah keras

Firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi karena semua barang-barang miliknya di pindahkan oleh Yesung ke kamar Kyuhyun begitu sang asisten melihat ribut-ribut diruang tengah tadi. Ia benar-benar serba salah, mengaku sebagai istri Kyuhyun dan terbebas dari segala hal yang di takutinya atas perlakuan dua orang terdekat Siwon yang lain.

Tapi Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan apapun untuk bisa mengganggunya. Meskipun begitu Sungmin merasa hal itu lebih baik bila di bandingkan dengan bayangannya tentang di lempar kotoran setiap hari.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya tentang alasanmu lagi. Tapi beritahu aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kebohongan ini?" Mulai meredam emosinya

"Hanya berakting. Dan kalau kau bersedia, kita bisa benar-benar bertindak seperti suami istri sungguhan!" Canda Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Cho!" Geram Sungmin mendengar kalimat main-main Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun, sayang!" Kyuhyun meralat lagi.

"Kau tidak mungkin memanggil suamimu dengan sebutan Cho, kan?"Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun kesal

Laki-laki itu berbaring dengan nyamannya di atas ranjang dengan kedua telapak tangan bertumpu di kepala, ia hanya memandangi Sungmin yang berdiri dengan tangan di pinggang dan terlihat sangat kikuk. Sungmin sudah lelah berdiri, dia ingin duduk di ranjang itu dan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun lebih dekat dari yang sekarang mereka lakukan. Tapi seharusnya Sungmin tidak mengambil resiko.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini?" Tanya Sungmin lagi dan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja ketika Seulgi menyebutmu sebagai selir. Kau bukan selirku, kan? Atau kau merasa begitu?" Jelas Kyuhyun dengan tampang serius

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Sungmin cepat

"Nah, kalau begitu diam dan nikmati saja!" Kata Kyuhyun kembali dengan ekspresi santainya

"Tapi apa yang akan ku katakan bila mereka bertanya macam-macam saat makan malam nanti?" Cemas Sungmin

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Biarkan aku yang menjawab dan tetaplah berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang malu-malu. Tapi aku tidak berharap kau seperti itu di hadapanku. Aku tidak suka perempuan yang malu-malu!" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menggoda wanita di depannya

Menyerah adalah pilihan yang tak terelakkan, mungkin ia akan mengikuti segala permainan Kyuhyun ini. Bukankah dia akan membantu apa saja demi kelancaran proses untuk mendapatkan harta warisan itu? Ia harus menyelesaikannya dan segera pergi.

"Kyuhyun, Boleh aku masuk?" Suara seseorang di depan pintu

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpandangan. Suara itu milik Mrs, Song. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Sungmin. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membuka pintu. Mrs Song memelukknya begitu pintu terbuka, hal itu berhasil membuat Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jadi kau adalah istri Kyuhyun? Pantas dia tidak memperbolehkanku memanggilmu Nona. Patas kalau interaksi kalian selama ini begitu intim. Aku salah sangka selama ini!" Ucapan Mrs. Song pada akhirnya membuat Sungmin membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu kalau wanita itu akan tutup mulut tentang apa saja meskipun itu mengganggunya. Jadi selama ini Mrs. Song terganggu dengan segala kelakuan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun? Tidak, perlakuan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin lebih tepatnya.

"Aku juga heran karena dia menempatkanmu di kamar lain, sebenarnya aku sudah menduga sejak semula kalau ada hubungan khusus di antara kalian!" Mrs Song melanjutkan ocehannya lagi.

"Aku sengaja meletakkannya di kamar lain, Bibi Vic. Jika tidak, seisi rumah akan terganggu dengan suara kami bercinta!" Jwab Kyuhyun dengan senyum mesumnya

Sungmin berdelik, ia membuka matanya sebesar mungkin untuk menunjukkan kalau ucapan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak di sukainya. Tapi kelihatannya alasan itu berhasil menenangkan hati Mrs. Song. Wanita itu tersenyum lagi.

"Nyonya Heechul memintaku memanggil kalian. Sudah saatnya makan malam!" Kata Mrs. Song ingat dengan tujuan awalnya masuk ke kamar ini

"Baiklah, kami akan segera datang!"Akhirnya Sungmin mengeluarkan sepatah kata juga.

Mrs. Song mengangguk lalu keluar setelah sebelumnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin. Ia menghilang, kehangatan pelukannya berganti dengan kehangatan pelukan Kyuhyun. Secepat mungkin Sungmin berusaha menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari dirinya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berteriak, Tapi pandangannya sudah cukup menyiratkan kalau Sungmin tidak bisa menerima tindakan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi selamat!" Gumam Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Aku harap kau diam seperti itu saat menghadapi Heechul dan Seulgi di meja makan!" Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Sungmin untuk di gandeng, Sungmin menolak dan ia membuat Kyuhyun memaksanya.

Selanjutnya Sungmin harus merasakan genggaman keras itu sampai mereka berada di meja makan dan duduk menghadapi Heechul beserta menantunya. Makan malam di mulai, bangku di kepala meja di biarkan saja kosong dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak berani protes. Di rumah ini sama sekali tidak jelas siapa yang menjadi kepala keluarga, Jika Siwon masih hidup, mungkin pria itu yang akan menempatinya. Mungkin Heechul lebih berhak untuk duduk disana, tapi mereka bisa saja membiarkan kursi itu tetap kosong untuk beberapa lama demi menghormati kematian Siwon.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengurus istrimu dengan baik" Seulgi mulai dengan aksinya untuk memperkeruh suasana.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan istrimu memakai pakaian seperti itu." Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Sungmin dan ia melihat Sungmin memandangi pakaiannya.

Sungmin hanya mengenakan T-shirt dan celana pendek seperti biasa. Itu pakaian rumahannya dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau di rumah ini, hal sesepele pakaianpun harus di komentari. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, tapi Kyuhyun segera menggenggam tangannya yang berada di atas meja sesaat lalu menoleh kepada Heechul. Sepertinya ia sedang menghindar untuk berbicara dengan Seulgi. Sejak awal, Kyuhyun selalu bertindak seolah-olah Seulgi tidak begitu penting.

"Aku juga ingin dia mengenakan gaun yang indah. Tapi, Bibi. Aku sudah berusaha mengajaknya untuk membeli pakaian-pakaian itu dan dia selalu menolak. Sungmin tidak mau menghabiskan uangku, dia terbiasa dengan pakaian seperti ini dan aku mencintainya apa adanya. Aku sangat terharu karena dia tidak berfikir untuk menghabiskan uangku seperti wanita kebanyakan!" Kyuhyun melirik Seulgi sejenak, lalu

"Dia bahkan siap menyerahkan semua yang di milikinya untukku jika saja aku menginginkannya" Tambah Kyuhyun kembali memandang Heechul

Heechul memandang Sungmin dengan sangat berterima kasih, kebohongan Kyuhyun berhasil. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ia hanya seorang perempuan dari keluarga biasa, aku bertemu dengannya sudah sangat lama dan sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu aku melamarnya, Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengenalku sebagai Cho. Dia bahkan marah saat mengetahui itu. Dia pernah mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin berdekatan lagi dengan Cho manapun di muka bumi" Untuk kalimat yang terakhir, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Heechul akhirnya bergumam.

"Kenapa begitu" Tanya Heechul menanggapi penjelasan Kyuhyun

"Karena dia berharap memiliki keluarga biasa yang sederhana, Bibi. Dia marah terlalu lama saat merasa di bohongi dan aku hampir gila karena itu" Kata Kyuhyun degan tampang frustasi yg dibuat-buat tapi cukup membuat Heechul dan Seulgi percaya

"Astaga, Kyuhyun! Akhirnya tiba juga hari dimana kau jatuh cinta! Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai Sungmin dan aku senang akan hal itu. Aku harap yang kali ini untuk selamanya. Aku menyesal tidak menghadiri pernikahan kalian" Kata Heechul menyesal

"Aku juga menyesal melakukan pernikahan tanpamu, Bibi!" Timpal Kyuyun dan Heechul tersenyum lalu berbicara kepada Sungmin.

"Seperti apa keluargamu, Sungmin?" Tanya Heechul

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, ia memandangi Kyuhyun setelah meminum segelas air putih. Sungmin sama sekali tidak tau harus berbohong seperti apa. Tapi bukankah tadi Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan kalau Sungmin berasal dari keluarga yang sangat sederhana? Sungmin merasa kalau ia hanya perlu berbohong sedikit.

"Aku tinggal bersama ibuku di Mokpo. Sebelumnya ibuku menikah dengan pria Jepang karena itu aku memiliki nama jepang dan saat aku masih kecil mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai entah karena apa ibuku mengubah namaku dan delapan tahun yang lalu, ibuku meninggal dan aku akhirnya harus berusaha hidup sendiri. Aku sangat menyayangi ibuku, dia satu-satunya keluarga terbaik yang ku miliki" Jelas Sungmin dengan wajahnya yang muram

"Sekarang kau juga memiliki aku!" Kyuhyun menambahkan.

"Ya, aku dan Seulgi juga keluargamu sekarang. Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa hidup? Jika saat ini usiamu dua puluh tujuh, itu artinya saat ibumu meninggal, usiamu masih Sembilan belas tahun?" Tanya heechul lagi

"Aku sempat berfikir untuk mencari pekerjaan dan berkuliah tapi…."Sungmin menggantung ucapannya.

Haruskah ia memberi tahu kepada Heechul bahwa Sungmin menjual rumah peninggalan ibu angkatnya dan membeli sebuah mobil tua untuk menikmati hidupnya? Dia akan kehilangan kesan sebagai menantu yang baik jikamenceritakan itu. Tapi Sungmin beruntung, Kyuhyun segera memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajah Sungmin di kedalaman dadanya.

"Oh, Sungmin. Aku tidak ingin kau mengingat itu" Desis Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Heechul penasaran dengan perkataan Kyuhyun

"Dia di ambil oleh bibinya lalu di pekerjakan sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di rumah-rumah orang kaya. Sungmin sangat menderita di masa mudanya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana bahagianya menjadi mahasiswa. Seharusnya saat itu ia bersiap-siap untuk berkuliah. Tapi pekerjaan demi pekerjaan membuat Sungmin hanya bisa bermimpi" Ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar nyata membuat Sungmin terbawa suasana dan meneteskan air mata.

Hal itu semakin meyakinkan Heechul akan kebenaran cerita. Sungmin segera menghapus air matanya begitu Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun sudah memeluknya dua kali hari ini. Dia pasti akan berusaha mengambil kesempatan lagi!

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin menjual cerita sedih!" Sungmin berdesis.

"Ya, tapi kita harus berterima kasih kepada bibimu itu. Jika bukan karena kekejamannya kita tidak akan bertemu!" Kyuhyun kemudian menoleh kepada bibinya.

"Kau ingat dengan Changmin teman kuliahku dulu? Sungmin bekerja di rumahnya sebagai pembantu rumah tangga. Saat itu aku melihat betapa perhatiannya Sungmin terhadap pekerjaan rumah, ia masih sangat muda dan harus bekerja keras. Aku seringkali mengikutinya dan mengetahui kalau Sungmin tidak hanya bekerja di rumah Changmin. Dia juga mencuci piring di rumah-rumah makan kecil juga membagi-bagikan pamphlet, aku sangat mengaguminya dan perlahan kami berteman. Tapi seharusnya aku sadar kalau perhatianku sejak awal kepadanya bukanlah perhatian seorang teman. Jika tidak, aku pastikan Sungmin sudah ku miliki sejak dulu dan aku tidak perlu menyia-nyiakan banyak waktu dengan wanita lain. Aku tidak perlu mengalami kegagalan pernikahan berkali-kali, dan…."

"Ya, sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu mengingat itu lagi Kau selalu sedih kalau mengingat kegagalan pernikahanmu!" Potong Heechul pada cerita Kyuhyun yang sangat mendramatisir itu dan pria hanya mengangguk. Sekarang sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri semuanya.

"Baiklah bibi, aku dan Sungmin tidak ingin merusak suasana makan kalian. Kami akan kembali ke kamar dulu!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil setelahnya meneguk segelas air putih

"Ya, baiklah!" Kata Heechul menginjinkan

Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menggandengnya menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Dia berbohong dengan sukses dan hal itu berhasil membuat mereka berdua tertawa begitu pintu kamar Kyuhyun terkunci. Sungmin memegangi perutnya karena lelah menahan tawanya agar tidak terdengar sampai keluar. Kyuhyun memang benar-benar aktor yang hebat.

"Kau berbohong dengan sangat brilian Cho!" Ucap Sungmin di sela tawanya

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun! Sudah berapa kali aku memintamu!" Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Kau juga pantas di acungi jempol atas cerita mengenai ayah dan air matamu. Bibiku sangat perasa dan baik hati. Dia tidak akan pernah mengungkit masa lalumu lagi setelah ini" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Ya, ini semua berkat aktingmu yang terasa sangat nyata. Aku bersumpah, kau membuatku hampir meledak dan terisak karena cerita bohong itu!" Sungmin kembali tertawa sejenak.

"Dan kau benar-benar sudah menikah? Berapa kali?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Tiga atau empat kali. Dan semuanya berakhir dalam waktu beberapa terakhir membuatku rugi besar. Ia membuatku membayar mahal sebagai uang tutup mulut karena saat itu mantan istriku memergoki aku bercinta dengan Seulgi. Heechul bisa jantungan mendengarnya. Dan kau lihat wajah Seulgi tadi?" Sungmin tertawa lagi, wajah Seulgi memang tidak bisa di lupakan.

Ekspresi wanita itu benar-benar menunjukkan ketidak menyangkaan yang besar saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalau ia telah menyia-nyiakan hidupnya dengan banyak wanita selain Sungmin. Wanita itu pasti masih menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Dia masih mengharapkanmu!" ujar Sungmin di sela tawanya.

"Tapi aku sudah bosan padanya. Dan ku harap wanita jalang sepertinya merasa tersakiti karena menghianati saudaraku!" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu memandang Sungmin dalam.

"Aku senang melihatmu tertawa malam ini, Sungmin. Aku bersumpah kalau kau sangat cantik" Ucapnya masih memandang Sungmin dalam

Wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah masam. Ia beringsut menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan bergumam tegas.

"Haruskah aku mengusirmu keluar kamar? Kita tidak mungkin tidur di ranjang yang sama malam ini, Cho!" Desis Sungmin

000000000000

KARENA sikap egoisnya, Kyuhyun terpaksa membiarkan Sungmin tidur di lantai bermalam-malam belakangan. Ia berharap Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman dan berpindah ke ranjang bersamanya. Tapi kelihatannya Sungmin cukup keras kepala untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. Gadis itu, entah mengapa terus bertahan untuk tidak berada di dekatnya dan Kyuhyun harus kesal karena itu terus bertahan hingga akhir minggu selanjutnya tiba. Sungmin ternyata tidak semudah yang di duganya. Setiap kali Kyuhyun bangun, ia tidak akan menemukan Sungmin di kamar.

Pagi ini juga sama. Sungmin sudah berada entah dimana, mungkin bersama Mrs. Song di kebun. Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia harus segera menemukan Sungmin sebelum waktu sarapan tiba.

Setelah mandi, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamarnya demi mencari Sungmin dan membuat rencana untuk hari ini, juga untuk menggodanya lagi. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat menikmati tahapan demi tahapan untuk mendapatkan Sungmin. Semua rencana Yesung berhasil dengan brilian sejauh ini.

"Kyuhyun!"Kyuhyun terkejut. Yesung sudah berada di hadapannya seperti Jin yang siap hadir saat Kyuhyun memikirkannya kapan saja. Tapi ada yang aneh, Yesung berbisik.

"Astaga, Yesung…." Pekik Kyuhyun

"Stt!" Yesung memberi isyarat kalau Kyuhyun harusnya mengecilkan suaranya.

"Di lantai tiga, Seulgi sedang menghasut bibi Heechul tentang pernikahanmu!" Yesung berbisik sangat pelan. Bukankah mereka di lantai tiga? Lalu mengapa Yesung harus berbisik di lantai dua?

"Seulgi mengatakan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Sebaiknya kau melihatnya sendiri! Kurasa, mereka mengira kau berada di sekitar Sungmin. Wanita itu sedang di halaman bersama Mrs. Vic!" Kyuhyun memutar matanya kesal. Ia melangkah menuju lantai tiga demi mengetahui apa yang Seulgi bicarakan.

Wanita itu benar-benar berfikir akan mendapatkannya setelah Siwon meninggal? Kyuhyun memang suka bersenang-senang, tapi dia tidak akan pernah berfikir untuk benar-benar menikahi Seulgi setelah Siwon meninggal. Wanita itu pasti mengalami kekecewaan yang teramat sangat saat mengetahui kalau Siwon tidak mewariskan apapun kepadanya. Tentu saja Siwon harus seperti itu dan sekarang Kyuhyun menyetujuinya. Jika bukan karena Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak akan bertemu dengan Sungmin seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku sudah bilang, Bu! Wanita itu tidak cocok menjadi istri Kyuhyun" Suara Seulgi terdengar yakin.

Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu terlalu keras tanpa memperhitungkan jika ada seseorang yang mendengarnya. Seulgi terlalu yakin kalau semua orang di rumah ini akan tutup mulut dan pura-pura tidak perduli. Tapi Kyuhyun beruntung memperkerjakan Yesung. Pemuda itu selalu menyampaikan apapun yang di dengarnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Dia cantik!" Heechul Cho membantah.

"Cantik saja tidak cukup, Bu! Dia selalu bergaul dengan pelayan. Memalukan bukan?" Tambah Seulgi

"Dia di besarkan sebagai pelayan, sayang. Seharusnya kau mengerti dengan hal itu. Lagi pula tidak masalah jika ada salah satu anggota keluarga kita yang perduli dengan para pelayan itu. Sungmin menunjukkan sikap yang berbeda" Kata Heechul masih membela Sungmin

"Lalu baju-baju kumuhnya?" Seulgi masih terus berusaha

"Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan…."

"Iya, Tapi aku tidak melihat mereka bersikap selayaknya suami istri. Kyuhyun selalu menggebu-gebu saat bersama istrinya yang lalu, tapi tidak dengan wanita ini. Dia kelihatan sedang menjaga sikap" Potong Seulgi

"Sial!" Bisik Kyuhyun. Ia tau kalau Bibinya tidak akan menanggapi ocehan tak berguna dari mulut Seulgi.

Tapi sikap Seulgi itu bisa menunjukkan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya, wanita itu juga tampak tidak percaya dengan kebenaran pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjingkat turun untuk menyusul Sungmin di halaman. Ia harus membuat Seulgi sengsara dengan kata-kata bodohnya. Wanita itu harusnya berhenti mengganggu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menjadikan Seulgi sebagai pendamping hidupnya selamanya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berniat menjadikan siapapun sebagai pendamping hidupnya untuk selamanya.

Sungmin berada disana, sedang mengobrol bersama Mrs. Song yang sibuk menyirami bunga. Gadis itu benar-benar suka meramaikan suasana dengan kata-katanya, Mrs. Song terlihat sangat riang setiap kali bersamanya. Dengan sedikit Nekad, Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia membuat Mrs. Song tersenyum dan bergerak agak menjauh. Sungmin bergindik, ia harap dirinya sama sekali tidak kelepasan untuk mencaci maki Kyuhyun di depan beberapa orang pelayan yang berkumpul di kebun. Sungmin lebih memilih Memegangi tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak meraba tempat lain di tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit geram Sungmin berbisik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisik Sungmin tidak suka

"Aku merindukanmu!" jawab Kyuhyun pendek

"Hentikan!" Kata Sungmin mulai gusar

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti kalau Bibi Heechul dan Seulgi memandang kita dari lantai tiga—jangan menoleh. Itu sangat berbahaya sayang!" Kyuhyun mencium bahu Sungmin sejenak.

"Lalu mengapa kau harus melakukan ini?" Tanya Sungmin ingin protes

"Seulgi menghasut Bibi tentang pernikahan kita. Dan aku takut bibi mulai curiga. Menurut mereka aku terlalu menjaga sikap saat bersamamu! Seulgi mungkin mulai curiga dengan kebenaran cerita kita. Aku juga sangat ceroboh saat mengatakan kalau kita menikah tiga bulan yang lalu sedangkan saat itu aku masih dalam proses perceraianku" Jelas Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin

"Artinya mereka memata-matai kita?" Tebak Sungmin mulai cemas

"Lebih tepatnya Seulgi memata-matai kita! Aku bersumpah Sungmin, aku tau kalau bukan masalah besar bagimu jika mereka mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya, kau pasti sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi itu. Tapi aku tidakingin Seulgi terus menggangguku. Jika dia tau kalau kita tidak seperti yang kita perlihatkan, maka habislah aku!" Kata Kyuhyun terdengar agak khawatir

"Sepertinya dia sangat berharap padamu!" Tanggap Sungmin mulai tenang

"Aku tidak pernah memberikan harapan apa-apa kepadanya. Dan satu hal, rahasiaku yang seharusnya tidak ku beritahukan kepada siapa-siapa. Aku melihat Seulgi berbicara berdua di suatu hari saat Siwon sembuh. Ku rasa seseorang memberi tahunya tentang hubunganku dan Seulgi. Saat itu Siwon kelihatan marah dan segera memanggil pengacara. Aku sudah tau kalau posisiku dalam surat warisannya terancam. Siwon pasti mewariskan semua hartanya kepadaku jika bukan karena kejadian itu meskipun Seulgi sesungguhnya lebih berhak. Jadi Siwon memilihmu sebagai penghambat ambisi Seulgi, karena jika aku mendapatkan harta itu, maka Seulgi akan berusaha untuk menikah denganku. Wanita itu pengincar harta Siwon yang sebenarnya" Sinis Kyuhyun

"Dan apa bedanya dengan kau?" Ejek Sungmin

"Aku? Aku melakukan semua ini atas kehendak Siwon, dia bertanya kepadaku secara langsung. Kau tau, aku dan Siwon sangat dekat dan dia selalu percaya kepadaku. Karena itu aku tidak pernah bermaksud membohonginya. Aku menceritakan semuanya tentang hubunganku dan Seulgi. Maka saat itu juga Siwon mengatakan kepadaku untuk mencari siapapun pewaris hartanya selanjutnya dan membawa dia kerumah ini!" Jawab kyuhyun santai tidak terpancing dengan ejekan Sungmin tadi

"Astaga, jadi…. " Mata Sungmin bergerak liar

"Karena itulah, kau harus membantuku menjauhkan Seulgi. Siwon ingin kau yang mendampingi bibiku, bukan wanita tamak seperti Seulgi. Seulgi pasti sudah bisa menebak kalau aku bisa mengurusi pemindahan harta itu dengan mudah. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dan harta itu akan segera pindah tangan kepada pewaris berikutnya, yaitu aku. Tapi aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya berkuasa di rumah ini sehingga ia bisa bebas menyakitimu. Seulgi pasti sangat membencimu karena keberadaanmu sebagai istriku sudah sangat mengganggunya!" Tambah Kyuhyun

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan serius. Ia masih merasakan dekapan erat Kyuhyun di pinggangnya. .

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong seperti waktu makan malam itu kan?" Tanya Sungmin memandang kedalam mata Kyuhyun

"Aku berani bersumpah untuk itu. Aku bahkan merasa lega karena aku tidak sedang sendirian sekarang" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepada bibimu?" Tanya Sungmin

"Dan mengatakan kalau aku menghianati putranya? Aku akan hancur kalau melihatnya hancur. Dia sudah seperti ibu kandungku. Heechul merawatku semenjak ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan aku. Semenjak itu aku dan Siwon benar-benar di besarkan selayaknya saudara serahim dan aku tidak mungkin merusak hati Heechul karena kecerobohanku tentang bersenang-senang!" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal

"Akuilah kalau sekarang kau sedang kena batunya!" Sungmin berdesis

"Tidak, jika saja aku tidak menjamah Seulgi. Aku pastikan kalau saat itu Seulgi sengaja memancingku ke pelukannya. Rencananya sangat matang. Jika ia berharap mendapatkan harta itu dari Siwon, maka Seulgi hanya bermimpi karena Siwon tidak mencintainya. Satu-satunya hal yang pasti adalah Siwon mencantumkan nama Kyuhyun dan Heechul Cho dalam wasiatnya. Maka satu-satunya cara hanyalah membuat Siwon segera kehilangan nyawa dan mewariskan hartanya kepadaku dan Bibi. Bibi pasti akan segera memindah namakan harta itu atas namaku, lalu Seulgi akan memaksaku menikahinya dengan berbagai dalih yang membuat bibiku percaya bahwa dialah yang pantas mendampingiku. Lalu dalam waktu singkat…."

"Dia akan membunuhmu?" Potong Sungmin

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia merapatkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin lalu mencium bibirnya sejenak. Sungmin segera memalingkan wajahnya dan Kyuhyun menatapnya heran.

"Aku fikir kau sudah mengerti!" Kesal Kyuhyun

"Kau sedang mengambil kesempatan, Cho!" Desis Sungmin

"Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun meralat lagi.

"Dan ya, kau tau bagaimana aku. Tapi ini bukan untukku sendiri. Untuk kita bersama. Untuk mempertahankanmu di rumah ini sampai batas waktunya tiba. Juga untuk membuat Seulgi jera—seandainya itu bisa!" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Berapa kau membayar untuk ini!" Canda Sungmin

"Kau sudah punya harta yang berlimpah!" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Tapi kau akan segera mengambilnya!" Kata Sungmin

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan membuat hidupmu makmur setelah harta itu kembali ke tanganku. Aku pastikan kalau kau akan menjadi wanita kalangan menengah ke atas setelah berpisah dariku. Sekarang bagaimana?" Tawar Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak menginginkan harta milik Cho!" Ucap Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya

"Aku akan memberikan hartaku yang tidak berkaitan dengan Cho!" Jawab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu sering melakukan ini Kyuhyun!" Ia mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun untuk pertama kali lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher laki-laki itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Kyuhyun merasakan bibir Sungmin menyelimuti bibirnya. Hangat dan lembut. Tapi seperti itu saja tentunya tidak cukup. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang menggebu, dan ia tidak bisa memungkiri itu saat merasakan dada Sungmin menempel di dadanya. Kyuhyun membayangkan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Ia membelai punggung Sungmin dan berusaha menjejalkan lidahnya. Sungmin terpancing, tentu saja. Dan tindakan Sungmin menghisap lidahnya membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meremas pinggul Sungmin yang kenyal. Sungmin mengerang saat merasakan gairah mulai memenuhi setiap ruas tubuhnya.

Terlalu mudah. Kyuhyun sesungguhnya selalu membuat Sungmin bergairah setiap laki-laki itu menggodanya. Tapi selama ini Sungmin berusaha untuk menahan diri. Dia tidak punya alasan, dan tidak ingin membuat cinta sebagai alasan. Sekarang Sungmin merasa kalau dia sudah punya alasan untuk melakukan ini semua.

"Demi Tuhan. Rasamu sangat nikmat, Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan agak keras, ia ingin siapapun yang ada disana mendengarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian semuanya bebalik. Kyuhyun yang menguasai Sungmin. Ia yang menjamah Sungmin lebih banyak. Kedua tangannya mengangkat pinggul Sungmin sehingga wanita itu tidak lagi menginjak tanah. Ia benar-benar melayang karena keterampilan Kyuhyun dalam hal seperti ini sangat memukau. Laki-laki itu mengenali setiap ruas tubuh wanita seperti mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Ia tau dimana dirinya bisa membuat Sungmin mengerang, mendesah, merintih. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan kendali yang sudah di kuasai oleh Kyuhyun. Jika tidak, ia bisa meledak dan mereka akan bercinta di halaman saat itu juga. Dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Sungmin mencapai puncak pemikirannya saat merasakan bukti gairah Kyuhyun menonjok bagian bawah perutnya. Jika tidak di lepaskan sekarang, maka mereka akan berakhir dengan telanjang.

Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dan itu belum cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun melepaskannya. Ia harus memegangi kedua belah pipi Kyuhyun dengan tanganya. Sedikit keras tapi Kyuhyun pada akhirnya melepaskan Sungmin setelah menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin dengan lemah. Sungmin mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang menggebu lalu memandangi bagian bawah perutnya yang masih di tempeli oleh Kyuhyun. Sesaat kemudian Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau sangat mudah terangsang, Cho!" Ucap Sungmin dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Ya, kau cukup ahli dalam hal ini. Kau sangat agresif dan aku menyukainya. Tapi aku yakin kalau kau juga sudah sangat basah!" Kyuhyun mulai kembali meraba Sungmin dan berusaha menelisip kedalam celananya. Sungmin menolak dan menjauh.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membuktikan apa-apa!" Desis Sungmin

"Biarkan aku melakukannya…." Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya saat Sungmin melarikan diri darinya.

"Sungmin, kau tidak bia membohongi dirimu terus menerus. Kau menginginkanku!" Teriaknya.

Dan langkah demi langkah Kyuhyun berusaha menyamai Sungmin. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berkejar-kejaran di sekitar taman setelahnya. Pemandangan yang sungguh menyakitkan hati untuk seseorang yang hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan.

000000000000

"KAU dan kyuhyun, sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?" Seulgi berusaha tersenyum. Tapi nada suaranya terdengar sangat mengintimidasi.

Sungmin merasa beruntung karena pada malam sebelumnya, ia merasakan firasat tentang ini sehingga memaksa Kyuhyun untuk memperbincangkan semuanya agar tidak ada satupun dari ucapan mereka yang berbeda. Kyuhyun sangat bermalas-malasan saat itu. Baginya Sungmin tidak harus mengatakan apa-apa. Cukup Kyuhyun yang berbohong. Tapi di saat itu Sungmin beranggapan kalau hal itu sangat perlu, bisa saja Seulgi atau bibinya menarik Sungmin kedalam kamar mereka untuk bicara dan hari ini benar- benar terbukti.

Seulgi membawakan pudding coklat sebagai pembuka saat ia menyapa Sungmin yang selalu berdiam diri di kamar setiap kali Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah. Sungmin sama sekali kesulitan untuk menolak niat baik yang ia tau tidak tulus. Tapi bukankah ia sedang berperan sebagai gadis lugu yang di nikahi oleh bajingan seperti Kyuhyun? Ia harus terus berpura-pura tidak tau, berpura-pura mempercayai Kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

Hari itu Seulgi benar-benar mengamati setiap sendi kamar itu seolah-olah dia tidak pernah melihatnya. Jadi dimana selama ini mereka bercinta jika bukan di kamar Kyuhyun? Seharusnya Sungmin tidak bertanya karena terlalu banyak kamar di rumah ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sungmin menguping pembicaraan beberapa orang pelayan yang menganggap Sungmin sangat tidak beruntung karena menikah dengan laki-laki yang seringkali mendatangi iparnya untuk sekedar memuaskan hasrat kelelakiannya.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian pembicaraan mereka berubah saat Mrs. Song masuk kedapur. Sungmin yakin kalau semua pelayan tau tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Seulgi sebelumnya. Hanya saja mereka terbiasa untuk tidak terlihat dan tidak bersuara sehingga rahasia itu masih aman dan belum sampai di telinga Heechul.

Setelah kejadian semi bercinta di halaman waktu itu, Sungmin juga beberapa kali mendengar Seulgi mengamuk di kamarnya. Mrs Song memintanya untuk lebih berhati-hati karena saat itu Seulgi terlihat sangat membencinya. Jika bukan karena Mrs. Song yang mengantarkan pudding coklat itu, Sungmin yakin kalau ia tidak akan menyentuhnya. Seulgi bisa saja memasukkan sesuatu kesana. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Jadi Sungmin tetap bisa ber-akting polos dan menyantap pudding coklat itu secara perlahan.

"Kau membuat semua ini sendiri?" Sungmin berusaha untuk terlihat sangat ramah.

"Ya, ku rasa kau berkhayal kalau mengira hal itu akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan pernah memasak!" Jawab Seulgi. Jelas ia sedang berusaha keras untuk bersikap lebih baik. aeandainya Sungmin tidak tau tentang segala kelicikannya, Sungmin pasti tidak akan mendengar kejanggalan dari setiap nada irama yang di ucapkannya.

"Ku rasa Mrs. Song yang membuat. Ini sangat enak, sungguh!" Ucap Sungmin seceria mungkin

"Apa alasanmu menikah dengan Kyuhyun? Benarkah kau tidak tau siapa Kyuhyun?" Sungmin memandang Seulgi, berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan kata-katanya.

"Maksudmu kalau dia Cho?" Tanya Sungmin masih dengan tatapan polos

"Kau cukup cerdas Sungmin. Tapi kalau kau berharap setumpuk harta saat menikah dengan Kyuhyun, maka kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa. Suamiku tidak mewariskan apapun kepadanya. Ia hanya mengurusinya sampai pewarisnya di temukan! Seseorang bernama Sung Min-ah" Ucap Seulgi

"Benarkah?" Sungmin bergindik, ia mulai khawatir saat mendengar kambali nama aslinya di sebut-sebut.

Sungmin tidak akan meminta Seulgi membahas tentang dirinya di masa lalu jika dia tidak ingin kehilangan kendali dan menarik rambut Seulgi secara brutal. Setidaknya itulah caranya mempertahankan diri dalam persaingan ketat di rumah bordil milik Sooman.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan itu. Aku sedang menata diri untuk hidup dalam lingkungan ini. Kau pasti tau kalau aku selau kikuk jika berhadapan dengan orang kaya seperti kalian. Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini selamanya. Aku harap setelah wanita itu di temukan, Kyuhyun bersedia meninggalkan semua ini dan memulai hidup baru bersamaku!" Ucap Sungmin mantap

"Kau fikir Kyuhyun akan bersedia meninggalkan kesenangan-kesenangan itu?" Ejek Seulgi

"Kesenangan? Kyuhyun selalu mengeluh tentang ini" Sungmin menyuap potongan pudding yang sempat terlupakan.

Ia menikmatinya, coklat membuat Sungmin merasa lebih percaya diri untuk menghadapi Seulgi. Ia memandang Seulgi dengan seksama. Sangat cantik, kulitnya tanpa cela dan indah. Dia benar-benar wanita yang hidup dalam gelimang perawatan mahal. Bukan hal aneh jika Kyuhyun sempat tergoda untuk menidurinya. Sayangnya Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak akan memberikan hatinya pada siapapun. Sungmin merasa sebersit rasa kecewa hadir di hatinya mengingat itu. Tapi ia berusaha tersenyum lagi. Sejak awal Sungmin sudah mencegah hatinya untuk berharap.

"Kau tau kalau Kyuhyun sudah mempermainkan banyak wanita? Dia bahkan sudah berkali-kali gagal menikah, Kyuhyun menganggap pernikahan adalah mainan!" Ucap Seulgi menakut-nakuti

"Astaga!."Sungmin pura-pura terkejut. Ia berusaha menampilkan mimik tersinggung dalam raut wajahnya.

Pada kenyataannya tentu saja Sungmin tidak perlu merasa tersinggung. Kyuhyun memang seperti itu dan dia membicarakan pernikahannya dengan sangat ringan seolah-olah pernikahannya sama seperti membeli dan mengganti pakaian. Banyak wanita yang akan menyerahkan dirinya jika mendengar iming-iming pernikahan dan Kyuhyun menggunakan iming-iming itu untuk melengkapi kehendaknya yang tinggi. Sungmin rasa, wanita yang di iming-imingi oleh Kyuhyun selama ini adalah wanita-wanita seperti Seulgi. Mungkin semua istri Kyuhyun sebelumnya bersikap mirip dengan Seulgi.

"Kau jangan tersinggung, Sungmin. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati dengan laki-laki" Ucap Seulgi seolah memberikan perhatian

'Aku sudah terlalu sering melakukannya' Gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Ia menanti ucapan Seulgi selanjutnya. Seulgi tidak akan menyerah menghasutnya. Tentu saja, karena setelah itu Seulgi segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama sangat percaya kepada suamiku. Tapi kenyataannya, Siwon mecintai perempuan lain sampai akhir hayatnya. Aku berusaha untuk tetapada di sampingnya. Tapi, wanita itu bahkan berhasil membujuk suamiku untuk mencantumkan namanya dalam harta warisan" Geram Seulgi

Pandangan Sungmin berubah tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Siwon akan melakukan itu jika ia tau istrinya berselingkuh dengan sepupunya. Jika Siwon memang merencanakan semua ini, termasuk memaksa Kyuhyun mencari Lee Sungmin yang sebenarnya sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu, Artinya Siwon ingin semuanya menjadi sulit. Siwon pasti tau kalau Sungmin sangat membencinya, dan Siwon akan mengira kalau Sungmin akan mempersulit semua ini hingga Seulgi menyerah.

Atau bisa saja Siwon sudah mengira kalau Sungmin tidak menginginkannya, tapi Kyuhyun akan berakting kalau Lee Sungmin bukanlah orang yang mudah di urus. Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal ini lagi, ocehan Seulgi membuatnya merasa sangat lelah dan ingin tidur. Tapi Sungmin tidak mungkin mengusir Seulgi begitu saja.

"Aku sangat menyesal mendengar itu. Tapi ku rasa Kyuhyun tidak begitu, aku sangat mempercayainya. Kegagalan dalam pernikahan juga bukan keinginannya, ku rasa!" Jawab Sungmin

"Apa kau tidak ingin mencari laki-laki baik sebagai suamimu, Sungmin? Kau bisa menderita jika bersama Kyuhyun. Dia tidak akan mempertahankanmu seperti yang kau harapkan!" hasut Seulgi

"Mungkin benar. Itu akan terjadi" Kali ini ekspresi Sungmin sungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi aku hanya akan berusaha menikmati semuanya sampai kami benar-benar berpisah. Aku akan mengingatnya, mencintainya dan merindukannya seumur hidupku" Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya

Seulgi terdengar putus asa. Ia memandang Sungmin yang mungkin terlihat sangat bodoh karena mencintai orang seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin bukanlah orang yang bodoh, Seulgi yang terlihat seperti itu karena sudah gagal untuk menghasut Lee Sungmin untuk pergi dari hidup Cho Kyuhyun. Jika saja Seulgi segera keluar, maka Sungmin pasti akan tertawa, tapi Seulgi memandanginya terlalu lama, sangat lama hingga kegugupan Sungmin menjalar kembali.

"Aku tidak percaya kau sepolos ini Sungmin" Seulgi menggeram.

"Kau berasal dari belahan dunia mana? Bagaimana mungkin kau masih mempercayai bajingan seperti Kyuhyun?" Ucap Seulgi pedas

Sungmin tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Tidak perlu menjawab karena perdebatan hanya akan semakin memperpanjang waktu Seulgi untuk berada di kamarnya. Sungmin masih ingin tidur, ingin menutup telinga dari segala kata-kata penuh hasutan Seulgi. Jika Seulgi berfikir kalau Sungmin mudah di hasut, dia salah. Sungmin terlalu lama hidup di dunia yang suram. Hasutan apapun sama sekali tidak akan pernah berarti untuknya.

000000000000

CHO Kyuhyun terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. ia menggeliat memandangi sinar mata hari yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan gamblang. Semalaman, Kyuhyun hanya mendengar cerita dari Sungmin tentang hasutan-hasutan Seulgi kepadanya. Ternyata menikmati kecemburuan seorang perempuan sangat menyenangkan. Seulgi sepertinya tidak mengira kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah musuh yang lihai. Tidak, Sungmin-lah musuh yang lihai. Dan Kyuhyun berbahaya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat pemikirannya barusan. Sungmin juga menggeliat, menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Wanita itu memeluk selimutnya dan masih tidur dengan nyaman di lantai. Kelihatannya Sungmin bahkan pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk di bandingkan tidur di lantai sehingga lantai menjadi tempat yang cukup nyaman untuknya saat ini. Sayang sekali Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Ia belum mendapat kesempatan lagi. Meskipun mereka sudah pernah berciuman dengan sangat panas, Sungmin tetap sulit di jamah. Ia tidak akan bersedia di sentuh kecuali untuk kesenangan Heechul yang suka melihat kemesraan mereka. Tapi sesuatu yang mendekati ciuman seperti waktu itu benar-benar tidak terjangkau lagi oleh Kyuhyun. Dia tidak akan tahan dengan ini, seharusnya ia bisa menaklukkan Sungmin karena Sungmin adalah wanita yang sangat mudah tersulut.

Tapi kenyataannya, Sungmin cukup hati-hati untuk tidak membuat dirinya di ganggu dengan gairah apapun. Yang perlu Kyuhyun lakukan hanya memancing gairahnya, maka ia akan mendapatkan Sungmin. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Tuhan, bagaimana cara medapatkannya? Kyuhyun membatin sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan khidmat. Bunyi ponselnya mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Ia memandang pesan dari Yesung beberapa saat.

_Ku dengar pagi ini Seulgi menyuruh _

_Salah seorang pelayan dapur _

_Untuk mengambil pakaian kotor di kamarmu _

_Setelah itu Seulgi meminta pelayan itu _

_Untuk melaporkan apa yang dia lihat _

_Kau harus membuat kejutan, Kyuhyun! _

_(Sender: Yesung!) _

Kyuhyun mendesah. Seulgi benar-benar curiga. Mungkin sosok yang selama ini Sungmin tampilkan terlalu sempurna sehingga ketidak percayaan timbul di hati Seulgi. Wanita itu sampai bangun sepagi ini hanya untuk memata-matainya. Tapi Kyuhyun tersenyum, jalan keluarnya sudah terbuka, jalan yang wajar yang bisa menyulut hasrat Sungmin kepadanya.

"Psstt…, Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan Sungmin. Gadis itu menggeliat, mungkin mengira suara Kyuhyun adalah suara nyamuk. .

"Sungmin, bangun!" Bisikan Kyuhyun kali ini lebih keras, tapi Sungmin masih tak bergeming. Pesan dari Yesung masuk lagi.

_Bersiap-siaplah bung! _

_Pelayan itu bergerak dari dapur _

_Dalam waktu beberapa menit, _

_Ia akan sampai _

_Di kamarmu/kalian _

_Sender: Yesung!) _

Namun Sungmin belum juga terbangun.

"Gadis ini, kalau dia tidak segera bangun kita akan ketahuan" Umpan Kyuhyun

TBC

...

Mian, sebenernya ini chap udah selesainya dari beberapa hari yang lalu, maaf baru ngepost hari ini, padahal kemaren...hukz...huweeeee...jadi kalo banyak typo maaf*bow* timing-nya gk tepat ya?

Gue sedih, kadang berfikir 'kenapa bias gue harus seorang Lee Sungmin? wae? kenapa sungmin yang nikah duluan? wae? kenapa dengar cara kayak gini? kenapa dengan dia si embe?' tapi gk pernah ada yang jawab...*yaiyalah siapa jg yg mau jawab?  
>JoYer's bagaimana perasaan kalian? hancur gak kayak gue? semaleman nangis, eh...dianya malah senyum bahagia disana, sakit gak tuh...hukz*tepuk2 dada<p>

Kyukyu gak dateng, pengen peluk dya...*hug* member laen dateng tpi tetua gk dateng, kacauuu...katanya private? private apaan? pamer? fu*k lah pokoknya, emang gue peduli *dalem hati jejeritan*  
>Yesung baca gk ya tweet gue ke dya?*kenapa ke yesung nge-tweet-nya? goblok!*<br>Daelm hati gue, gak ada sungmin yang sekarang, hanya ada sungmin yang dulu..hukz, udah ya gue kebanyakan omong nih, yang masih mau review silahkan, yang gak bisa juga gak apa-apa, gue ngerti perasaan kalian.

thanks to:

**kyuxmine, xelo, abilhikmah, Bunnyming1186 ,ChoLee, jijidonghae, Guest, pinzame, Tika137, Frostbee, dirakyu, onaleeumin18, Park Heeni, PaboGirl, lee kyurah, Farihadaina, TiffyTiffanyLee, , dewi. , 143 is 137, kyumin pu, Lee Muti , kyubong, SparkyuVil, fariny, minzy, Maira-Chan, nikyunmin**

Jongmal gamsahamnida, maaf jika ada yg terlewat...*bow

menurut kalian apa ff-remake ini layak dilanjutkan? END or TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

000000000000

Kyuhyun mendesah. Seulgi benar-benar curiga. Mungkin sosok yang selama ini Sungmin tampilkan terlalu sempurna sehingga ketidak percayaan timbul di hati Seulgi. Wanita itu sampai bangun sepagi ini hanya untuk memata-matainya. Tapi Kyuhyun tersenyum, jalan keluarnya sudah terbuka, jalan yang wajar yang bisa menyulut hasrat Sungmin kepadanya.

"Psstt…, Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan Sungmin. Gadis itu menggeliat, mungkin mengira suara Kyuhyun adalah suara nyamuk. .

"Sungmin, bangun!" Bisikan Kyuhyun kali ini lebih keras, tapi Sungmin masih tak bergeming. Pesan dari Yesung masuk lagi.

_Bersiap-siaplah bung! _

_Pelayan itu bergerak dari dapur _

_Dalam waktu beberapa menit, _

_Ia akan sampai _

_Di kamarmu/kalian _

_Sender: Yesung!) _

Namun Sungmin belum juga terbangun.

"Gadis ini, kalau dia tidak segera bangun kita akan ketahuan" Umpat Kyuhyun

000000000000

"_Last man"_

"_a Kyumin Fanfiction"_

"_REMAKE from one of novels by Phoebe"_

_Chapter 6_

000000000000

Kyuhyun melempar bantalnya dan ternyata itu adalah senjata yang ampuh. Sungmin terbangun begitu benda itu menghantam wajahnya. Ia terduduk dan melotot kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jeritnya nyaring.

Kyuhyun langsung menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya lalu memberi isyarat agar Sungmin mendekat. Dengan perasaan yang masih kesal, Sungmin mendekat dan bertolak pinggang dihadapannya. Kyuhyun menunjukkan pesan dari Yesung kepada Sungmin dan sikap kesal Sungmin sirna.

"Sekarang ambillah bantal-bantal itu, Sungmin—Tidak. Tidak perlu, singkirkan saja selimutmu dan buka sedikit pintu kamar!" Perintah Kyuhyun dengan berbisik

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" Bisik Sungmin dengan curiga

"Apa yang seharusnya di lihat seorang pelayan jika menyelinap ke kamar pengantin baru?" Jawab Kyuhyun tentu saja dengan seringaiannya

"Dia akan mengetuk pintu Kyuhyun, sudah cukup jika aku berbaring di ranjangmu" Elak Sungmin dengan rencana yang sungguh mencurigakan dari pria di depannya atau sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menangkap apa maksud Kyuhyun itu.

"Dia harus melihat yang lebih luar biasa lagi, sayang! Aku ingin membuat Seulgi meradang!" Tolak Kyuhyun sambil mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk bergerak cepat

Bunyi ketukan langkah menaiki tangga mulai terdengar. Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin ke ranjangnya dan memaksa untuk membuka T-shirtnya. Sungmin melotot tak percaya. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin memperlihatkan kemesraan di depan orang itu?

Sungmin lebih Shock lagi saat Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membuat tubuh bagian atasnya benar-benar polos, ia menyelimuti Sungmin sebatas pinggang lalu memandangi Sungmin sejenak saat wanita itu menyilangkan tangan untuk menyembunyikan payudaranya.

"Ayolah, Kau tidak perlu bertindak seperti seorang perawan!" Bisik Kyuhyun.

Suara langkah semakin jelas dan sepertinya itu membuat keduanya semakin cemas.

"Sekarang cium aku!" Bisik Kyuhyun

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi 'aku akan menghabisimu karena ini' sebelum ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berciuman lagi, sangat dalam sampai Sungmin tidak tau mengapa ia menjadi sangat liar. Dalam waktu singkat, Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membuatnya mendesah saat puncak payudaranya bergesekkan dengan dengan kulit Kyuhyun.

Erangan kenikmatan tergambar jelas dari kedalaman ciumannya dan sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat menikmatinya. Puncak payudaranya bergelanyar dan mengeras dengan cepat, terlebih saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin meremas rambutnya karena tersengal-sengal. Kyuhyun benar kalau Sungmin sangat sensitif. Sebuah sentuhan kecil bisa membuatnya bergairah dengan sangat cepat dan itu bisa saja menjadi pembuka dari semuanya.

Hari ini masih pagi, Tapi Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang sekali lagi. Wanita itu merangkak di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, duduk di pinggangnya dan masih berusaha memberikan ciuman terbaiknya. Rambut-rambut Sungmin menyentuh pipinya, beberapa menyusup ke dalam telinga dan menambahkan sensasi nikmat yang tak terelakkan. Tiba-tiba, Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang, Kyuhyun sedang membalasnya. Sekarang laki-laki itu sudah berada di atasnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya untuk menciumi leher Sungmin dengan cara-cara khusus yang memabukkan. Pintu terbuka sedikit mengahasilkan bunyi klik yang sangat halus, Sungmin memperlebar pandangannya dan melihat seseorang berdiri disana. Seorang gadis muda yang pastinya datang karena permintaan Seulgi. Begitu melihat tatapan Sungmin, gadis muda itu menunduk dan segera pergi.

Seharusnya semuanya berhenti, seharusnya selesai sampai disini. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak perduli dan beralih ke sisi tubuh Sungmin yang lain. Kedua tangannya masih berusaha meremas payudara Sungmin dengan sangat berirama. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain mendesah. Ia ingin berhenti tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya tidak ingin kenikmatan berhenti sampai di situ saja. Tapi jika terus seperti ini, Sungmin akan membuat Kyuhyun menakhlukkannya.

Ia sedang merasakan sesuatu di hatinya sekarang dan perasaan itu bisa saja terus berkembang jika interaksi intim ini terus berlanjut. Sungmin ingin menjerit, meminta Kyuhyun berhenti menggerayangi tubuhnya, meminta Kyuhyun berhenti melumat payudaranya. Tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang berhasil keluar. Getar-getar halus sudah merasuk, dan Sungmin hanya bisa terisak meratapi kegagalannya kali ini. Kyuhyun tidak perduli. Sungmin berduka untuk ketidak perdulian Kyuhyun terhadap penderitaan hatinya.

"Astaga, Kyuhyun! Setidaknya yakinkan kalau pintu kalian tertutup rapat!" Akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti.

Ia memandangi Cho Heechul yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir. Sungmin segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak berani memandangi Heechul saat ini.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Heechul melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Maaf . Aku tidak menyadari mengenai pintu itu!" Jawab Kyuhyun membuat alasan

Heechul Cho menghela nafas lalu menutup pintu. Sejenak suasana hening, hingga isakan yang tertahan dari mulut Sungmin keluar. Terdengar jelas meskipun sangat halus. Kyuhyun segera memandangi Sungmin yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tidak, Sungmin tidak boleh menyembunyikan apa-apa darinya.

Kyuhyun berkeras untuk melihat Sungmin, ia memegangi dagu wanita itu keras-keras dan melihat kedalam matanya. Sungmin mungkin menangis, mungkin juga ia sudah berhasil menghapus airmatanya sehingga tidak sejumputpun noda basah ada di wajahnya. Tapi wajah itu benar-benar sedang menggambarkan kemalangan yang menghancurkan hati Kyuhyun. Sungmin bersedih? Sudah beberapa minggu belakangan ini Sungmin selalu tertawa dan tersenyum. Bahkan ia merespon dengan sikap lucu saat Kyuhyun menggodanya.

Tapi saat ini Sungmin kembali seperti saat-saat pertamanya berada di rumah ini. Kali ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan di bandingkan dengan yang biasa Kyuhyun lihat.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun mengendurkan genggamannya pada dagu Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat cengeng, ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan menagis sejadi-jadinya. Jika begini Sungmin terdengar sangat manja. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin dan mengelus-elus punggungnnya. Ia merasakan kulit halus Sungmin seolah-olah memanjakan telapak tangannya.

Sungmin tidak bicara beberapa saat hingga ia bisa lebih tenang lalu menatap Kyuhyun lagi sejenak setelah menghapus air matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan pada payudaranya dan berusaha memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Sungmin, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan gerakan Sungmin untuk memakai pakaiannya kembali

"Gagal melakukan Seks pada pagi hari bisa membuat seorang wanita tertekan" Sungmin menjawab dan dengan jawaban ituIa berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan sekarang!" Kyuhyun hendak menarik tubuh Sungmin lagi tapi wanita itu menolak dengan halus

"Aku tidak bisa, Bibimu datang menjemput kita untuk sarapan. Kita harus segera turun!" Tolak Sungmin sambil turun dari ranjang dan memperbaiki penampilannya

Kyuhyun pun ikut turun dari ranjang dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Itu semua bisa menunggu!" Pria itu berbisik dalam jarak yang sangat dekat di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menolak dan melepaskan dirinya dengan mudah dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah selesai memperbaiki penampilannya kembali lalu memandang Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan Cho manapun. Jadi berhentilah menyerangku!" Kesal Sungmin

"Tapi tadi, kita hampir saja bercinta jika bibiku tidak datang. Seharusnya aku mengunci pintu! Aku akan memastikannya lain kali!" JUjar Kyuhyun

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Cho. Kita tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" Gumam Sungmin

"Apa?" Kyuhyun terdengar terkejut.

"Bagaimana dengan misi menjauhkan Seulgi dariku? Bagaimana dengan kelangsungan hidupmu sebagai istriku?" Kata Kyuhyun agak terkejut

"Aku ingin membatalkan perjanjian itu, Kyuhyun!" Jawab Sungmin mantap

"Lalu kau ingin memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai Sung Min-Ah?" Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sungmin untuk mengucapkan nama 'Sung Min-Ah' dengan bisikan yang sangat halus. Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya seketika.

"Aku hanya ingin membatalkan perjanjian tentang bermesraan di depan bibimu atau siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan Seulgi. Aku tidak butuh jaminan hidup apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu segera keluar dari rumah ini dan tidak melihat Cho manapun lagi sepanjang hayatku. Kau berjanji untuk mempercepat proses pengalihan harta itu, kan? Sekarang usahakanlah lebih maksimal lagi. Dan aku akan segera pergi!" Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar dengan satu kali tarikan nafas

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Mata Kyuhyun memicing memandang Sungmin

"Karena aku sudah bosan menjadi pelacur! Bermesraan denganmu, lalu mendapat bayaran atau jaminan hidup sama saja dengan aku menjual diri" Keluh Sungmin

"Tapi melayani satu laki-laki dalam jangka waktu berbulan-bulan kedepan jauh lebih baik daripada melayani lima orang laki-laki yang berbeda dalam semalam!" Kyuhyun mulai marah,

"Kau tidak sedang menjual dirimu padaku, kita begini karena kau harus membantu segala hal untuk kelancaran proses…."

"Ya!" Potong Sungmin dan kata-kata Kyuhyun mulai membuat emosinya meninggi

"Ya, aku akan pergi sekarang. Dan aku akan berusaha membayar tiga ratus juta dolar itu segera!."Sungmin berjalan kelemari dan mulai mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari sana.

Ia membuat Kyuhyun frustasi, Sungmin juga tidak bisa menghindari kalau ia nyaris tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia nyaris menangis dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa tinggal karena Kyuhyun. Karena Sungmin mulai menaruh harapan yang mustahil. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sungmin tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya berharap karena itu pada akhirnya hanya akan membuatnya merasa sakit. Sungmin sudah bosan tersakiti. Pergi sekarang lebih baik, maka sakit hati yang dirasakannya akan lebih sedikit.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Dan aku akan berusaha membayar tiga ratus juta dolar itu segera!" Kata gadis itu dan setelah itu Sungmin merasa menyesal dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Begitu kata-katanya berakhir, Kyuhyun langsung menyeretnya untuk mengurungnya di dalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamar itu juga. Terpaksa, Kyuhyun tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin pergi karena…

Kyuhyun mendesah, dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti karena apa. Mungkin karena semuanya sudah terlanjur berjalan seperti ini. Seorang pelayan dan Heechul melihat kemesraan mereka berdua pagi ini. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi bila setelah itu terjadi Sungmin malah berniat pergi? Rumah tangga mereka sangat labil. Itu yang akan orang-orang katakan. Seakan tidak cukup, Kyuhyun juga mengunci kamarnya dari luar. Dia tidak ingin seseorang masuk ke kamarnya dan meloloskan Sungmin. Wanita itu bisa saja pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Di saat Heechul bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi— karena ia melihat Sungmin tidak ikut sarapan—maka Kyuhyun akan menjawab kalau Sungmin kelelahan. Alasan yang logis setelah Heechul menyaksikan apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Heechul fikir, Sungmin merasa malu karena wanita itu melihat Sungmin setengah telanjang.

Kyuhyun tertawa getir, Sungmin bahkan tidak akan perduli jika yang melihatnya telanjang pagi ini adalah laki-laki. Hal itu lebih baik bila di bandingkan Kyuhyun harus melihat Sungmin berjalan menenteng tas pakaiannya di jalan kecil antara pohon-pohon maple yang daunnya mulai berwarna kemerahan

Memasuki bulan ke tiga mengenal Sungmin, Kyuhyun harus mengakui kalau Sungmin mudah berubah-ubah. Ia harap Sungmin berhenti memikirkan niatnya untuk pergi setelah hari ini terlewati. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengakui kalau rumah tanpa Sungmin akan sangat sepi. Televisi di ruang tengah tidak menyala seperti biasanya. Dapur juga sangat hening karena tidak ada yang menjejali Mrs. Song dengan pertanyaan seputar resep masakan. Dan entah, hari ini Kyuhyun akan melihat Sungmin tertawa seperti biasanya atau tidak.

Kyuhyun fikir seks bisa meningkatkan suasana hati Sungmin menjadi lebih baik. Ciuman panas mereka yang pertama cukup menunjukkannya. Selama beberapa minggu setelah itu, Sungmin terlihat sangat ceria. Tapi sekarang Sungmin kembali ke dirinya yang paling tidak Kyuhyun sukai. Ia masih tampak ceria saat bertolak pinggang di hadapan Kyuhyun pagi ini. Masih ceria saat Kyuhyun menanggalkan pakaiannya, saat mereka berciuman. Lalu apa yang terjadi sehingga tiba-tiba Sungmin menangis? Dia punya trauma? Entahlah.

Suasana hati Kyuhyun semakin buruk saat Seulgi menghampirinya di ruang kerja. Wanita itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan dengan sikapnya yang berubah-ubah. Tidak, sebenarnya Sungmin juga berubah-ubah. Tapi Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin. Kyuhyun rasa, ia membenci Seulgi bukan karena sikapnya yang berubah-ubah. Tapi karena Seulgi membuat Siwon kecewa kepada Kyuhyun menjelang akhir hayatnya. Siwon tidak marah saat itu, Saat Kyuhyun mengakui kalau ada sesuatu antara dirinya dan Seulgi. Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah membela diri dengan mengatakan kalauSeulgi menggodanya. Tidak akan pernah. Lagi pula Siwonlah orang yang paling tau, seperti apa Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tidak suka melewatkan kesempatan jika ada wanita yang mau melemparkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Meskipun begitu, ekspresi kecewa Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa di tutup-tutupi. Saat itulah Siwon memerintahkan Kyuhyun untuk mencari Sung Min-Ah dengan keyakinan kalau wanita itu akan mempersulit segala prosesnya. Tapi ternyata Sung Min-Ah yang sudah mengubah namanya menjadi Lee Sungmin dengan sangat mudah menyerahkan harta itu begitu saja.

Sayangnya ia sudah membuat Kyuhyun tertarik dan mempertahankannya meskipun seharusnya Kyuhyun membuangnya dan berpura-pura kalau Sung Min-Ah tidak bisa di temukan. Atau Siwon sudah menduga kalau Kyuhyun akan tertarik kepada Sungmin?

"Aku dengar kalian bercinta pagi ini!" Desis Seulgi, ia pura-pura memandangi buku-buku di dalam rak dengan cermat. Kyuhyun juga berpura-pura untuk tidak begitu perduli dengan keberadaannya.

"Kau mengintip?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan santai dan tentu saja dengan sama sekali tidak memandang wanita itu

"Untuk apa aku mengintip? Bibi yang menceritakan kepadaku! Kau sampai lupa menutup pintu? Atau sengaja ingin pamer?" Sindir Seulgi

"Seorang pelayan membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Suasana hatiku sedang sangat baik, jadi aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya" Kata Kyuhyun tetap fokus pada buku didepannya

"Apa yang menarik dari dia, Kyuhyun?" Seulgi mulai kehabisan kesabaran

"Karena dia bukan istri kakakku. Atau setidaknya bukan wanita yang pernah di nikahinya, dan bukan wanita yang dekat dengan bibiku sebagai menantunya!" Kini Kyuhyun sudah beralih memandang Seulgi dengan tajam lalu setelah itu kembali mengabaikan wanita itu.

Seketika ekspresi Seulgi berubah kaku. Ada amarah terselip dalam mimik wajahnya. Seulgi berusaha menahan ledakannya dan duduk di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Jadi karena aku adalah istri Siwon? Kau ingin meninggalkanku? Melupakan kesepakatan kita?" Geram Seulgi

"Kesepakatan apa?" Bingung Kyuhyun

"Malam itu sudah ku katakan padamu. Aku akan menjadikanmu pewaris jika kau menikah denganku. Aku akan membuatmu kaya dalam limpahan harta yang sejatinya akan menjadi milikmu. Dan malam itu kau mengatakan 'ya'!" Kata Seulgi kehabisan kesabaran

"Aku mengatakan itu hanya karena ingin tidur denganmu. Jadi berhentilah mengatakan itu sebagai kesepakatan. Kita tidak pernah punya kesepakatan apa-apa. Yang terjadi di antara kita hanya kesenangan dan sudah berakhir. Aku sudah menikah" Kata Kyuhyun ingin segera menyadarkan Seulgi dengan obsesinya

"Ya, dan kau akan meninggalkannya dalam satu atau dua bulan seperti yang lainnya" Seulgi menarik nafas dan menampilkan senyuman mengejeknya

"Bagaimana kalau lebih lama?" Tanya Kyuhyun menantang

Wajah Seulgi memerah karena marah ia menghentakkan kakinya kelantai meminta perhatian. Kyuhyun hanya melirik sejenak dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Bajingan kau, Kyuhyun! Kau ingin menguasai harta itu sendiri begitu kau mendapatkannya!" Emosi wanita itu mulai meledak

"Darimana kau yakin aku sudah mendapatkannya? Kau fikir Aku sudah menemukan Sung Min-Ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat seolah-olah ia tak pernah tahu informasi mengenai pewaris harta Siwon

"Aku juga sedang menyelidiki tentang Sung Min-Ah. Dan sejauh ini, kabar yang ku terima adalah, dia sudah di umumkan mati setelah menghilang lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Wanita itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Itu berarti kau memiliki harta itu sekarang dan kau ingin menikmatinya sendirian!" Geram Seulgi

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia fikir Seulgi mengetahui siapa Sungmin sebenarnya. Untung saja Sungmin punya kecendrungan untuk selalu terlihat dewasa, ia mengakui dirinya sebagai Sungmin dan mengatakan kepada banyak orang kalau usianya tiga tahun lebih tua dari usia yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya itu bisa menyamarkan jejak Sung Min-Ah. Identitas wanita itu berhenti sampai di Jung-gu. Inilah akibat mudahnya akses identitas palsu di Negara ini. Sebelum berpindah ke Guangzhou, Siwon sudah meresmikan nama Lee Sungmin sesuai dengan hukum yang berlaku sehingga informasi mengenai Sung Min-Ah benar-benar menghilang, terkubur bersama ibu angkatnya di dalam tanah.

"Ini harta keluarga!" Akhirnya Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Aku tidak menikmatinya sendirian. Aku juga tidak memilikinya sendirian. Aku hanya memegang saham yang Siwon miliki, jangan kau fikir mempunyai saham berarti sama dengan memiliki semua harta Cho. Kalau kau ingin bertindak seperti itu, maka kau harus meniduri banyak Cho di dunia ini!" Geram Kyuhyun dengan tuduhan Seulgi

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku!" Desis Seulgi

"Hentikanlah Seulgi. Apapun rencanamu untuk memisahkan kami tidak akan pernah berhasil. Karena baik aku maupun Sungmin akan tau kalau itu adalah ulahmu" Seulgi tertawa masam

"Aku tidak perlu susah payah untuk itu. Kau akan meninggalkannya sendiri suatu saat nanti. Aku tau siapa kau Kyuhyun!" Kata Seulgi menaggapi perkataan pria di depannya

"Yah, mungkin begitu. Tapi aku pastikan kau bukan pilihan selanjutnya setelah aku dan Sungmin berpisah. Aku sudah jera dengan akibat bermain-main denganmu. Kau juga menghasut Sungmin kan? Dia tiba-tiba saja bertanya banyak hal kepadaku. Aku rasa tindakanmu sudah sangat keterlaluan!" Kyuhyun mengakhiri ucapannya sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Sudah sore, ia teringat kepada Sungmin yang di kurungnya di kamar mandi. Apa kabar dengan wanita itu, mungkin dia sudah pingsan karena kelaparan. Sungmin tidak sarapan pagi dan sudah melewatkan makan siang.

"Kita sudahi pembicaraan hari ini. Aku harus melihat istriku di kamar!" Kata kyuhyun menutup bukunya.

Kyuhyun rasa, Seulgi sudah cukup bijaksana dengan diam. Semula ia fikir, Seulgi akan mengancam Kyuhyun dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi di antara mereka kepada Heechul. Tapi Kyuhyun tau kalau Seulgi juga tidak ingin terbuang dari keluarga Cho, dia pasti akan semakin hati-hati dalam bertindak. Sudahlah, sekarang yang ada di otak Kyuhyun hanya Sungmin.

Ia berjalan dalam ritme yang sangat cepat demi melihat keadaan Sungmin. Setibanya di kamar, suasana benar-benar hening. Pagi tadi Sungmin berteriak dan mencaci maki, Sungmin menunjukkan betapa jalangnya dia melalui kata-kata dan tindakannya. Tapi kali ini tidak, mungkin Sungmin sudah lelah, mungkin tenggorokannya sudah kering. Astaga, Kyuhyun benar-benar menyiksa Sungmin seharian ini. Ia berusaha secepat mungkin menyambar pintu kamar mandidan melihat Sungmin tertidur disana. Begitu mendengar langkah kaki Kyuhyun, Sungmin membuka matanya. Wanita itu cukup awas dan memandangi Kyuhyun dengan galak.

"Aku fikir kau benar-benar tidur!" Kyuhyun bergumam.

Sungmin segera berdiri dan berlari keluar, untungnya Kyuhyun segera mengganjal pintu kamar mandi dengan kakinya saat menyadari kalau Sungmin ingin membalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Sungmin menyerah, ia keluar dari kamar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tanpa mengganti pakaiannya dan segera mendarat di dapur.

Kyuhyun mengikutinya saat berfikir Sungmin mungkin berniat melarikan diri meskipun tanpa membawa apa-apa. Tapi ternyata, Sungmin memasak Spageti dalam porsi yang banyak lalu melahapnya di tempat itu juga, masih di dalam wajan. Sungmin duduk di lantai dan memilin-milin spagetinya dengan garpu, memasukkan ke mulutnya, mengunyah-ngunyahnya beberapa saat dan menelannya dengan nikmat. Kyuhyun merasa lega melihat kejadian itu, Sungmin hanya kelaparan dan tidak berniat pergi.

"Ambilkan aku air!" Perintahnya dengan mulut yang penuh.

Kyuhyun mengabulkan permintaannya dan menyajikan segelas air dingin di hadapan Sungmin. Ia meneguk air putih yang berembun itu beberapa kali lalu kembali makan dengan gaya jenaka. Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tidak berhenti memandanginya. Beberapa lama kemudian Sungmin mulai kehilangan ekspresi kelaparannya dan kembali makan dengan cara yang sopan.

"Ku fikir kau mau pergi!" Akhirnya Kyuhyun berbicara.

Sungmin mengambil beberapa jumput Spageti dengan tangan kirinya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Kyuhyun kira dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban, tapi setelah menelan suapannya yang barusan, Sungmin berkata dengan santai.

"Kau mengurungku di kamar mandi seharian. Aku kedinginan, kelaparan…"

"Kenapa tidak berteriak saja minta makan?" Sela Kyuhyun

"Kau tidak ada di kamar, kan? Aku sudah melakukannya! Aku memintamu memberikanku makanan meskipun aku harus menyantapnya di kamar mandi" Jawab Sungmin kesal

"Kau sanggup makan di kamar mandi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan alis yang menyernyit agak meragukan perkataan Sungmin

"Aku bahkan pernah melakukan hal yang lebih menjijikkan dari itu!" Jawab Sungmin ketus dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, Sungmin-nya telah kembali

"Kau tidak berfikir untuk pergi lagi, kan Sungmin? Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu" Kata Kyuhyun tegas

"Aku rasa tidak. Kelaparan hari ini membuatku membayangkan kelaparan yang akan ku alami jika meninggalkan rumah ini" Jawab Sungmin sambil seolah-olah membayangkan hidupnya di luar mansion keluarga Cho

"Ya, kau bisa saja terpaksa memberikan tubuhmu pada anjing-anjing brengsek di luar sana demi sepotong roti. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. Sudah ku bilang, kan? Melayani satu laki-laki selama beberapa bulan lebih baik bila di bandingkan melayani banyak laki-laki dalam semalam. Apa lagi dengan bayaran sepotong Roti. Kau terlalu berharga untuk itu" Kata Kyuhyun masih memandangi Sungmin

Sungmin meneguk air minumnya lebih banyak lalu menyodorkan sisa spagetinya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak suka mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya untuk saat ini.

"Habiskanlah, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi! Perutku sudah penuh!" Perintah Sungmin lagi

"Kau mau menyuruhku menyantap makanan sisa?" Kata Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"Percayalah, kau harus mencoba makan makanan sisa sesekali, agar kau bisa menghargai hidup" Kata Sungmin sehingga menyebabkan tawa Kyuhyun meledak sejenak lalu memandang Sungmin lagi.

"Kau punya cara agar aku tidak melupakanmu dengan mudah, Sungmin. Satu ciumanmu membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di kantor karena yang ada dalam fikiranku hanya segera pulang dan bertemu denganmu. Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah pagi ini? Kau tidak tau apa yang ada di otakku setiap kali dirimu ikut serta di dalamnya" Kata Kyuhyun jujur

"Ya, Aku tau. Kau akan membayangkan bercinta denganku di atas Yacth, di bawah sinar matahari, atau menelanjangiku di halaman belakang, lalu berlarian di antara pohon maple itu" Sungmin memutar bola matanya seakan tahu apa yang ada di kepala seorang mesum seperti Kyuhyun

"Astaga, kau bisa memikirkan hal itu? Bagaimana kau tau?"Sungmin mendesah.

"Kebanyakan laki-laki cabul sepertimu berfikiran sama dan aku sudah terlalu sering mendengar ucapan laki-laki yang berharap bisa melihatku bertelanjang sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan sehari-hari lalu bercinta di alam bebas!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil wajan yang berada di hadapan Sungmin. Ia memakannya dan Sungmin terperangah. Kyuhyun benar-benar mau makan makanan sisa?

"Kau tidak akan makan malam karena spageti ini, kan? Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan makan malam" Gumam Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh.

000000000000

SEULGI semakin menunjukkan belangnya. Ia tidak segan lagi menyiksa Sungmin tanpa kamuflase. Terkadang Seulgi membuat Sungmin takut setelah memasukkan es batu ke dalam minyak goreng saat Sungmin memasak. Untungnya Sungmin cukup lihai melarikan diri agar tidak terpercik minyak panas. Sungmin juga pernah jatuh dari tangga karena Seulgi mendorongnya. Sejauh ini Sungmin masih bisa bersabar. Ia hanya mengeluh seorang diri, bahkan tidak juga mengeluh kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin fikir saatnya belum tiba. Tapi saat Seulgi nyaris membunuhnya karena air dari pipa yang sering di gunakan untuk menyiram bunga berisi listrik menyengatnya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak membahayakan diri lagi dengan bertemu Seulgi.

Sungmin mengurung diri di kamar merenungkan apa yang akan di lakukannya. Apakah Seulgi tidak takut Sungmin mengadukan semua perbuatannya kepada Heechul? Sayangnya Sungmin tidak melakukan itu. Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Heechul dan sangat takut bila sedikit saja sikap yang salah menyinggung wanita itu. Lagi pula Seulgi pasti bisa berkelit, dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika tidak yakin bisa membela dirinya.

Sungmin rasa dirinya tidak akan bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk melawan Seulgi. Ia bukan orang yang lemah, terlebih kepada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat baik kepadanya. Sungmin termenung sejenak, mungkin ia akan benar-benar pergi? Sungmin membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya. Ia melipatnya perlahan dan sangat rapi, berharap Kyuhyun segera pulang. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun segera pulang begitu mendapat telpon dari Yesung tentang kejadian hari ini.

Semua pelayan itu mungkin tidak akan pernah memberi tahukan apa yang terjadi kepada majikannya. Tapi mereka akan saling bergosip dan tidak canggung untuk mengajak Yesung ikut serta. Dan hari ini Yesung menelpon Kyuhyun begitu mendapat informasi naas itu.

Kyuhyun sangat khawatir, terlebih saat melihat Sungmin mengemasi pakaiannya lagi. Ia segera duduk di sisi Sungmin dan mengelurakan semua pakaian yang sudah Sungmin masukkan ke dalam tas. Sungmin tidak boleh pergi karena hal ini. Melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun itu, Sungmin menghela nafas lalu memandangnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Seulgi bisa menjadi pembunuh. Setiap kali ia mengerjaiku dalam taraf bahaya yang bertambah" Keluh Sungmin

"Lalu kau ingin pergi karena ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau tidak pernah ada di rumah Kyuhyun. Aku takut lepas kendali dan itu akan menyakiti Heechul. Seulgi adalah menantu dari anak satu-satunya dan Heechul sangat menyayangi Seulgi" Gumam Sungmin menundukan kepalanya

"Kalau begitu aku berjanji akan melindungimu!" Kata Kyuhyun membujuk

"Sudahlah. Kau selalu mengatakan itu, tapi pada kenyataannya aku sudah terjatuh dari tangga berkali-kali. Seulgi juga sudah membuatku ketakutan memakan makanan apapun di rumah ini" Jawab Sungmin frustasi  
>"Kau tidak pernah memberi tahu kepadaku. Harusnya kau melaporkan semua hal yang Seulgi lakukan kepadamu" Kata Kyuhyun protes<p>

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun yang bisa menyakiti bibimu, kan?" Jawab Sungmin kini memandang tepat ke mata Kyuhyun

"Aku bisa mengancam Seulgi agar tidak melukaimu lagi" Jawab Kyuhyun memberikan jalan lain

"Dia malah akan semakin brutal, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin kembali memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam tas lalu menguncinya rapt-rapat.

"Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal di dekat sini. Dan jangan khawatir karena tagihan peginapan akan ku kirimkan kepadamu" Bujuk Sungmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Fikiran keruhnya perlahan-lahan mulai jernih. Setidaknya Sungmin tidak bermaksud pergi darinya. Sungmin hanya menghindari Seulgi dan keributan. Ia tidak akan mengurung Sungmin di kamar mandi lagi. Kyuhyun terlalu menyayangi Sungmin bila harus membiarkannya terkurung, kedinginan dan kelaparan. Apalagi, musim gugur sudah datang. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin pergi sendiri sampai ia yakin kalau Sungmin memiliki tempat tinggal yang layak dan aman.

"Kemasi beberapa potong pakaianku juga" Kyuhyun berujar.

"Pakaian santai saja. Aku tidak akan masuk kerja selama kita berpergian!" Tambah Kyuhyun

"Kau akan ikut?" Tanya Sungmin dengan dahi mengkerut

"Tentu saja. Bibiku tidak akan senang kalau kau hanya pergi sendirian. Dia akan membunuhku kalau aku membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri" Sungmin mengangguk.

Ia kelihatan lebih bersemangat saat Kyuhyun mengatakan akan pergi bersamanya. Astaga, pernikahan ini fiktif! Jika tidak, Sungmin yakin kalau dirinya akan menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di seluruh dunia. Sayangnya semua yang Kyuhyun tawarkan hanya mimpi dan mungkin Sungmin tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk tidak menikmatinya. Setidaknya, meskipun sementara ia tau bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang suami, memiliki mertua seperti Heechul, dan menyiapkan pakaian suaminya saat akan bepergian. Sungmin menyiapkan semuanya dengan cepat.

Ia juga menyiapkan pakaian yang akan Kyuhyun kenakan saat bepergian bersamanya. Sebuah Jeans sudah membuat penampilan Kyuhyun tampak lebih santai dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tampak gagah. Sungmin juga mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya. Kali ini bukan celana pendek dan T-shirt lagi. Ia hanya mengenakan Jeans Skinny yang panjangnya hanya beberapa senti di bawah lututnya di padu dengan kemeja berwarna merah hati. Sungmin benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat jalang saat bersama dengan Kyuhyun meskipun ia tau kalau Kyuhyun akan tetap menggodanya dengan pakaian sopan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun hanya memperbolehkan Sungmin membawa sedikit pakaian. Sungmin dan dirinya hanya berlibur. Kyuhyun menekankan kalau ia tidak pernah mengizinkan Sungmin untuk pindah. Liburan ini juga Kyuhyun sebut sebagai liburan yang mungkin tidak akan terlupakan dan penuh kenangan di antara mereka mengingat keberadaan Sungmin di rumah itu sudah hampir mencapai batas waktu. Tiga bulan kedepan, Sungmin akan pergi dan pemikiran itu membuat keduanya sedih.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Heechul melengking saat Kyuhyun menyatakan kehendaknya untuk berlibur bersama Sungmin.

"Aku fikir rumahku membuatmu tidak nyaman, Sungmin!" Sedih Heechul

"Tidak" Sungmin mendesak.

"Tentu saja ini adalah tempat ternyaman yang pernah aku datangi. Aku hanya merasa bosan" Bujuk Sungmin

"Iya, dia merasa bosan karena tidak pernah mengerjakan apa-apa disini. Itu katanya!" Kyuhyun ikut campur.

"Omong kosong. Istrimu mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah meskipun aku melarangnya. Kau tidak pergi karena merasa di manfaatkan, Kan? Aku bersumpah sudah jatuh hati padamu dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi" Kata Heechul dengan raut khawatirnya

"Bibi, Aku dan istriku hanya berlibur untuk beberapa hari. Kami akan kembali. Jadi simpan kesedihanmu itu. Semua pekerjaan ku serahkan kepada Yesung dan kalian bisa menelponku kapan saja jika terjadi sesuatu disini. Aku akan segera datang" Kyuhyun melancarkan aksi membujuknya

"Lalu kemana kalian akan pergi?" Sepertinya Heechul sudah mulai tenang

"Sungmin mengatakan dia akan mengikutiku kemana saja, tapi aku ingin melihatnya mengenakan bikini dan melakukan hal romantis lainnya. Mungkin ke Bali!" Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum setelah mengutarakan kenakalannya. Heechul kelihatan lebih lega mendengarnya.

"Anggap saja kami sedang bulan madu kedua" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku berdoa agar kalian segera mendapatkan anak. Aku ingin rumah ini ramai dengan keberadaan anak-anak" Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak begitu merespon. Mereka tidak mungkin memiliki anak. Pernikahan mereka hanya sebuah pernikahan fiktif. Sejenak kemudian Kyuhyun berbicara samar.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu"

Heechul memberi anggukan bijaksana. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat. Mereka meninggalkan rumah itu dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menggunakan fasilitas apa-apa. Ia meninggalkan semuanya dan pergi bersama Sungmin dengan angkutan umum. Kali ini mereka akan benar-benar liburan, bulan madu, atau sejenisnya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin tertawa di dalam bus yang mereka tumpangi. Kyuhyun memandangnya heran.

"Kau menertawakan apa?"

"Aku menertawakan ucapanmu. Bulan madu apa? Kita belum menikah!" Jawab Sungmin di sela tawanya

"Lalu apa lagi yang bisa jadi alasan kita untuk pergi berdua?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima Sungmin menertawakan hal yang bisa membuat Heechul melepaskan mereka berdua

"Ya, baiklah. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku!" Ketus Sungmin menyelesaikan tawanya di ganti dengan wajah sangarnamun tetap imutnya itu

"Kita lihat saja nanti" Tantang Kyuhyun

"Juga melihatku mengenakan bikini..."

"Aku tidak akan membawamu ke Bali sayang!, itu terlalu jauh dan memerlukan persiapan yang lebih matang bukan seperti sekarang dengan persiapan yang sangat sederhana dan mendadak ini, Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu melihat makam ibuku di Naksan" Sungmin diam tak bersuara untuk sejenak lalu bergumam.

"Aku sangat tersanjung mendapat kehormatan itu!"

000000000000

"INI rumahku. Aku selalu pulang ke sini setiap libur sekolah saat ayahku masih hidup!" Kyuhyun bercerita saat mereka sarapan pagi di sebuah rumah tua di Naksan.

Bukan sebuah rumah yang besar, tapi terasa sangat sejuk dalam suasana pedesaan yang asri. Disana sini terdapat banyak foto kenangan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah rela untuk di singkirkan. Tidak ada satupun foto Kyuhyun, seharusnya bisa di mengerti karena sang ibu meninggal saat melahirkan Kyuhyun dan bocah malang yang berada di hadapan Sungmin sekarang di besarkan bersama Siwon di rumah besar itu, di Seong Dong-gu.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin melihat makan ibumu?" Tanya Sungmin

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku memang ingin pergi kemari sendirian, tapi karena kau juga mengatakan ingin pergi, maka aku mengajakmu untuk ikut denganku saja. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku dan aku selalu merayakannya seorang diri disana semenjak aku dan Siwon berpisah karena dia pergi bersamamu ke China" Jelas Kyuhyun

"Itu artinya sudah delapan kali kau merayakannya seorang diri?" Ucap Sungmin

"Ini, baru yang kedelapan, sayang!" Kata Kyuhyun meralat

"Ya, baiklah. Berarti besok kau ulang tahun?" Tanya Sungmin

"Kau tidak memberiku selamat?" Goda Kyuhyun

"Untuk apa? Kau juga tidak pernah memberikan selamat untuk ulang tahunku!" Sungmin tersenyum lalu berkata lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, nak! Ibumu pasti mengatakan itu"

"Lalu, kau mengatakannya dengan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Entahlah, aku tidak suka ada kebahagiaan, setelah ini pasti ada kesedihan" jawab Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan

"Kau terlalu pesimis. Selama ini kau selalu mengalami penderitaan karena takut untuk menghadapi kesedihan yang muncul setelah kebahagiaan begitu? Jadi tidak ingin bahagia?" Ujar Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Sungmin

"Jika yang di hadapi hanya kesedihan, maka harapan untuk mendapat kebahagiaan besar sebagai ganti itu semua bisa menguatkanku. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar bahagia, saat bersama siapapun yang ku punya hanya harapan untuk mendapat kebahagiaan. Sayangnya sebelum harapan itu terwujud kebahagiaan itu sudah pupus" Jawab Sungmin

"Dan kau masih bisa bertahan hidup karena itu. Kau sangat hebat!" Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin yang memancarkan kesedihan

"Ya, aku terlalu hebat. Karena itu penderitaanku sangat besar" Ucap Sungmin

"Kau terlalu sempurna, karena itu Tuhan ingin bersikap adil pada makhluknya yang lain dengan memberikan sedikit penderitaan padamu" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit bercanda dan Sungmin menyambut ucapan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman

"Terimakasih, Cho!"

"Kyuhyun!" Laki-laki itu meralat lagi.

"Sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Cho. Aku tidak menyukai nama Cho. Sungguh!" Protes Kyuhyun

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu Cho lagi" Sungmin tertawa

"Ya, tentu saja! Jangan lakukan itu. Jika ada orang yang bertanya siapa nama suamimu, cukup katakan Kyuhyun saja!" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Kau bukan suamiku!" Goda Sungmin

"Tapi semua orang tau kalau kita sudah menikah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau kalau kau dan aku hanya berpura-pura" Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Ah, Ya! Ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran. Mengapa kau berbohong kepada bibimu? Kau bilang kita akan ke Bali. Apakah dia tidak suka kalau kau datang kemari?" Tanya Sungmin dengan hal yang sebenarnya gak mengganjal di pikirannya

"Bibiku tidak pernah tau kalau aku datang kemari. Aku juga tidak pernah bermaksud membohonginya. Kita hanya menghindari Seulgi karena wanita itu pasti akan menysul ke Bali untuk memata-matai kita. Sayangnya saat dia tiba disana, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa di temuinya" Seringai Kyuhyun

"Licik!" Cibir Sungmin

"Aku tidak suka di ganggu olehnya" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan

"Dia sangat tergila-gila padamu!" Sungmin mengambil piring makan Kyuhyun yang sudah kosong lalu menumpuknya menjadi satu.

Ia akan mencucinya, untuk sebuah rumah yang di tinggalkan rumah ini terlalu bersih dan sempurna. Kyuhyun mengutus orang untuk merawatnya dan ia rela membayar mahal untuk menjaga keaslian rumah itu sewaktu-waktu. Fikiran Sungmin kembali kepada Seulgi.

"Bagaimana jika Seulgi mengetahui kalau aku adalah Sung Min-ah dan dia pasti akan memberi tahu bibimu. Saat itu terjadi, tamatlah riwayatku!" Ucap Sungmin bergidik ngeri

"Bagi Korea Selatan, Sung Min-Ah sudah mati. Kau keluar dari sini sebagai Lee Sungmin, kembali kemari juga sebagai Lee Sungmin. Kau dan Siwon berpisah selama delapan tahun dan yah, setahu orang-orang, Sung Min-Ah berusia tiga puluh atau tiga puluh satu tahun. Jika bukan karena ucapan Siwon aku tidak akan mencarimu. Aku tau kalau Seulgi sedang menyelidiki tentang Sung Min-Ah dan ia tidak akan menemukannya dalam waktu dekat, Sayang! Jadi kau bisa bersantai sampai waktunya tiba" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin yang akan mencucui piring bekas makanan mereka

"Tinggalkan saja itu. Akan ada yang membersihkannya nanti. Ibuku sudah menunggu!" Ajak Kyuhyun

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sungmin tidak bisa menolak sama sekali tentang permintaan Kyuhyun untuk bertemu dengan ibunya. Atau lebih tepanya berkunjung ke makam ibunya. Pemandangan pantai dan pegunungan menjadi satu dan dapat dinikmati sepanjang jalan menuju pemakaman itu menyemarakkan suasana. Sungmin tidak tahu kalau provinsi Gangwoon-do adalah kota yang indah, dan tidak menyangka ada makam seindah ini di Naksan.

Begitu sampai di makam orang tua Kyuhyun, Sungmin di paksa untuk melihat makam- makam lain yang sama indahnya. Ada sebuah pohon besar yang melindungi makam sehingga suasana pemakaman menjadi sangat teduh. Bunyi kicau burung membuat makam terasa lebih menenangkan di bandingkan tempat wisata manapun.

Kyuhyun duduk disana, diantara makam kedua orang tuanya yang berdampingan. Tangan-ngannya membersihkan rumput-rumput liar kering yang menyembul di sekitar makam. Sungmin mendekat dan membantunya. Tidak sepatah katapun yang bisa di dengarnya dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar diam dan membisu.

"Kau tidak berbicara apa-apa? Seharusnya kau menceritakan sesuatu!" Ucap Sungmin memecah keheningan

"Menceritakan apa?" Kyuhyun angkat bahu. Sepertinya ia memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa saat berada di makam kedua orang tuanya.

"Katakan apa saja!" Suruh Sungmin

"Tentangmu?" Menunggu reaksi Sungmin

"Kau boleh mengatakan apapun tentangku!" Sungmin mengijinkan

"Umm, baiklah..." Kyuhyunberdehem, ia sedang menyiapkan kata-katanya. Tapi kemudian ucapan Kyuhyun tidak muncul, ia mungkin tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Selang beberapa saat, sepatah kata muncul mengawali semuanya.

"Ayah, ibu, wanita seksi yang bersamaku ini adalah istriku. Yah, aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku pernah menikah kepada kalian. Tapi percayalah aku sudah beberapa kali menikah sebelum dengannya. Ah, tidak. Aku dan dia tidak menikah. Kami hanya berpura-pura..." Kyuhyun terlihat bingung dengan ceritanya sendiri

Sungmin sangat ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun kepada kedua orang tuanya itu. Semula Sungmin fikir, Kyuhyun juga akan membohongi kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berada di alam lain. Tapi sepertinya, Kyuhyun tidak akan menciptakan kebohongan apa-apa. Ia hanya tidak tau harus memulai dari mana.

"Kami datang kemari dengan alasan ingin bulan madu kedua kepada bibi. Tapi bibi malah mendoakan agar kami bisa segera memiliki anak setelah pulang. Sungmin tertawa sepanjang jalan kalau mengingatnya. Ah, aku hampir lupa. Nama perempuan ini Lee Sungmin…ku rasa hanya Lee Sungmin. Aku menambahkan nama Miyuki Usagi untuk menipu Bibi" Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Sungmin sesaat. Wanita itu menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tatap tajam Kyuhyun

"Tidak, teruslah bicara!" Sungmin masih berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya

Kyuhyun berdesis.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan siapa wanita ini sebenarnya. Dia Lee Sungmin. Dia wanita yang pergi dengan Siwon ke China. Harusnya aku berterimakasih padanya karena membawa Siwon pergi, jika tidak, aku tidak akan pernah merasa sendiri dan datang kesini untuk melarung rindu kepada kalian" Kyuhyun diam sejenak lalu menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat.

"Ibu, wanita ini membuatku ketergantungan kepadanya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

000000000000

AKHIRNYA mereka berakhir di pantai Naksan. Mungkin mereka tidak terlalu banyak berbohong, jika mereka mengatakan ke Bali untuk mencari pantainya maka mereka sekarang juga berada di pantai, namun pantai yang berbeda. Sungmin juga cukup tenang karena saat ini Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya, Bersama-sama memandangi lautan di sertai angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan beberapa jumput rambutnya. Ternyata mereka sama sekali tidak pergi jauh, Untuk apa pergi jauh-jauh kalau ternyata ada pemandangan indah di negara sendiri?

Sungmin memandangi Jam tangan yang bersandar di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sejenak dan memandang Kyuhyun begitu menyadari kalau laki-laki itu memperhatikannya. Sungmin berusaha tersenyum, ia sangat berterima kasih karena Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke danau ini setelah mengunjungi makam ibunya.

"Aku tidak suka kau terus-terusan melihat jam!" Kyuhyun menggerutu sambil melepas jam tangannya dan menyelipkan benda itu dalam-dalam ke saku celananya.

"Sekarang sudah jam dua siang, aku berjanji kita akan pulang sebelum gelap!" Janji Kyuhyun

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan!" Jawab Sungmin

"Memastikan kapan makan malam tiba? kau masih lapar? Masih ingin makan? Kita sudah makan siang sebelum kemari, kan?" Berondong Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaanya

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang ingin makan. Aku hanya kebingungan dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Kyuhyun, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa sejak tadi. Tidak biasanya!" Jelas Sungmin merasa canggung

"Aku hanya mengenang. Dulu aku dan Siwon sering kemari saat liburan. Setelah lulus sekolah, aku dan dia membuat api unggun di sana" Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah sebelah kanan mereka, sebuah tanjung kecil.

"Dia juga menemaniku ke makam orang tuaku beberapa kali. Sewaktu kecil, bagiku Heechul dan suaminyalah ayah dan ibuku. Tapi begitu kehilangan Siwon, aku juga kehilangan mereka. Maksudku, mereka melupakan aku dan meratapi kepergian Siwon. Itulah yang membuatku akhirnya sangat rajin datang ke Naksan setiap kali ada perayaan penting. Dan…." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lagi, sama dalamnya dengan pandangan Kyuhyun saat di makam tadi.

"Aku minta maaf padamu. Jika di urutkan, akulah penyebab penderitaanmu di China" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun semakin serius, tapi ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun mengatakannya sendiri. Mengatakan mengapa ia akhirnya menjadi orang yang di persalahkan atas penderitaan Sungmin selama di China. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam, lalu

"Aku merampas Siwon darimu. Hari itu adalah puncak dimana aku ingin Siwon kembali, aku ingin bibiku tersenyum dan berhenti menangis lagi. Aku menyelidiki kepergian Siwon dan mendapatinya di China. Saat itu seharusnya aku mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku membawa Siwon kembali demi ibunya" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bersalah

"Seandainya kau menemuiku saat itu, aku juga tidak tau akan merelakannya atau tidak!" Kata Sungmin

"Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menghindari penderitaanmu, kan? Aku bisa saja membawamu serta pulang ke Korea! Aku memang benar-benar sumber masalah dalam keluarga Cho. Karena aku juga Siwon mengalami kecelakaan, jika aku tidak menculik Siwon untuk pulang, maka dia tidak akan berusaha melarikan diri dan mengalami kecelakaan. Lalu aku berselingkuh dengan istrinya, aku sangat berdosa kepada Siwon, orang yang tidak tau terima kasih. Padahal Siwon tidak pernah menganggapku seperti orang lain…." Kyuhyun berhenti mengucapkan kata selanjutnya saat merasakan Sungmin mendekat.

Wanita itu membelai rambutnya yang berada di belakang telinga. Sungmin memandangnya serius lalu tersenyum.

"Di China, aku tidak hanya mendapatkan penderitaan saja. Aku juga mendapatkan kesenangan. Meskipun di bawah Sooman aku menderita, tapi Sooman sudah seperti ayah bagiku, dia hanya tidak tau bagaimana cara anak buahnya memperkerjakanku. Aku juga punya teman di China, Jungmo juga ku temui disana. Aku juga pernah tertawa, jadi berhentilah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jika aku di Korea, belum tentu nasibku lebih baik dibandingkan dengan saat-saat aku di China" Hibur Sungmin

"Harusnya kau bertemu dengan aku dulu sebelum dengan Siwon" Gumam Kyuhyun

"Lalu?" Sungmin menautkan alisnya

"Akan ku tawarkan diriku dan ranjangku kepadamu!" Goda Kyuhyun ingin mengubah suasana sehingga Sungmin tertawa.

"Apakah kau selalu menawarkan hal itu kepada semua wanita?" Tanya Sungmin saat tawanya sudah mereda

"Hanya kepada wanita yang menarik dan ku fikir dia tertarik. Aku tidak akan menawarkan apa-apa kepada wanita yang tidak tertarik dengan hal itu!" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku tertarik?" Tanya Sungmindan Kyuhyun terdiam lama.

"Firasat! Tidak, dari pandanganmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku tau kalau saat itu kau tertarik padaku!" Kata Kyuhyun percaya diri

"Sayangnya aku sudah terlalu berhati-hati untuk menaruh hati kepada laki-laki" Ucap Sungmin

"Ya, kau pernah mengatakannya. Karena itu kau menolak, Kan? Kau takut akan mencintaiku. Tunggu dulu!" Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat.

"Saat kau menangis waktu itu, Kau merasakan sesuatu?" Sungmin megangguk.

"Hanya terbersit. Tapi aku sakit setiap kali seberkas harapan muncul..." Ucap Sungmin

"Itu yang ku maksud dengan penderitaanmu, Sungmin. Mungkin kau merasa cukup bahagia di China. Tapi keadaan disana bahkan membuatmu takut untuk bermimpi. Aku sangat bertanggung jawab dengan hal..." Kyuhyun terdiam sekali lagi saat sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di keningnya, beberapa saat kemudian, wajah Sungmin sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kyuhyun!" Sungmin lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun keras.

Kyuhyun tau kalau ia terperangah, bukan sekali dua kali ia mendapatkan ciuman semanis itu dari wanita. Tapi hanya Sungmin yang mengingatkannya kepada sosok ibu yang tidak pernah di milikinya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya dan berdecak.

"Harusnya kau memberi ciuman di bibir!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya

Dan Sungmin melakukannya! Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Sungmin yang lembut lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Sungmin. Ia memandang Sungmin heran.

"Kau bukan Sungmin, kan? Kau jin gunung belakang ini kan? Kau kemanakan Sungmin-ku!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya

Sungmin tertawa sekali lagi lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah!" Ucap Sungmin sambil mngarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain wajah Kyuhyun

Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menolak, Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin dan menciumnya dengan sangat dalam hingga jari jemari Sungmin bergelung. Ciuman yang penuh dengan kerinduan. Kyuhyun melampiaskan segala kerinduan yang di rasakannya kepada Sungmin. Kerinduannya kepada ibu yang melahirkannya, kerinduan kepada Ayah, juga kerinduan kepada Siwon dan masa kecil mereka.

Sungmin tidak tau bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi, bagaimana ia bisa berada di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Secara tiba-tiba kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun dan kedua tangannya meraba setiap sendi kepalanya. Jari-jari Sungmin merasuk ke sela-sela rambutnya dan ciuman itu masih terus berlangsung. Sangat panjang dan mulai terasa panas. Jika saja ini malam hari, maka Sungmin yakin kalau dirinya dan Kyuhyun tampak menyala-nyala sekarang. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak melepaskannya. Tidak, Sungmin yang tidak ingin melepaskan Kyuhyun. Dia menahan kepala Kyuhyun agar ciuman itu tidak pernah berakhir. Sedangkan tubuhnya merasakan belaian Kyuhyun dengan sangat sensitif.

Kyuhyun meremas pinggulnya lagi lalu menarik pinggang Sungmin agar merasuk lebih dalam kepada dirinya, agar tidak ada lagi jarak, agar kehangatan itu tidak pergi. Desahan berganti dengan erangan ketika Sungmin merasakan bagaimana jari jemari Kyuhyun menyusuri lekuk pinggulnya dan menggapai-gapai di kedalaman dirinya yang basah, telapak tangannya menghentak-hentak mengikuti keinginan jarinya yang sangat berharap bisa memuaskan Sungmin.

Sungmin benar-benar terengah-engah. Ia melepaskan ciumannya sesaat, memandang ke dalam mata Kyuhyun dan tidak di pungkiri lagi kalau mereka sama-sama menginginkannya. Tapi haruskan di tempat ini? Sungmin mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, memperjelas desahannya sehingga semangat Kyuhyun semakin menggebu-gebu. Ia berbisik lemah.

"Aku hampir meledak, Kyuhyun!" Dan beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin mengejang di iringi lenguhan panjang. Ia sudah mencapai Klimaks pertamanya setelah tidak merasakannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Nafasnya belum reda ketika Kyuhyun mengulanginya lagi, menggapai-gapai keinginan yang harus terpuaskan saat itu juga. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan tubuh Sungmin dan memandang wanita itu penuh hasrat.

"Sial! Kalau saja aku tidak ingat danau ini adalah tempat umum, aku akan menghabisimu saat ini juga!" Kyuhyun mengerang.

"Kita harus pulang ke rumah. Sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbaring di tanah Sungmin. Aku ingin punggungmu merasakan kasur yang empuk di ruangan yang hangat"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan melangkah, ia tidak ingin memandang Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun takut tidak bisa menahan diri. Sungmin hanya mengikutinya dan mereka kembali ke rumah. Kyuhyun bahkan rela membayar taksi berkali-kali lipat agar mereka sampai di rumah lebih cepat.

Disepanjang jalan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyentuh Sungmin. Dan Sungmin memakluminya. Hingga akhirnya, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin lagi setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah. Mereka bergandengan masuk ke dalam rumah dan saat pintu di tutup, mereka menyatu lagi. Kyuhyun kembali mengulum mulut Sungmin dengan sangat bergairah, ia nyaris saja membuka pakaian Sungmin, tapi hati nuraninya tergerak untuk bertanya.

"Kau mengizinkanku…." Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ya!"

Jawaban yang membahagiakan. Jawaban yang luar biasa di telinga Kyuhyun karena sudah bercampur dengan desahan penuh harapan. Sungmin juga menginginkannya. Kyuhyun melepaskan pakaian Sungmin satu persatu tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Celana, kemeja, jaket, kaus kaki berserakan di lantai dan saat mereka sudah tiba di kamar Kyuhyun sudah tak berpakaian lagi.

Ia menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin di atas ranjang dan merangkak di atasnya. Dalam sekejap Kyuhyun melepaskan bra yang Sungmin kenakan dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada wanita itu. Ia melakukan segala yang terbaik yang dia bisa hingga Sungmin meminta ampun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak akan mau mendengar kata ampun, ia menutup mulut Sungmin dengan mulutnya dalam waktu yang panjang. Jika bukan karena nafas yang sesak karena menahan hasrat, Kyuhyun yakin ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Sentuh aku Sungmin" Bisiknya.

Sungmin juga berusaha menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia berusaha merangkak dan membalik keadaan. Sekarang Kyuhyun yang berbaring di ranjang dan Sungmin duduk di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Sungmin mengeluarkan keahliannya. Wanita itu meraba dadanya, memelintir putingnya, mulut Sungmin mencium bibirnya lalu berpindah ke leher untuk menghisap sebagaian besar wilayahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut berdesah saat Sungmin menduduki bukti gairahnya yang mengeras. Sungmin merengkuh wilayah itu dengan tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan erat dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk segera menyatu dengan dirinya.

Sebuah desahan berat bermula, tapi kemudian Sungmin meringis karena ternyata hal itu tidak semudah yang biasa di lakukannya. Kyuhyun membuatnya merasakan lagi bagaimana bercinta dengan rasa sakit seperti yang pertama kali di alaminya. Setelah ia berhasil, Sungmin menyeka airmatanya yang merembes dan mulai mencari kenikmatan baru. Mereka benar-benar bercinta dan merasakan klimaks-klimaks yang paling hebat yang belum pernah di rasakan sebelumnya.

000000000000

SUNGMIN terbangun dan memandangi kamar yang gelap, pasti sudah malam. Seberkas sinar dari luar rumah menerangi sebagian ranjang, sinar itu juga menyoroti wajah Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya sangat lelah. Kyuhyun terlalu memaksakan diri, juga memaksa Sungmin tentu saja. Ia ingin memandang jam, ingin mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Tapi tidak ada satu jam pun yang bisa di lihat dalam ruangan gelap.

Kyuhyun juga sudah melepaskan jam tangannya saat mereka masih di pantai tadi. Sungmin mengehela nafas. Akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh juga. Ada sisi lain dari diri Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya, sisi lain yang membuat Sungmin merasa bukan masalah untuk menikmati Kyuhyun sekali saja. Bukan ini maksud ciumannya di pantai tadi. Sungmin hanya ingin memberikan ciuman yang sama seperti saat mereka bercumbu pertama kali di halaman rumah.

Tapi tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa Sungmin baca. Hari ini dia benar-benar tidak sedang memegang kendali, Tapi Kyuhyun-lah yang memegang kendali atas dirinya. Kyuhyun bergerak halus, mungkin ia terbangun. Sungmin segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tidak berniat membukanya sampai Kyuhyun mencium keningnya. Dan berujar pelan.

"Bangunlah"Bisikan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kemarilah, berbaring disini" Pinta Kyuhyun

Dalam keremangan lampu, Sungmin dapat melihat kalau Kyuhyun sedang menepuk dadanya. Sungmin beringsut mendaki tubuh Kyuhyun, kembali menduduki pinggangnya dan merebahkan kepala di dadanya. Nafas Kyuhyun sangat teratur membuat Sungmin seperti di hipnotis, ia memejamkan matanya merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang berirama.

"Kau menangis lagi kali ini!" Sungmin nyaris saja tertidur saat mendengar ucapan itu, ia kembali membuka matanya lagi dan menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya kesakitan. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sakit dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu seperti saat bercinta denganmu" Ucap Sungmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tau apa yang Sungmin maksudkan. Mungkin bagian yang paling sensitif di tubuh Kyuhyun terlalu besar untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa mengingat ringisan Sungmin saat pertama kali memaksa Kyuhyun memasukinya. Juga dengan tangisan kenikmatan Sungmin sepanjang mereka bercinta.

"Ya, aku juga merasakan hal yang luar biasa malam ini. Aku belum pernah terkapar seperti ini setelah bercinta dengan wanita" Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum malu

"Mereka harus menjadi pelacur dulu selama bertahun-tahun untuk belajar bertahan seperti itu!" Kyuhyun tertawa. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak suka jika Sungmin mengungkit-ungkit tentang pelacuran atau sejenisnya.

Kyuhyun akan semakin membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak menemukan Sungmin lebih dulu. Kyuhyun membelai kepala Sungmin dengan sangat perlahan, rambut Sungmin panjang dan halus. Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Sungmin sangat sempurna. Wanita paling sempurna yang pernah di temui di dalam hidupnya.

"Sungmin…." Panggil Kyuhyun

"Ya?"

"Ini perayaan ulang tahun terbesar dalam hidupku" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit-langit kamar

"Tentu saja. Kau memaksaku untuk menerima perlakuanmu berkali-kali" Ujar Sungmin memainkan jarinya di dada Kyuhyun

"Ya, dan ini sama sekali di luar rencana. Aku tidak menggunakan pengaman sama sekali. Berjanjilah Sungmin, jika kau hamil karena ini segera beritahu aku!" Kata Kyuhyun

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau akan bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Sungmin yang sepertinya penuh dengan harapan yang mulai berani ia bangun

"Kau fikir aku akan melakukan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam sesaat.

"Aku rasa tidak!" Ucap Sungmin sambil menampilkan senyum kakunya

"Aku akan mencarikanmu dokter terbaik untuk mengugurkannya" Ucap Kyuhyun saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Sungmin

_TBC_

_NB: semoga gak ada typo lagi, mian untuk chap terdahulu karena belum ganti nama cast, dan untuk penggunaan bahasa atau kalimat akan saya usahakan menggantinya jika memang susah dimengerti_

#Intermezo

Banyak yang kecewa, tapi banyak juga yang mengikhlaskan dan ikut bahagia, pendapat dan pandangan orang kan berbeda-beda ya, jadi untuk beberapa ucapan saya di chap depan masalah Sungmin jika ada yang tersinggung ya saya minta maaf...*bow

Tapi saya iri banget loh sama orang yang bisa ikhlas dan berhasil move on, huhuhu...kenapa gue kagak bisa?

Cinta dan benci kan beda tipis ya katanya, dan sekarang saya merasakan hal sama, eh,,,gak malah rasa cinta dan benci sama dia terjadi bersamaan, serba salah dan jadi sakit sendiri..hukz, okelah lupakan saja, biarkan mereka berkembang di maladewa sana...#uhuk

Untuk yang sudah me-review makasi banget, kalian mau lanjut jadi saya akan lanjutkan sampe tuntas...^^ kalian sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview jadi saya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan terus mengupdate ff-remake ini...^^

Dan saya juga lega karena bisa curhat sama kalian...#hug

_See ya next chap..._


	7. Chapter 7

"Ini perayaan ulang tahun terbesar dalam hidupku" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit-langit kamar

"Tentu saja. Kau memaksaku untuk menerima perlakuanmu berkali-kali" Ujar Sungmin memainkan jarinya di dada Kyuhyun

"Ya, dan ini sama sekali di luar rencana. Aku tidak menggunakan pengaman sama sekali. Berjanjilah Sungmin, jika kau hamil karena ini segera beritahu aku!" Kata Kyuhyun

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau akan bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Sungmin yang sepertinya penuh dengan harapan yang mulai berani ia bangun

"Kau fikir aku akan melakukan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam sesaat.

"Aku rasa tidak!" Ucap Sungmin sambil menampilkan senyum kakunya

"Aku akan mencarikanmu dokter terbaik untuk mengugurkannya" Ucap Kyuhyun saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Sungmin

000000000000

"_Last man"_

"_a Kyumin Fanfiction"_

"_REMAKE from one of novels by Phoebe"_

_Chapter 7_

000000000000

Dan secepat kilat Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Lagi-lagi hening. Kyuhyun menanti jawaban Sungmin, gadis itu diam terlalu lama. Kyuhyun hampir saja menyerah jika saja Sungmin tidak memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun, bolehkah aku melahirkan anakmu?" Bisik Sungmin,

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku ingin seorang anak. Aku sudah lelah hidup sendirian. Jika aku hamil bolehkah aku melahirkannya. Aku berjanji akan membawanya pergi jauh dan aku tidak akan mengatakan kepadanya siapa ayahnya. Aku bisa hidup tanpa ayah, anakku pasti juga bisa!" Kata Sungmin masih belum berani memandang Kyuhyun lagi

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mendadak satu degupan jantungnya terasa sangat kencang. Mungkin Sungmin mendengarnya tapi gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak perduli. Kyuhyun tidak tau mengapa kata-kata Sungmin barusan membuat hatinya menjadi sedih. Mungkin ia laki-laki paling cengeng sedunia saat merasakan air matanya mengalir halus. Kyuhyun segera menghapus airmatanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

"Kau ingin melahirkan anakku?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menetralkan suaranya

"Ya, Aku tetap akan pergi pada waktunya. Tapi boleh aku melahirkan anakmu jika aku hamil karena ini? Aku akan bekerja yang baik-baik untuk membesarkannya. Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin. Aku berjanji anakmu tidak akan kelaparan. Aku hanya butuh teman, dan seperti ibuku yang menganggap kalau anak adalah teman yang paling setia, anakmu juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ibunya sebatang kara sampai aku meninggal dunia" Ujar Sungmin pelan penuh dengan pengharapan

"Kata-katamu terdengar sangat sedih!" Gumam Kyuhyun

Kali ini Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kyuhyun. Matanya basah, tapi tidak ada satupun dari butiran airmatanya menyentuh dada Kyuhyun. Sungmin selalu menyeka airmatanya sebelum mengalir terlalu jauh. Kyuhyun memandangnya lama. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan airmatanya lagi.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memandang sendu wajah wanita di depannya

"Aku menginginkannya. Sangat menginginkannya. Aku harap khayalan itu menjadi kenyataan" Sungmin memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipisnya, harapan itu akan ia berikan pada wanita ini

"Jadi kau mengizinkan aku melahirkannya kalau aku sampai hamil? Aku berjanji akan merawatnya dengan baik, aku akan membawanya pergi jauh dan aku tidak akan membuatnya mengingat-ingat ayahnya lagi. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu, aku berjanji!" Sungmin terlihat sangat senang, tapi ada rasa nyeri menelisip ke dada Kyuhyun.

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa mencium bibir Sungmin meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Kenapa kau sangat menginginkannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun kini dengan senyum lembutnya

"Aku sudah bosan kesepian, aku sudah mengatakannya kan? Semenjak ibu angkatku meninggal, satu persatu orang yang ku sayang pergi. Ada yang datang, tapi segera di rampas oleh takdir" Ucap Sungmin sedih

"Karena itu kau tidak pernah suka menaruh harapan kepada laki-laki? Kau tidak berharap aku menemanimu menjaga anak itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap dalam ke mata Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku cukup tau diri. Aku tidak akan memaksa, tidak…aku bahkan tidak akan pernah bermimpi untuk itu" Katanya dengan raut wajah yang penuh keyakinan

"Kau sedang mengatakan kalau kau takut bermimpi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi kau berani bermimpi memiliki seorang anak!" Kata Kyuhyun

"Ya, aku tidak tau darimana keberanian yang satu itu datang! Meskipun hanya untuk malam ini, obrolan kita tentang mimpi ini akan ku simpan baik-baik dalam hatiku. Karenamu aku berani bermimpi" Mata Sungmin seolah mengatakan harapannya kini sangat menggebu-gebu

"Aku sudah katakan padamu tadi, mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan. Kau tidak menyimak ucapanku? Aku terharu. Sungguh! Ada seorang wanita yang berharap bisa melahirkan anakku meskipun dia tau sangat tidak mungkin untuk bersamaku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak menuntut banyak. Mengapa kau terlalu pasrah dengan keadaan. Saat melihatmu berbicara, kau cukup cerewet dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menduga kalau kau sesedih ini. Sekarang bangunlah, kita akan bersiap-siap!" Kyuhyun meninggalkan ranjang dan juga meninggalkan Sungmin.

Ia keluar dari kamar mencari celananya dan kembali setelah memakainya lalu menyalakan lampu. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun mencari pakaiannya di dalam tas yang mereka bawa. Mereka akan pergi sekarang?

"Kita aka kemana?" Tanya Sungmin bingung

"Seong dong-gu" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Pulang? Seharusnya kita baru pulang besok, kan?" Tanya Sungmin belum beranjak dari posisinya

Kyuhyun merogoh jam di saku celananya dan memperhatikannya baik-baik. Masih jam delapan malam. Ia kembali menoleh kepada Sungmin lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bersiap-siaplah Sungmin. Ganti pakaianmu sekarang" Sungmin tidak kuasa untuk menolak.

Ia juga mulai beranjak dari ranjang dan kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang bersih. Sesekali Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang menelpon seseorang. Ia menunggu dengan sangat gusar dan akhirnya berseru menyebut nama Yesung begitu telponnya di angkat. Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun dan Yesung berdebat tentang hal yang membuat keningnya berkerut. Laki-laki ini terlihat sangat memaksa dan Yesung mungkin bermalas-malasan untuk melakukan perintahnya. Tapi Sungmin tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun yang sangat menentukan perasaannya. Ia hanya sanggup memandangi Kyuhyun lama.

"Pokoknya siapkan sekarang juga. Begitu sampai di Seong Dong-gu aku akan segera menikah! Ingat Yesung, malam ini juga dan aku tidak suka dengan penundaan!" Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Sungmin yang termenung memandangnya. Ia mengembangkan tangannya lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang aneh? Aku tidak mungin membiarkan anakku lahir tanpa ayah! Dan satu lagi, Kau harus memberi tahu kepada anak itu kalau aku ayahnya. Kau juga tidak boleh membawanya pergi tanpa memberitahuku, setelah anak itu lahir, aku akan mencarikanmu tempat tinggal di Tokyo agar anak itu bisa hidup nyaman bersamamu dan aku bisa mengunjunginya ketika aku merindukannya. Dan…." Kyuhyun memberikan penekanan khusus pada kata dan' yang dia ucapkan.

"Kita tidak perlu membawanya ke Mansion keluarga Cho, aku kurang suka berada disana" Kata Kyuhyun

"Tapi anak itu belum jelas keberadaannya. Kau harus memastikan aku hamil atau tidak baru kita bisa menikah" Ucap Sungmin saat merasa ini terlalu mendadak

"Kita sudah menjadi suami istri sebelum menikah, lalu apa salahnya untuk tiga bulan kedepan kita benar-benar menikah? Dan aku sudah berjanji padamu, kan? Aku akan mewujudkan impianmu. Aku akan menghamilimu, sayang! Jadi bersiap-siaplah. Yesung akan segera menyuruh orang menjemput kita. Aku harus memastikan bahwa surat-surat itu bisa selesai besok pagi, agar anakku punya hak secara hukum atas darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang sangat hangat menurut Sungmin

Seketika Sungmin merasakan kaki-kakinya melemah, ia terkulai dan Kyuhyun langsung menyambutnya. Sesaat kemudian Sungmin memeluknya dan berterimakasih. Kyuhyun bukan hanya membuatnya berani bermimpi, tapi juga berusaha mewujudkan mimpinya. Kyuhyun bahkan menjanjikan hak-hak yang seharusnya di dapat seorang anak dari ayahnya jika mereka bercerai nanti. Ya, meskipun mereka menikah hanya untuk anak itu, Sungmin patut bahagia karena pada akhirnya ia akan menikah dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Pada akhirnya ia memiliki suami. Ia sempat putus asa saat calon suami terakhirnya meninggal dunia setahun silam. Tapi sekarang harapannya bangkit lagi.

Sebuah mobil sederhana menjemput mereka sesuai dengan janji Kyuhyun. Satu jam kemudian, Sungmin berjalan di Altar dengan gandengan Yesung yang mengantarnya sampai kepada Kyuhyun yang menunggunya disana. Ia mengenakan pakaian biasa, tapi Yesung menyiapkan sebuah cadar jala putih yang di jepit pada sebuah tiara cantik yang saat ini menghiasi kepalanya.

Saat memakaikannya, Yesung mengatakan kalau anak perempuan seringkali bertanya tentang pakaian pengantin ibunya. Jika suatu saat anak mereka perempuan, Sungmin bisa menunjukkan Tiara itu kepada putrinya. Sungmin sangat bahagia, kebahagiaan terbesar yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Terlebih saat Kyuhyun menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jarinya dan laki-laki itu menciumnya dengan sangat lama, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau berhenti meskipun deheman beberapa orang yang hadir menggema. Yah walaupun yang hadir hanyaYesung, Pendeta dan beberapa biarawati yang memang berada di gereja itu

000000000000

HARUSKAH Ia percaya kalau semua ini bukan mimpi? Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Sungmin selain percaya. Semalam setelah menikah, Kyuhyun membawanya pulang ke rumah keluarga Cho dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka tidur seranjang di dalam kamar Kyuhyun yang untuk sementara ini akan menjadi kamar mereka. Sungmin merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun sangat ketat, Kyuhyun mungkin bangun lebih dulu darinya. Sungmin bergerak membuat punggungnya dan dada Kyuhyun bergesekan, kepalanya berusaha menoleh kebelakang demi memandang wajah pria yang saat ini menjadi suaminya, pria yang berjanji akan mewujudkan impiannya untuk memiliki anak. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya. Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, ternyata pedapatnya benar kalau Kyuhyun sudah bangun lebih dulu.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun, Kyuhyun?"

"Suamiku!" Kyuhyun meralat.

"Ya, baiklah. Suamiku!" Sungmin tersenyum geli

"Aku sudah bangun sekitar empat atau lima jam yang lalu!" Sejenak Kyuhyun diam menanti Sungmin bisa mencerna kata-katanya. Tapi kelihatannya Sungmin masih belum mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, sayang. Aku memikirkan mimpimu yang pada akhirnya membuatku bermimpi juga" Kata Kyuhyun menyingkirkan sejumput rambut di dahi Sungmin

"Tentang anak itu?" Tanya Sungmin tersenyum

"Ya, aku membayangkan saat aku menimangnya. Lalu mendaftarkannya kesekolah, membawakan mainan saat aku berkunjung di rumah kalian di Tokyo. Anakku nanti laki-laki atau perempuan? Dia pasti sangat cantik bila perempuan dan sangat tampan kalau anak itu laki-laki. Aku akan memberikannya pendidikan yang bagus. Kau juga harus berjanji akan memberikan anakku makanan yang bergizi" Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'kau harus menjaga baik-baik anak kita'

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan mempertaruhkan apapun demi itu" Senyum Sungmin semakin merekah

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk punya anak sebelum ini, Sungmin. Di rumah ini tidak pernah ada anak-anak, semua keluarga Cho yang datang meninggalkan anak-anak mereka dengan pengasuh. Jadi aku tidak pernah belajar menjadi seorang ayah" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku di asuh orang lain" Sungmin berdesis.

"Aku akan merawatnya sendiri dan sepenuh hati. Sudahlah. Berhenti berkhayal sampai disini. Aku takut kalau mimpi itu tidak akan jadi kenyataan" Sungmin mem-poutkan bibirnya

"Kalau begitu, setelah sarapan kita kerumah sakit, ya?" Ajak Kyuhyun

"Untuk apa?" Bingung Sungmin

"Memeriksa!" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Memeriksakan kehamilanku? Kita baru memulainya tadi malam, setidaknya perlu watu satu minggu untuk memastikannya" Ucap Sungmin merasa geli dengan ajakan Kyuhyun

"Memeriksakan kondisimu. Kau harus bisa menjaga diri, makan-makanan yang paling bergizi, Olah raga, dan…." Kyuhyun memikirkan apa yang akan di ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Lalu,..Nanti kita tanya kepada dokter saja!" Lanjutnya cepat

"Tentu saja, aku akan melakukan apapun demi anak itu!" Sungmin menghela nafas

"Bagaimana dengan namanya….?" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi membawa khayalan mereka semakin jauh

"Hentikan, Kyuhyun!" Gumam Sungmin sambil kembali menghela nafas

"Suamiku!" Kyuhyun terdengar kesal.

"Iya, suamiku. Berhentilah berencana terlalu banyak. Aku tidak ingin semua ini pada akhirnya hanya menjadi harapan belaka" Ucap Sungmin

"Baiklah, aku akan diam!" Kyuhyun kemudian menutup mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan kikuk timbul. Sungmin masih tidak percaya kalau ia sudah menikah. Kyuhyun juga sama, Kyuhyun fikir Sungmin hanya akan menjadi mainannya saja sampai ia merasa puas dan bosan. Tapi sekarang ia malah ingin menjadikan Sungmin sebagai ibu dari anak-anaknya? Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Apapun keputusan yang di ambilnya saat ini, semua itu berdasarkan hati dan perasaannya. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin dan ia harus mengakui itu meskipun Kyuhyun tidak tau berapa lama cinta itu akan bertahan. Akankah sesingkat wanita-wanita lain yang dinikahi Kyuhyun sebelumnya?

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan ritme yang sangat halus. Sungmin nyaris saja beranjak untuk membukanya, sayangnya Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia bahkan menyilangkan kakinya dan bertindak seolah-olah Sungmin adalah guling hidup. Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merinding dengan menghisap bagian terlembut dari telinganya lalu memasukkan lidahnya kesana. Sungmin bergindik dalam. Ia tidak pernah di perlakukan seperti itu oleh laki-laki manapun yang pernah menidurinya.

Pintu terus di ketuk dan Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara Heechul, bibinya di luar pintu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan hembusannya tepat mengenai bagian belakang telinga Sungmin sehingga membuat tubuh Sungmin bergetar.

"Masuklah!" Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu dan ia kembali menjilati telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin berusaha menolak, terlebih saat menyadari kalau Heechul sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang mereka dengan tangan bertumpu di pinggang.

"Kenapa kalian sangat suka bermesraan setiap pagi?" Desisnya.

"Kalian mau sarapan atau tidak?" Dengan suara kesal yang dibuat-buat

"Ya, kami akan segera kesana" Sungmin menjawab, karena tampaknya Kyuhyun tidak akan menjawab.

"Kenyangkan dulu suamimu, Sungmin. Dia selalu terlihat seperti orang lapar saat bersamamu!" Heechul menggeleng sekali lagi

"Aku harus selalu lapar untuk cucumu, Bi!" Kyuhyun akhirnya ikut bicara.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Sungmin sedang mengandung?" Wajah Heechul berubah menjadi cerah

"Tidak, tapi akan. Karena itu biarkanlah kami mengusahakannya. Hari ini aku akan membawa Sungmin kedokter dan ku harap bibi mau membantu Sungmin untuk gaya hidup sehat yang harus di jalaninya. Sudah saatnya aku menjadi Ayah!" Ucap Kyuhyun tegas

"Lalu bagaimana bisa akhirnya kau berfikir seperti itu?" Kyuhyun berhenti menggerayangi tubuh Sungmin lalu duduk menatap bibinya.

"Semalam, Sungmin bilang dia sangat ingin melahirkan anakku" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Ternyata bulan madu kalian kemarin membawa perkembangan yang baik!" Heechul terlihat sangat senang dengan rencana kedua sejoli ini

"Sangat!" Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk untuk meyakinkan betapa ia setuju dengan ucapan bibinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membicarakan mengenai masalah ini dengan Victoria dan Seulgi!" Kata Heechul mengungkapkan rencananya

"Bisakah tidak melibatkan Seulgi?" Tolak Kyuhyun dengan lembut

"Kenapa?" Heechul memandang wajah Kyuhyun heran.

"Seulgi akan sangat cemburu karena dia belum mempunyai anak. Lebih baik jangan libatkan dia. Kau pasti tau persis bagaimana ia akan merespon semua ini" Heechul mengangguk.

"Ya, aku akan merahasiakannya dari Seulgi. Aku akan menemui Victoria dulu! Dan…" Heechul beralih kepada Sungmin.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu bercelana, sayang. Demi anakmu yang akan segera kita dapatkan!" Heechul kemudian melambaikan tangan dan menutup pintu kembali.

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin dan memulai aksinya lagi. Tapi Sungmin menolak dan menjauhkan diri.

"Sebaiknya kita sarapan, suamiku! Setelah itu kita segera berangkat. Sepulang dari dokter nanti aku mau mampir ke Supermarket boleh, kan? Aku akan membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat biscuit. Demi anak kita, aku ingin menjadi ibu yang bisa memasak apa saja!" Ujar Sungmin semangat

"Ya, tentu saja Istriku. Kau juga harus membeli berbagai macam pakaian selain celana pendekmu itu. Kita harus mempersiapkannya sesempurna mungkin. Dan satu lagi. Aku akan meminta Yesung menjagamu dengan perhatian ekstra. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkanmu dan mengikutiku ke kantor sampai kau aman dari Seulgi" Kata Kyuhyun

000000000000

YESUNG benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Laki-laki itu bahkan memeriksa tangga terlebih dahulu sebelum Sungmin menginjaknya. Terlalu manis untuk mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, mimpi Sungmin untuk menjadi seorang putri.

Kyuhyun terlalu menunjukkan betapa ia sangat menyayangi Sungmin sampai-sampai Sungmin sendiri kebingungan memikirkan saat-saat dimana mereka akan berpisah kelak.

Tapi Sungmin memang tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya berharap untuk itu, ia hanya boleh berharap untuk mendapatkan anak. Itu saja sudah cukup. Semuanya sangat mendukung seolah-olah keseriusan Kyuhyun untuk segera memiliki anak menular kepada seluruh isi rumah. Mrs. Song selalu berusaha untuk menyesuaikan masakannya dengan menu sarat gizi yang di atur oleh dokter. Ia juga tidak membiarkan ada satu benda kotorpun masuk ke kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu juga seringkali memarahi pelayan-pelayan muda saat melihat sebutir debu. Heechul juga lebih sering meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya. Wanita itu menemaninya berolah raga, menemaninya berkebun, bahkan menemaninya menonton acara di televisi.

Sungmin tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya merasa sangat istimewa. Setiap kali Kyuhyun pulang, Sungmin selalu menceritakan kebaikan-kebaikan orang-orang di rumah ini. Dan setiap kali mendengar itu, Kyuhyun akan tersenyum senang. Kebahagiaan yang sesempurna itu tentu saja. harus di simpan baik-baik dalam ingatannya, karena selama ini Sungmin hanya bisa berangan-angan saja.

Bukan hanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga sangat konsisten menjaga kesehatannya. Ia ingin memiliki kualitas sperma yang baik agar bisa membuahi Sungmin dengan cepat. Usaha-usaha di antara mereka berdua juga tak terbantahkan membuat Sungmin merasa kalau dirinya akan semakin sedih bila berpisah nanti. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain menikmati selagi waktunya masih ada.

Seulgi sejauh ini tidak mengganggu lagi. Karena Yesung. Laki-laki itu tidak segan-segan menjauhkan Seulgi dari Sungmin atau membawa Sungmin pergi saat Seulgi berusaha mendekat. Tapi kali ini Sungmin tidak bisa menghindar lagi saat Seulgi menarik Sungmin kedalam kamar wanita itu. Sungmin tidak mungkin berteriak sebelum Seulgi benar-benar bertindak untuk menyakitinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku kali ini?" Sungmin bersikap lebih waspada. Seharusnya Seulgi sadar bahwa kata-katanya menyiratkan ketidak sukaan.

"Kau takut padaku?" Ucap Seulgi sambil tersenyum sinis

"Aku hanya takut hilang kendali dan menyakitimu!" Ucap Sungmin tak kalah sinisnya

"Ya, tentu saja, wanita jalang sepertimu bisa melakukan apa saja. Asal kau tau, aku mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya. Sung Min-Ah!" Seulgi tertawa

Sungmin terkejut. Tapi mengapa ia heran? Bukankah Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan kalau Seulgi sedang menyelidiki siapa Sungmin sebenarnya dan mencari celah agar menjauhkannya dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencoba menenangkan diri dan tersenyum.

"Sung Min-Ah? Siapa?" Kata Sungmin mencoba menyangkal

"Kau tidak harus menyangkal lagi, Aku punya segala buktinya. Coba kau bayangkan, bagaimana bila aku memberitahu siapa kau sebenarnya pada mertuaku. Dia akan membuangmu" Seulgi terkekeh pelan merasa menang

"Lalu bagaimana nasibmu jika aku memberi tahu perselingkuhanmu dengan Kyuhyun? Apakah dia akan tetap mempertahankanmu di rumah ini? Ku rasa dia akan lebih mempertahankan Kyuhyun di bandingkan dirimu. Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, Seulgi! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun apapun yang kau lakukan!" Sungmin mulai mengancam

"Meskipun aku menghabisimu?" Tanya Seulgi yang kini dengan sikap tenangnya

"Ya, meskipun kau menghabisiku Kyuhyun tidak akan beralih kepadamu!" Sungmin tersenyum sinis

"Kau bertindak seolah-olah Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu. Dia akan segera membuangmu, jadi jangan dulu berenang hati dengan sikapnya yang hanya sementara!" Ejek Seulgi

"Lalu? Aku tidak meragukan itu. Aku tau kalau suatu saat nanti akan berpisah dengannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku memang tidak punya satu alasanpun untuk di pertahankan" Sungmin mengangkat bahu seolah-olah semua yang terjadi sama sekali bukan masalah dan juga bukan salahnya.

Langkah kakinya terdengar sangat ringan begitu keuar dari kamar Seulgi menuju kamarnya. Sayangnya, Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya jika dia hanya seorang diri. Jika kamar itu miliknya sendiri, Sungmin pasti lebih memilih untuk menghancurkan semua barang yang ada dan melemparkannya keluar jendela.

Sungmin berbaring di ranjang dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai terisak. Mengapa harus ada pengganggu di tengah-tengah kebahagiaannya yang Sungmin tahu hanya bersifat sementara. Dia memang tidak punya alasan untuk di pertahankan. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mengatakan kalau laki-laki itu ingin mempertahankannya. Dan Sungmin juga tidak pernah berharap. Dia juga tidak mungkin mau hidup bersama dengan Kyuhyun bila masih ada Seulgi yang akan siap membunuhnya sewaktu-waktu.

"Sungmin, mengapa pintunya di kunci?" Sungmin segera duduk dan menatap pintu.

Kyuhyun sudah pulang, ia memang selalu pulang lebih cepat belakangan ini. Sebisa mungkin Sungmin menghapus jejak air matanya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu tidak langsung masuk, malah menatapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya muali khawatir

"Tidak ada!" Sungmin menggeleng

" Yesung bilang dia kehilangan jejakmu, makanya aku pulang. Kau tidak sedang menghindari Yesung, kan? Aku rasa tidak. Katakan apa yang Seulgi lakukan padamu!" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Mengapa kau langsung menduga Seulgi yang melakukannya?" Sungmin menggeram sambil membantu Kyuhyun membuka pakaian kerja dan meninggalkan kemeja serta celananya untuk Kyuhyun tanggalkan sendiri.

Sungmin mengambil pakaian di dalam lemari lalu memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu mengambilnya dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Kyuhyun segera duduk di sebelah Sungmin di atas sofa. Ia masih penasaran dan akan terus meyakinkan Sungmin untuk bercerita.

"Ayolah, kau tidak perlu merahasiakan apapun. Selama ini kau juga tidak pernah merahasiakan apapun dariku, kan? Seulgi melakukan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, ia yakin Seulgi pasti sudah mengatakan sesuatu pada istrinya

"Dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia tau siapa aku sebenarnya!" Sungmin menyerah, Kyuhyun memang harus di beri tahu, diapun tidak bermaksud menyimpannya sendiri.

"Dia mengancam akan memberi tahu Heechul tentang Sung Min-Ah" Gumam Sungmin hampir berbisik

"Aku tidak heran dengan itu. Seperti yang pernah ku katakana, dia sedang menyelidiki segala hal tentangmu" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak merasa terkejut dengan cerita Sungmin, lambat laun wanita itu pasti tahu kebenarannya

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu" Ucap Sungmin lemah

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan kepadanya? Kau tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Aku mengatakan kalau aku akan membeberkan perselingkuhanmu dengannya kalau sampai dia mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Heechul" Tatap Sungmin dengan wajah bersalahnya

"Kau akan mengatakannya? Bibiku akan mengusirku karena itu!" Wajah Kyuhyun berubah tegang

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan menjelek-jelekkan namamu. Aku hanya ingin membuat Seulgi takut. Aku sangat ingin menarik rambutnya dan mencakar wajahnya saat ia mengatakan itu tadi" Geram Sungmin sambil menggerakkan jemarinya seolah disana ada rambut Seulgi

"Jadi itulah yang kau pelajari selama ini di China. Sepertinya Seulgi salah memilih musuh" Kyuhyun tertawa sejenak.

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan menghentikan tawanya

"Kapan?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya

"Kau menangis tadi, aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan mendengarkan isakanmu. Jadi?"Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja karena aku kesal. Mengapa kau memilih untuk berselingkuh dengan Seulgi? Karena kecerobohanmu itu rumah tanggaku yang seperti madu harus di ganggu oleh rasa pahit. Meskipun sedikit, aku tetap tidak suka ada gangguan" Cibir Sungmin

"Ya, aku juga menyesalinya. Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" Kyuhyun tampak benar-benar menyesal sekarang

"Apanya?" Sungmin mengangkat alisnya

"Kau sudah siap? Kita akan mencobanya lagi!" Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sungmin

"Kita harus makan malam dulu. Tidak bisakah kau menahannya? Setiap kali kau melakukannya, aku akan terkapar selama berjam-jam" Sungmin tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun

"Aku sangat tidak suka dengan penundaan Sungmin. Kau fikir enak, menahan itu sama saja dengan membunuhku" Desak Kyuhyun karena ternyata istri manisnya menolak, dan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya

"Kau meminta hal itu sekarang untuk memberiku anak atau melampiaskan hasrat…" Kyuhyun menciumnya sesaat untuk mengatakan kalau lebih baik Sungmin diam.

Tindakan itu memang benar-benar berhasil untuk membuat Sungmin tidak bersuara untuk beberapa lama. Kyuhyun menatap matanya dalam-dalam, tentu saja hal itu tak pelak membuat Sungmin bergetar. Kyuhyun mencium keningnya lalu kelopak mata dan bibirnya sekali lagi. Ia menghela nafas lega saat melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sungmin, apakah bercinta denganku sesakit itu? Kau selalu menangis saat bercinta denganku!" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tapi aku mulai terbiasa kok" Ucap Sungmin ingin menghilangkan raut bersalah suaminya

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, sebenarnya kau yang pertama yang ku paksa seperti itu. Wanita-wanita sebelumnya selalu menyerah pada klimaks-klimaks awal" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Berarti pemaksaanmu itu hanya berlaku kepadaku?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu mereka melarikan diri?" Tanya Sungmin lagi

"Tidak, mereka datang lagi untuk mencicil" Kyuhyun lalu tertawa.

"Mereka selalu bilang kalau rasa sakit itu hanya akan bertahan pada bulan-bulan pertama, setidaknya hal itu selalu membuat mereka ingat kepadaku!" Jawab Kyuhyun di sela tawanya

"Apakah Seulgi juga menangis waktu bercinta denganmu?" Kyuhyun diam sebentar mengingat-ingat.

"Dia terlalu angkuh untuk menangis. Dia tidak pernah menangis sekali pun!" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Sekalipun? Maksudmu? Kau sering melakukannya dengan Seulgi?" Sungmin kini memandang Kyuhyun lebih intens lagi

"Jika tidak, wanita itu tidak mungkin mengejarku sampai seperti ini. Aku memang selalu tampak seksi, kan?" Canda Kyuhyun

"Hentikan, aku sudah lama tidak mendengarmu mengatakan seperti hal itu!" Sungmin benar, ia sudah lama tidak mendengar Kyuhyun memuji dirinya, atau menawarkan ranjangnya dan dirinya. Sungmin tertawa sejenak. Selang beberapa detik, Kyuhyun sudah membekap mulutnya dan membawa Sungmin keranjang.

"Jadi? Kau akan melakukannya? Tidak, maksudku kita akan melakukannya?" Sungmin terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji kau akan hamil kali ini!" Kyuhyun mendesah senang

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali kita bercinta!" Gerutu Sungmin

"Ya, karena aku selalu berfikir positif kalau aku bisa membuahimu saat itu!" Desah Kyuhyun kecewa

"Dan kau kecewa setelah sebulan pernikahan kita aku tidak mengandung juga?" Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau bukan karena anak yang masih belum kita dapatkan itu, aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu sesering yang kita lakukan selama ini. Aku pastikan kalau kau hanya memperbolehkan aku menyentuhmu dua kali dalam seminggu. Dan aku akan sangat kecewa lalu mencari perempuan lain!" Canda Kyuhyun lagi

"Ah, ya! Tentu saja kau boleh melakukan itu sesukamu!" Desis Sungmin terlihat agak terganggu dengan perkataan Kyuhyun

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa melarangku untuk itu. Jadi diamlah, Sungmin. Kau tidak sedang mengalihkan tindakan yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak tadi dengan membicarakan hal itu, kan? Kau tidak akan ku biarkan berkata apapun lagi mulai detik ini!" Ancam Kyuhyun

Sungmin menghela nafas, mencari kesiapan di dalam dirinya. Setiap kali melakukan hal ini, Sungmin selalu merasa gugup seolah-olah semua yang di lakukannya dengan Kyuhyun adalah untuk pertama kalinya. Kyuhyun membuka pakaian Sungmin, membiarkan Sungmin duduk tanpa sehelai benangpun di atas ranjang. Ia memandanginya dengan kagum, saat ini Sungmin adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.

"Kau tidak akan memulainya?" Sungmin bertanya sengit.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan duduk di hadapannya. Ia membelai pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Aku ingin, tapi kali ini aku ingin lebih perlahan. Aku tidak akan menciummu karena ciumanmu hanya akan membuatku menggebu-gebu..." Tatap Kyuhyun penuh dengan hasrat

"Kau akan sangat menyiksaku jika melakukannya dengan perlahan..." Goda Sungmin

"Jadi kau tidak pernah melakukannya secara perlahan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sama sekali belum memulai ritualnya

"Dengan siapa? Dengan pelangganku di China? Mereka akan menghabiskan banyak uang karena itu. Aku di bayar perjam, kau tau!" Goda Sungmin lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Harusnya aku tau!" Desis Kyuhyun tidak suka, ia selalu tidak suka dengan masa lalu Sungmin yang itu

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tangannya ke payudara Sungmin lalu memijatnya dengan lembut. Sungmin mulai menahan nafas. Saat Kyuhyun membelai puncak payudaranya. Seluruh tubuhnya ikut bergetar, Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan gerakan yang benar-benar perlahan, dia tidak terburu-buru seperti biasanya. Sungmin mencoba memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Bila Kyuhyun ingin melakukannya dengan perlahan, maka dia sama sekali tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak bisa bertindak seagresif biasa. Sungmin mengangkat tangannya berusaha menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun yang terus memberikan kenikmatan pada dadanya, bahkan perhatian Kyuhyun benar-benar hanya tercurah disana. Dengan sangat lamban Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kesana, mengulum puncak payudaranya, menggigit, menghisap ia benar-benar berhasil membuat Sungmin tersengal-sengal. Seandainya tidak seperlahan ini, Sungmin akan berusaha menanggalkan pakaian Kyuhyun sekarang.

Tapi laki-laki itu bahkan tidak membuka pakaiannya. Setiap sentuhannya membuat Sungmin berada di puncak keinginannya untuk bercinta. Kyuhyun menyiksanya dengan hasrat dan Sungmin harus berusaha menahannya. Ia tidak ingin merusak rencana dan kesenangan Kyuhyun akan tubuhnya.

Mulut Kyuhyun berpindah ke payudara yang satunya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama disana. Sebelah tangannya menurun menuju daerah sensitif milik Sungmin dan membelainya. Sungmin mendesah nikmat. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama.

"Kyuhyun cepatlah, aku sangat tersiksa!" Desah Sungmin

Kyuhyun menghisap puncak payudaranya lebih intents dan cepat. Ia nyaris memberikan Sungmin satu kali klimaks dengan jari-jarinya. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun memilih menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin dan membatalkan niat untuk menyentuhnya. Sungmin sudah mengharapkannya, melihat Kyuhyun menjauh Sungmin benar-benar kecewa.

"Apanya yang salah!" Suara Sungmin agak seperti membentak

"Kau terlalu menggoda, Sungmin. Aku takut malam ini tidak akan cukup untuk kita bercinta, mungkin aku akan memaksamu melayaniku sampai pagi, mungkin juga sampai siang datang lagi. Aku menolak untuk menyentuhmu sekarang!" Ternyata Kyuhyun berniat untuk mebatalkan rencananya untuk bercinta

"Tapi aku sudah sangat berharap" Sungmin merasakan kekecewaannya berlipat-lipat.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin melakukan hal yang di mintanya? Dia sudah membuat Sungmin tidak bisa memisahkan diri darinya malam ini. Kecengengannya timbul lagi. Sungmin teringat pada saat ia di tolah setelah 'dicoba' seperti saat pertama kali menjalani pekerjaannya di China. Air matanya merembes memandang Kyuhyun dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Kyuhyun kembali kedekatnya dan memeluk Sungmin erat-erat. Kyuhyun menghapus airmata Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kau menangis lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

"Kau menyakitiku!" Isak Sungmin

"Aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Kau menolakku, Kyuhyun. Aku merasa di tolak!" Isakan Sungmin semakin keras

"Aku tidak menolak, Sungmin! Aku hanya menundanya. Kau benar kalau kita harus makan malam dulu. Aku butuh banyak tenaga untuk itu. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, kau terlalu menggoda dan malam ini ku rasa tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengecapmu" Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin lalu memandangnya dengan senyum. .

"Sekarang akuilah, Kau menginginkanku! Selama ini kau selalu bertindak seolah-olah sedang melayani keinginanku. Sekarang kau yang menginginkanku kan?" Goda Kyuhyun

Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun kesal, tangisnya sudah berheti, beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengus lalu berujar.

"Kita sama-sama menginginkannya, Kan?"

000000000000

ENTAH karena bercinta waktu itu, atau karena beberapa kali sesudahnya, Sesuatu yang lain mulai terjadi ada tubuh Sungmin. Ia selalu tampak pucat dan sangat tidak bertenaga. Beberapa kali Yesung datang membawakannya obat, tapi Mrs. Song melarangnya memakan obat-obatan aneh. Tepat dua minggu setelahnya, Sungmin mendapati dirinya muntah-muntah setelah menyiram bunga di halaman. Heechul segera memberikan dugaan yang masuk akal. Sungmin sudah hamil.

Meskipun hanya sebatas dugaan, itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin bahagia. Heechul bertindak sangat cepat dengan memerintahkan Yesung mencari alat tes kehamilan. Benda itu menunjukkan hasil yang positif. Tapi Heechul sama sekali belum puas sehingga Sungmin di paksa menguji kehamilannya dengan alat tes kehamilan dari berbagai merek hingga akhirnya Heechul memeluknya dan memberi selamat. Ia sangat bahagia. Yesung juga sangat sumringah, jika bukan karena larangan Heechul, laki-laki itu pasti sudah menelpon Kyuhyun dan memberi tau. Tapi Heechul menginginkan Sungmin yang memberi tahu kepada suaminya.

"Kau harus memberitahukan ini sendiri kepada Kyuhyun. Dia sangat berharap dan pasti sangat bahagia mendengar kabar ini" Heechul berujar dengan bangga.

Ia memandangi wajah Sungmin dengan sangat berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya akan ada anak kecil di rumah ini. Sungmin akan memberikan cucu yang di impi-impikannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksinya" Desis Sungmin.

"Ya, dia pasti sangat senang. Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun tampak benar-benar senang. Dia tidak pernah mengekspresikan perasaan senangnya secara nyata" Ucap Heechul yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Ia juga tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun tertawa senang kecuali setelah mereka mengerjai Seulgi waktu itu

"Aku ingin dia segera pulang!" Ucap Sungmin tidak sabaran

"Kau sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, sayang?" Tanya Heechul dan tidak ada ekspresi lain yang tepat untuk di lakukan selain mengangguk. Tentunya mustahil bagi Sungmin menggeleng karena Kyuhyun adalah suaminya.

"Aku juga mencintai anak ini. Aku senang saat Kyuhyun mengizinkanku untuk melahirkannya" Ucap Sungmin dengan wajah malu-malunya

"Ya, Kyuhyun juga kurasa. Keinginannya untuk punya anak kali ini begitu besar. Kurasa memang sudah waktunya Kyuhyun berfikir untuk menjadi seorang ayah" Heechul lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kedekat Sungmin dan berbisik.

"Kalian juga berusaha sangat keras sepertinya. Suara kalian terlalu berisik dan sangat lama!" Goda Heechul

"Aku minta maaf tentang yang itu!" Sungmin tertawa kecil

"Aku mengerti, Kau sangat ekspresif sekali. Jadi aku bisa tau kalau Kyuhyun mungkin memaksamu terlalu keras. Karena itu ku kira keinginannya untuk punya anak lebih besar daripada kau sendiri" Kata Heechul

"Ku rasa juga begitu. Dia selalu membicarakan tentang rencana-rencananya jika anak ini lahir. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah memikirkan ke universitas mana anaknya harus kuliah!" Sungmin tertawa mengingat Kyuhyun yang begitu semangat

"Astaga. Apa ku bilang!" Kali ini Heechul yang tertawa

"Apakah istri-istrinya yang sebelumnya tidak ada yang hamil?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran dan Heechul menjawabnya dengan menggeleng putus asa.

"Kalau soal bercinta, aku hanya mendengar suara-suara itu di bulan pertama, memasuki bulan kedua mereka berpisah. Kyuhyun sudah tiga kali menikah dan semuanya seperti itu. Istrinya yang terakhir sedikit lebih lama, sempat mengandung tapi wanita itu menggugurkannya karena ia belum siap melahirkan anak. Menurutnya Kyuhyun belum bisa memberikan jaminan untuk anaknya karena Kyuhyun orang nomor dua di rumah ini. Aku kecewa mendengarnya. Dengan kata lain, wanita itu mengharapakan uang dari keluarga ini!" Ucap Heechul geram mengingat masa itu

"Aku harap aku tidak begitu. Bila suatu saat Kyuhyun akan meninggalkanku juga bukan masalah besar, asalkan dia tidak memisahkanku dari anakku!" Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk perutnya yang masih rata

"Astaga, sayang! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Kau dan Kyuhyun tidak boleh berpisah. Berjanjilah!" Heechul memandang Sungmin cemas

Sungmin tersenyum getir. Ia ngin berjanji, sangat ingin. Tapi merasa tidak berhak memutuskan itu. Semua keputusan berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah memberikan isyarat akan mempertahankannya. Waktu Sungmin di rumah ini hanya tinggal sebulan lagi dan saat itu tiba, Kyuhyun akan mengantarkannya pergi.

"Bagaimana dengan namanya?" Heechul bergumam lagi.

"Aku sangat menyayangi putraku, Siwon. Kyuhyun juga sangat menyayangi Siwon, kami ingin dia hidup selamanya. Sayangnya kami kehilangan Siwon terlalu cepat. Tapi sekarang aku merasa anakmu terlahir untuk menggantikannya. Maukah kau menamai anak itu dengan namanya?" Pinta Heechul

Sungmin terkejut. Ia harus menamai anak itu dengan nama Siwon? Kyuhyun pasti setuju,

"Aku rasa Kyuhyun akan setuju" Ucap Sungmin senang

"Sungmin!" Yesung tiba-tiba datang dan menyela. Ia menoleh kepada Heechul sejenak. "Maaf aku menyela, Nyonya. Kyuhyun ingin aku mengantarkan istrinya ke Tokyo" Heechul memandang Yesung heran.

"Kau tidak memberitahu apa-apa padanya, kan?" Tanya Heechul menyipitkan matanya

"Tidak. Aku mengikuti instruksimu, Nyonya!" Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum

"Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba mengajak Sungmin ke Tokyo?" Tanya Heechul yang sedikit penasaran

"Ku rasa mengenai pengobatan untuk mempercepat kehamilannya lagi!" Heechul mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Kyuhyun memang selalu berusaha melakukan berbagai cara agar Sungmin cepat mengandung. Ia benar-benar bersemangat untuk Sungmin dan calon bayinya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menyampaikannya sendiri kepada Kyuhyun tentang kehamilanmu saat tiba di Tokyo nanti!" Pesannya kepada Sungmin. Lalu kepada Yesung,

"Kau harus pelan-pelan mengendarai mobilmu, Sungmin tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan banyak goncangan. Kehamilannya sedang berada dalam bulan- bulan rawan sekarang!" Wanti-wanti Heechul

"Ya, Nyonya. Kyuhyun juga memintaku melakukan itu. Bukan karena dia tau kalau istrinya sudah mengandung tentunya. Kurasa dia hanya memang selalu ingin menjaga keselamatan istrinya" Jawab Yesung

000000000000

PERJALANAN menuju Tokyo bisa dikatakan tidak seperti saat ia ingin pergi ke Naksan, ini tentu jauh lebih lama tapi Sungmin merasa perjalanan mereka pasti cukup singkat bila Yesung duduk di sebelahnya dan bercerita banyak hal tentang persahabatannya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat suka mendengarnya. Tapi karena perjalanan merekas udah hampir berakhir, Sungmin akhirnya harus menyimpan dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya di bandara. Ia menyerahkan kemudi kepada Yesung dan menunjukkan istruksi yang tidak jelas—setidaknya menurut Sungmin—dan Yesung melakukannya. Sungmin sangat ingin menyampaikan kabar baik saat itu juga. Tapi Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menutup matanya dengan sapu tangan sehingga pemandangan Sungmin menjadi sangat gelap. Tentu saja ia sangat terkejut dengan ini.

"Kau tidak sedang menculikku, kan?" Kata Sungmin.

"Tentu saja aku sedang menculikmu. Tapi kau tidak menolak untuk ku culik, kan? Kalau kau tidak bersedia, kau akan ku kembalikan ke rumah keluarga Cho di Seong Dong-gu" Ancam Kyuhyun

"Bukankah sejak awal kau sedang menculikku makanya aku bisa berada di rumah Cho?" Sungmin tersenyum tipis

"Ya, aku sangat bangga dengan kejadian itu. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan bersamamu di dalam mobil ini sekarang" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Ya, dan aku…."

"Kita sudah sampai!" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin. Sungmin nyaris saja mengatakan 'dan aku tidak akan mengandung anakmu seperti sekarang'. Ia sangat kecewa karena gagal mengatakannya. Ternyata jarak tempat yang mereka tuju tidak begitu jauh dari bandara. Atau Yesung mengemudi dengan kecepatan super? Entahlah. Sungmin hanya merasa harus pasrah saat Kyuhyun menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat. Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun menggandengnya kesebuah tempat yang masih misterius tanpa membiarkan Sungmin melihat apapun. Kyuhyun ingin membuat kejutan, itu yang pasti. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa menebak kejutan seperti apa.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Lebih tepatnya, kita berada dimana?" Kyuhyun akhirnya membebaskan Sungmin dari kegelapan pandangannya.

Sungmin tidak tau harus bagaimana, ia sekarang berdiri di sebuah lingkungan tempat tinggal sederhana, tepat di depan sebuah rumah kecil dengan cat krim. Rumah itu memiliki halaman yang tidak begitu luas tapi sangat nyaman. Batu-batu kerikil kecil yang berwarna abu-abu dan putih mengkilat mengelilingi sebuah pohon besar yang daunnya mulai berguruan dan menyisakan beberapa di dahannya, Dan beberapa pot-pot kecil dengan beraneka ragam tumbuhan yang belum sempat Sungmin cermati, mungkin beberapa diantaranya kaktus-kaktus kecil. Beberapa buah mobil berjalan pelan dan ia baru menyadari kalau rumah-rumah itu berada di pinggir jalan. Sungmin menoleh kepada Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa!" Tanya Sungmin semakin bingung

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Lalu menarik tangan Sungmin untuk memasuki rumah.

"Ayo kita cari tau di dalam!" Ajak Kyuhyun

Sungmin memandang Yesung sejenak, laki-laki itu melambai dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Selang beberapa detik, Sungmin menghadapi pemandangan yang lain lagi. Benar-benar pemandangan rumah yang hangat. Mereka memasuki ruang tamu yang memiliki Sofa berwarna putih dengan meja kaca dan lampu Kristal. Ada beberapa buah ornament yang terbuat dari kayu mengkilap menempel di dinding yang di cat putih. Kyuhyun membawanya semakin kedalam hingga mereka tiba di ruang tengah yang langsung terhubung kedapur. Karpet bulu yang nyaman menghalangi sofa yang menghadap ke televisi untuk langsung menyentuh lantai. Sungmin juga memandangi bar mini di antara dapur dan ruang tengah. Ada sebuah meja makan kecil dan tiga buah pintu di ruangan ini.

"Ini rumah siapa, Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya

"Kenapa malah bertanya? Ini rumahmu, kan?" Kening Sungmin menjadi berlipat-lipat.

"Ini bukan rumahku. Aku tidak punya rumah!" Sungmin masih belum mengerti keadaannya

"Ini rumahmu! Coba kau lihat itu!" Kyuhyun menunjuk beberapa lembar kertas yang berada di atas meja

Sungmin masih heran, tapi rasa penasaran juga mendorong dengan lebih kuat lagi. Ia meraih kertas-kertas itu dan membacanya dengan perasaan aneh. Surat-surat rumah, dan sebuah surat pemindahan kepemilikan bangunan dengan tertanggal hari ini. Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin melihat namanya terdaftar sebagai pemilik rumah itu, Cho Sungmin? Sungmin kembali menoleh kepada suaminya.

"Sejak kapan aku menyandang nama Cho?" Tanya Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata menyipit

"Sejak kau menikah dengan seorang Cho!" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Atau aku harus mencantumkan nama Sung Min-Ah disana?" Goda Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun, jelaskan padaku!"

"Sungmin. Rumah ini milikmu, aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri, bukan dengan harta Cho. Demi anakku. Memang bukan rumah yang besar, tapi ku rasa cukup nyaman untuk kau tinggali bersama anakku nanti. Yah, meskipun anak itu belum ada" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tidak bisa hamil? Kau akan mengambil rumah ini lagi?" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau akan tetap memilikinya, ini benda pertama yang ku beli dari hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Aku mengumpulkan uang gaji yang pantas ku terima selama mengurusi semua harta Siwon. Memang tidak banyak, semuanya sudah habis untuk membeli rumah ini"Sungmin merasakan sesuatu mendesak di dadanya.

Ia sangat terharu, Kyuhyun membelikannya sebuah rumah dengan uang yang selama ini di simpannya. Kyuhyun mengorbankan harta berharga miliknya untuk Sungmin. Dia sangat bahagia dan tidak bisa memungkiri itu.

"Aku juga akan mengirimu uang setiap bulan, uang gajiku, mungkin tidak besar. Aku tidak akan menghidupimu dengan harta keluarga Cho, sepeserpun! Aku ingin anakku dibesarkan dengan uangku sendiri" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman hangatnya

'Dan kau masih berfikir kalau kita suatu saat nanti akan becerai?' Gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun bertindak seolah-olah dirinya dan Sungmin tidak akan berpisah selamanya. Ia terlalu membangun harapan terhadap semua ini. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak sadar kalau ia juga sedang membangun harapan Sungmin. Jika saja dia tidak sedang mengandung, Sungmin tidak akan sanggup menerima ini dan memilih untuk melarikan diri. Tapi sekarang dia sedang mengandung, setidaknya menurut tes sederhana yang di lakukannya di rumah begitu. Sungmin meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menempelkan telapak tangan laki-laki itu di perutnya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun cukup lama dengan tatapan haru. Beberapa waktu kemudian Sungmin tersenyum dan Berujar pelan.

"Sapalah anakmu, Dia pasti juga senang!" Ucap Sungmin

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

'Dan kau masih berfikir kalau kita suatu saat nanti akan becerai?' Gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun bertindak seolah-olah dirinya dan Sungmin tidak akan berpisah selamanya. Ia terlalu membangun harapan terhadap semua ini. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak sadar kalau ia juga sedang membangun harapan Sungmin. Jika saja dia tidak sedang mengandung, Sungmin tidak akan sanggup menerima ini dan memilih untuk melarikan diri. Tapi sekarang dia sedang mengandung, setidaknya menurut tes sederhana yang di lakukannya di rumah begitu. Sungmin meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menempelkan telapak tangan laki-laki itu di perutnya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun cukup lama dengan tatapan haru. Beberapa waktu kemudian Sungmin tersenyum dan Berujar pelan.

"Sapalah anakmu, Dia pasti juga senang!" Ucap Sungmin

000000000000

"_Last man"_

"_a Kyumin Fanfiction"_

"_REMAKE from one of novels by Phoebe"_

_Chapter 8_

000000000000

Kyuhyun memandangi tempat dimana kedua tangannya menempel. Ia termenung dan membeku. Butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk memulihkan kesadarannya dan saat ia sadar, ternyata airmatanya merembes. Ia merasakan Sungmin menyeka airmata bahagianya dan menyentuh pipinya lembut.

"Benarkah, Sungmin? Kau…." Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya tentang semua prasangkanya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun berpindah ke bahu Sungmin dan mengguncangnya perlahan.

"Katakan Sungmin, maksudmu apa. Aku tidak ingin salah sangka!" Tatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"Aku juga belum bisa percaya, Kyuhyun! Tapi umma memergoki aku muntah- muntah pagi ini. Mrs. Song sebenarnya sudah menduganya saat ia melihatku pucat sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi umma meminta Yesung membeli alat tes kehamilan dan menurut beda itu, hasilnya positif!" Jelas Sungmin

"Benarkah? Apakah kau yakin? Alat itu bisa saja salah!" Entah kenapa Kyuhyun belum bisa percaya dengan berita itu

"Ya, aku rasa umma juga berfikir begitu. Makanya ia memintaku melakukan tes yang sama dengan banyak alat tes kehamilan lain dari berbagai merek. Dan semuanya menunjukkan hasil yang positif!" Ucap Sungmin meyakinkan

Kyuhyun merasa harapan yang di rajutnya selama ini semakin membuncah. Akhirnya anak itu datang, akhirnya tuhan mengizinkan Kyuhyun merasakan kebahagiaan saat mengetahui kalau dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah. Akhirnya, usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Kyuhyun ingin memeluk Sungmin dan berterima kasih. Tapi ia menundanya dan membawa Sungmin keluar dari rumah itu. .

"Kit harus kedokter, aku harus memastikannya sekarang juga!" Semangat Kyuhyun sambil mengambil pergelangan tangan Sungmin

Sungmin tau kalau Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa percaya. Ia meninggalkan rumah itu dan meminta Yesung menunggu mereka disana. Kyuhyun bahkan melupakan mobilnya dan memilih untuk pergi dengan angkutan umum lalu sisanya di lakukan dengan berjalan kaki. Sudah sangat lama Sungmin tidak bergerak secepat yang di lakukannya sekarang, ia merasa lelah. Tapi Sungmin tidak ingin protes dengan sikap terburu-buru Kyuhyun, ia memakluminya. Tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak mengajaknya untuk berlari, bisa bahaya janin yang belum tentu sudah berada di dalam rahimnya ini.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun benar-benar memaksa semua orang bertindak dengan cepat. Ia tidak sabar menunggu waktu saat mengetahui bahwa dokter kandungan sedang berada di ruang operasi. Saat Dokter itu memeriksa Sungmin-pun. Kyuhyun tidak ingin melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari genggamannya sampai akhirnya, Dokter mengatakan sesuatu yang penting yang membuat Kyuhyun terdiam lagi.

"Hasilnya Positif. Istrimu memang sedang mengandung, sudah memasuki usia enam minggu. Kau pasti sangat mengharapkannya!" Ucap dorter itu memberi kabar bahagia untuk pasangan di depannya

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya membeku. Genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin semakin keras. Sungmin berusaha tersenyum kepada dokter dan bertanya banyak hal tentang kandungannya. Apa yang harus di lakukannya setelah ini, apa yang harus di hindarinya, makanan seperti apa yang harus di konsumsi, berapa banyak, susu merek apa yang terbaik, Sungmin benar-benar bersemangat menghadapi kehamilannya.

Tapi Kyuhyun masih tidak berbicara sampai mereka keluar dari ruangan dokter. Sungmin hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan melewati jalan-jalan yang sudah mereka lalui tadi. Langit sudah mulai gelap, lampu-lampu kota sudah menyala membuat suasana menjadi semarak. Melihat Kyuhyun yang bersikap seperti itu, Sungmin menjadi putus asa. Ia pesimis kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar mengharapkan kelahiran anaknya.

"Kau menyesal, Kyuhyun? Kelihatannya kau tidak senang!" Ucap Sungmin ingin membawa pikiran Kyuhyun kembali yang saat ini entah terbang kemana

Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhadap-hadapan. Beberapa saat kemudian tangis bahagianya keluar lagi. Kyuhyun merasakan lagi bangaimana jari-jari Sungmin yang lembut mencoba menyingkirkan airmata dari pipinya. Ia sangat bahagia, tapi tidak tau bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mengekspresikannya.

"Aku sangat bahagia Sungmin. Percayalah!" Ucap Kyuhyun di sela tangisnya, dia pria yang cengeng ternyata

"Tapi kau sangat pendiam. Sejak tadi kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa- apa!" Keluh Sungmin dengan sikap suaminya tadi

"Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Aku akan punya anak setelah kita membangun angan tentang anak itu. Kau fikir apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang seolah menggambarkan kebingungan

"Kau Shock?" Tebak Sungmin

"Iya, mungkin begitu, karena bahagia!" Ucap Kyuhyun setelahnya ia tersenyum malu-malu

"Astaga, Heechul mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia tidak pernah melihatmu benar-benar menunjukkan kebahagiaannya. Wanita itu selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksimu saat mendengar ini. Ternyata begini kelakuanmu saat kau bahagia? Mengerikan sekali, sungguh!" Ejek Sungmin

Seberkas senyuman kembali muncul di bibir Kyuhyun lalu berubah menjadi seringai yang menyenangkan. Kyuhyun berusaha merengkuh bahu Sungmin dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan yang sangat kuat sehingga Sungmin kesulitan bernapas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin secara tiba-tiba dan Sungmin terpekik singkat karenanya. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sungmin dengan kuat, terima kasih karena bersedia menjadi ibu dari tidak bisa menahan tawa bahagianya. Tapi ia tidak bisa merasa nyaman dalam gendongan Kyuhyun di antara pandangan orang-orang.

"Turunkan aku, Kyuhyun!" Ucap Sungmin mencoba berontak dari gendongan Kyuhyun

"Tidak akan pernah!" Geleng Kyuhyun masih menggendong istrinya

"Semua orang memandangi kita!" Bisik Sungmin sambil memukul bahu Kyuhyun

"Memangnya kenapa? Biarkan aku menggendong calon bayiku untuk pertama kali!" Gumamnya penuh kebanggaan.

Kyuhyun benar-benar bertindak seperti orang bodoh karena ia mengumumkan kepada orang-orang kalau Cho Kyuhyun akan memiliki anak. Ia menceritakan kehamilan istrinya kepada siapa saja yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang ikut berbahagia. Banyak orang yang memberi selamat. Dan ia baru berhenti setelah merasa lelah dan kehabisan tenaga untuk menggendong Sungmin. Sungmin memang agak sedikit lebih berat semenjak menyantap menu makanan bergizi yang di susun oleh dokter. Kyuhyun kembali menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan berjalan dengan santai di antara keramaian ibu kota.

"Terima kasih, Sungmin!" Ujar Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya

"Kau selalu mengucapkan itu!" Sungmin menggerutu.

"Aku tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa. Aku bersumpah, kau membuatku kehabisan kata-kata!" Ucap Kyuhyun sangat bahagia

"Ini pengalaman pertama? Istrimu yang dulu tidak pernah mengandung?" Tanya Sungmin walaupun agak tidak menyenangkan menanyakan tentang wanita-wanita sebelum dirinya

"Aku mengetahui kehamilannya setelah ia menggugurkannya..." Jawab Kyuhyun terlihat sedih

"Mungkin karena dia mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Seulgi!" Ucap Sungmin mencoba menghibur

"Itu terjadi sebelum aku bersenang-senang dengan Seulgi. Tidak ada seorangpun wanita yang mau melahirkan anakku tanpa pamrih. Mereka berharap aku mewarisi semua saham milik Siwon dan menjadikan mereka sebagai wanita kaya. Setiap kali aku menawarkan akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, mereka selalu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tiga atau empat orang wanita yang berhubungan denganku termasuk mantan istriku yang terakhir, mengesankan kalau mereka belum siap memiliki anak!" Jelas Kyuhyun, mungkin karena hal ini Kyuhyun langsung menawarkan hal yang sama pada wanita yang telah di tidurinya, menwarkan menggugurkan janin yang mungkin akan tumbuh di rahim wanitanya

"Kau pernah menginginkannya?" Tanya Sungmin

"Aku juga belum pernah menginginkannya seperti sekarang!" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Sungmin merasa terlalu sepi dan ia memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Seharusnya aku juga berterimakasih . Kau mengizinkan aku merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Ku fikir semua ini hanya mimpi. Ku kira, aku akan menghabiskan hidupku di rumah pelacuran milik Sooman dan mati karena penyakit kelamin yang ganas!" Ucap Sungmin sambil terkekeh kecil

"Kau membayangkan hal yang buruk sebagai masa depanmu? Semua orang menghayalkan yang indah-indah!" Kyuhyun berdecak.

Ia juga mulai membayangkan hal mengerikan yang Sungmin ceritakan. Hatinya mulai tergugah untuk mengetahui masa lalu Sungmin lebih dalam.

"Bagaimana bisa kau di bawa kepada Sooman?" Tanya Kyuhyun mulai penasaran

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa, Kyuhyun. Saat itu usiaku masih Sembilan belas tahun. Aku hanya menunggu Siwon datang karena saat itu, ku kira Siwon terpaksa menginap demi mendapatkan uang. Tapi setelah seminggu, Siwon tidak juga datang. Seandainya aku tau kalau Siwon tidak akan pernah kembali, aku pasti sudah melarikan diri saat itu. Tapi karena aku memutuskan untuk menunggu, Sooman dengan sangat mudah menemukanku!" Jelas Sungmin sambil mengingat-ngingat awal mula masa kelamnya

"Dan dia memaksamu menjadi pelacur?" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Ia memintaku membersihkan Bar siang dan malam. Sooman tidak pernah ingin aku menjadi pelacur. Tapi dia memiliki lima orang asisten yang membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sooman untuk mengadukan segala perbuatan mereka. Kejadian sangat buruk menimpaku, kelima orang itu memperkosaku secara bergantian dengan cara yang sangat kasar. Mereka memukuliku sebelum memaksaku melayani mereka setiap hari selama sebulan. Aku benar-benar menderita saat itu. Aku ingin mengadu, tapi tidak tau harus kepada siapa. Suatu hari, ada perayaan besar yang membuatku bisa bertemu dengan Sooman. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengadukan penderitaanku saat itu di hadapan orang yang sangat banyak, aku juga masih memiliki rasa malu yang besar untuk menceritakan hal itu kepada orang-orang. Mereka selalu mengancam dan mengelilingi Sooman untuk memastikanku tidak membuka mulut. Lalu Sooman menyentuh kepalaku dan bertanya bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku. Saat itu aku benar-benar menangis, Kyuhyun! Aku bertanya bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa segera bebas dari tempat itu dengan cepat. Sooman menceritakan tentang setiap pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang banyak. Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa" Cerita Sungmin, dimana tidak ada satu orang pun selain dirinya dan lima orang bawahan Sooman yang tahu. Namun kali ini Sungmin benar-benar membuka aib-nya pada suaminya sendiri

"Karena itu kau memilih menjual diri sebagai jalan hidupmu?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Setelah malam itu, kelima orang itu selalu memukuliku dengan lebih brutal bila aku tidak menghasilkan uang, atau tidak bisa membuat seorang laki-lakipun tertarik kepadaku. Aku harus mencari lima orang laki-laki untuk menggantikan mereka. Jika tidak, mereka akan menutupi kekurangannya dengan mereka sendiri. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melayani dan di berikan uang. Aku mulai belajar menggoda, aku mulai memberanikan diri menari di panggung, membuka pakaian di depan mereka dan akhirnya aku kehilangan Sung Min-Ah untuk selamanya. Menjual diri pada saat itu bukan lagi menjadi keharusan, tapi menjadi pilihan. Setelah sekian lama, aku bisa memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri, aku bisa menghindari kelima orang itu dengan bebas, dan tidak akan ada seorangpun dari mereka yang bisa menyentuhku lagi!" Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum miris

Kyuhyun terpaku. Lima orang dalam semalam selama bertahun-tahun? Kyuhyun menyesali dirinya yang tidak meraih Sungmin lebih dulu. Ia menyesali dirinya yang membuat Sungmin di jamah banyak orang, di perlakukan buruk dan ia sempat berfikir kalau Sungmin adalah mainan? Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin dan berbisik.

"Hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi dalam hidupmu. Aku berjanji!"

000000000000

KEHAMILAN itu bukan hanya membawa kebahagiaan, tapi juga rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Sungmin selalu ketakutan bahkan untuk melangkah, ia merasa kalau Seulgi memasang jebakan di setiap tempat untuk mencelakakan anaknya. Kyuhyun pasti sudah menduga itu. Kyuhyun semakin memersempit waktu kerjanya. Ia hanya datang ke kantor di pagi hari dan pulang menjelang makan siang. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun meminta Yesung untuk menggantikannya di kantor. Untungnya Kyuhyun berfikir untuk turun tangan sendiri dan menjaga Sungmin sehingga Sungmin bisa merasa lebih aman. Meskipun Yesung cukup terampil, Yesung tetap saja akan meninggalkannya di beberapa tempat.

Yesung bukanlah suaminya sehingga ia tidak mungkin menemani Sungmin kemanapun ia melangkah. Selain itu, Kyuhyun memindahkan kamar mereka ke lantai bawah agar Sungmin tidak perlu naik dan turun tangga terlalu sering. Itu juga memberikan sedikit keringanan pada segala ketakutan-ketakutan Sungmin pada ancaman yang akan menyingkirkan anaknya.

Pagi ini Sungmin benar-benar hanya mengunci kamarnya setelah sarapan dan minum susu. Kandungannya akan memasuki bulan ketiga beberapa hari lagi. Itu artinya seharusnya Sungmin sudah keluar dari rumah ini. Sungmin menanti Kyuhyun pulang dengan setia. Yang di rasakannya hanya gelisah, ia juga selalu ketakuta bila ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tanpa bersuara. Untungnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengganggunya dengan hal-hal konyol seperti itu. Sungmin akan marah besar jika dia melakukannya. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas siang.

Beberapa menit lagi Kyuhyun akan sampai di rumah, dan saat itu Sungmin akan lebih percaya diri untuk keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk bersikap tidak sabaran sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memanggil namanya dan mengetuk pintu. Sungmin langsung membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun membelai kepalanya dan mereka duduk di ranjang tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau sedang hamil, tidak boleh merasa stress. Kalau terus memikirkan ancaman Seulgi bagaimana dengan bayimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung ibu dari calon anaknya. Sungmin mengendurkan pelukannya dan memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi saja dari rumah ini. Lagi pula waktuku juga sudah habis. Sudah seharusnya aku keluar dari rumah ini, kan?" Pinta Sungmin

"Waktu siapa yang sudah habis? Waktu Lee Sungmin? Tapi Sungmin memiliki perpanjangan waktu karena sedang mengandung anakku!" Tolak Kyuhyun secara halus

"Tapi aku ketakutan, Kyuhyun!" Rengek Sungmin

"Aku belum bisa melepaskanmu sekarang. Setidaknya berilah aku kesempatan untuk menemani kahamilanmu. Setelah anak itu lahir, baru kau boleh pergi dari rumah ini!" Kyuhyun masih tidak setuju

"Kyuhyun, aku akan meras lebih aman bila berada di luar sana!" Sungmin agak meninggikan nada suaranya

"Siapa bilang? Kalau kau pergi dari rumah ini, Seulgi akan memiliki kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk menyakitimu! Di luar sana, tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya sehingga dia bebas untuk bertindak dan melukaimu. Tapi di rumah ini, dia harus berhadapan dengan banyak orang yang menjagamu, terutama aku!" Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menenagkan Sungmin yang sudah sangat ketakutan dengan segala teror dari Seulgi

"Aku takut dia melakukan sesuatu hingga aku terjatuh dan membuatku kehilangan bayiku. Dia akan dengan mudahnya berdalih kalau itu adalah karena kecerobohanku sendiri!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia mungkin sudah marah-marah mendengar ucapan ketakutan seperti itu jika saja Sungmin tidak sedang mengandung anaknya. Kyuhyun harus bisa lebih sabar, ia tidak boleh menyinggung Sungmin sedikitpun.

"Karena itu aku memperkecil kesempatanmu untuk jatuh. Aku memindahkan kamar kita kelantai bawah. Aku juga meminta Yesung memastikan setiap langkahmu, meminta Mrs. Song untuk memastikan kalau lantai selalu kering sebelum kau menginjaknya. Ada banyak orang disini dan semuanya mengawasimu!" Bujuk Kyuhyun lagi

"Aku merasa tidak aman disini!" Bisik Sungmin lemah,

"Ada aku disini. Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan terus pulang pada jam-jam seperti ini sampai anakku lahir..." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana jika Seulgi…. "

"Berhentilah berfikiran negatif. Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan kemungkinan buruk. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka, bahkan jika Seulgi mencubitmu aku akan siap untuk menamparnya. Jika dia menghilangkan nyawa anakku, aku juga akan menghilangkan nyawanya!" Sela Kyuhyun mulai jengah dengan segala ketakutan Sungmin

Mendegar ucapan Kyuhyun itu, Sungmin bisa merasakan kelegaan memenuhi sebagian rongga dadanya, meskipun hanya sebagian kecil, ia merasa sangat nyaman dan lebih baik. Sungmin menyelipkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya lebih erat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman disana. Seandainya ia bisa selalu seperti ini, maka Sungmin tidak akan ketakutan seperti saat ini.

"Sekarang ayo kita makan siang. Kau tau Mrs. Song memasak apa hari ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sangat lembut dan membelai rambut panjang Sungmin

"Aku sama sekali tidak keluar kamar sejak tadi!" Sungmin menggeleng

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri dan membimbingnya menuju ruang makan. Mereka harus menunggu lama karena Heechul dan Seulgi sangat lama menunda makan siangnya. Begitu kedua orang itu keluar dan duduk bersama, Kyuhyun merasa ada sesatu yang aneh. Wajah Heechul sangat masam sedangkan Seulgi tersenyum sinis kepada Sungmin. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak perduli dengan keganjalan itu, ia terus berusaha mengajak Heechul dan Sungmin untuk bicara. Heechul hanya menjawab seadanya, tapi disaat Sungmin akan memulai makan siangnya

"Turunkan sendok itu!" Heechul berujar tajam. Ia memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan terjahat yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi di rumah ini!" Ucap Heechul belum mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Sungmin

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sejenak, Sungmin kelihatan ketakutan, ia tengah sensitif karena mengandung, bahkan mual-mual yang di rasakannya sama sekali belum reda.

"Bibi, ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mendadak tegang ini

"Kau Kyuhyun! Berani-beraninya membohongiku. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anak sendiri. Aku tidak pernah membedakanmu dengan Siwon. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Heechul meninggikan suaranya

"Ada apa ini?" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi.

"Wanita itu. Sung Min-Ah kan? Kau membawa Sung Min-Ah kerumah ini? Aku sangat tidak berharap bisa bertemu dengannya. Apalagi hidup bersamanya di rumah ini. Tapi kau malah menikahinya dan menjadikannya menantu di rumah ini. Dia adalah penyebab aku kehilangan Siwon!" Bentak Heechul sambil menuding wajah Sungmin tanpa ampun

Kyuhyun memandangi tangan-tangan Sungmin yang menggenggam lengannya. Sungmin semakin ketakutan sehingga genggamannya terasa sangat kencang. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Cho Heechul yang berbicara tanpa memandangnya.

"Siwon meninggal karena aku, jangan pernah salahkan Istriku" Emosi Kyuhyun akhirnya tersulut

"Aku tidak perduli. Bagiku, Dialah penyebabnya! Jadi usir dia dari rumah ini!" Paksa Heechul

"Dia mengandung anakku!" Bentak Kyuhyun

"Kita bisa mengambil anakmu setelah anak itu lahir!" Heechul mengatakannya dengan sangat enteng

"Tidak!" Suara Sungmin menyeruak. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon, Sungmin mulai menangis.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu, kan? Kau berjanji tidak akan memisahkan aku dari anakku!" tatap Sungmin dengan mata yang sudah berair

"Anak itu menggantikan Siwon yang sudah kau renggut!" Seulgi menambahkan.

Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dan Seulgi bergantian dengan wajah yang merah karena marah. Tentu saja Seulgi penyebabnya, Seulgi yang menceritakan semuanya kepada Heechul.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Bi! Aku sudah berjanji kepada Sungmin. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan memisahkannya dari anaknya!" Geleng Kyuhyun

"Kau ingin berkhianat Kyuhyun? Kurang apa lagi keluarga ini padamu?" Ucap Heechul tidak terima

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. Apa lagi yang tidak kulakukan untuk keluarga ini? Aku menganggapmu sebagai ibuku sendiri. Aku juga sedih karena kehilangan Siwon. Aku selalu berusaha dengan baik menggantikan Siwon mengurusi segala kewajiban-kewajiban yang di lalaikannya, termasuk kewajibanku terhadap Seulgi meskipun aku selalu tertekan karena itu" Ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan

Heechul memandangi Seulgi sejenak. Ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Tapi Heechul tidak akan bisa menanyakan hal itu sekarang.

"Kalian memiliki Siwon selama delapan tahun!" Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Akibatnya, gadis ini terlunta-lunta dan terpaksa menjual dirinya untuk membayar semua hutang-hutang Siwon di China sebagai bayaran karena memiliki Siwon selama beberapa minggu. Sekarang kau ingin aku memisahkan Sungmin dengan anaknya dan menambah penderitaannya? Demi Tuhan aku tidak bisa melakukannya Aku tidak bisa memisahkan Sungmin dari anaknya dan aku juga tidak bisa berpisah dengan anakku!" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan perlakuan Heechul pada Sungmin, anaknya dan juga pada dirinya sendiri

"Dan kau berharap bisa tinggal disini?" lagi-lagi Seulgi ikut campur.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Kyuhyun!" Lanjut wanita itu sambil tersenyum sinis

"Aku tidak pernah ingin bicara denganmu!" Kali ini Kyuhyun berteriak sambil melempar sendok makan kearah Seulgi. Benda itu mengenai dahinya dan membuat Seulgi mengaduh. Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kepada bibinya.

"Fikirkanlah lagi! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya keluar dari rumah ini sendirian" Ujap Kyuhyun yang membuat Heechul diam tidak berkata apa-apa dalam jeda yang sangat panjang.

Seulgi sudah tidak berani lagi berkata apapun karena memikirkan apa akibat yang akan di dapatnya bila ikut campur lagi dalam pembicaraan ini. Kyuhyun putus asa dengan ketidak perdulian Heechul terhadap permohonannya. Ia memandang Sungmin yang berusaha menahan agar tangisannya tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ada sesuatu yang mendesaknya untuk membela Sungmin, bukan hanya karena wanita itu mengandung anaknya. Kyuhyun hanya tidak sanggup, benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk berpisah dengan Sungmin secepat ini.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang memagangi lengannya dengan erat sehingga Sungmin memandangnya. Ia menepuk jari-jari Sungmin beberapa kali agar Sungmin bisa lebih tenang. Heechul belum mengatakan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya, tapi Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi membawa istriku. Kalau kau tidak ingin istriku tinggal di rumah ini, aku juga tidak bisa tinggal disini. Dan Bibi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melepaskan Cho dari hidupku!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

Hanya itu harta Cho yang terdekat dengan dirinya saat ini. Sejenak kemudian suara Kyuhyun bergema memanggil Yesung dan laki-laki segera datang seolah-olah dia sudah lama berada disana, mendengar semuanya.

"Pinjamkan aku pakaianmu!" Pinta Kyuhyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun? Fikirkanlah lagi!" Yesung tecengang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Pinjamkan aku pakaianmu. Aku akan mengembalikannya dalam bentuk uang jika aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan" Kyuhyun memindahkan tangan Sungmin kedalam telapak tangannya, menggenggamnya erat-erat dan memaksanya untuk berjalan menuju kamar Yesung yang tidak jauh dari dapur.

Yesung mengeluarkan beberapa pakaiannya dari lemari dengan perasaan ragu-ragu. Tapi Kyuhyun segera menegaskan kalau keputusannya sudah bulat. Sungmin terisak melihat perilaku Kyuhyun yang kelihatan sangat emosional dan tanpa fikir panjang. Ia tidak menyangka semuanya terjadi seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun, lebih baik aku saja yang pindah. Kau tidak bisa berpisah dengan keluargamu!" Gumam Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

"Keluargaku adalah kau dan anakku, aku tidak bisa berpisah dari kalian saat in!" Kyuhyun memandangnya tajam

"Tapi kalian akan tinggal dimana?" Yesung kembali bergumam dan Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak.

"Mungkin aku dan Sungmin akan ke Naksan. Sementara ini aku sama sekali tidak terfikir akan pergi kemana. Yang penting aku dan Sungmin segera keluar dari rumah ini" Putus Kyuhyun dengan mantap

"Tapi Nyonya Heechul sudah seperti ibumu. Kau sangat menyayanginya, kan?" Kata Yesung mencoba mencari celah agar Kyuhyun tidak bertindak gegabah

"Ya, aku sangat menyayanginya dan itu tidak bisa di banding-bandingkan dengan apapun. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin hidup dalam kebencian bibiku. Aku akan membawa Sungmin pergi jauh meskipun aku belum tau akan kemana!" Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak akan mengubah keputusannya

Yesung diam, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Tiba-tiba sesuatu hal penting melintas di ingatannya. Sesuatu tentang rumah kecil di ibu kota.

"Kyuhyun, rumahmu di Tokyo, itu tidak kau beli dengan uang Cho, kan? Kalian bisa tinggal disana" Yesung kemudian membongkar sisi lain dari lemarinya dan menemukan sebuah amplop besar berwarna abu-abu dengan kertas yang sangat tebal.

"Ini surat-suratnya. Kau memintaku untuk menyimpannya" Ucap Yesung dan memperlihatkan amplop itu

Kyuhyun baru teringat akan hal itu. Ia membeli rumah di Tokyo dengan uang yang di tabungnya dengan susah payah. Bukan uang haknya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Cho, tapi uang yang di dapatnya dari mengurusi hal lain selain mengurusi saham Cho, selama ini ia hanya mengambil seadanya dan menabungnya sedikit demi sedikit. Kyuhyun beruntung karena ia orang yang aktif yang tidak hanya bergantung pada harta keluarga. Ia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan lain dan Sungmin tidak akan kelaparan. Yesung memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam tas dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Gumamnya kemudian.

"Kita? Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun memandang Yesung heran

"Aku bekerja padamu. Kalau kau pergi aku juga pergi. Aku tidak akan meminta gaji yang besar. Cukup beri aku makan dan aku akan melanjutkan tugas untuk menjaga istrimu di Tokyo!" Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum lebar

000000000000

PERJALANAN panjang menuju Tokyo. Kali ini tidak sepraktis yang Sungmin dan Yesung lakukan kemarin. Mereka benar-benar harus menunggu angkutan umum yang memaksa mereka untuk berada di dalamnya selama beberapa jam untuk dapat sampai ke bandara. Menyisihkan uang dengan berat hati untuk tiket pesawat. Kyuhyun sangat khawatir karena Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Kyuhyun berusaha membujuknya untuk diam, tapi Kyuhyun tau kalau Sungmin memang sangat mudah bersedih. Ia hanya bisa memandanginya dan memeluknya sampai akhirnya Sungmin tertidur lelap karena lelah.

Sesekali Kyuhyun mengobrol bersama Yesung untuk merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan begitu sampai disana. Kyuhyun berencana untuk membuka usaha sendiri, mungkin dirinya akan mencari pinjaman dan membuka sebuah restoran kecil-kecilan dengan rumah di Tokyo sebagai jaminan.

Tapi untuk itu, Kyuhyun harus belajar lebih banyak. Untuk beberapa waktu, Kyuhyun akan bekerja sebagai kariawan biasa di mana saja. Ia yakin tidak perlu menunjukkan ijazah untuk itu karena terlalu banyak orang yang mengetahui reputasinya. Tapi ingatan untuk meninggalkan ke-Cho-annya membuat ego Kyuhyun timbul. Dia tidak ingin di terima karena Cho. Kyuhyun ingin di terima sebagai Kyuhyun saja.

"Bagaimana dengan Changmin? Aku rasa dia mau membantu" Ucapan Kyuhyun saat mengingat nama salah satu temannya yang setahunya berada di Tokyo

"Changmin?" Yesung bertanya heran

"Changmin yang mana?" Lanjutnya masih tidak ingat

"Changmin yang selalu mentraktir kita sewaktu sekolah!" Lanjut Kyuhyun mencoba memancing ingatan Yesung

"Changmin yang bertubuh setinggi pintu itu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di perusahaan Developer itu sewaktu akan membeli rumah. Kami sempat mengobrol lama dan dia memintaku untuk menghubunginya jika butuh bantuan lagi. Aku akan menemuinya begitu sampai di Tokyo" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

Dan begitulah. Kyuhyun optimis untuk menemui temannya. Ia semakin tidak sabar dan selalu menghitung waktu. Begitu tiba di Tokyo, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kerumahnya tanpa membangunkan wanita itu sama sekali. Dia tidak ingin Sungmin menangis lagi jika terbangun. Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin yang semakin berat kedalam kamar utama di rumah itu dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Membuka sepatu dan jaketnya dengan hati-hati lalu menyelimutinya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun mengganti pakaiannnya dan menemui Yesung yang sudah menyalakan televisi dengan suara kecil.

"Kau boleh memilih kamar yang mana saja, Yesung. Asalkan Malam ini kau jangan coba-coba untuk menggantikanku di kamar istriku!" Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan perasaannya yang beku. Untungnya Yesung tertawa dan sebagian beban di dadanya menghilang.

"Aku akan memilih kamar di dekat dapur. Aku ingin mengenang Mrs. Song dan masakannya!" Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. Yesung memang cukup dekat dengan Mrs. Song ketika mereka masih berada di Seong Dong-gu

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui Changmin dulu! Jaga Sungmin baik-baik!" Wanti-wanti Kyuhyun

"Tentu saja. Kau menyimpan kartu namanya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menelponnya dari dalam kamar tadi. Sekarang tigal mencari uang untuk membayar tagihan telpon! Aku pergi dulu!" Pamit Kyuhyun

"Semoga sukses, kawan!" Semangat Yesung sambil melambaikan tangannya

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Ia segera keluar dari rumah itu dan menghindari kendaraan umum untuk menghemat uang. Ia dan Changmin berjanji bertemu di sebuah taman kota dan tempat itu memang agak jauh dari kompleks.

Kyuhyun harus berjalan kaki hampir setengah jam untuk sampai disana. Semua bangku terisi, tapi hanya satu buah kursi yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Karena ada Changmin disana. Laki-laki itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya sehingga Kyuhyun menyongsongnya sambil berlari. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Changmin dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia sangat lelah karena berjalan jauh dari rumahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku terkejut saat kau menceritakan sinopisnya di telpon!" Kyuhyun tertawa renyah saat mendengar kata synopsis di dalam kalimat Changmin barusan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, aku dan istriku di usir dari rumah karena aku menikah dengan Sung Min-Ah! Atau sekarang lebih baik tetap memanggilnya Lee Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun masih agak terengah

"Wanita yang membawa Siwon ke China?" Tanya Changmin

"Di bawa Siwon ke China!" Kyuhyun meralat ucapan Changmin.

"Siwon yang membawanya ke China" Tegas Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" Tanya Changmin penasaran

"Siwon mewariskan semua hartanya kepada wanita itu!" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Dan kau merasa tidak adil, lalu mencari wanita itu untuk membunuhnya. Atau memastikan dia mati agar suatu saat dia tidak datang tiba-tiba dan menuntut harta itu?" Tebak Changmin

"Aku hanya memintanya menyerahkan harta warisan itu secara baik-baik. Jika dia tidak bersedia baru aku akan melakukannya!" Canda Kyuhyun dan kali ini Changmin yang tertawa.

"Lalu apa yang di lakukannya hingga kalian berakhir dengan pernikahan?" Lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan seputar hubungannya dengan sang istri

"Haruskah ku ceritakan?" Keluh Kyuhyun

"Aku harus tau semuanya, kalau tidak aku tidak akan memberimu pekerjaan!" Ancam Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar ancaman temannya ini

"Aku tertarik padanya, pada pandangan pertama. Tapi kau tau bagaimana aku, saat itu dia terlihat sangat jalang, tidak ada bedanya dengan perempuan murahan manapun di dunia ini. Dan aku hanya ingin menikmati keindahannya sampai aku bosan, aku hanya berfikir untuk bermain-main. Sungguh!. Tapi ternyata pertahanannya cukup besar. Kau tau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Karena dia mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Siwon?" Tebak Changmin

"Ya, karena dia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Cho manapun di muka bumi ini!" Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku semakin tergila-gila padanya karena ciuman kami yang pertama. Dia sangat berpengalaman dan Liar, astaga. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakannya" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Kau sepertinya mendapatkan perempuan yang cocok dengan mu" Ucap Changmin sambil membawa punggungnya ke sandaran tempat duduk

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Ya, Sungmin sangat cocok dengannya. Kyuhyun sangat menggebu-gebu dan Sungmin cukup liar dan mampu bertahan atas segala perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah kecewa kepada Sungmin sama sekali dalam semua aktivitas seks mereka, bahkan untuk sekedar berciuman.

"Dia meminta izin untuk melahirkan anakku!" Lanjut Kyuhyun

"Maksudmu?" Changmin mengerutkan dahinya

"Aku belum menikahinya saat itu, Siang itu, Seks pertama kami dan sangat hebat. Aku bersumpah. Aku bahkan melupakan segalanya termasuk kontrasepsi karena yang ada dalam fikiranku saat itu hanya memeluknya. Waktu itu aku mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ku katakan pada perempuan-perempuan sebelumnya. Aku akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk menggugurkan kandungannya bila dia sampai hamil karena itu. Dan respon yang kudapat berbeda. Dia memintaku untuk mengizinkannya memiliki anakku. Dia berjanji akanmembawanya pergi jauh, dia juga berjanji tidak akan menggangguku lagi seumur hidupnya dan…."

"Dan kau tergugah?" Sela Changmin

"Kau selalu bisa membaca fikiranku, Changmin!" Kekeh Kyuhyun

"Wanita yang baik. Wanita yang berfikir untuk memiliki anak dan menjadi ibu pastilah wanita yang baik. Aku percaya itu. Kau memilih wanita terbaik untuk menemani hidupmu kawan" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum dan menampilkan jempol tangannya

"Sayangnya aku tidak berfikir begitu pada awalnya, aku masih meragukan kalau aku bisa setia kepadanya. Aku hanya mencintainya lebih lama di bandingkan dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah ku cintai selama ini. Sekarang dia sedang mengandung anakku. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya terlantar dan kelaparan meskipun aku tau kalau dia tidak akan protes dengan itu. Hidupnya sebelum ini bahkan lebih buruk di bandingkan dengan kelaparan dan bersamaku!" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Tanya Changmin

"Aku akan mengumpulkan uang, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan membuka usaha sendiri. Apa saja asalkan bisa menghidupi istri dan anakku!" Jelas Kyuhyun

"Sayangnya kami tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai karyawan di perusahaan kami Kyuhyun!" Changmin berujar dengan suara penuh kekecewaan.

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

"Sayangnya aku tidak berfikir begitu pada awalnya, aku masih meragukan kalau aku bisa setia kepadanya. Aku hanya mencintainya lebih lama di bandingkan dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah ku cintai selama ini. Sekarang dia sedang mengandung anakku. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya terlantar dan kelaparan meskipun aku tau kalau dia tidak akan protes dengan itu. Hidupnya sebelum ini bahkan lebih buruk di bandingkan dengan kelaparan dan bersamaku!" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Tanya Changmin

"Aku akan mengumpulkan uang, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan membuka usaha sendiri. Apa saja asalkan bisa menghidupi istri dan anakku!" Jelas Kyuhyun

"Sayangnya kami tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai karyawan di perusahaan kami Kyuhyun!" Changmin berujar dengan suara penuh kekecewaan.

000000000000

"_Last man"_

"_a Kyumin Fanfiction"_

"_REMAKE from one of novels by Phoebe"_

_Chapter 9_

000000000000

Kyuhyun benar-benar kecewa, Bahkan Changmin pun tidak bisa membantunya. Tapi Kyuhyun harus berfikir positif bahwa itu semua bukan keinginan Changmin. Changmin tidak mungkin menolaknya. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Changmin beberapa kali.

"Tidak masalah, kawan! Aku tau kau akan membantuku jika kau bisa melakukannya. Mungkin kesempatan untuk membantuku belum ada untukmu!" Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi rasa kecewanya

"Tapi aku akan meminta batuanmu!" Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum.

"Kau bersedia, kan? Membantuku untuk menangani perusahaanku bersama-sama? Aku akan memberikan uang yang pantas untuk orang yang kompeten sepertimu!" Ucap Changmin lagi sambil senyum yang merekah sempurna di bibirnya

Kyuhyun sempat bingung, tapi kemudian ia tertawa. Changmin mempermainkannya dengan kata-kata. Ia hampir saja memukul Changmin karena senang. Sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan bersama Yesung. Hari ini, Kyuhyun mendapatkan satu temannya kembali. Changmin mengajaknya untuk makan-makan. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak, ia harus pulang dan memberitahukan kabar gembira itu kepada istrinya.

Changmin menawarkan diri untuk mengantar, tentu saja Kyuhyun setuju. Ia sudah terlalu lelah karena berjalan kaki tadi. Di sepanjang jalan, Changmin menceritakan tentang rencana kerja dimana Kyuhyun akan di pekerjakan sebagai Marketting officer. Setiap kali Kyuhyun berhasil menangani satu penjualan rumah, maka Kyuhyun akan mendapat lima belas persen dari harga rumah yag di tawarkan. Selain itu Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan gaji bulanan yang menurut Changmin tidak terlalu besar. Tapi Kyuhyun bersyukur karena setidaknya akan ada pemasukkan untuknya dan istrinya.

Changmin membekali Kyuhyun dengan Pizza sebagai hadiah kerjasama mereka sebelum mereka akhirnya berpisah. Kyuhyun pulang dengan bangga, memasuki rumahnya dan melihat Yesung masih menonton televisi. Saat Kyuhyun memamerkan Pizzza di depan wajahnya, Yesung bersorak kegirangan karena ia juga sudah sangat lapar.

"Sungmin sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Iya, Dia bertanya tentangmu lalu kembali masuk ke kamar" Jawab Yesung sambil mengangguk

Kyuhyun menoleh memandangi pintu kamar sejenak. Ia membongkar kotak Pizza dan mengambilnya beberapa potong lalu membawanya masuk ke kamar. Sungmin duduk termenung di atas ranjang. Begitu mendengar Kyuhyun menutup pintu, Sungmin langsung bangkit dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat. Kyuhyun membelai punggungnya lalu mengajaknya untuk duduk kembali sambil menyodorkan beberapa potong Pizza yang di bawanya.

"Kau lapar, kan? Makanlah!" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sepotong pizza di depan mulut Sungmin

Aku tidak berselera" Namun Sungmin menggeleng

Kyuhyun menyentuh perut Sungmin yang semakin membesar lalu membelainya perlahan.

"Kalau kau, lapar tidak? Ibumu sedang tidak berselera. Bagaimana ini? Kau keluar saja dan makan bersama ayah!" Canda Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tergelak pelan.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan makan!" Beberapa potong Pizza di lahap Sungmin dengan cepat, ia meninggalkan setengahnya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau makan juga!" Ucap Sungmin

"Aku akan makan sisanya!" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Ini kedua kalinya kau makan makanan sisa!" Kata Sungmin dengan rasa bersalah

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan merasa sangat lega karena Sungmin tidak menangis lagi. Setelah memastikan Sungmin tidak ingin makan lagi, Kyuhyun memakan potongan Pizza yang tersisa di tangannya dan dengan cepat rasa laparnya berkurang. Setelah santapannya habis, Kyuhyun kembali berbicara kepada Sungmin.

"Aku dapat pekerjaan hari ini. Besok, aku akan meminjam uang Yesung untuk belanja bahan makanan, begitu mendapatkan gaji aku akan mengembalikan uangnya. Aku yakin Yesung tidak akan menolak!" Cerita Kyuhyun tentang berita bahagia sekaligus rencananya besok

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, Kyuhyun! Kau dan aku hanya sementara, kan? Sampai anak kita lahir. Aku bisa tinggal sendirian, atau kau bisa meminta Yesungmenjagaku jika kau khawatir Seulgi akan menggangguku. Kau tidak perlu keluar dari rumahmu" Bujuk Sungmin

"Itu bukan rumahku!" Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin, menggenggam lehernya dengan kedua tangan lalu menciumnya. Ia sangat merindukan Sungmin. Segala kelelahan yang dialaminya membuatnya merindukan istrinya dengan sangat.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kalau kita hanya sementara" Kyuhyun menyentuh perut Sungmin lagi.

"Mulai sekarang, aku ingin bersama kalian selama yang aku bisa, seumur hidupku. Bagaimana?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun berharap kalau semua yang di dengarnya bukan hanya mimpi belaka.

Kyuhyun mengatakan ingin bersama dengannya selamanya dan Sungmin sangat bahagia. Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang Heechul muncul, kebahagiaanya segera terlupakan.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak kepada Heechul umma. Aku sudah merampas Siwon dan sekarang membuat satu-satunya putra yang tersisa keluar dari rumahnya. Aku sungguh tidak nyaman!" Setelah Sungmin bicara Kyuhyun mengulum bibir Sungmin sekali lagi, lebih lama lalu melepasnya degan tidak rela.

"Kalau ini, bagaimana? Sudah bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman?" Lalu berpindah ke telinga, Kyuhyun menjilatinya sehingga Sungmin bergindik karena geli dan tertawa.

"Kalau yang itu? Atau perlu kita bercinta malam ini juga?" Canda Kyuhyun lagi

"Hentikan, Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu tanpa suara. Bagaimana dengan Yesung!" Kata Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibir imutnya

"Dia akan maklum! Atau aku harus memberikannya Headphone agar Yesung tutup telinga!" Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa lagi.

"Kapan kau akan mulai bekerja?" Tanya Sungmin setelah ia puas tertawa

"Besok!" Jawab Kyuhyun masih sibuk membelai pipi gembil Sungmin

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Tapi kau harus memastikan Yesung pergi keluar rumah selama kita melakukannya!" Kata Sungmin sambil menoel ujung hidung Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun hanya akan mengangguk seperti anak kecil

000000000000

CHO HEECHUL benar-benar tidak mau keluar kamar sekalipun semenjak kepergian Kyuhyun, ia juga tidak memiliki selera makan yang baik. Mrs. Song selalu mendapati sisa makanan yang sangat banyak dari piring-piring yang di antarkan ke kamarnya, terkadang Mrs. Song juga harus kecewa karena Heechul bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya.

Dalam waktu singkat, Bobot tubuhnya berkurang drastis, utungnya Heechul cukup kuat untuk tidak jatuh sakit seperti kebanyakan orang seusiannya saat mengalami Stress berat. Ia hanya seringkali terdengar menangis, sesekali Heechul meminta Mrs. Song memanggilkan Seulgi untuknya. Tapi Seulgi sama sekali tidak bisa menghibur. Seulgi malah semakin memperburuk suasana dengan terus mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh hasutannya hingga pada akhirnya Heechul tidak ingin di temui Seulgi lagi.

Heechul tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya merindukan Kyuhyun, juga Istrinya. Kasih sayang Heechul kepada Sungmin sudah di rasakannya sejak awal karena menurut perasaannya Sungmin adalah sosok yang sangat istimewa. Terlebih setelah wanita itu mengguncang seisi rumah dengan kehamilannya. Bukan hanya mereka, bahkan seisi rumah pun ikut bahagia karena kebahagiaan mereka menular dengan cepat.

Heechul menatapi pemandangan yang sudah ribuan kali di lihatnya melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia terkenang tentang segalanya, tentang bagaimana Heechul membawa Kyuhyun pulang dari rumah sakit saat di ketahui bahwa ibu kandungnya meninggal. Saat itu Heechul juga baru saja melahirkan anak berusia enam bulan, Siwon. Ia membawa Kyuhyun pulang karena kebutuhan Kyuhyun akan asi harus tetap terpenuhi meskipun anak itu tidak memiliki ibu lagi dan Heechul merasa bisa menggantikan mendiang adiknya untuk itu.

Sayangnya, Heechul sudah terlanjur tidak bisa berpisah dan malah memisahkan Kyuhyun dari ayah kandungnya. Pada awalnya Kyuhyun masih sering pulang ke rumah ayahnya sewaktu libur sekolah, Heechul kadang-kadang juga merasa kehilangan saat sekolah menelpon bahwa kedua anaknya tidak masuk sekolah hari ini dan pada sore harinya kedua anak itu di temukan di taman pinggir sungi Han sedang bermain-main.

Marah yang di rasakannya selalu sama dengan marah kepada anak kandungnya sendiri, sayangnya juga. Heechul tidak pernah merasa membeda-bedakan satupun di antara mereka. Tapi teryata Kyuhyun menganggap semua itu adalah beban? Perempuan itu bukan hanya merampas Siwon dari hidupnya. Tapi juga Kyuhyun. Dosa apa yang sudah di perbuatnya hingga segala kehidupannya menjadi seperti ini? Apa lagi yang tidak kulakukan untuk keluarga ini? Aku menganggapmu sebagai ibuku sendiri. Aku juga sedih karena kehilangan Siwon. Aku selalu berusaha dengan baik menggantikan Siwon mengurusi segala kewajiban-kewajiban yang di lalaikannya, termasuk kewajibanku terhadap Seulgi meskipun aku sangat tertekan karena itu. Kata-kata Kyuhyun begitu terngiang-ngiang. Benarkah kalau selama ini Heechul membuat Kyuhyun tertekan dengan segala kasih sayang yang di berikannya?

"Nyonya, kau tidak makan lagi?" Mrs. Song menegurnya.

Heechul menoleh, ia seringkali tidak sadar saat wanita itu mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku sedang tidak berselera, Vic!" Ucap Heechul sambil menggelangkan kepalanya

"Kalau begitu paksakanlah, bagaimana kalau anda sakit?" Mrs. Song kali ini tidak bisa diam melihat tingkah majikannya ini

Aku tidak sakit. Aku rasa tidak akan sakit meskipun aku sangat menginginkannya!" Mrs. Song terdiam mendengar keluhan itu.

Dia tidak berani terlalu banyak bicara jika tidak di ajak bicara. Mrs. Song berusaha keras untuk membawa kembali semua makanan yang tidak di sentuh sama sekali itu ke dapur dengan tanpa suara, tapi bunyi dentingan halus dari piring-piring yang di bawanya membuat langkahnya harus terhenti karena Heechul memanggilnya lagi.

"Victoria" Panggil Heechul tiba-tiba, Mrs. Song membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Heechul sudah memandangnya.

"Ya?" Jawab Mrs. Song sopan

"Tinggallah sebentar. Aku ingin bertanya mengenai sesuatu hal kepadamu!" Pinta Heechul,Mrs. Song meletakkan kembali piring-piringnya di tempat semula dan berdiri dengan kokoh.

"Apa yang harus saya jawab, nyonya?" Katanya saat ia telah siap di tempatnya

"Selama ini kau membantuku merawat Siwon dan Kyuhyun, benarkah aku membeda-bedakan mereka? Kyuhyun berkata seolah-olah berada di rumah ini adalah beban untuknya. Karena aku membeda-bedakan mereka?" Mulai Heechul

"Tidak, saya tau betul nyonya tidak begitu. Kasih sayang yang nyonya tunjukkan sama besarnya. Keduanya selalu di perlakukan sama" Jawab Mrs. Song jujur

"Lalu mengapa Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu? Di bagian mana dari hidupnya aku pernah menyakitinya, Vic? Aku merasa sudah mencurahkan kasih sayangku sepenuhnya kepada Kyuhyun. Aku menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri dan terus berkembang semenjak kepergian Siwon. Bagiku saat ini, Kyuhyun-lah putraku satu-satunya!" Ucap Heechul sedih

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Jika saja boleh jujur saya ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama. Tapi kami selalu di minta untuk tidak terlihat dan tidak bersuara. Pelayan disini hanya boleh menyaksikan apapun yang terjadi di rumah ini. Jadi saya sama sekali tidak kuasa mengatakan apa-apa tanpa di pinta!" Pandangan Heechul kepada Mrs. Song semakin serius.

"Sekarang katakanlah apapun yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tidak ingin ada satu halpun yang terlewat dari hidupku" kata Heechul mempersilahkan

"Nyonya, Kekesalan Kyuhyun memang terpupuk baru-baru ini—jika saja delapan tahun masih bisa di bilang baru" Ucap Mrs. Song

"Maksudmu?" Heehul mengerutkan dahinya

"Sebelum pergi, Siwon mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun selalu bisa menggantikan posisinya dengan baik dan Siwon menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk terus melakukan itu seumur hidupnya. Mungkin selama ini, Kyuhyun tidak merasakan adanya beban di sana. Tapi, seperti umumnya anak-anak, mereka selalu merasa ada yang lebih di sayangi di antara mereka dan Kyuhyun merasa kalau Nyonya jelas lebih menyayangi putra nyonya sendiri, Siwon. Saat itu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak protes, di cukup bersyukur dan berterima kasih. Saya mendengar percakapan mereka di suatu hari. Siwon mengatakan kalau dia akan menjadikan Kyuhyun satu-satunya anak di rumah ini karena Siwon akan menghilang. Kyuhyun tentu saja merasa senang meskipun ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya juga merasa sedih karena akan kehilangan Siwon, tapi dia yakin kalau Siwon akan bahagia dengan keputusan yang di ambilnya karena Siwon bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan menyebabkan dirinya sendiri menderita" Jelas Mrs. Song pangjang lebar

"Jadi Kyuhyun tau kalau Siwon akan pergi?" Mrs. Song mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun juga ingin merasakan kesempatan menjadi anak satu-satunya, tapi begitu Siwon pergi, anda menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai Siwon tapi terus menangisi kepergian Siwon yang sebenarnya. Dari sana sakit hatinya timbul, hanya ada Siwon dan tidak ada Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya saya juga merasakan hal itu. Nyonya selalu menyebut-nyebut nama Siwon, memanggil Kyuhyun juga dengan nama Siwon. Menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab Siwon kepada Kyuhyun, juga memaksa Kyuhyun untuk membawa Siwon pulang karena saat itu nyonya selalu mengatakan ingin mati bila harus kehilangan Siwon. Aku rasa Kyuhyun pada akhirnya terpaksa mencari Siwon dan membawanya pulang dengan paksa" Lanjut Mrs. Song

"Ya. Aku sangat senang saat Siwon berada di rumah. Tapi Siwon sama sekali tidak betah, dia malah melarikan diri dua hari setelahnya dan mengalami kecelakaan itu!" Heechul mengangguk dan kembali menampilkan wajah sedihnya saat mengingat kecelakaan naas itu

"Saat itu Kyuhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Siwon. Dia selalu mengeluh, Seandainya Kyuhyun melarang Siwon untuk pergi sejak pertama kali, mungkin hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia kehilangan saudaranya. Meskipun Siwon hidup, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan orang mati. Setelah Siwon pulang pun anda sama sekali tidak berubah, anda menciptakan dua Siwon dan menyingkirkan Kyuhyun jauh-jauh. Jadi anda pada akhirnya memiliki Siwon yang sehat dan bisa memeluk anda kapanpun anda ingini, dan Siwon yang sakit yang selalu anda manjakan. Kyuhyun semakin terluka menyadari itu. Tapi saya rasa, dia terus menjalaninya karena Kyuhyun menyayangi anda. Dia menjalankan segala aktifitasnya sebagai Siwon meskipun terus mengeluh. Dan…." Mrs. Song berdiam diri sejenak.

"Dan, maafkan saya nyonya, seharusnya saya tidak mengatakan hal ini, tapi…. " Mrs. Song mulai ragu dengan apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya

"Katakan saja Vic. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk mengatakan apapun yang kau simpan hari ini juga!" Heechul menatap Victoria dengan tatapan penuh perintah

"Nyonya, Kyuhyun bahkan menggantikan kewajiban Siwon kepada Seulgi di atas tempat tidur!" Mrs. Song mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan sambil menunggu bagaimana reaksi Nyonya besarnya

"Astaga Victoria. Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?" Heechul membulatkan matanya

"Karena itu saya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi itu kebenarannya! Saya bisa memanggil beberapa orang pelayan untuk bersaksi. Saat itu Seulgi mengeluh karena Siwon sakit terlalu lama. Dia meminta Kyuhyun melakukan itu dan pada awalnya, Kyuhyun menolak. Tapi Seulgi tidak menyerah sampai Kyuhyun jatuh kepelukannya beberapa lama. Seorang pelayan muda pernah mengatakan kalau Seulgi mengancam Kyuhyun dengan bermacam-macam ancamansehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Dia bahkan mengatakan akan menghabisi nyawa Siwon dan akan menjadikan Kyuhyun pemilik harta Cho jika Kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya dan membuang Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun terus menolaknya. Beberapa kali Seulgi benar-benar menyakiti Siwon secara sengaja di hadapan Kyuhyun untuk menegaskan ancamannya. Kyuhyun sangat ingin berontak, tapi anda sangat menyayangi Seulgi sehingga dia tidak ingin menambah beban fikiran anda. Sampai di suatu hari, Kyuhyun terpaksa bercerai dengan istrinya karena Seulgi. Seulgi mengatakan kalau dia sedang mengandung dan akan melahirkan anak Kyuhyun! Saat itu mereka bertengkar hebat di halaman belakang karena istri Kyuhyun bertekad mengadukan semuanya kepada anda. Kyuhyun berusaha agar semua itu tidak sampai ke telinga anda dan memberikan wanita itu uang yang sangat banyak asalkan dia mau tutup mulut, wanita itu memilih untuk bercerai" Lanjut Mrs. Song dengan segala pembelaannya kepada Kyuhyun, tapi memang itu yang terjadi sebenarnya

"Seulgi mengandung?" Tanya Heechul tidak yakin

"Tidak, ku rasa! Dia berbohong saat itu. Seulgi tidak pernah menunjukkan perubahan pada tubuhnya. Dia juga tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu lagi. Tapi dia mengancam akan memebeberkan kepada Anda tentang kehamilan palsunya" Ucap Mrs. Song yakin

"Seharusnya Kyuhyun mengatakan itu padaku!" Heechul benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Kyuhyun saat ini

"Anda tidak akan mempercayai Kyuhyun, nyonya. Bagi anda, Seulgi adalah menantu terbaik yang selalu menemani Siwon selama delapan tahun. Anda selalu menganggap Seulgi sebagai wanita yang sangat mulia. Jika saat itu Seulgi mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun memperkosanya, lalu dia hamil. Atau Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membuat Seulgi jatuh ke pelukannya karena Kyuhyun tau kalau Seulgi adalah orang yang paling berhak terhadap Harta Siwon jika Siwon mati, anda akan membuang Kyuhyun dalam arti yang sebenarnya! Kyuhyun selalu mengeluh di samping tubuh kaku Siwon, hingga akhirnya Siwon terbangun. Hari itu, Siwon bertanya kepada Seulgi tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, dan Seulgi melancarkan fitnahan-fitnahan terhadap Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Siwon tidak percaya, nyonya! Siwon bertanya langsung kepada Kyuhyun, meminta Yesung dan saya untuk ikut bercerita tentang kelicikan Seulgi" Mrs. Song menjelaskan alasan Kyuhyun tidak langsung memberitahunya

"Jadi itu penyebab Siwon mewariskan segala wasiat hartanya kepada Sung Min-Ah? Tapi mengapa wanita itu?" Heechul masih mempermasalahkan mengenai kehadiran Sung Min-Ah ditengah keluarganya

"Siwon meminta Kyuhyun mencari siapapun nama yang tercantum di dalam wasiat itu. Melimpahkan segala harta kepada Sung Min-Ah akan membuat wanita itu terpaksa terpaksa tinggal di rumah Cho dan mendampingi anda. Siwon mengatakan kalau wanita itu lebih pantas mendampingi anda di bandingkan dengan Seulgi" Mrs. Song berusaha mengembalikan nama baik Sung Min-Ah yang saat ini masih menyandang gelar 'penjahat' di otak Heechul

"Kau juga tau sejak awal kalau wanita itu adalah Lee Sungmin?" Mrs. Song menggeleng

"Saat Yesung membawa masuk seorang wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri ke kamar tamu, aku sudah menduga seperti itu. Tapi kecurigaanku sirna saat melihat Kyuhyun terus menggodanya, aku memutuskan kalau gadis itu adalah kekasih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menggoda wanita yang di cintai Siwon. Saat Kyuhyun mengaku kalau wanita itu adalah istrinya, hatiku itu memang istrinya karena hatiku mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi Seulgi tidak bisa menerimanya, Nyonya. Seulgi terus menyakiti istri Kyuhyun dengan berbagai macam cara sampai di suatu saat aku mendengar Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan Sungmin karena wanita itu ingin pergi dari rumah ini. Pertengkaran itu tidak begitu jelas, yang pasti aku melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan menguncinya rapa-rapat, ia menghalangi istrinya untuk pergi dengan mengurungnya seharian di dalam kamar. Setelah itu Kyuhyun melarang Yesung untuk datang ke kantor agar Yesung punya waktu penuh untuk menjaga istrinya. Aku baru mengetahui kalau istri Kyuhyun adalah Sung Min-Ah setelah pertengkaran mereka dengan anda hari itu" Jelas Mrs. Song kembali menceritakan kejahatan yang dilakukan Seulgi, kali ini tidak saja pada Kyuhyun tapi juga pada Lee Sungmin

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak awal, Vic. Seharusnya aku tau kalau yang jahat pada saat itu siapa? Aku harus menyelidikinya. Aku bahkan menjadi curiga kalau kecelakaan Siwon saat itu di rekayasa!" Heechul kali ini sudah mulai mengatur ulang pemikirannya

"Kalau begitu anda akan membawa mereka berdua kembali kerumah ini, nyonya? Kyuhyun sangat bahagia saat bersama wanita itu. Aku tau karena Kyuhyun sudah berubah semenjak dia membawa istrinya datang ke rumah ini" Mrs. Song sangat semangat saat mengatakannya , tapi Heechul menggeleng.

Ia belum bisa menerima Lee Sungmin sepenuhnya. Tapi sedikit kebenciannya berkurang. Setidaknya Heechul harus menerima kalau putranya yang tersisa sangat mencintai wanita itu dengan sepenuh hatinya! Kelihatannya ia akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat panjang untuk memikirkannya. Yang pasti, saat ini ia harus menangani Seulgi secepatnya.

000000000000

KEINDAHAN itu mungkin dibangun dengan kesedihan. Tapi rasaanya Sungmin akan menghadapi segala kemalangan di dalam hidunya dengan senang hati seandainya dia tau kalau akhir hidupnya tetap akan indah seperti ini. Akhirnya Sungmin memiliki keluarga yang sebenarnya, memiliki seorang suami yang mengatakan ingin bersama dengannya seumur hidup. Juga memiliki anak yang terus bertumbuh kembang di dalam kandungannya. Kebahagiaan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah berakhir seumur hidupnya.

Seperti halnya hari-hari sebelumnya, Sungmin terbangun dan menemukan Kyuhyun berada di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun selalu bangun lebih dulu dan menanti Sungmin untuk bangun sesegera mungkin. Setelah itu mereka akan menjalani hari-hari paling luar biasa. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Sungmin seolah-olah Sungmin adalah perhiasan terindah dalam hidupnya. Sungmin beruntung karena mendapatkan pandangan seperti itu setiap kali dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Seharusnya kau membangunkan aku" Sungmin menggerutu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengganggu tidurmu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut

"Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kalau gairahmu muncul. Kau akan membangunkanku di tengah malam sekalipun!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir imutnya

"Kalau untuk yang itu, pengecualian!" Kyuhyun tertawa renyah

Sungmin mendekat dan berusaha memeluknya tapi sesuatu mengganjalnya untuk berada lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengeluh karena perutnya yang semakin membesar dan Kyuhyun mengejeknya dengan mengucapkan kata 'Hati-hati dengan perutmu' sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak bisa berdekatan denganmu lagi seperti dulu!" Lagi-lagi wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Kau ingin selalu berdekatan denganku?" Goda Kyuhyun sambil menoel ujung hidung Sungmin

"Ya, tentu saja! Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu!" Ucap Sungmin masih berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun walaupun sedikit kesusahan

"Lalu, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu seperti biasa!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berpindah ke sisi lain tubuh Sungmin. Ia memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dengan sangat rapat.

"Sekarang, kita tetap bisa berdekatan, kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun tepat di telinga wanita itu, dan Sungmin mengangguk senang.

"Kau mengabulkan banyak impianku Kyuhyun! Dimulai dengan anak ini, lalu keluarga dan cinta…." Ucap Sungmin dengan bahagia

"Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu. Kau juga sudah mengabulkan impianku untuk menjadi Kyuhyun. Kau mencintaiku karena aku Kyuhyun dan aku sangat menghargai itu!" Kyuhyun berbisik dengan lebih mesra.

"Kau semakin gendut!" Telapak tangannya membelai perut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai aku yang gendut?" Ketus Sungmin, dia tidak suka topik ini

"Aku menyukainya karena disana ada anakku. Tapi berjanjilah setelah anakku lahir kau harus tetap cantik. Aku tidak ingin berpaling sedikitpun hanya karena kau lalai menjaga dirimu!" Ucap Kyuhyun masih membelai perut buncit Sungmin

"Ah, seharusnya kau mengatakan 'aku menyukai apa adanya dirimu', itu lebih romantis. Kau terlalu jujur" Ucap Sungmin sambil memandangi jendela kamar mereka yang mulai membiaskan cahaya matahari di sela-sela gorden berwarna putih gading

"Pernikahan harus di landasi dengan kejujuran, sayang! Jadi hargailah kejujuranku untuk melihatmu tetap cantik dan tidak gendut!" Ucap Kyuhyun sehingga Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya

Tawa Sungmin terdengar sangat halus. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun dengan dagu yang bertumpu di bahunya.

"Itu hal mudah selagi kau terus mengkritik jika aku memiliki kekurangan yang tidak kau sukai. Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap cantik seumur hidupku. Tapi aku butuh biaya yang banyak untuk menghindari kerutan di suatu saat nanti!" Sekarang Kyuhyun yang tertawa.

Walau bagaimanapun, kecantikan tidak akan bertahan selamanya, ia hanya bercanda saat mengatakan hal itu. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin yang meminta izin untuk mengandung anaknya. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin apa adanya dan itu sungguh-sungguh merasukinya belakangan ini. Mereka selalu berbicara tentang cinta setiap pagi, semoga hal itu akan terus bertahan selamanya.

Kyuhyun akan selalu memeluk istrinya setiap pagi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berangkat kerja seperti halnya saat ini. Hari ini Kyuhyun berangkat lebih pagi karena ada janji dengan salah seorang pembeli. Setelah Sungmin mengantarkan Kyuhyun pergi kerja sampai di depan rumah, Sungmin kembali kedapur dan mulai membersihkan rumah dari bagian itu. Ia tengah duduk di ruang tengah dan beristirahat ketika Yesung datang dengan membawa seorang gadis kecil kedalam rumah. Anak yang cantik itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan kulit yang putih bersih. Sangat manis dengan gaun merah jambu yang di kenakannya.

"Kau tidak sedang beralih profesi sebagai penculik, kan?" Kata Sunmin sambil memicingkan matanya menatap Yesung

"Aku? Astaga, kau berfikir aku bisa melakukan itu? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak!" Kata Yesung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan anak ini?" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala gadis kecil itu, rambutnya sangat halus.

"Siapa namamu sayang?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum sehangat sinar matahari pagi

"Bummie!" Gadis itu berujar halus.

"Kibum!" Yesung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hari ini Kyuhyun memintaku datang untuk membantu tetangga sebelah pindah rumah. Suaminya sedang bersama Kyuhyun di kantor dan dia tidak mungkin mengangkat perabotan rumah yang berat sendiri. Aku mendapatkan uang, lumayanlah!" Cengir Yesung sambil menampilan gigi-gigi putihnya

"Seharusnya kau bekerja yang baik, Yesung. Kau memiliki pendidikan yang bagus! Aku sudah aman, selama ini Aku baik-baik saja, kan?" Ucap Sungmin merasa Yesung berhak mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari yang sekarang

"Ah, ya baiklah. Aku memang berniat untuk mencari kerja dan pindah dari rumah ini. Aku fikir aku ingin menikah secepat mungkin. Aku bersumpah merasa sangat iri melihat kalian berdua yang selalu kelihatan mesra!" Ucap Yesung dengan mencoba menampilkan wajah jengkelnya

Senyum Sungmin merekah. Ternyata kisah cintanya bukan hanya bisa menjadi cemoohan belaka. Tapi Yesung memang harus merasa iri karena Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin Yesung terus mengorbankan dirinya di rumah ini untuk menjaga Sungmin. Seharusnya Yesung menyongsong hidupnya dengan senyum cerah, bukan malah ikut-ikutan di rong-rong ketakutan seperti yang selalu Sungmin lakukan.

"Lalu, sudah ada seorang gadis yang membuatmu tertarik?" Tanya Sungmin berniat menggoda Yesung

Yesung mengangguk lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbisik.

"Di ujung gang sana. Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan imut. Dia lebih cantik darimu dan aku akan mulai mengejarnya!" Ucap Yesung setelah itu menjulurkan lidahnya, kekanakan sekali

"Ya, tapi kau harus segera mendapatkan kerja tuan muda! Kau tidak mungkin mendekati perempuan manapun jika tidak memiliki uang!" Sungmin tertawa jenaka sambil mengatakan ejekan itu

"Aku rasa begitu. Makanya hari ini aku meminta izin pada Kyuhyun untuk mulai mencari kerja besok. Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan baik. Tapi, ku harap kau baik-baik saja di rumah selagi aku pergi!" Ucap Yesung masih terdapat nada kecemasan di kalimatnya

"Bummie, kau di dalam?" Sebuah suara teriakan terdengar agak samar dari dalam rumah.

"Itu pasti ibunya Bummie!" ucap Yesung sambil menoleh kearah jendela ruang tamu,

"Kau membawa anaknya tanpa izin?" Sungmin memandang Yesung serius.

"Aku sudah minta izin. Hanya saja sebentar lagi sudah waktunya makan siang" Yesung mengangkat Kibum dan menyerahkannya kedalam gendongan Sungmin. Bocah itu terlihat patuh

"Sungmin, kau serahkan dia kepada ibunya, ya? Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Perutku sakit!" Yesung segera melarikan diri ke kamar mandi dengan meninggalkan Kibum berada di gendongan Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berdecak saat melihat Yesung melarikan diri. Ia memandangi Bummie sejenak lalu bergumam,

"Ayo sayang, kita temui ibumu" Ajak Sungmin

Sebelum beranjak menuju pintu. Sebuah bayangan yang sedang mengintip di jendela dapat Sungmin lihat, ibu Bummie sudah menanti anaknya disana. Sungmin berusaha membuka pintu yang ternyata terkunci, Yesung memang selalu mengunci pintu demi keamanan. Itu yang selalu dia katakan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin sudah berada di ambang pintu yang terbuka dan menatap seorang wanita dengan perasaan terkejut yang mencabik-cabik. Lee Eunhyuk berada disana dan sama terperangahnya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin lebih terkejut lagi saat Eunhyuk berhamburan kedalam pelukannya Sehingga tubuhnya membentur perut Sungmin dengan keras. Secepat mungkin Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan tak menyangka. Eunhyuk masih mau memeluknya?

"Sungmin, aku mencarimu selama ini!" Desisnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Lanjutnya

"Eunhyuk?" Sungmin benar-benar tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi selain menyebutkan namanya. Lee Eunhyuk masih merindukannya setelah apa yang dilakukannya? Dada Sungmin terasa sesak, Mungkin ia akan menangis haru. Tidak, Dia sudah menangis karena haru. Sungmin mencoba mencari pembenaran di mata Eunhyuk tentang kata-katanya tadi, Benarkah Eunhyuk mencari Sungmin? Benarkah Eunhyuk bisa memaafkan Sungmin setelah apa yang di lakukannya bertahun-tahun lalu?

"Kau benar-benar Sungmin, Kan?."Eunhyuk mengulangi ucapannya. Senyumnya membuat Sungmin terpaksa mengangguk dan Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin sekali lagi. Kibum kecil memanggil ibunya. Seolah-olah tersadar, Eunhyuk mengambil anaknya dari gendongan Sungmin dan menggerutu.

"Kau membuat lelah bibi Sungmin, Sayang! Kau tidak lihat kalau perut Bibi Sungmin sedang besar!" Lalu kembali menoleh kepada Sungmin.

"Kau sedang hamil, benar? Itu artinya kau butuh istirahat. Mungkin aku mengganggumu jadi aku pulang dulu, kita bicara lain kali saja!" kata Eunhyuk berniat berpamitan

"Eunhyuk!" Sungmin menyebut namanya sekali lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak memersilahkanmu masuk. Aku hanya Shock. Kau tidak terlalu sibuk untuk mampir kerumahku, kan? Yesung bilang, kau baru saja pindah rumah. Di rumahmu pasti belum ada apa-apa untuk di minum!" Ajak Sungmin dan Senyum Eunhyuk pun merekah mendengar ajakan itu.

"Ya, Aku baru pindah ke rumah sebelah. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi dan kita ternyata bertetangga!" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan bersemangat

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menghayalkan kalau yang seperti itu akan terjadi lagi. Masuklah!" Sungmin mempersilahkan agar Eunhyuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Mereka duduk di ruang tengah dan Sungmin menyajikan dua gelas jus dingin di atas meja. Dia juga menyajikan beberapa buah biskuit berukuran besar yang di buatnya pagi ini. Perasaan Sungmin masih tak menentu, tapi ia duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk yang memangku anaknya. Ternyata anak itu adalah anak Eunhyuk? Dengan Donghae? Sungmin memperhatikan lagi wajah Kibum dalam-dalam, dia memang mirip dengan ayahnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin tidak menyadarinya tadi?

"Kau pendiam sekali!" Eunhyuk memulai pembicaraan. Ia merasa kikuk dengan kesenyapan yang merebak di antara mereka.

"Dulu kau sangat Cerewet. Selalu menjadikan segala hal yang kau lihat sebagai bahan pembicaraan. Sekarang kemana Sungmin yang itu?" Eunhyuk terlihat kesal

"Maafkan aku, Eunhyuk! Aku masih tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi!" Sungmin meraih sebelah tangan Eunhyuk dan mengenggamnya

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa yang Yesung sebut sebagai kakak iparnya itu adalah kau! Dia menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Katanya, Yesung harus tinggal bersama kalian untuk menjagamu, ya? Suamimu sangat perhatian sekali kalau begitu!" Sungmin tersenyum lagi.

"Eunhyuk" Ia memanggil nama Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar.

"Tentang yang waktu itu…." Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya

"Waktu itu kapan?" Tanya Eunhyuk seolah bingung

"Sewaktu aku dan suamimu bercinta waktu itu!" Sungmin memelankan suaranya takut apa yang ia katakan akan menarik kembali sahabatnya, tapi ia harus menuntaskan kesalahpahaman ini

"Bercinta? Aku fikir kalian hanya mengobrol saja" Eunhyuk memberikan senyumnya lalu ikut meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat-ingatnya kalau malah akan membuatku membencimu. Aku anggap hari itu tidak pernah ada dalam hidupku!" Ucap Eunhyuk pada akhirnya

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh lagi. Eunhyuk bahkan menganggap kejadian itu tidak pernah ada?

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Saat itu aku hanya terbawa suasana dan saat aku melihatmu memergoki kami, aku benar- benar merasa tolol" Sungminmencoba menghapus air matanya.

Ia tidak akan pernah tenang jika mulut Eunhyuk tidak mengatakan maaf untuknya.

"Kau tidak mau berbicara denganku saat itu, kau bahkan tidak melirikku. Ku kira kau membenciku!" Ucap Sungmin di sela tangisnya

"Apa itu juga menyakitimu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menghusap air mata sahabat lamanya

"Ya, aku sangat sakit sekali. Aku bercinta dengan suami sahabatku, dan di pergoki. Aku tidak tau mengapa bisa seperti itu." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan matanya yang menatap Eunhyuk sendu

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian!" Eunhyuk kembali meremas tangan Sungmin dengan lembut

"Terimakasih, Eunhyuk!" Ucap Sungmin yang sebenarnya ingin sekali memeluk wanita di depannya, tapi melihat ada gadis kecil dan perut besar diantara mereka Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya

"Suamiku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dia juga menceritakan tentang bagaimana hubungan kalian di masa lalu. Ku fikir, bukan hal yang aneh kalau kalian bertemu dan melakukan hal itu tanpa sengaja. Kau masih menyayangi Donghae waktu itu?" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aku rasa, aku hanya iri padamu. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak mencintai siapa-siapa tapi aku mengira kalau aku masih mencintai suamimu. Yang kurasakan saat melihat suamimu hanyalah harapan dimana aku berharap dia bisa menolongku dan untuk itu aku akan melakukan segalanya!" Jelas Sungmin, benar ternyata ia tidak pernah benar-benar mencitai seseorang waktu

"Suamiku bilang, setelah kejadian itu terjadi, Kau pindah rumah. Lalu hanya bertemu di sebuah Club malam itu dan kau sama sekali tidak mau menyapanya!" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Aku takut, Aku merasa malu. Dia juga tidak menyapaku saat itu! Dia datang hampir setiap malam dan ku rasa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku takut menyapanya karena ku fikir suamimu akan mencaci makiku karena sudah merusak rumah tangganya. Setelah beberapa hari, dia menghilang begitu saja dan ku anggap kalau dia sudah melupakan masalah itu. Atau dia menganggap kalau tidak ada gunanya mencaci makiku" Jelas Sungmin lagi, menceritakan betapa ia menyesali semua perbuatannya sampai-sampai menemui Donghae pun ia sangat malu

"Kami di hukum selama hampir empat bulan. Suamiku harus di hukum oleh ayahnya sendiri dan ayahku mengancam akan menikahkanku dengan orang lain. Tapi setelah kami bertemu lagi, semuanya mulai membaik. Kami mulai datang dan mencarimu, tapi kau tidak ada lagi. Orang-orang bilang, kau melarikan diri bersama Jungmo!" Kata Eunhyuk

"Melarikan diri? Dari siapa? Aku dan Jungmo hanya pidah untuk membangun kehidupan baru bersama-sama. Semenjak kejadian itu, semua orang mencemoohku. Ibunya Jungmo juga begitu. Tapi hanya Jungmo yang masih menganggapku teman. Dia bahkan membantuku melunasi hutang-hutangku. Jungmo juga sering datang sebagai pelanggan dan membayarku untuk menemaninya selama mungkin, lalu kami mulai mengobrol tentang rencana hidup. Saat Jungmo berkata bahwa dia ingin menikahiku, aku merasa sangat senang dan mulai banyak bermimpi. Tapi ibunya malah meninggal karena mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut anaknya. Aku berusaha menghindarinya selama sebulan penuh. Sampai akhirnya Jungmo bisa meyakinkanku dan kami pindah ke Hongkong," Jelas Sungmin

"Dan kalian menikah?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran

"Hampir. Tapi kami harus mencari uang untuk itu. Jungmo berjanji akan mempersembahkan sebuah pernikahan yang indah dan dia sangat bekerja keras. Kau tau sendiri, Jungmo adalah pekerja kasar. Aku selalu khawatir setiap kali dia pergi bekerja. Suatu ketika Jungmo mengalami kecelakaan kerja, dia terjatuh dari jembatan dengan luka parah dan terendam selama beberapa hari di dalam air sampai orang-orang menemukannya. Ku kira aku akan kehilangannya. Begitu mengetahui Jungmo masih hidup, aku sangat senang karena harapan dan mimpi-mimpi itu masih mungkin untuk ku raih. Aku melakukan segala cara untuk membayar pengobatan terbaik Jungmo. Dia koma selama beberapa bulan dan dokter mulai mengancam untuk mencabut alat bantu yang berada di aku kembali ke Guangzhou dan menemui Sooman lagi. Aku meminjam uang dalam jumlah yang besar untuk kesembuhannya. Jungmo pun bisa bertahan hidup beberapa bulan lagi. Hingga akhirnya, Dokter benar-benar menyingkirkan semua alat bantu yang menyokong hidupnya. Mereka membunuh Jungmo dan membuatku sangat kecewa" Cerita Sungmin dengan wajah sedihnya

"Astaga, ku kira sekarang kau menikah dengan Jungmo! Saat melihatmu tadi aku menyangka kalau kalian melarikan diri ke Tokyo dan hidup bahagia disini!" Kata Eunhyuk dengan tatapan prihatinya, perjalanan wanita di depannya ternyata lebih buruk dari dirinya sendiri

"Perjalananku menuju kebahagiaan masih sangat panjang, Eunhyuk! Tapi aku bangga sudah mendapatkan sebagiannya! Bagiku semua ini sudah cukup baik" Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Suamimu adalah Marketing Developer perumahan ini, kan? Seharusnya aku berfikir kesana saat Yesung mengatakannya. Suamiku sedang berada disana sekarang dan jika yang di temuinya adalah Jungmo, dia pasti sudah menelpon. Dia harus segera pulang dan bersujud meminta maaf kepadamu" Ucap Eunhyuk

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang memulainya dan suamimu sama sekali tidak bersalah!" Tolak Sungmin

"Ya, tapi dia menikmatinya" Eunhyuk berdesis.

"Aku tidak heran lagi dengan kelakuannya yang satu itu. Selama pernikahan kami, sudah terjadi dua kali perang besar karena sikap akrabnya kepada perempuan. Aku harus terbiasa degan hal itu!" Desis Eunhyuk lagi,

Sungmin tersenyum lega. Eunhyuk memaafkannya dan sekarang mereka bertetangga lagi. Dia sangat bahagia.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berada di Tokyo lagi?" Tanya Sungmin

"Oh, sebelumnya kami tinggal di Jeju beberapa bulan. Aku tidak betah disana dan kami memutuskan pindah ke Tokyo lagi. Aku senang dengan keputusan itu, keputusan yang sangat tepat karena aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil terseyum manis

000000000000

SEULGI menggeram kesal di sebuah apartemen sederhana miliknya. Ia di usir dari rumah Cho oleh Heechul secara tidak hormat. Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menghinanya di bandingkan dengan itu. Heechul menghujatnya dengan kata-kata yang jauh lebih kejam dari kata-kata yang di gunakannya untuk mengusir Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu. Sial, Seulgi sama sekali tidak tau siapa yang sudah membeberkan tindak-tandunya selama ini. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun diam-diam menemui Bibinya dan mengarang cerita?

Seulgi ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah karena itu. Sejak awal Seulgi tau kalau pernikahannya dengan Siwon sudah salah. Tapi ia butuh uang untuk hidup. Semua orang hanya tau bahwa keluarganya dalah orang terhormat tanpa tau kalau Seulgi kekurangan uang. Ia selalu berusaha menjadi yang tercantik untuk mendapatkan laki-laki yang terkaya. Saat tawaran menikah dengan Siwon datang, Seulgi merasa sedang memeluk bulan. Keluarga Cho sangat terpandang di Korea. Semula Seulgi kira, ia bisa dengan mudah menggoda Siwon dan bermanja-manja dengan uangnya. Tapi Siwon meninggalkannya menjalankan pesta pernikahan sendiri. Laki-laki itu menghilang setelah mengucapkan janji suci untuknya.

Untuk beberapa hari, Seulgi benar-benar menangis. Menangisi kegagalan rencananya untuk mendapatkan Siwon. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Seulgi merasa lebih lega karena, walau bagaimanapun dirinya adalah satu-satunya istri Siwon yang syah secara hukum. Lagi pula saat itu ia hanya menunggu satu minggu untuk mendapatkan Siwon kembali. Laki-laki bodoh itu telah salah memilih untuk melarikan diri. Seharusnya ia memilih untuk menjalani pernikahan yang wajar bersama Seulgi. Saat mendengar kabar kalau Siwon kecelakaan ia sangat berharap kalau Siwon kehilangan nyawanya dan memberikan seluruh hartanya kepada Seulgi. Sayangnya Siwon terus bertahan hidup dalam keaadaan yang sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk hidup.

Semangat hidupnya terlalu tinggi. Seulgi fikir, dirinyalah yang akan di minta mengurusi semua tanggung jawab Siwon terhadap harta keluarganya setelah laki-laki itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi ternyata Heechul memilih menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab itu kepada keponakan tersayangnya, Kyuhyun. Seulgi sempat membenci Kyuhyun. Ingin membalas dendam atas segala hal yang sudah di rampas dari dirinya. Cho Kyuhyun terlalu lihai dan cerdas, dan terlalu tampan untuk disingkirkan begitu saja.

Karena itu Seulgi selalu menginginkan bisa menikmati malam bersamanya setelah sekian lama ia tinggal di keluarga Cho dan harus kehausan karena menjaga sikapnya. Bila Kyuhyun bersedia, maka Seulgi akan merasakan kalau keluarga Cho tidak semembosankan yang dia kira. Seulgi tau tentang kemungkinan berpindahnya harta Siwon kepada Kyuhyun dan jika ia mendapatkan Kyuhyun, maka kemungkinan dirinya untuk menjadi nyonya yang kaya sudah semakin dekat.

Mencari-cari kelemahan Kyuhyun terlalu mudah. Kyuhyun sangat suka dengan wanita cantik dan juga mudah bosan dengan wanita sejenis. Lagi pula saat itu, Kyuhyun sedang bosan dengan istrinya. Kyuhyun sepertinya tengah marah karena wanita itumenggugurkan kandungannya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Karena itu Seulgi mulai melancarkan godaan.

Godaan pertama meleset, tapi godaan kedua berhasil membuat Kyuhyun takhluk. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bersedia masuk ke kamarnya dan mereka bercinta. Percintaan yang sangat luar biasa yang akhirnya membuat Seulgi ketagihan dan mengulanginya terus menerus. Lama-lama Seulgi merasa kalau dirinya mulai kehausan akan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun terlalu mudah bosan dengannya dalam waktu beberapa minggu dan selalu menjadikan istrinya sebagai alasan untuk menghindar. Pada akhirnya Seulgi melakukan segala cara untuk memisahkan Kyuhyun, untuk membuat Kyuhyun hanya terfokus padanya.

Seulgi hanya perlu mengaku kalau dirinya sedang mengandung anak Kyuhyun dan Wanita itu langsung mengamuk. Tidak perlu usaha keras karena sesungguhnya Kyuhyun juga ingin berpisah dari wanita itu. Malam harinya, Kyuhyun mendatanginya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Mereka bercinta lagi, lalu membicarakan tentang harta keluarga Cho dan entah mengapa Seulgi terpancing untuk menceritakannya.

Tidak, ia memang sengaja dan merekam semua pembicaraan itu. Seulgi akhirnya memiliki senjata untuk membuat Kyuhyun tidak lagi bisa menolaknya. Sialnya Siwon mulai sadar dan mulai mengawasi semua gerak-geriknya. Yang bisa Seulgi lakukan hanya menyingkirkan Siwon sesegera mungkin agar ia bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun yang akan mewarisi hartanya. Tapi takdir Seulgi untuk menjadi wanita yang kaya malah harus tertunda karena Siwon mewariskan hartanya kepada Lee Sungmin, wanita yang membuatnya meninggalkan Seulgi di altar. Lebih parahnya lagi, Kyuhyun mengaku kalau dirinya sudah menikah lagi sebulan kemudian.

Seulgi semakin membenci keadaan dirinya, apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau yang dinikahi Kyuhyun adalah Lee Sungmin. Seandainya Seulgi tidak menyelidiknya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Siapa Sungmin sehingga bisa dengan mudahnya menarik perhatian Kyuhyun? Setelah mengetahui kenyataannya, Seulgi menyimpulkan kalau dia hanya perlu menyingkirkan Lee Sungmin, juga Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Kali ini, mungkin harus lebih kejam karena menyingkirkan salah satunya saja tidak akan membawa perubahan apa-apa. Meskipun telah terusir, status Seulgi masihlah menantu di keluarga Cho. Dan ketika semua pewarisnya mati, maka seluruh Harta itu akan jatuh ketangannya. Kali ini dirinya memang harus menggunakan cara kasar karena cara yang halus tidak bisa di gunakan lagi sama sekali. Lalu siapa yang akan di singkirkannya lebih dulu? Tentu saja wanita Itu. Lee Sungmin dan anak yang berada di kandungannya. Lalu Kyuhyun dan Heechul sebaiknya menjadi incaran yang terakhir karena wanita itu adalah orang yang paling mudah di tangani. Ponsel Seulgi yang berada di atas meja berbunyi nyaring. Ia segera menyongsong benda itu dengan langkah cepat dan menerimanya.

"Halo, Nona! Rumah Cho Kyuhyun sudah di temukan" Ucap seseorang dari seberang line

"Kalau begitu segera carikan aku beberapa orang yang bisa bekerja dengan cepat. Aku harus menyingkirkan seisi rumah itu dengan segera. Tapi sebelumnyapastikan kalau wanita di rumah itu kehilangan bayinya terlebih dahulu. Mereka harus mengesankan perampokan sebagai penyebabnya. Aku ingin semua orang di rumah itu menderita dan mati pada akhirnya. Segera lakukan rencana itu, malam ini juga!" Ucap Seulgi menjelaskan rencana liciknya

"Baik Nona. Akan segera saya laksanakan!" Seulgi segera menutup telponnya dan tersenyum penuh dendam.

Siwon sudah menyia-nyiakannya dan ia mungkin tidak berhasil membuat Siwon menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi Seulgi akan membuat Kyuhyun menyesal karena sudah melakukan hal yang sama. Ia akan sangat kecewa karena kehilangan anak yang sangat di harapkannya terlebih dahulu. Mereka harus tersiksa sebelum Seulgi mengirim ajal ke rumah kecil mereka.

TBC

Ho...hoo...Eunhae is comeback,  
>Mian chapter lalu telat update, kehidupan nyata saya lagi bermasalah, biasalah pengangguran baru biasanya pasti tertekan ne, jadi doakan saya cepet2 dapet panggilan, soalnya akhir-akhir ini nakes agak susah nyari kerjaan sih *alesan, pdhl gue-nya yg males -_-<br>ngomong-ngomong chapter depan bakal jadi chapter terakhir...  
>Dan ada yg req anak Kyumin kembar, ok kita lihat chapter depan bagaimanakah hasil USG dari pasangan Kyumin...hihihi<br>Terima kasih atas review-nya...*bow

_See ya~~~~_


	10. Chapter 10

"_Last man"_

"_a Kyumin Fanfiction"_

"_REMAKE from one of novels by Phoebe"_

_Chapter 9_

000000000000

MENGETAHUI cerita antara Sungmin dan Donghae pada mulanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin protektif dan selalu melarang Sungmin mengobrol dengan laki-laki itu atau berkunjung kerumahnya meskipun hanya untuk melihat Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun sangat cemburu dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Tapi setelah Yesung menemukan pekerjaan dan memutuskan untuk pindah rumah, hati Kyuhyun mulai melunak. Ia menyadari kalau Sungmin akan sendirian dan keberadaan Eunhyuk bisa menemaninya. Apalagi kandungan Sungmin yang sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan tentu saja mengharuskannya agar ada setidaknya satu orang disekitar Sungmin.

Pada akhirnya semua mulai membaik. Kyuhyun mulai mau berbicara dengan Donghae tanpa pandangan sinisnya dan kata-kata sengitnya lagi. Kedua laki-laki itu juga perlahan-lahan menjadi cukup dekat. Bahkan mereka sering makan malam bersama dengan mengajak si kecil Kibum ikut serta. Perasaan kikuk Sungmin yang pada awalnya sangat tampak, perlahan-lahan juga mulai sirna. Sungmin sudah berani berbicara lebih banyak dan lebih cerewet seperti adanya dirinya.

Seringkali Kibum bermain-main di rumah Sungmin selama Eunhyuk berbelanja, dan setelah Eunhyuk pulang mereka akan memasak makan siang bersama. Menu makan sehari-hari di rumah itu juga selalu serupa dengan menu makanan di rumah sebelahnya. Sungmin senang mereka bisa akur lagi, bisa melakukan semuanya bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu.

Baginya, maaf dari Eunhyuk membuatnya merasa lebih tenang untuk melangkah ke kehidupannya di depan. Maaf dari Eunhyuk juga membuat Sungmin merasa lebih nyaman untuk tersenyum dan tertawa seperti dulu.

Malam ini, Kibum bermain lagi bersamanya. Anak itu menemani Sungmin karena Kyuhyun pergi bersama Changmin sejak sore. Kibum selalu merasa senang bersama dengan Sungmin karena Sungmin suka membuat biskuit yang manis yang sangat di sukainya. Selain itu, Sungmin juga menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati sehingga Kibum merasa memiliki dua orang tua. Kyuhyun juga mulai berlatih menjadi ayah dan dia selalu melatih diri dengan Kibum. Pada mulanya anak itu seringkali menangis saat bersamanya. Tapi, lama kelamaan Mereka berdua sudah bisa bermain kuda-kudaan di sekitar rumah.

"Paman tidak pulang ya?" Kibum bertanya sambil menyuap biskuitnya yang pertama.

Sungmin baru saja membuatnya dan merasa tidak ada salahnya memberikan Kibum biskuit sebelum waktu tidurnya tiba. Mungkin Kibum akan menginap di rumah Sungmin malam ini.

"Paman pasti pulang!" Ucap Sungmin sambil membersihkan remah biskuit di sekitar mulut Kibum

"Paman kemana?" Tanya gadi kecil itu

"Pergi bersama temannya, sayang!" Kali ini Sungmin mencubit lembut pipi gembil Kibum

Kibum diam dan melahap habis biskuitnya . Ia mengambil biscuit kedua dan menggigitnya lagi, tangan kecilnya menyentuh perut Sungmin yang besar.

"Kapan baby pumpkin dan baby bunny keluar? Kata ibu di dalam sini ada dua calon adik Bummie yang lucu dan menggemaskan?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar, dan Sungmin tersenyum sambil membelai kepala Kibum.

"Bummie sudah memberikan adik bayi nama? Lucunya, dan apa Bummie ingin mendengar mereka?" Tanya Sungmin menawarkan

"Boleh?" Kibum kembali menampilkan wajah sumringahnya

"Tentu saja! Kesini, mendekat!" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda kalau ia memberi izin Kibum untuk mendekat. Bocah itu merapatkan diri dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas perut Sungmin. Beberapa waktu kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Sungmin dengan senang.

"Bibi, baby-nya bergerak!" Pekik Kibum senang

"Mereka sudah mau keluar sayang, sebentar lagi. Makanya terus bergerak!" Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum

"Laki-laki keduanya? atau perempuan laki-laki? atau perempuan keduanya?" Cerewet Kibum lagi

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak tau apa jenis kelamin anaknya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah ingin mengetahui itu, dan tidak pernah mengizinkan Dokter untuk mengatakannya. USG hanya dilakukan untuk memastikan kondisi dan keadaan ibu dan bayi-nya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun menginginkan semuanya menjadi kejutan dan ia harap apapun jenis kelamin anaknya, bisa di terima dengan baik oleh dunia. Dan akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan jauh dari penderitaan. Sungmin tidak ingin anaknya menderita sepertinya, tidak boleh.

Kibum menguap, padahal baru jam delapan malam. Mungkin anak itu terlalu banyak makan hari ini sehingga rasa kantuk menyerangnya lebih cepat. Ia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya kepada tubuh Sungmin, masih berusaha membuka matanya agar tidak tertidur. Sungmin merangkul Kibum erat-erat dan membelai lengannya. Ia memandangi anak itu dan berkhayal seperti apa wajah anaknya nanti. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa terbayang. Sungmin tidak bisa menebak seperti apa rupa anaknya.

"Bibi, ada orang!" Sungmin terkejut. Jika saja Kibum tidak menegakkan kepalanya, Sungmin pasti mengira kalau Kibum sedang mengigau. Anak itu melihat ke jendela dan Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama. Sekelebatan itu datang lagi. Begitu cepat.

"Itu, ada orang!" Kibum menunjuk kearah jendela dan turun dari sofa.

Sungmin segera meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Perasaannya tidak enak. Mungkin ia harus segera lari. Dia harus menyelamatkan diri. Sungmin sudah menduga gangguan itu akan datang, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menduga secepat ini dan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Sayang, ayo kita pergi!" Beberapa detik setelah kata itu terucap, Sungmin mendengar bunyi yang keras menghantam pintu rumahnya.

Secepat mungkin Sungmin mencari pintu belakang. Ia harus melarikan diri dengan berbagai cara. Tapi begitu pintu di buka, Dua orang laki-laki bertubuh besar memaksa untuk masuk. Sungmin berusaha menanhan pintu untuk menghambat, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk melarikan diri. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kibum.

"Bummie, masuk ke kamar Bibi dan kunci pintu!" Perintah Sungmin

Kibum sempat termenung sejenak. Tapi keributan yang di hadapinya pada akhirnya membuatnya ketakutan dan segera melarikan diri ke kamar depan. Bunyi Klik yang keras terdengar, si kecil sudah mengunci pintunya. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu depan sudah terdobrak. Ada dua orang laki-laki lagi yang masuk dan segera menarik rambut Sungmin lalu menyeretnya ke ruang tengah. Sungmin merasa kesakitan dan berusaha melawan. Ia bergantung kepada apa saja yang bisa menahannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dua orang laki-laki yang sempat Sungmin tahan masuk dan mengangkat kakinya. Mereka menggotong Sungmin dan melempar tubuhnya sehingga Sungmin terjatuh di lantai. Perutnya terbentur dan Sungmin mulai merasakan nyeri.

Sungmin tidak bisa berteriak, mulutnya segera di bekap saat ia igin melakukan itu. Seorang di antara mereka menginjak-injak tubuh Sungmin dengan sol sepatu yang sangat keras. Laki-laki itu memulainya dari kaki dan perlahan-lahan mulai naik menuju perut seolah-olah orang itu menginginkan Sungmin mencerita terlebih dahulu dengan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan perutnya. Sungmin berusaha berusaha memberontak sekaligus melindungi perutnya, tapi tubuhnya di pegangi. Ia juga berusaha berteriak, sayangnya suaranya hanya keluar berupa dengungan karena tertahan oleh telapak tangan.

Sebuah gigitan Sungmin usahakan untuk menyingkirkan tangan itu, tapi daya tahan mereka begitu kuat. Sungmin tidak bisa menyerah, ia tidak ingin menyerah. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu dengan bayi-bayinya? Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan kebahagiaannya terenggut.

Sebuah keluhan keras kemudian terdengar. Entah apa yang terjadi, Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi dua orang dari laki-laki itu berkelahi dengan seseorang, Donghae? Sungmin merasa bisa bernafas lega saat injakan itu belum sempat menghantam perutnya. Ia tertolong, bayinya juga. Sungmin berusaha menjauh dari perkelahian, ia menepi dan duduk bersandar ke dinding. Beberapa orang lain mulai masuk membantu Donghae. Sesaat kemudian ke empat orang asing yang berusaha mencelakakan Sungmin sudah di keroyok. Mereka berusaha melarikan diri dan semua orang memukuli mereka berusaha mengejar. Sungmin tinggal sendiri dan ia merasa sangat lelah, perlahan matanya terpejam. Sungmin ingin tidur.

"Sungmin" Eunhyuk memanggil namanya.

Sungmin berusaha membuka matanya lagi dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangi Eunhyuk. Senyumnya mengembang pasrah.

"Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja?" Eunhyuk sangat khawatir

"Aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin tidur!" Ucap Sungmin lemah

0000000000

KYUHYUN benar-benar khawatir karena firasatnya hari ini benar-benar sangat tidak enak. Sejak sore tadi Kyuhyun merasa ragu untuk pergi. Jika saja bukan karena menghargai permintaan Changmin yang seringkali membantunya, Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjauh dari Sungmin. Seharusnya ia menjaga Sungmin dan tidak beranjak dari sisinya. Kyuhyun melangkah dengan lebih cepat dan harus tertegun beberapa saat ketika melihat pintu rumahnya yang rusak. Rasa khawatirnya semakin mendesak, memaksanya untuk berlari ke dalam rumah. Sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Dari mulutnya mulai keluar nama Sungmin. Pelan kemudian mengeras, lalu Kyuhyun berteriak. Sungmin tidak ada disana.

"Kyuhyun, dia di rumahku!" Kyuhyun segera keluar dari rumah dan melihat Donghae berada di depan rumahnya.

Ia merasa lega mengetahui itu, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Kyuhyun segera berlari secepat mungkin ke rumah sebelah dan langsung masuk tanpa izin pemiliknya. Ia tau kalau Donghae juga berlari untuk mengimbanginya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa perduli dengan itu sekarang, yang di perdulikannya hanya Sungmin.

"Dimana istriku?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Donghae Lee saat laki-laki itu baru saja sampai di dekatnya. Kyuhyun baru merasa kalau ia sedang lelah setelah melihat Donghae bernafas dengan terengah-engah.

"Di kamar. Tadi dia bilang kalau dia merasa lelah dan ingin tidur" Jelas Donghae

Kyuhyun segera berlari, membuka kamar satu persatu dan ia menemukan Sungmin di kamar tengah. Sungmin sedang berbaring di temani oleh Eunhyuk dan dia tidak tidur. Keadaannya benar-benar kacau, pakaian yang di kenakannya juga kotor. Melihat Kyuhyun datang, Sungmin berusaha bergerak tapi mungkin rasa sakit menyerangnya sehingga ia mengerang pelan. Kyuhyun segera menyongsong Sungmin untuk membantunya duduk. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sungmin memeluknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sejak tadi Sungmin berusaha untuk terlihat kuat, berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tapi saat bersama Kyuhyun, ia merasa sangat lemah dan sangat ingin di lindungi. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan sama eratnya. Cukup lama sampai ia sanggup mengendurkan dekapannya dan membelai kepala Sungmin agar bisa lebih tenang. Kyuhyun memandangi Eunhyuk dan Donghae meminta penjelasan. Sejak tadi, ia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada rumahnya dan juga pada istrinya.

"Tadi ada orang yang menyerang ke rumahmu!" Donghae berusaha memberi penjelasan.

"Aku juga tidak tau pada awalnya, sampai anakku datang dan mengatakan kalau Bibi Sungmin-nya sedang berkelahi dengan banyak laki-laki. Aku segera datang begitu mendengar satu teriakan, Sungmin tidak berteriak lagi dan kami sudah sangat khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Karena itu aku segera meminta Eunhyuk menelpon polisi dan aku meminta bantuan kepada tetangga yang lain" Jelas Donghae yang membuat rahang Kyuhyun mengeras

"Bummie melompat dari jendela kamar kalian!" Eunhyuk menambahkan.

"Dia bilang, Sungmin menyuruhnya masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu. Aku rasa pastilah sesuatu yang berbahaya, makanya Sungmin menyuruh anakku melakukan hal itu!" Lanjut Eunhyuk

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lagi, ia masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun dan terisak ketakutan. Perlakuan seburuk apa yang di terimanya?

"Bagaimana dengan pelakunya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang terkepal erat

"Polisi sedang menanganinya. Sampai saat ini, mereka sama sekali belum mengakui apa-apa" Jawab Donghae,

Kyuhyun mempererat lagi dekapannya dan berharap Sungmin bisa segera tenang. Sungmin masih menangis seperti itu dalam waktu yang panjang. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bosan menunggunya merasa lega dan berkata.

"Tenanglah, Sungmin! Kau sedang hamil besar. Kau tidak boleh tertekan" Bujuk Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan istrinya

"Aku tidak bisa tenang" Sungmin mengeluh di sela-sela tangisannya. Air mataya sudah membasahi T-shirt yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Mereka akan merenggut anak-anakku Kyuhyun. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada anakku lebih baik aku mati!" Tangis Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi

"Apa yang kau katakan ini? Anak kita baik-baik saja, kan?" Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia meringis? Kyuhyun nyaris tidak bisa membedakannya karena isakan Sungmin lebih kencang.

Ia kesakitan dan Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau Sungmin sedang memegangi perutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Eunhyuk berteriak karena melihat darah keluar dari sela-sela kaki Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak tau harus melakukan apa, dia terpaku.

"Sungmin, apakah tadi kau terbentur?" Donghae bertanya dan Sungmin mengangguk.

"Mereka menghempaskan tubuhku ke lantai. Aku sempat merasa nyeri tadi, tapi sudah hilang. Sekarang terasa lagi!" Ringis Sungmin sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai mengencang

"Astaga, seharusnya kau mengatakannya dari tadi! Kami seharusnya sudah membawamu kerumah sakit!" Panik semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu

Sungmin menangis lebih kuat. Ia menarik pakaian Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang akan terjadi dengan anakku?" Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia memandang Donghae penuh harap.

"Bisakah kau antarkan kami kerumah sakit sekarang?" Pinta Kyuhyun

"Ya, tentu! Cepatlah!"

Dan semua orang menjadi sangat terburu-buru. Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin meskipun ia tau kalau berat Sungmin sekarang dua kali lipat dari berat tubuhnya. Tenaga sekuat itu entah datang dari mana. Yang pasti, Sungmin harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. Melihat Sungmin saat itu, Kyuhyun sudah putus asa dengan kehidupan anaknya. Tapi ia masih terus berharap untuk tidak kehilangan Sungmin. Bila terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya, Kyuhyun tidak tau akan melakukan apa, tidak tau akan menjadi seperti apa hidupnya.

Lee Donghae mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan super. Ia harus bertanding dengan polisi lalu lintas karena itu. Untungnya Donghae tidak menyerah begitu saja dengan berhenti dan mengikuti kehendak polisi-polisi yang mengejarnya. Ia terus mengungguli sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Donghae harus mengurusi mobilnya karena polisi lalu lintas langsung menyambarnya. Tapi Kyuhyun bersyukur karena beberapa orang perawat langsung datang dan membawa istrinya keruangan gawat darurat untuk segera mendapatkan penanganan. Semua yang dilakukan serba cepat hingga Kyuhyun berakhir di ruang tunggu unit gawat darurat. Ia menunggu keputusan dokter tentang Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya meskipun Donghae sudah berulang kali menepuk bahunya untuk menenangkan. Ia khawatir dan juga ketakutan, Kyuhyun selalu berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya.

"Bila terjadi sesuatu pada istriku dan anak-anakku, aku besumpah akan membunuh mereka!" Desisnya.

"Sudah, Kyuhyun. Tenanglah! Jangan bersikap seperti ini!" Dongahe berusah menenangkan

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang? Istriku sedang sekarat di dalam. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya benar-benar membuatku ketakutan. Aku takut kehilangan mereka!" Kyuhyun mulai tersulut kembali emosinya

"Aku mengerti! Tapi tenanglah. Bersikap seperti ini tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan!" Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun merasa di rong-rong berbagai macam perasaan negatif. Ia melihat dokter keluar dari ruang ICU. Dokter menatap Kyuhyun dan Donghae secara bergantian dan kemudian bertanya siapa suaminya. Dengan agak kesal, Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Tentu saja aku, kau tidak bisa lihat memangnya?" Ia hampir saja membuat tawa Donghae meledak.

"Dokter tidak tau, Kyuhyun!" Donghae lagi-lagi menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, jangan sampai pria ini menyerang Dokter tidak bersalah itu

"Seharusnya dia tau!" Kyuhyun mengerang lagi.

Dokter menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk lebih mengerti, juga lebih bersabar dalam menghadapi Kyuhyun. Dia hanya panik.

"Istri anda akan segera melahirkan. Anda harus menyelesaikan pembayaran terlebih dahulu..."

"Aku akan melakukannya" Ujar Donghae cepat tapi Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Aku suaminya!" Bentak Kyuhyun tidak suka,

"Iya, karena itulah kau harus menemaninya di dalam. Aku yang akan membayar semuanya!" Ucap Donghae menengkan Kyuhyun yang kembali tempramental

"Kenapa kau bisa sangat baik kepada istriku?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menatapnya sinis

Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya. Sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan kecemburuan seperti ini lagi. Donghae kira hubungan mereka sudah membaik. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun masih menyimpan kecemburuan terhadap Donghae. Padahal demi Tuhan, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk Kyuhyun memulai perang dengan mantan kekasih istrinya

"Karena aku punya hutang pada istrimu. Dia membayar semua biaya perawatan Eunhyuk saat istriku mengalami kecelakaan di Guangzhou. Sekarang cepatlah masuk dan berhentilah untuk bersikap penuh kecemburuan seperti ini" Donghae menjelaskan alasannya

"Terang saja aku cemburu kalau mengetahui bagaimana hubungan kalian sebelum ini!" Kyuhyun semakin menaikan suaranya

"Astaga, Kyuhyun! Itu semua sudah berlalu. Aku mencintai istriku dan kau juga mencintai istrimu, kan? Sungmin selalu memikirkanmu. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan sikap seperti ini!" Donghae menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun beberapa kali kemudian berbicara dalam nada yang jauh lebih lembut bila di bandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

"Istrimu menunggu di dalam, Kyuhyun. Dia membutuhkan dukungan untuk bisa bertahan melahirkan anaknya. Dia pasti sangat ingin menggenggam tanganmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena melewatkannya!" Petuah Donghae.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Donghae sudah berlari menjauh menuju bagian Administrasi. Laki-laki itu benar, semua kejadian itu sudah berlalu dan tidak ada lagi alasan untuk curiga. Sungmin tidak mungkin menghianatinya. Apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka bahkan sudah tak pernah terbahas lagi jika Kyuhyun tidak memulai. Kyuhyun tidak akan memulainya lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

Dengan perasaan gugup, Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan ICU dan memakai pakaian yang higienis. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat berjalan di balik tirai, ia akan segera melihat Sungmin, akan segera. Dan saat tirai berwarna putih itu di buka, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin disana memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Sekuat tenaga Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya dan Kyuhyun langsung menyambarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat. Kyuhyun terkesima melihat ruangan putih yang di penuhi perawat dengan bau obat yang sangat mengganggu. Sama sekali tidak nyaman. Ia juga terkesima melihat Sungmin berteriak saat air ketubannya mengalir deras. Kyuhyun juga merasakan sakitnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Dokter memastikan tekanan darah Sungmin, memastikan apakah Sungmin cukup kuat untuk melahirkan secara normal dan memulai proses persalinan setelah mereka yakin dengan kesanggupan Sungmin.

Genggaman tangan Sungmin semakin kuat. Ia berteriak kesakitan namun penuh semangat. Melihat perjuangannya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menahan perasaan haru. Ternyata sesakit ini, dan Sungmin masih mau melahirkan anaknya? Dadanya benar-benar sesak. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melangkahkan kaki keluar. Usaha Sungmin benar-benar sangat luar biasa padahal dia baru saja mengalami kejadian buruk. \Saat Sungmin berusaha menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, Kyuhyun merasa kalau ia bahkan sanggup memberikan nafasnya untuk membantu. Seorang ibu mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk anaknya. Kyuhyun sudah mendengarkan cerita itu dari dulu. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kenyataannya. Sungmin kembali mengingatkan Kyuhyun kepada ibunya. Ibu yang memberikan nyawanya untuk kehidupan Kyuhyun. Ibu yang menghela nafas untuk terakhir kalinya saat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya yang pertama di dunia. Kyuhyun menangis, ia tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat cengeng dan kekanak-kanakan. Menggigit bibirpun tidak cukup untuk menahan isakannya.

"Berjuanglah, Sayang. Dan kau harus hidup!" Bisiknya pria itu stelahnya mencium pelipis wanitanya

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat dan saat itu Kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sungmin selamanya. Tidak akan pernah meninggalkan wanita yang pernah sesakit ini untuk melahirkan anaknya. Sungmin bahkan tidak mengeluh sakit meskipun ekspresinya menunjukkan betapa kesakitannya dia. Proses persalinan yang begitu lama membuat Kyuhyun merasa frustasi. Sungmin tiba-tiba menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak berteriak lagi dan memejamkan matanya yang sudah basah. Apakah sudah selesai? Kyuhyun membatin. Tapi dia tidak mendengar suara tangis bayi. Yang di dengarnya hanya Dokter yang berteriak menyiapkan Operasi. Semua perawat mulai terlihat sibuk menyiapkan segalanya. Kyuhyun tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia memandang wajah Sungmin yang tanpa darah. Bibirnya bahkan membiru. Kyuhyun akan kehilangan Sungmin seperti ayahnya kehilangan ibunya. Entah mengapa fikiran seperti itu terlintas. Ia tidak akan sanggup kalau itu terjadi. Dia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Sungmin sekarang, dia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Sungmin selamanya.

"Istri anda tidak cukup kuat untuk melahirkan secara norlmal. Kami harus melakuakn Operasi sekarang juga!" Ucap Dokter itu

Kyuhyun masih membeku. Dokter baru menyadarinya sekarang? Saat Sungmin sedang berada di ambang kematiannya? Mengapa tidak dari tadi? Kenapa ia harus merasakan sakit seperti ini terlebih dahulu? Padahal Sungmin lah yang meminta pada dokter, jika memungkinkan ia ingin melahirkan secara normal.

Kyuhyun merasakan genggaman Sungmin mengencang pada tangannya. Ia menoleh dan ternyata Sungmin belum membuka mata. Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mencium keningnya, lalu bibirnya dan berbisik,

"Bertahanlah Sungmin. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memanjatkan doa-nya untuk sang istri dan kedua anak mereka

000000000000

KERLIP cahaya matahari pagi tiba-tiba saja membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dengan perasaan terkejut yang sangat luar biasa. Sejak kapan ia tertidur? Dia masih bisa tidur saat Sungmin sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya? Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dan merasakan sebuah medan yang empuk membuat bokongnya merasa sangat nyaman. Ternyata kakinya terjulur, ia berbaring di atas ranjang putih dengan bantal busa yang empuk. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik bila di bandingkan dengan tertidur di ruang tunggu. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun ia tetap tidak boleh merasakan kenyamanan ini sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?

"Kau sudah sadar?" Donghae tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui sebuah pintu.

Perlu waktu yang cukup banyak bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyadari kalau ia sedang berada di dalam ruang rawat rumah sakit. Kyuhyun meyakini itu saat seorang perawat masuk bersama dengan Donghae dan membawa alat pengukur tensi darah. Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, bukankah dia sedang menemani Sungmin berjuang? Lalu mengapa dia ada disini?

"Semuanya sudah kembali normal. Anda sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini juga!" Perawat itu berujar dengan sangat manis.

Dengan sedikit basa-basi, ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama Donghae yang duduk di dekat kakinya.

"Aku kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun kebingungan

"Kau pingsan di ruang Operasi!" Jawab Donghae, tangkas.

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sayangnya ingatan tentang ruang operasi masih enggan muncul. Tapi perlahan-lahan bayangan tentang lampu yang terang benderang, tentang pisau bedah yang membelah perut istrinya membuat Kyuhyun takut. Ada darah, lalu Sungmin terbangun dan Kyuhyun kembali memegang tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dokter kembali menyuntikkan obat bius. Ruang operasi membuat manusia terlihat seperti binatang.

"Sudah ingat?" Donghae melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Ruang operasi sangat gaduh begitu kau jatuh pingsan. Armada perawat tiba-tiba saja terbagi dua, mengurusimu dan terus membantu Dokter mengoperasi istrimu" Jelas Donghae yang sebenarnya kalau dilihat dari kata-katanya seperti ingin mengejek Kyuhyun

Ya, Kyuhyun pingsan kerena ia melihat dokter menyelipkan tangannya kedalam perut Sungmin. Dia tidak tahan melihatnya, tidak tega. Jika Sungmin sempat terbangun, pasti ia sempat juga merasakan sakitnya disayat pisau operasi. Dada Kyuhyun kembali sesak.

"Bagaimana dengan istriku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Anakku?" Sambungnya lagi

"Ikuti saja aku!" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya menunjukkan arah kemana Kyuhyun harus mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun sempat merasa limbung ketika berusaha turun dari ranjang rumah sakit. Tapi ia berusaha untuk lebih kuat. Kyuhyun harus melihat keadaan Sungmin sekarang juga. Untungnya langkah Donghae tidak begitu cepat. Mungkin dia tau bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Langkah laki-laki itu mendampinginya melewati beberapa buah kamar lalu turun ke lantai bawah dengan Lift. Semakin dekat dengan Sungmin, detak jantung Kyuhyun terdengar semakin cepat. Sampai akhirnya Donghae berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dan membukakan pintunya untuk Kyuhyun. Sebuah pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah di bayangkannya menyeruak. Sungmin sudah lebih baik. Meskipun harus di infus, ia tetap menyusui anak-anaknya dengan beberapa tetesan air mata menjatuhi tubuh bayinya. Wanita itu berusaha menyeka setiap tetesan yang menyentuh tubuh anaknya dengan cepat agar anak itu tidak kedinginan.

Langkah Kyuhyun semakin kikuk, ia mendekat secara perlahan dan Sungmin menyadari kehadirannya. Sejenak, Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Eunhyuk yang duduk di atas Sofa memangku Kibum yang masih tidur. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa berusaha untuk terus mendekat dan berakhir di sisi Sungmin dalam jarak yang sangat intim. Sungmin memandangnya lama.

"Kenapa menangis seperti ini?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata pertamanya dengan agak parau. Tangannya menyentuh wajah Sungmin dan berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu? Atau anak kita?" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sangat bahagia, Kyuhyun. Aku sempat takut kehilangan anak ini. Aku fikir kejadian itu akan membuatku kehilangan anakmu. Tapi lihat, dia baik-baik saja, kan? Dia kehausan. Dokter tidak memberikan apa-apa, mereka menunggu aku sadar dan cukup kuat untuk menyusuinya" Jelas Sungmin

Kyuhyun memandang anaknya, mereka begitu kecil dan—Sungmin benar—terlihat sangat kehausan. Dia menyusu dengan semangat dengan beralaskan sebuha bantal menyusui yang unik seperti bantal leher namun lebih besar. Seulas senyum bangga hadir di bibir Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat sosok yang selalu di bicarakannya selama ini. Sosok yang sangat di harapkannya. Melihat bayinya membuat Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan keputusannya untuk memilih Sungmin dan meninggalkan Cho. Kyuhyun meraih kepala Sungmin dan menyandarkannya di tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah, Jika aku tau melahirkan sangat sakit, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengandung anakku. Aku hampir mati saat melihat betapa menderitanya dirimu sewaktu persalinan. Sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas" Ucap Kyuhyun mengingat saat itu lagi, saat ia melihat betapa istrinya begitu berjuang keras untuk anak-anak mereka

"Tapi aku menginginkan itu!" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, masih sempat-sempatnya wanita ini melakukan aegyo

"Keinginanmu ternyata sangat berbahaya. Kalau aku tau perutmu akan di belah seperti tadi malam, aku tidak akan memberimu izin untuk melahirkan anakku" Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Sungmin kesal

"Kata-katamu bisa di dengar anak-anak kita, Kyuhyun. Dia akan mengira kalau ayahnya tidak menginginkan mereka!" Cemberut Sungmin

"Aku menginginkan mereka. Tentu saja mereka akan maklum karena ibunya mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkannya" Kyuhyun lalu menyentuh kepala anak-anaknya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa mereka menyusu dengan posisi seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sepertinya pertama kali melihat anak kembar yang menyusu dalam satu waktu pada ibunya, dengan posisi masing-masing kepala yang di sangga oleh kedua telapak tangan Sungmin, sementara tubuh mereka diselipkan di di bawah kedua tangan (seperti membawa sebua tas tangan)

"Memang seperti ini Kyuhyun, mereka selalu ingin menyusu bersamaan" Ucap Sungmin sambil memandangi anak-anaknya sementara Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Hei, Bocah. Kalau kau nakal dan membuat ibumu susah, aku akan menghukummu. Mengerti? Kau tidak tau rasanya melahirkanmu, kan? Ayahmu saja juga hampir mati karena ini!" Ucap Kyuhyun seakan anak-anaknya akan mendengar semua yang di ceritakannya

"Astaga, Kyuhyun! Kau jangan menyalahkan anakmu karena pingsan di ruang Operasi!" Donghae ambil suara dan menertawakannya.

"Yah, aku mungkin tidak sekuat dirimu saat menemani Eunhyuk melahirkan!" Kyuhyun memandangnya sinis

"Dia tidak pernah melakukan itu!" Sela Eunhyuk.

"Saat aku melahirkan Kibum, kakakku yang menemaniku. Suamiku terlalu pengecut" Sinis Eunhyuk

"Sayang, kau tau kalau aku tidak akan tega melihatmu menderita. Makanya saat itu aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Jika saja aku ada disana, maka aku akan pingsan pada menit-menit awal. Ah, ahirnya aku terpaksa mengakuinya" Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Mengakui betapa pengecutnya kau?" Ejek Eunhyuk

"Aish!" Donghae berdesis.

"Kalau mau bertengkar, di rumah saja! Kenapa harus berdebat disini? Istriku butuh istirahat!" Ketus Kyuhyun

Sebuah gelak lemah hadir menyeruak ke Seantero ruangan. Semua orang memandangi seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu dan menyaksikan perdebatan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mungkin Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak mengenalnya, tapi jelas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengenalnya. Mereka saling pandang sebentar sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangan tak menyangka kepada seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Cho Heechul.

Heechul pasti menyadari keheranan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Suasana mendadak sepi dan beku beberapa saat hingga tiba-tiba Kibum terbangun dan memanggil ibunya. Eunhyuk segera meraih anaknya dan menggendongnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah menggandeng Donghae dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun. Kami harus pulang dulu. Aku harus mandi dan kerja" Donghae bergumam dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa.

"Nanti Eunhyuk akan kesini lagi membawa pakaian untuk Sungmin. Kami permisi dulu!" Kedua orang itu akhirnya keluar sambil bergandengan tangan dan menghilang.

Keheningan itu menyeruak lagi, hingga langkah-langkah Heechul mendekati mereka dengan ketukan yang teratur. Kyuhyun tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, tapi melihat senyum Heechul perasaan gamangnya mulai memudar. Meskipun begitu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengataka sepatah katapun.

"Aku mengganggu?" Heechul berujar dengan suara terhalus yang di milikinya dan Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kau tidak kesini untuk membuat istriku tertekan, kan?" Sinis Kyuhyun

"Tidak. Aku ingin melihat anak kalian" Ia lalu menoleh kepada Sungmin dan menatapnya.

"Boleh aku menggendong salah satu dari mereka?" Pinta Heechul seperti memohon, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat meminta persetujuan.

"Mereka sedang menyusu!" Kyuhyun menjawab menggantikan Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang lebih halus lagi.

Heechul menghela nafas, tapi ia semakin berani untuk lebih dekat lagi lalu duduk di dekat Sungmin. Wanita itu menatap bayi mungil yang berada di dalam gendongan Sungmin dan membelai tangan kecilnya. Bayi itu sangat mengagumkan, suatu keajaiban yang terjadi dalam kehidupan dan mengobati segala kegetiran yang sudah terjadi selama ini.

"Bibi," Kyuhyun menyapa Heechul seperti biasanya. Akhirnya. Heechul menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun?" Heechul menjawab dengan wajah bahagianya

"Bagaimana kau tau kami disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Temanmu tadi tidak menceritakannya?" Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. Donghae? Kyuhyun menggeleng. Donghae tidak menceritakan apa-apa kepadanya.

"Kami bertemu di kantor polisi. Beberapa orang Polisi datang mencari Seulgi kerumah karena dia menjadi tersangka di balik penganiayaan istrimu. Karena itulah aku langsung berangkat ke Tokyo demi melihat keadaan kalian" Jelas Heechul

"Sudah ku duga" Kyuhyun berujar kesal, karena ia sudah menyangka bahwa Seulgi adalah dalang dari masalah yang terjadi.

"Lalu mereka menemukan Seulgi di rumahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, benar-benar ingin tahu apakah wanita jalang itu sudah benar-benar mendapatkan hukumannya apa belum. Kalu belum dia sendiri yang kan mencarinya

"Aku sudah lama mengusirnya. Victoria sudah menceritakan segalanya kepadaku dan itu cukup mengejutkan. Semua pelayan di rumah juga sudah membuka mulut mengenai Seulgi. Aku juga melaporkan Seulgi ke polisi dengan tuduhan penipuan. Aku merasa tertipu hidup bersamanya selama ini" Ucap Heechul menyesal

"Jadi selama ini dia buronan?" Kyuhyun cukup terkejut mendengarnya

"Seulgi sudah berbulan-bulan menghilang. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan keberadaannya dan juga laporanku karena tidak ada lagi informasi tentang itu. Tapi temanmu tadi benar-benar mengurusi semuanya sampai ke akar-akarnya. Dia sangat perduli!" Ucap Heechul menceritakan betapa pedulinya Donghae, pria yang selalu membuatnya cemburu

"Dia tetangga kami di rumah baru. Istrinya adalah Sahabat Sungmin dan pria itu juga mantan kekasih Sungmin!" Jelas Kyuhyun

"Benarkah?" Heechul kelihatan terkejut dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak menyangka.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba untuk jujur kepadamu, Bibi. Aku seharusnya membenci Donghae dan kau juga akan melakukan hal itu jika kau tau apa saja yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi kedua suami istri itu menjaga Sungmin sepanjang waktu. Jika tidak ada mereka, Aku mungkin sudah kehilangan Sungmin dan anakku!" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Ya, orang yang baik seharusnya tidak di lihat dari masa lalunya" Lalu membelai kepala Sungmin.

"Aku minta maaf kepada kalian atas perlakuanku saat itu. Victoria benar, kau sudah banyak memberi perubahan di rumahku semenjak kehadiranmu. Apalagi saat kehamilanmu, aku melupakan semua kesedihanku. Sungguh tidak adil jika aku membencimu hanya karena kau adalah Sung Min-Ah. Padahal kami juga memisahkanmu dari Siwon dan menyebabkan penderitaan dalam hidupmu!" Sesal Heechul

Lagi-lagi Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sebelum memberanikan diri untuk memandang Heechul dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak mungkin menerima maafmu" Jawab Sungmin lemah.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan!" Ucapan Sungmin benar-benar membuat wanita paruh baya itu bernafas lega

"Aku lega mendengarnya. Sungguh!" Heechul menghela nafasnya, lalu kembali memperhatikan bayi-bayi mungil yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Sungmin.

"Anak kalian laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Heechul penasaran

"Astaga, aku juga melupakan hal itu!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Anak kita berjenis kelamin apa, sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan semangat

"Yang sebelah kanan Perempuan, dia anak perempuan yang cantik. Dan sepertinya, aku tidak bisa memberikan nama Siwon kepadanya, tapi yang dikiri laki-laki, sama tampannya seperti pria-pria yang berada di keluarga Cho, sepertinya dia agak mirip Siwon. Jadi seperti permintaan umma kita akan memberi dia nama Siwon, bagaimana Kyuhyun? Apa kau setuju?" Tanya Sungmin pada Suaminya

"Tentu saja, kita telah kehilangannya, dan sekarang kita telah mendapatkannya kembali" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang anak-anaknya haru

Heechul tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannnya, begitu bahagia dan manis

"Ya, baiklah. Lalu nama apa yang kalian pilih untuk menamai anak perempuan kalian yang cantik ini?" Tanya Heechul antusias

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling pandang lalu Kyuhyun membelai kepala istrinya.

"Bolehkah aku menghidupkan lagi Sung Min-Ah sayang? Aku ingin memberikan nama Min-Ah kepada anak kita!" Pinta Kyuhyun

"Menarik sekali," Heechul memotong.

"Cho Min-Ah! Artinya bagus kan, putri dari keluarga Cho yang cantik" Ucap Heechul semangat

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan nama Cho!" Tolak Kyuhyun

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan nama Cho dari hidupmu Kyuhyun!" Heecul menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kekiri dan kenanan di depan wajah Kyuhyun

"Haruskah nama Cho merusak keindahan nama Min-Ah?" Kyuhyun membuat wajah merengut yang benar-benar ingin membuat Sungmin tertawa

"Anakmu seorang Cho, didalam tubuhnya mengalir darah Cho. Kau tidak bisa menghilangkan Cho dari hidupmu. Sudah ku bilang, kan?" Heechul terdengar lebih galak bila membicarakan nama keluarga.

"Setelah ini kalian akan ikut aku pulang ke Seoul kan?" Tanya Heechul penuh harap

"Kami tidak bisa. Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan jauh. Lagipula, aku meragukan bisa meninggalkan kehidupanku di Tokyo. Aku punya pekerjaan yang menjadi tanggung jawabku disini" Tolak Kyuhyun lagi

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Sungmin kalau kau pergi bekerja?" Tanya Heechul

"Ada Eunhyuk, bibi! Sungmin akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencari Yesung untuk kembali menjaga Sungmin sampai Seulgi di temukan" Kata Kyuhyun

"Itu tidak perlu!" Ujar Heechul.

"Seulgi sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan saat pengejaran semalam. Pagi ini, jenazah Seulgi akan di kembalikan ke keluarganya di Daegu, Jadi pulanglah. Aku membutuhkan kalian!" Heechul kembali memohon dan Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia masih keras kepala.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi seorang nenek. Kami pasti akan mengirimnya ke Seong dong-gu lebih sering. Kalau putra-putriku sudah sekolah, dia akan tetap kesana pada hari libur. Aku berjanji akan sering-sering menemanimu di Seong Dong-gu" Bujuk Kyuhyun agar bibi-nya tidak memaksa mereka kembali ke Seoul, ia sudah merasa nyaman disini

Heechul putus asa. Dia tampak kecewa karena Kyuhyun menolak untuk kembali kerumahnya. Ia memandangi Sungmin berharap Sungmin membujuk Kyuhyun untuk ikut dengannya ke Alberta. Tapi sayangnya Sungmin-pun sepertinya tidak begitu tertarik untuk kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal saja bersama kami untuk sementara ini?" Sungmin tiba-tiba saja bicara.

"Setelah aku cukup kuat, kita bisa berangkat ke Seoul bersama- sama!" Ucap Sungmin yang membuat kedua orang lainnya disana membulatkan matanya

"Sayang, apa yang kau katakan? Kita akan pindah ke Seoul?" Kyuhyun mendesah.

"Kita harus membawa anak kita untuk melihat makam nenek dan kakeknya. Aku ingin membawa anak kita kesana, Sebentar saja. Hanya beberapa hari dan Changmin pasti mengizinkanmu untuk libur kerja, kan?" Sungmin merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun erat-erat

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan Heechul secara bergantian. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu untuk beberapa lama. Lalu,

"Baiklah. Apapun yang kau inginkan, yang Mulia!" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mencium kening istrinya.

000000000000

SUNGMIN tertidur karena merasa lelah. Hari ini ia dan keluarga kecilnya pergi ke Naksan untuk mengajak kedua anaknya melihat makam neneknya. Mereka cukup lama berada disana hingga akhirnya Heechul menyusul karena merasa tidak sabaran.

Selama disana, Siwon kecil dan Minah yang baru bisa bicara itu terus mengoceh sehingga menimbulkan kejenakaan yang luar biasa. Sungmin sangat sayang kepada kedua anaknya, tidak ingin berpisah. Sayang sekali ia harus kecewa karena baby pumpkin dan baby bunny—sesuai dengan nama buatan Kibum—di bawa oleh Heechul ke Seong Dong-gu lebih dulu sedangkan Kyuhyun menahannya di Naksan dan membawanya kerumah peninggalan orang tuanya dimana mereka pernah bercinta untuk pertama kali.

Sayangnya memikirkan kedua anaknya membuat Sungmin terus gelisah. Ia hanya tertidur beberapa jam hingga terbangun lagi sebelum pagi tiba. Jam didinding bahkan belum menunjukkan tengah malam. Sungmin ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya ke Seong Dong-gu saat itu juga. Sayangnya ia tidak menemukan Sungmin di sebelahnya.

Mungkinkah Kyuhyun sedang ke kamar mandi? Ia segera menoleh ke sisi kanana dan kecewa saat melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Laki-laki itu tidak ada di kamar mandi. Sungmin berusaha bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar, ia harap Kyuhyun sedang di dapur, atau dimana saja di rumah itu. Sungmin berjalan menuju ruang tengah, ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun. Begitu juga di ruang tamu dan ruangan yang lainnya. Sungmin kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju dapur dan terkesima saat melihat Eunhyuk ada di dapurnya. Ia termenung sesaat hingga Eunhyuk menoleh kepadanya secara tidak sengaja.

"Sungmin?" Gumam Eunhyuk

"Eunhyuk? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin

"Seharusnya Kyuhyun memberikanmu obat tidur agar kau tidak terbangun. Kau bangun terlalu cepat!" Eunhyuk mendesah kesal lalu kembali menuang Sampanye ke empat buah gelas kristal di hadapannya.

"Akan ada pesta?" Sungmin tersenyum.

"Pesta kejutan untukmu seharusnya. Tapi kau sudah memergokiku!" Kesal Eunhyuk

"Kapan kau sampai?" Sungmin mendekati Eunhyuk dan membantunya menyiapkan banyak hal.

"Bagaimana kau tau tempat ini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mencoba membawa barang-barang yang diperlukan

"Aku baru sampai dua jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun menjemput kami di Gimpo dan harus meninggalkan Bummie Seong Dong-gu bersama Nyonya Cho dan tentunya baby pumpkin dan baby bunny. Semoga saja anakku tidak menangis ketika dia terbangun tanpa ibunya!" Ucap Eunhyuk

"Bummie sudah cukup besar untuk menangis. Yang harus khawatir itu aku! Baby-ku baru berusia delapan belas bulan. Aku bahkan belum berhenti menyusuinya!" Ucap Sungmin semakin merawa khawatir dengan anak-anaknya

"Tapi ku rasa neneknya cukup lihai menangani anak-anak. Saat kami tiba disana sore tadi, Bummie langsung dekat dengannya" Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin sejenak lalu berujar sambil berbisik.

"Tunggulah disini jangan membantu apa-apa lagi. Aku akan membawa semua ini ketaman belakang!" Ucap Eunhyuk mengambil barang-barang yang sudah berada di tangan Sungmin

"Tapi aku ingin membantu" Rengek Sungmin

"Tidak usah! Kalau kau melakukanya, Kyuhyun bisa kecewa. Ia menyiapkan banyak hal untuk menyambut pagi bersamamu! Duduklah disini dan jangan keluar sebelum aku panggil!" Perintah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk.

Eunhyuk mulai mengangkuti semua barang-barang yang disiapkannya hingga saat ia membawa barang-barangnya yang terakhir, Eunhyuk tidak kembali kedapur dalam waktu yang lama. Sungmin gelisah menunggu, apa yang mereka lakukan? Sungmin menatap jam di dinding. Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Mereka memakan banyak waktu untuk membuat pestanya!

"Sekarang sudah saatnya Sungmin!" Eunhyuk menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu belakang dengan sebuah senyum.

Sungmin mendekat dan mendengar bisikan Eunhyuk yang mengucapkan kata 'bersiap-siaplah' sambil membuka pintunya secara perlahan. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sungmin melihat sebuah tenda megah menghalangi pemandangannya.

"Apa ini?" Sungmin bingung melihat sebuah tenda besar

"Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan ini untukmu. Jadi begitu kita masuk di dalam, kagumilah meskipun kau harus memaksakan diri untuk bersandiwara!" Eunhyuk menarik lengannya dan mereka mendekati tenda besar itu. Mereka melangkah terlalu cepat hingga Sungmin melihat Donghae membukakan pintu tenda untuknya dengan senyuman bangga. Setelah berada di dalam, Sungmin tidak perlu berakting kagum. Ia benar-benar terkagum-kagum karena apapun yang di lihatnya seperti lokasi garden party dengan luas 5x5 meter. Lantainya di penuhi rumput yang sangat lembut membuat Sungmin melepaskan sadalnya dan menginjaknya dengan perasaaan nyaman. Semua yang Eunhyuk siapkan tadi tersusun rapi di atas meja di hadapannya dengan empat buah kursi taman yang terbuat dari besi. Di balik meja-meja itu ada sebuah tempat yang lebih tinggi berbentuk segi empat, seperti ranjang yang luas namun di lapisi rerumputan. Lampu yang terang berasal dari puncak tenda sehingga Eunhyuk juga dapat melihat warna-warni balon yang indah melayang di setiap sudut. Dinding tenda yang terbuat dari bahan yang sangat tebal di tutupi oleh tanaman-tanaman rambat sehingga memberikan efek kalau dirinya tengah berada di sebuah tempat yang megah di sebuah hutan. Sungmin menoleh ke sisi lain, ada sebuah bathub di penuhi air dengan teratai berwarna merah jambu mengapung di atasnya, lalu sebuah pinus buatan meneduhinya dan Kyuhyun bersandar disana.

"Bagaimana?" Gumamnya.

Sungmin tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia terkesima. Sungmin bahkan tidak perah bermimpi mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini.

"Cantik sekali!" Gumam Sungmin masih merasa takjub

Kyuhyun mendekat hingga mereka berhadapa-hadapan.

"Untukmu!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya

"Dalam rangka apa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku perlu mereka untuk mengatakannya" Kyuhyun berjalan keluar tenda lalu masuk kembali bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Mereka berdua pasti banyak membantu dalam hal ini. Sungmin menatap keduanya dengan rasa terimakasih. Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka berempat sudah duduk di atas empat buah kursi taman yang menghadapi beberapa gelas Sampanye. Eunhyuk mengajak mereka bersulang atas kejutan mereka yang tampaknya berhasil. Ya, mereka memang berhasil. Meskipun Sungmin bangun lebih cepat dari rencana, meskipun ia juga memergoki Eunhyuk menyiapkan sebagiannya, Sungmin tetap tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya sangat terkesima. Ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Balon-balon itu ideku!" Ujar Donghae bangga.

"Ya, tapi ide balon melayang itu dariku!" Eunhyuk menambahkan.

"Para laki-laki ini ingin agar balon itu di letakkan di atas rumput saja. Tapi aku tidak setuju karena itu bisa merusak pemandangan hutan mini yang dengan susah payah di rancang" Jelas Eunhyuk

"Terimakasih. Kalian sudah membantu Kyuhyun menyiapkan ini semuanya" Ucap Sungmin, dan menoleh kepada Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Sungmin kini sambil memandang suaminya

"Ah, ya! Cepatlah lakukan, Kyuhyun. Aku dan Eunhyuk akan segera masuk kedalam rumah karena kami harus menemui Bummie dirumah bibimu besok pagi!" Mendengar kata-kata Donghae itu Sungmin segera menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanya.

Tentunya semua ini di buat karena sesuatu. Ia menanti Kyuhyun bertindak, Kyuhyun sempat terdiam sejenak lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru dan meletakkannya di depan Sungmin. Ia membuakanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kalung mewah yang di penuhi Swarowsky yang berkilauan.

"Pakailah ini saat pernikahan kita nanti!" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah menikah, kan?" Sungmin tersenyum heran.

"Ya, tapi bibiku menginginkan pernikahan itu di ulangi! Pernikahan kita pada waktu itu juga terlalu mendadak. Aku bahkan tidak memberikanmu kesempatan untuk mengatakan 'aku bersedia'..." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Saat itu aku sudah cukup bahagia!" Ucap Sungmin sambil menghusap pipi Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak meragukan itu, sayang. Tapi aku ingin melakukan ini. Aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan wajar, memberikan apa yang di inginkan oleh kebanyakan wanita. Aku ingin kau bahagia dan menceritakan sebuah lamaran yang indah jika suatu saat nanti kedua anak kita, terutama Minah bertanya" Jelas Kyuhyun

"Jadi sekarang kau sedang melamar?" Sungmin tertawa sebentar

"Ya, karena itulah Sungmin. Aku tau kalau kau tidak memerlukan ini. Tapi apapun itu, menikahlah denganku, lagi!" Pinta Kyuhyun

"Seharusnya kau memberikan cincin" Ucap Sungmin sambil memamerkan jarinya

"Kau sudah memakai cincin kawin, lihat ini" Ucap Kyuhyun menunjukan cincin yang sudah berada di jari manisnya.

" Jadi, sekarang apa jawabanmu?" Lanjut Kyuhyun

Sungmin terdiam lama, sengaja untuk membuat Kyuhyun tidak sabar menantinya. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun.

"I do. Aku akan menikah denganmu, Kyuhyun. Lagi!"

Mendadak suasana menjadi riuh. Eunhyuk dan Donghae meramaikannya dengan tepuk tangan lalu memaksa Kyuhyun untuk memakaikan kalung itu di leher Sungmin. Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Terlebih saat menyentuh kalung yang sudah bergantung di lehernya. Kontras sekali dengan gaun tidurnya yang sederhana.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat mantan kekasihku di lamar oleh orang lain!" Donghae mengerang.

"Lamaran yang indah, kan?" Kali ini Donghae menelengkan kepalanya menatap Eunhyuk

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Eunhyuk senang

"Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar sayang. Kita harus memberikan waktu untuk mereka!" Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dan Eunhyuk menyambutnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian bergandengan tangan menuju keluar dari tenda. Samar-samar terdengar di telinga Sungmin bahwa Eunhyuk mengejek Donghae karena tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukan lamaran atau pernikahan ulang dengannya. Mereka berdebat lagi, terus begitu hingga suara mereka menghilang saat pintu belakang tertutup.

Sungmin memandangi kesekelilingnya lagi. Ternyata di sisi sebrang, dimana pintu masuk berada. Berjejer semak-semak yang di tumbuhi berbagai bunga. Tempat ini sangat hijau dan di temani banyak warna lainya sehinga suasanya menjadi sangat semarak. Lampu yang berada di puncak tenda bersinar seperti matahari. Begitu terang seolah-olah mereka sedang berada di siang hari.

"Kita pindah ke ranjang, sayang?" Kyuhyun berbisik.

Sungmin segera memadangnya. Kyuhyun sedang menunjuk ke ranjang rumput itu. Ya, Akhirnya Sungmin tau untuk apa benda itu di ciptakan.

"Kita perlu bantal dan selimut!" Ucap Sungmin

"Untuk apa? Ada aku yang bisa jadi bantal dan selimutmu, kan?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Sungmin lalu menggandengnya menuju benda yang di sebutnya sebagai ranjang.

Begitu duduk di atasnya Sungmin merasakan kesegaran siang hari, seolah-olah dirinya sedang berada di tengah padang rumput dan akan berbaring di atasnya. Perlahan Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya. Dan Kyuhyun juga. Laki-laki itu berbaring miring dengan sebelah tangan menumpu kepala. Ia memandangi Sungmin dengan penuh kasih.

"Nyaman?" Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Ya, sangat nyaman! Darimana kau dapat ide seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin ikut memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga mereka kini saling menghadap

"Dari fikiranku untuk bercinta denganmu di alam bebas. Jadi aku membuat tiruannya. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu dalam keadaan sebenarnya jika kau tidak ingin aku membunuh orang yang melihat kita!" Sungmin tertawa.

"Ini mahal,Kyuhyun?" Ucap Sungmin

"Lumayan!" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya sedikit

"Kau menyiapkannya dengan uangmu atau uang Cho?" Mata Sungmin mulai menyipit

"Uang Lee Donghae" Jawab Kyuhyun mantap

"Astaga, kau berhutang untuk ini?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya

"Ya, begitulah. Setelah ini aku akan meminta Heechul membayar hutangku" Kyuhyun lalu terkekeh karena rencana liciknya.

"Setidaknya ia tidak menggunakan harta Cho secara langsung karena aku tau kau akan menolaknya" Alasan Kyuhyun,

Sungmin meyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dan mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Terimakasih, Kyuhyun. Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengabulkan impianku. Dimulai dari anak kita,Siwon dan Minah. Pernikahan yang sebenarnya, juga lamaran yang indah ini meskipun kau terlambat!" Sungmin merasa sangat terharus dengan semua yang dilakukan suaminya

"Aku akan melakukannya lagi. Aku akan mengabulkan impianmu lebih banyak lagi. Kau tidak usah khawatir!" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengatakannya

"Mungkin inilah bayaran dari semua penderitaanku selama ini!" Ucap Sungmin kembaling membawa tubuhnya terlentang

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menyentuh bibir Sungmin dan menelusurinya dengan jarinya, sesaat kemudian membelai pipinya, hidung lalu kelopak mata. Kyuhyun menyentuh ujung bulu mata Sungmin dengan perlahan beberapa lama. Lalu membelai kepalanya penuh kasih.

"Kau jangan pernah membicarakan hal itu lagi. Berjanjilah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang penderitaan, tentang China dan tentang masa lalumu lagi. Kau hanya akan membuatku semakin menyesal karena terlambat menemukanmu!" Ucap Kyuhyun sedih

"Ya, aku berjanji. Mulai sekarang masa lalu itu tidak pernah ada" Sungmin mengangguk dan membuat janjinya

"Aku sudah megurus semuanya Sungmin, di pernikahan nanti kau akan mendapatkan kejutan yang lebih indah dari ini. Lalu Siwon akan mengenakan tuxedo yang keren, Minah juga akan mengenakan gaun yang cantik. Kita akan menggendong mereka , dan kau akan menggendong Minah saat berjalan di Altar nanti" Ucap Kyuhyun menceritakan rencana pernikahan mereka

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya! Tapi Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal" Pinta Sungmin

"Katakanlah!" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan istrinya untuk meminta apapun yang ia inginkan

"Bisakah kau membawa Sooman kemari? Aku ingin meggandeng lengannya di altar nanti. Aku ingin dia yang memberikan tanganku untukmu. Bukan maksudku mengungkit masa lalu, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya..."

"Ya, kau pernah mengatakannya. Bagimu Sooman seperti ayah hanya saja dia tidak pernah tau apa yang sudah dilakukan anak buahnya kepadamu!" Sela Kyuhyun seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan istrinya. Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Jadi, bolehkah…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap

"Aku akan mendatangkannya untukmu. Aku juga akan memberikannya lima asisten yang baru karena asisten yang sudah menyakitimu itu akan segera ku habisi" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Aku juga menginginkan itu. Kau akan menghukum mereka?" Tanya Sungmin penuh semangat

"Aku akan menghilangkan nyawa mereka!" Sungmin tertawa senang dan Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah puas tertawa, Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menyentuh bibir laki-laki itu dengan bibirnya beberapa lama. Lalu ia memandang Kyuhyun dan berbisik di atas bibirnya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk berterimakasih?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan _innocent_ sekaligus menggoda miliknya

"Tugasmu, nikmati saja malam ini. Biarkan aku melakukan segalanya dan kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa!"

Kyuhyun memulai, ia benar-benar tidak mengizinkan Sungmin melakukan apa-apa. Selama ini, Sungmin selalu bertindak dengan sangat agresif tanpa disadarinya. Meskipun hal itu sangat menyenangkan, tapi Kyuhyun merasa di kalahkan. Seharusnya Sungmin yang puas padanya, bukan sebaliknya seperti yang terjadi selama ini. Kali ini ia harus membalik lagi keadaan itu. Kyuhyun membuka gaun tidur Sungmin dengan sangat perlahan, terlalu perlahan sehingga dirinya sendiri mulai kesakitan menahan hasratnya.

Dua menit kemudian, mereka berciuman lama. Dua puluh menitkemudian Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membuat Sungmin memohon untuk segera bercinta dengannya Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka benar-benar sedang berusaha mendaki puncak kepuasan bersama-sama. Kyuhyun memberikan Sungmin ciuman yang sangat panjang. ia tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja dan mereka melakukan semuanya hingga fajar menyingsing. Sungmin merasa sangat lelah dan terbaring lemah dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari sisinya dan Kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan pernah.

"Jangan terlalu sering seperti ini, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berbisik. Ia hanya mampu berbisik saat ini.

"Aku malah berencana untuk melakukannya sesering mungkin" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Aku belum siap melahirkan anak lagi. anak-anak kita masih kecil!" Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia juga belum siap melihat Sungmin mengandung lagi.

Persalinan kedua anak kembarnya saat itu membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar trauma. Ia sudah kehilangan ibunya karena persalinan. Kyuhyun tidak ingin kehilangan istrinya juga. .Kita bisa mengunjungi dokter untuk berkonsultasi mengenai hal ini!.

"Kyuhyun!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari luar, suara Donghae.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bolehkah aku masuk?" Donghae meminta ijin

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun langsung menjawab dengan suara lantang. Ia sudah membuang gaun tidur Sungmin entah kemana dan tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Donghae masuk dan melihat Sungmin tanpa pakaian. Ia memandangi Sungmin sejenak lalu berbisik.

"Aku keluar dulu menemuinya!" Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun bengkit dan memakai celananya piamanya lalu keluar dari tenda.

Ia dan Donghae tampaknya mengobrol terlalu lama. Sungmin menunggunya dan merasa bosan. Ia menggeliat dan merasakan kembali betapa indahnya semua ini jika matahari yang sebenarnya menyinari. Perlahan-lahan Sungmin duduk dan memeluk lutunya. Lalu Eunhyuk masuk dan tertawa melihatnya dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Sudah ku duga. Kalian pasti melakukannya!" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil terkekeh kecil

"Ya, tertawalah sepuasmu!" Sungmin berdesis

"Aku sebenarnya membawakan bantal dan selimut. Tapi Kyuhyun menahannya di luar. Aku aka berangkat ke Seong Dong-gu sekarang. Donghae sudah menunggu di luar. Kau ada pesan untuk mertuamu?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Ku rasa tidak. Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Seoul?" Tanya Sungmin

"Tentu saja sampai hari pernikahanmu di akhir minggu ini!" Jawab Eunhyuk enteng

"Akhir minggu ini?" Sungmin terbelalak ia tidak menyangka kalau rencana Kyuhyun secepat ini.

Kyuhyun memang tidak mengatakan kapan pernikahan mereka akan di langsungkan. Mungkin Kyuhyun lupa, Seharusnya Sungmin bertanya.

"Ia belum mengatakan itu kepadaku" Kesal Sungmin

"Kalau begitu kau tanya saja nanti" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil melemparkan sebuah kimono mandi

"Ya, pasti" Sungmin berujar dengan yakin.

"Eunhyuk, jaga baby pumkin dan bunny sampai aku kesana, ya" Pinta Sungmin

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menelpon kesana pagi ini dan menurut Nyonya Cho, Bummie sedang bermain-main bersama baby-baby mu yang lucu itu disana. Bummie jadi terus mendesakku untuk memberikannya adik karena ia menyukai Minah. Dia ingin punya adik perempuan juga yang bisa di dandaninya setiap saat!" Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya mengingat perminataan anak semata wayangnya itu

"Kalau begitu kabulkanlah permintaannya!" Sungmin tertawa.

"Itu tidak mudah" Jawab Eunhyuk

"Kenapa? Bummie sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki adik. Kau tidak akan menjadikannya anak satu-satunya, kan?" Suara deheman Kyuhyun terdengar.

Kepalanya menyembul di sela pintu tenda, ia sedang memberi isyarat kepada Eunhyuk untuk segera menyelesaikan obrolannya. Eunhyuk memandangnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Aku pergi dulu. Suamiku sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Sampai jumpa di Seong Dong-gu Sungmin!" Eunhyuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya lalu pergi.

Butuh beberapa waktu lagi hingga Kyuhyun masuk dengan bantal dan seluimutnya. Ia memberikannya kepada Sungmin dengan senyum.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi ku fikir kau butuh selimut karena kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang penting dan aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan karena udara pagi. Rumput- rumput yang kau tiduri mulai mengeluarkan embun" Ucap Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berbaring lagi. Kali ini kepala Sungmin merasa nyaman karena menindih bantal. Kyuhyun juga menyelimutinya dan berbaring di dalam selimut yang sama. Mereka sangat rapat, Kyuhyun bahkan bisa mencium telinga Sungmin berkali- kali sebelum ia menekan sebuah remote dan membuat atap tenda itu terbuka lebar. Balon-balon yang beraneka warna melayang semakin tinggi ke udara, menuju langit pagi yang masih kebiru-biruan. Akhirnya Sungmin melihat langit yang sebenarnya hari ini. Matahari sudah bersinar meskipun belum terik.

"Setelah ini bisakah kita melakukannya lagi?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil berdelik. Ia tau ucapan Kyuhyun mengarah kemana.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Jangan melakukan ini terlalu sering! Sudahi, Kyuhyun. Aku harus melihat bayiku segera!" tolak Sungmin mentah-mentah

"Seong Dong-gu tidak sejauh Tokyo sayang! Kita bisa kesana kapan saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini terlalu cepat!" Pinta Kyuhyun

"Tapi rumput-rumputmu ini akan layu. Ini hanya bertahan beberapa hari, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin masih menolak

"Tapi cintaku padamu tidak pernah layu, Sungmin!" Rayu Kyuhyun

Sungmin kembali memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun melakukan itu lagi. Kyuhyun merayunya seperti yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan di awal-awal keberadaan Sungmin di rumah keluarga Cho. Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa melupakan saat dimana Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan kalau Sungmin bersinar seperti bintang saat tersenyum. Sungmin harap Kyuhyun akan terus merayunya seperti itu untuk selamanya.

END

-Omake-

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sudah berada di kediaman keluarga Cho, mereka bersama Eunhae dan Heechul sedang berbincang-bincang disana. Membicarakan beberapa hal yang menyenangkan, tentu saja dengan Heechul yang masih membujuk pasangan Kyumin untuk kembali tinggal bersamanya.

"Kyuhyun, bibi sangat kesepian disini, temanku hanya Victoria. Kami sudah seperti janda-janda kesepian" Rengek Heechul

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kehidupanku begitu saja di Tokyo, bi" Kyuhyun masih menolak dengan tegas, keras kepala Kyuhyun masih saja bertahan sampai sekarang.

Sementara kedua orang dengan generasi berbeda itu masih berdebat, ada satu orang disana yang sangat berubah menjadi pendiam. Dia masih mendiamkan kedua orang tuanya dengan tangan yang di lipat di depan dada.

"Bummie-ah, kamu kenapa sayang? Bibi masih punya biskuit manis kesukaanmu" Tanya Sungmin sambil menoel pipi gembil Kibum yang masih tidak bergeming.

Sungmin menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian, berusaha mencari jawaban kenapa anak mereka seperti sedang ngambek. Tapi Donghae hanya melirik istrinya, sementara Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Nii...niiii" Minah mulai kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata acaknya setelah biskuit bayinya habis setengah dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di atas karpet, sambil berusaha merangkak mendekati kaki Kibum yang menggantung di sisi sofa, karena tentu saja kaki mungilnya belum sepanjang itu.

"Bumm...bumm" Kini Siwon kecil mengikuti adiknya merangkak ke arah Kibum dan setelah mencapai tujuan ia menepuk-nepuk kaki Kibum seakan mengajak gadis kecil itu bermain.

Kibum menoleh kepada kedua adik-adik manisnya, dan segera turun dari sofa dan mengikuti adik manisnya untuk bermain. Setelah Ketiga anak itu sedang sibuk bermain, Eunhyuk mulai membuka suaranya

"Kemarin sudah kubilang kan Sungmin, Kibum ingin adik lagi" Desah Eunhyuk

"Dan kali ini sampai merajuk seperti itu, dari tadi pagi dia tidak bicara sedikitpun pada kami" Ucap Donghae sambil menatap anaknya yang berjongkok sambil memandangi kedua anak kembar itu bicara satu sama lain dengan bahasa yang hanya mereka sendiri yang mengerti.

"Ya buatkan saja, susah sekali, apalagi Kibum sudah waktunya mendapatkan adik" Ucap Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah berhenti beradu argumen dengan Heechul

"Benar sekali, dan rumah ini akan semakin dipenuhi oleh suara anak-anak yang lucu" Heechul ikut berbicara dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar

"Aku belum setuju akan kembali kesini bi, dan juga itu kan anak Donghae kenapa bisa disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit pedas

"Kan mereka akan sering main kesini Kyuhyun-ah" Ucap Heechul lalu merengut tidak suka dengan perkataan Kyuhyun

"Tidak, tidak semudah itu, tapi aku juga masih takut untuk melahirkan lagi" Ucap Eunhyuk

"Ya...aku tahu, aku juga sedang mengalaminya, tapi kau bisa berkonsultasi dengan dokter kan, apalagi ini anak kedua, kau sudah berpengalaman. Kau tidak perlu cemas" Sungmin memberikan saran

"Dari pada Kibum jadi membenci kalian selamanya, kalau aku jadi kalian tentu saja aku akan langsung mengiyakannya" Kyuhyun menimpali, yang membuat Eunhae kembali mempertimbangkan mengenai anak kedua

"Hikz..." Terdengar sebuah isakan dari seorang gadis keciil

Kelima orang dewasa itu langsung menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara, bahu Kibum terlihat bergetar. Seketika itu Eunhyuk langsung menghampirinya

"Kenapa Sayang?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menghusap lembut kepala anaknya

"Huweeee...lihat Mommy, baby bunny sangat lucu...hikzz...dan menggemaskan...aku mau punya a..hikz...a-adik" Tangis gadis itu pecah sambil menunjuk kearah Minah yang menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan bingung

"Huwaaaaa..." Tangis gadis itu makin kencang sehingga membuat kedua baby yang sedang menatap Kibum itu mulai ikut menangis

"Aaa...aaa...huweee" Tangis kedua baby ikut mengisi ruang keluarga ini

"Omo...baby, kakak kalian tidak sedang marah pada kalian" Ucap Sungmin sambil menggendong Minah sementara Kyuhyun menggendong Siwon kecil

"Mereka pasti terkejut mendengar tangis Bummie" Ucap Heechul memandangi ketiga bocah itu

"Sayang, kedua adikmu menangis karena Bummie menangis, berhenti ne, mommy dan daddy akan memberikanmu adik" Bujuk Donghae

"Benar? Hikz..." Tanya Kibum mulai mengentikan tangisnya begitu juga kedua bayi kembar itu

"Tentu saja" Jawab Eunhyuk dan Donghae sambil tersenyum, akhirnya Kibum akan berhenti merajuk

"Benar ya, Bummie ingin adik bayi yang seperti Minah besok!" Ucap Kibum tegas

"MWO? Besok? Tidak bisa sayang" Pekik Eunhyuk, yang benar saja membuat anak tidak seperti membuat mi instan

"Mom tidak mau? Huwaaaaaa...mommy jahat!" Tangis Kibum kembali pecah, dan tentu saja kembali diikuti oleh kedua bayi kembar itu lagi. Sehingga hari ini kondisi rumah keluarga Cho tidak sesunyi biasanya.

.

.

"DONGHAE-Ahhh...hentikan tangis anakmu, kau tidak lihat wajah anak-anakku jadi memerah begini!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan

.

.

THE END

Spesial buat akhir tahun...^^, seperti kaya Teuk oppa aku juga ingin melupakan th 2014 karena terlalu banyak kenangan buruk, tahun dimana aku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata, Pada tahun 2015 dan tahun-tahun berikutnya lagi semoga akan menjadi tahun yang lebih baik untuk kita semua...^^

Akhirnya end juga, terima kasih sama semua reader, dan tentu saja bagi yang menyempatkan review...#Hug

Ada yang bingung dengan hubungannya Kyuhyun sama Seulgi, jadi bagaimana ya seperti yang di katakan salah satu reader *tunjuk review*, karena ceritanya berasal dari sudut pandang yang berbeda makanya ceritanya juga berbeda tapi memiliki makna yang sama. Bedanya Kyuhyun menceritakan tidak secara detail, tapi Mrs. Song menceritakannya secara detail, ya jadi pokoknya gitu deh hehehe*pusing, susah jelasin*

Jadi di chapter terakhir, bagi viewers yang benar-benar hanya view aja, boleh kok sekarang di review kan tinggal chapter ini aja, tidak harus menyempatkan diri lagi untuk mereview chapter selanjutnya, hehehehe #nyengir

Special thanks to:

**kyuxmine, xelo, abilhikmah, Bunnyming1186 ,ChoLee, jijidonghae, Guest, pinzame, Tika137, Frostbee, dirakyu, onaleeumin18, Park Heeni, PaboGirl, lee kyurah, Farihadaina, TiffyTiffanyLee, dewi ****. **** ,**** 143 is 137, kyumin pu, Lee Muti , kyubong, SparkyuVil, fariny, minzy, Maira-Chan, nikyunmin, ****Lee Minry, Dorakyumin, LM, ****GaemXian137, ****babymingie, ****jihae kyumin, Park Heeni****, ****asdfghjkyu, ratu kyuhae, ****Tiktuk, kyumin, ****Gye0mindo, ****anonim, , Kyuminsimple0713, Ega EXOkpopers, LeeDiah, ****KimMyongiNara, ChBkh-16, xelo, **** , ****sasya, kmskjw21, Isnaeni love sungmin, Rinda Cho Joyer, ****fariny, ****Cywelf, guess , ****Cho Kyuna, **** , ****pinkkyumin, , ****maximumelf, unicorn ajol**** , ****ulvha, ****Alfiani Vinc, ****melee, babychoi137**** , ****choming86 , Chella-KMS, ****banana, ****Ekaa, ****Chikyumin, PopySalang137.**

Sekali lagi makasi yang udah review, kalian bukan hanya sebagai reader dari ff ku tapi kalian sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara ku, karna kita memang saudara dalam keluarga Kyumin...begitupun bagi Joy'ers lainnya, semoga di tahun berikutnya kita menjadi semakin kuat...*Hug #alay kumat

at last...

KYUMINjjang!


End file.
